Kishi no Kakera
by xxApocalypsexx
Summary: A boy is saved from death by Oyashiro, and given a mission: Protect Rika. He soon learns of the tragic fate that has been dealt to both himself, and to Rika. This is his struggle to break that Fate, save his new-found friends, and escape into a perfect world.
1. Higekishokuchi: Prologue

_**Kishi no Kakera**_

**A/N: Welcome to my newest fiction, Kishi no Kakera. I've returned after a…4-5 year hiatus. I was depressed, and while I still wrote, it was jumbled, disorganized, and I was far too insecure to actually post any of it. That's why I've decided to start fresh! I recently watched Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, and absolutely fell in love with the story. Hence, FANFICS! Now, this fic will have an OC who is central to the plot, but I'm going to do my best to make sure he doesn't monopolize it, like what happened in some of my older fics. Feel free to let me know if that starts to happen. Also, for those who are wondering, Kishi no Kakera is Japanese for 'Fragment Knight'. That term will become important later. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

My name is Ryan Aminiko, and I am 14 years old. I was born in Japan, in a small village, although I cannot recall the name of it. You see, my parents moved away from that village when I was still a small child. I hadn't even had my first birthday. We moved to New York, in America. I suppose that gives me dual citizenship. However, my parents didn't live long after that. I've been told they killed themselves in a double suicide. I grew up in foster homes, moving generally every 6 months or so. Nobody wanted to keep me around, because I have a few issues.

I swore I could hear footsteps behind me every so often, generally every couple of weeks or so, and this, combined with a general mistrust of most people, made me shy, and maybe just a little paranoid, always believing that others were just trying to bring me down. I generally stayed at home, minding my own business and reading books, but when people tried to interact with me, I'd be indifferent or even hostile. This applied to my foster parents as well. That is why nobody ever kept me past 6 months.

The last family I was in, however, took a different approach. My 'dad', Harry, tried to 'beat some sense' into me. Obviously, I was unable to defend myself. So, at 12, I ran away. I found a street gang and joined, but didn't do well because I couldn't work well with others and I wasn't a violent person. However, I had good eyesight and a fairly loud voice, so I usually was the lookout whenever they broke in somewhere. It wasn't a very good job, and nobody really respected me, but it got me fed and a place to stay though, so it wasn't all bad.

From this, you might get the impression that I am just a weak nerdy person who can't do anything on my own. This is untrue. After I ran away, I vowed to become stronger, so nobody could hurt me. With the money I received for whatever raids we went on, I took Kendo classes, as well as jujitsu. I took the classes very seriously, and as a result, I grew quite strong physically, though my childhood rendered my quite damaged mentally.

This continued for 2 years, while I might not have been the most accomplished person in the world, I was making my way, not easy for a 14 year old. Until, 'that' occurred.

* * *

I was waiting for a friend I had made in Kendo class. He was going to lend me the next issue in a manga I had been reading, but his class let out about an hour later than mine, so I was waiting in an alley outside the dojo, reading. I was fine until that small girl entered the alleyway. She must have lived nearby, as she wandered down to me with no fear in her eyes of the dark alley. She sat down next to me.

"Hi, what's your name?" I thought it was kinda strange that she was asking me who I was when we didn't know each other, but answered anyways. She was just a little girl.

"Ryan. You?"

"Chiro. Chiro Manuki, I'm 6."

"That's nice. Could you leave me alone, I'd like to finish this." I said, irritated. I didn't get along well with small children; something about them was off, the way they didn't seem to realize the way the world worked. Innocence, I think they call it. It didn't make sense to me.

"Why are you being mean? Maybe…" She reached behind her, and withdrew…a syringe."

"What the! What are you gonna do with that!" I was completely surprised by the fact this girl seemed to have drugs on her. I avoided that stuff like the plague, and who knows what she has.

"Just a poke here and there. The red dots will look really nice on your cheeks." Red dots…she means the places where she'll inject that into me. I backed away as fast as I could, until I reached the back wall. I was trapped.

"S-s-stay back! I-I-I'm w-warn-n-ning you!" I was terrified. What was this girl thinking, why would she want to hurt me.

"What's wrong mister…" Her face twisted into a grimace, and her voice became scratchy and dark; "It won't hurt."

"Last c-c-chance! G-g-get away!" The girl came closer and closer…

"NO!" I leapt forwards, the movements natural after 2 years of practice. The blows rained down on the girl, and she collapsed. However, I wasn't finished. If I turned my back on her, she would get up and stab me with that syringe. I kicked repeatedly, until her body was nearly unrecognizable. Finally satisfied, I stopped.

"Why…why would you…" The syringe in her hand caught my eye; or rather, the red _marker_ in her hand.

"What…how, I know I saw…" The terrible reality of what I had done was fully realized in that moment.

"She…was only going to draw…and I…killed her. No…NO!" I clutched at my head as invisible voices mocked me.

_Murderer!_

_She was just a kid!_

_Worthless monster!_

A quiet voice echoed in my mind, yet somehow, overpowering the rest.

_Gomen nasai._

"Gomen nasai? What does that even mean! What's going on! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran from the alley, my friend forgotten. I just wanted to get home, to make this nightmare disappear.

As I entered the group house I lived in, some of the gang members tried to talk to me, probably about some job later. I waved them off, before going to my room and trying to fall asleep. But, the face of the girl, the one I _murdered_, haunted me. I was completely unable to do anything, but relive that terrible moment. As I lay alone in my bed, I absentmindedly scratched at my neck, which had become extremely itchy.

* * *

The next day, I tried to go about my daily routine, but I wasn't able to give it my best effort. My instructors asked me what was wrong, but I gave excuses and left early. I could only see the girl, the innocent girl. I returned to the alleyway that night, almost praying that I'd be caught, but all I saw was the police tape; and an outline in chalk where the girl had fallen. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't know. I thought…you were trying to hurt me. So…please…let me be." I whispered, somehow hoping the girl could hear me, and would forgive me.

'_I was only playing…why…_' The girl's voice echoed in my head.

"I…"

'_You killed me. You get to live, and I…'_ Her voice trailed off, but the accusation was there. I scratched at my neck, the itch growing stronger.

"It wasn't my fault. IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I screamed into the night air. The only answer I received was the chirping of crickets. I ran from the alley, accusations echoing in my mind. And finally, I could deny the truth no longer. It was my fault. Nobody had harmed the girl, except me. It was a misunderstanding, true, but…that does not excuse the deed. I contemplated turning myself in and explaining myself, but I had no desire to sit in an insane asylum, which is where I would certainly end up. That is not a suitable punishment for one such as me.

I stopped running, trying to catch my breath, when I notice my shirt is wet. I glance down, and see that my white shirt had turned completely red. I touched my neck, and winced as pain erupts. I looked at my hand, and saw gore under my fingernails, and blood trailing down my hands. I realize…I've been clawing out my throat this entire time, without even noticing.

"What...an appropriate punishment. These hands which struck down that girl…will also strike down me."

Suddenly, I sensed danger all around me. Everywhere I looked, policemen and doctors were looking around, and I knew they were searching for me. If they found me, my punishment would go uncompleted. I ran away from them, my enemies. They came from every direction, but I was able to avoid them. Without conscious effort, I found my hand again clawing at my throat. I did nothing to stop them. Even as I felt my body grow weak from blood loss, I did nothing. As I tore open my own throat, all I could think was, _'Am I forgiven? Do you forgive me, Chiro Manuki? Please…forgive me…'_

'_Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai. Goooommmmmeeenn nnnaaasssaaaaiiiiiiiii….'_ The words in my mind slowed, as my mind gradually stilled.

And everything faded to black.

* * *

I was floating in an endless void. All around me were crystals, of varying shapes and sizes. In each, I could glimpse images of people's faces, of what seemed to be a festival, and of a girl, lying in a pool of blood. I turned away; those images reminded me of my own sin.

'_Ryan Aminiko.'_ A booming voice suddenly shouted.

"What the…where am I? Am I dead? Is this…hell?"

'_No. You perished, but I chose to save you. You are currently in the world between worlds. My power allows you to be here.'_

"But…why?"

'_You have seen the images in the kakera. The girl who dies in each of them is my priestess. I want you to save her. Are you willing to do this for me?'_

"Who are you?"

'_I am Oyashiro, the guardian diety of Hinamizawa, your hometown. I watch over all my people. I ask again, do you accept?'_

"I…what if I say no?"

'_Then I will simply allow your fate to progress unhindered. After all, there isn't anything I can do if you refuse.'_

"I…I want to atone. I killed that innocent girl. I may have thought she was a threat to me, but she wasn't, and reality is what counts. I will atone, by protecting this priestess!"

'_Thank you Ryan; that makes me happy, auau!'_ The voice, while booming before, now sounded more subdued, and much more…feminine. I chose to ignore this, after all, the last thing I wanted to do was offend a god.

"So how am I going to protect her? I thought I died."

"_You did…in that world."_ The booming voice returned. A swirl of sparks gestured towards a crystal behind me. In it, I could see my own dead body. The police had surrounded it and were investigating. I turned away; there was nothing left for me there now.

"So now what?" I asked; eager to leave this place.

'_My power will allow you to go to another world, and appear in Hinamizawa no less. You must find a way to save her.'_

"Wait…you're a god. Why can't you save her, after all, you saved me."

'_There are limits on even a god's power, and there are differences between your situation and hers. Don't make this difficult.'_

"Alright. One last question. If Hinamizawa is my hometown, then it's in Japan. I don't know Japanese. What do I do?"

'_You haven't noticed? We've been speaking Japanese this entire time. My power supplies the necessary knowledge, don't worry about that.'_

"Ok, and…thank you. Thank you for giving me a second chance." My vision faded, and once again, everything was black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. It was nighttime, and I was lying in a forest. A strange chirping was echoing through-out the trees. It was similar to a cricket, but…different.

A scream reminded me of my mission. Oyashiro had entrusted me with this mission, and I would fulfil it. I ran in the direction of the scream, grabbing a large stick as I did so. I was unarmed, and so anything, even a simple stick, was better than nothing.

Momentarily, I came across a large shrine. The source of the scream had come from here. I quickly ascended the staircase. As I neared the top, I heard a voice.

"Annoying brat. I could have sworn I gave her enough sedative to keep her unconscious until…well, until it was done!" In front of the shrine stood a person who sent chills down my spine just looking at them. Her words only reinforced the feeling, they were planning something terrible.

"No!" I leapt up, brandishing my stick. The person laughed.

"My my, and who might you be. Not that it matters. It's already done, you see?" Now that I'd reached the top, I could see the person I'd been hearing. She was a woman, that much was obvious, but the rest of her features were lost to the darkness. I looked past her, and nearly threw up. A small girl lay on the ground, her purple hair already matted with her own blood, which had pooled around her. Her guts had been cut out and spread around her, and there was no question about who had done it. The person in front of him was a true murderer.

"You…You MONSTER! How could you kill a little girl in cold blood?"

"I'm not a monster; I'm merely proving my grandfather's research. After all, sacrifices must be made in the name of science!" I tightened my grip on the stick.

"But to kill in cold blood, nothing justifies that!" I ran forwards, fully intending to end this woman's life. My anger, and therefore my willingness to kill, came both from seeing the terrible sight in front of me, and the horrific parallels to my own crime. If only she hadn't had a gun concealed under her coat, I may have succeeded in my mission. She shot, and I fell backwards, to the cold stone beneath me. The bullet had hit me right in the chest, and I could hardly breathe. She'd probably hit a lung. She stood over me, and laughed.

"So much for the hero. But don't feel bad. You would have died in two days anyways. Goodbye."

"Why…why would I be brought here…if I couldn't stop you? Why…I wanted…to atone…"

"Atone? Ah, that must be why you were calling me a monster before. You must have killed someone."

"What…how?" She had seen right through me.

"It's so obvious. Who's the monster now?"

"No…YOU ARE! It's true…I killed someone, but in self defense…or so I thought." The woman had the audacity to laugh again, although there wasn't much I could do about it. I could feel the blood pool below me growing larger slowly. This wound was fatal; it was only a matter of time.

"You are just so funny. For giving me such a laugh, I'll give you…" She leaned close to me, and spoke into my ear; "…A quick death." She put her gun to my head.

"Goodbye." She pulled the trigger, and everything exploded, into blackness.

* * *

I bolted awake. I was lying…in a forest.

"Was that…a nightmare?" I stood shakily. I tried to remember what I was doing. The images in my head continued to replay, over and over. For the sake of my sanity, I had to believe that it was just a nightmare…but deep in my heart, I knew the truth.

"Oyashiro sent me to protect her priestess. But…I need to establish myself in this town first. I can't sleep in the forest every night, so I need a house…"

Memories flooded my mind. Where I lived in this town, how I arrived, and…

"School! I haven't been to school since…since I ran away…" I trailed off as I realized there was nobody to complain to.

"Well, better late than never, I guess." I trudged to the school, the only building in the town I knew the location of other than my home. As I walked, I saw a sign above a shop.

_Hinamizawa General Market_

"Hinamizawa…I'm home." And it felt more like home than anywhere I've been before.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are confused, Oyashiro granted Ryan the ability to speak Japanese, as well as basic knowledge of how he should interact with people. You know, different cultures and all that. She also tweaked reality a bit so nobody freaks out that he suddenly appeared. I didn't know how to explain that in the story without being really awkward, so I put it here. **

**Now then, I realize that this chapter was almost all about the OC Ryan Aminiko, but I needed to give him a backstory, as it WILL come up later, and I don't want anyone to not understand. So, our favorite Higurashi characters will appear in the next chapter. It's kinda awkward, but that's ok, as this story is my personal favorite out of all the stories I'm writing (although most probably won't be released, sorry), and I will definitely make sure it worth your while to stick around. I would be very grateful for reviews, but I'm not desperate. Writing like this is almost therapeutic for me. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Kishi no Kakera._**

**A/N 2: This is going to take place across multiple arcs, so to clarify things, Ryan is currently in a world before Onikakushi-hen.**


	2. Higekishokuchi: Introductions

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Chapter 2 is go! This chapter will introduce the actual Higurashi characters. As this is my first fic, I'll probably butcher the character's personalities, so if they are too OOC, let me know and I'll try and fix it. Without further ado, Chapter 2: Introductions.**

Hello = Narration "Hello" = speech _ Hello _= Ryan's thoughts _'Hello'_ = whispering

* * *

"What time is it! I'm going to be late!" Ryan ran through the village, following the directions in his head that would lead him to the school. Ryan quickly glanced at his watch. It was 8:54, and Ryan was still at least 10 minutes away from the school.

"Hey there!" Ryan turned and saw a police car slow down. The driver rolled down his window.

"Are you the new kid in town?" I nodded.

"Yes, but I really can't talk, I gotta get to school, I'm already going to be late!" I turned to run.

"Wait, I'll give you a lift." I turned and smiled.

"Thank you very much!" I hopped in his back seat. At home, I would never trust a random stranger but this was the countryside, in Japan no less. It seemed pretty safe to me.

"My name is Oishi, what is yours?" I looked out the window at the countryside.

"Aminiko. Aminiko Ryan." For some reason, I answered with my last name first, before remembering that surnames were used far more commonly than first names in Japan. Different cultures.

"Aminiko? I haven't heard that name in, what; I think 12 or 13 years."

"My parents used to live in this town, but they moved away just after I was born."

"I see. How are they now?" My face darkened.

"They're dead." Oishi turned to look at me, but he didn't seem surprised by the news.

"Is that so? Well that's too bad. Tell me Ryan, have you heard of the 'Curse of Oyashiro'?" I hadn't, but the mention of Oyashiro piqued my interest, after all, that was the god who saved me from death.

"I haven't, what is it?"

"They say that those who leave the village, or break its sacred laws, are cursed by Oyashiro. They either die, or are spirited away by the demon." Chills ran down my spine, this was quite different than the Oyashiro I'd met.

"Spirited away by the demon?" Oishi detected my confusion.

"They say this people of this town have demon blood running through their veins, and that the real demons still live in Onigafuchi Swamp. In fact, Onigafuchi is the old name of Hinamizawa. The legends say that demons sometimes spirit away people who have lost Oyashiro's protection. Other times, they just kill them. But, it's up to you if you want to believe that. Here's the school, have a nice day Ryan." I stood shakily from the car, my thoughts scrambled.

'_My parents…were they killed because they left the village? Did Oyashiro curse them, and if so…why was I spared, not just from dying as a child, but again when I clawed my throat out. What is…going on?'_

* * *

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher, Chie-sensei, asked me. I glanced around shyly. The room was fairly large, and had about 15 children of varying ages. In the back I could see a green haired girl speaking excitedly with an orange haired girl and a brown haired boy. In front of them sat two young girls. One had blonde hair and a mischievous grin on her face. The other…was the girl I'd seen at the shrine, the one who had died. I almost broke down crying with the memory. Around the classroom, the other student chatted, obviously waiting for class to begin. None of them particularly stuck out in my mind.

"Hello. My n-name is Aminiko Ryan. I'm a transfer student; it's very nice to meet you all." I bowed my head, somehow knowing it was respectful and pretty much expected. A chorus of hello's and welcomes responded to me.

"Ryan, you can sit in the back with Mion, Rena, and Keiichi. She pointed at the green haired girl and her friends. I nodded and took my seat.

"Hello Aminiko-san, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Ryugu Rena, but you can just call me Rena." She smiled brightly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nice to meet you Rena."

"I'm Maebara Keiichi. I really don't care what you call me, as long as it isn't late to dinner." He chuckled, as did I. It seemed Keiichi had a sense of humor.

"And I'm Sonozaki Mion. Mion is fine for me as well." She seemed to be the leader of the group.

"It's very nice to meet both of you, Keiichi and Mion"

"So where are you from, Aminiko-san?"

"I'm actually, from America, New York to be precise. And please call me Ryan, I'm not used to being called by my last name."

"America? So you're a westerner, huh? How'd you end up in Hinamizawa?"

"I was born here. My parents left when I was a baby, and died shortly afterwards. I bounced around in foster care for a while…" I paused to think. How exactly 'did' I end up in Hinamizawa in this world? The answer came to me.

"…and eventually ended up in a very nice family. They're quite rich, so they got me to take special classes to learn Japanese, and sent me here to learn about where I came from. I jumped at the chance."

I smiled at them, while secretly feeling guilty. They'd known me for all of two minutes and I'd already lied to them. But what could I say, that Oyashiro resurrected me and teleported me to Japan? They'd never believe me. I made up my mind though. I wanted to stay friends with these people. They accepted me without any trouble, something I'd never experienced in New York.

"That's cool. So…" Mion scrunched up her face, before speaking in stunted English. "You…speak the English…good?" She struggled with the proper usage of words. I laughed a bit.

"It goes 'You speak English well.' And yes, I do. It's my first language after all."

"Don't laugh at me! It's a very hard language to learn!" I stopped smiling; I didn't want to offend her.

"Sorry." The words I'd spoken, though, triggered a memory. The words for 'sorry' were 'gomen nasai'.

'_That voice I'd heard. It was apologizing in Japanese. But why would some random voice in my head be apologizing in a language I didn't even know...unless…Oyashiro! But why? Is Oyashiro guilty of something…maybe killing my parents? Is Oyashiro my enemy? If so…then what do I do about…__**her**__…?_

I turned and stared at the purple haired girl. She was busy drawing, and she happened to be using a red marker. The memory of my crime welled up inside me, but I forced it down.

_Damn it, stop mocking me!_

"I see you've noticed our town's priestess." Mion said, ever observant.

"Is that who she is? I just thought she looked cute." I immediately realized what I'd just said.

"Umm…not that…I don't…AGH I CAN'T EXPLAIN MYSELF WELL. I'M NOT A BAD PERSON!" All three of them laughed at me.

"Don't worry about it; she has that effect on a lot of people. There's a reason she's sometimes called Rika the Tanuki. Most people find her irresistibly cute…especially Rena."

"Oooooh, Rika drawing is soooo cute. I WANNA TAKE HER HOME WITH ME!" Rena tried to rush out of her seat, but apparently, this was a common occurrence, as Keiichi and Mion had both moved to intercept her. Rena pouted as she was led back to her chair. I could see that the Sensei shook her head, but had a smile on her face.

"Her name is Rika?" I asked. I wanted information on her; after all, if I was to protect her, I'd need to know about her. Also, I wanted to find out why Oyashiro was so concerned over a single person, even if she was Oyashiro's priestess.

"Furude Rika. She's the head of the Furude Family…which really just means she's the person who takes care of the Furude Shrine."

"The…Furude Shrine?"

"Right, you wouldn't know. It's the largest shrine in Hinamizawa, dedicated to Oyashiro-sama, the guardian deity of Hinamizawa." I nodded, that matched the information Oyashiro had given me.

"She takes care of the shrine all by herself?"

"Yes, she takes it very seriously. After all, she is called the reincarnation of Oyashiro, and it wouldn't do for her to let the shrine fall into disrepair." Now that was new, I didn't know that Rika was supposedly the reincarnation of Oyashiro. What else did I not know?"

"Umm, Mion-san?" I almost forgot the honorific.

"You don't need to use honorifics with us if you don't want to. Most westerners find them awkward, and it really doesn't bother me." I smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks Mion. Even though I studied Japanese for a couple years, it's still not completely natural." That was a flat out lie, but necessary in order to match my story from earlier.

"That's fine, so what did you need?"

"Well, I'm here to learn about my hometown, so…I was wondering if maybe…you could give me a tour. That is if you're not busy…"

"That's a good idea. Keiichi is fairly new as well, so we might as well kill two birds with one stone and take you both.

"Auuuu, please don't hurt the cute birds Mion. Please!" Rena seemed to take the idea seriously. Mion, Keiichi, and I looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"AHEM!" Our sensei had somehow snuck up right behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin in surprise.

"I know that since we have a new student, you're eager to acquaint yourselves with him, but please, at least do so quietly!

"Yes Sensei" we all said at once.

Lunchtime had arrived…and I realized I had no lunch.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Rena asked me, as I put my head down on my desk."

"I…kinda forgot a lunch. Heh heh…" I trailed off, moaning. I was hungry.

"Rena will share. Please, come eat something." I perked up, before shaking my head.

"If I do that…you'll have nothing to eat, and that wouldn't be nice. It's my mistake; I'll just have to deal with it."

"That's not true. We're friends, and friends always help out friends in trouble, big or small!" Rena smiled brightly, holding out her lunchbox, and I realized she wasn't going to take no for an answer. I gingerly took one of the rice balls she had, and bit into it slowly.

"It's…very good!" I devoured the rest of the rice ball. It tasted good, but wasn't very filling.

"Hey Ryan, forgot your lunch?" Mion called me from across the room. As I walked over with Rena, I nodded.

"Well, you can't go monopolizing Rena's lunch, even if she offers it. There's only one solution. Everyone's going to have to chip in. Mion and Keiichi both withdrew a small portion of their lunches and gave them to me.

"Thank you…I…I…" I choked up.

"Ryan? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. It's just…I've never had such good friends before, and we only just met!" I really couldn't believe it. I'd never had such happiness before, except when someone wanted something from me, and even then they were obvious about it. Their kindness seemed to lack an ulterior motive.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll end up repaying the favor at some point. After all, that's what friends do, right?" Mion smiled, and I nodded. I'd probably make a double lunch tomorrow to share with them in return.

"Hey guys! And the newbie too! The blond haired girl I'd noticed before walked over and sat down next to Rena.

"Hello?" I replied, not knowing the girls name.

"Ryan, this is Hojo Satoko. She's the trapmaster of our little club."

"Nice to meet you, Hojo-chan. And what's this about a club, you never mentioned it."

"I'm glad you asked, seeing as how somehow I'd forgotten to mention it until now. Our club is dedicated to preparing its members for the harsh challenges reality will undoubtedly provide. We strive to excel in all we do, and destroy all opposition in our path, no matter the consequences!"

"Sounds dangerous." I smiled, knowing the reality probably wouldn't live up to such hype, but seeing the pride Mion was exuding, I didn't want to burst her bubble.

"Actually, we mostly play games, Nipah!" The purple haired girl sat at the table next to Satoko. There were no more seats available, so I assumed that this was the full club. As she sat, she looked upwards, towards the ceiling. I covertly followed her gaze, but there was nothing there. Suspicious, but without anything concrete, my trust in this girl fell another notch.

"Now I know your name, but it's very nice to meet you Furude-chan." My eyes met Rika's, and in them, I saw coldness. She realized that I wasn't being completely honest with everyone here, just through a look, just as I could tell that she knew.

"Please, call me Rika, I kinda prefer that." I nodded.

"Alright then Rika-chan." I smiled, and she smiled brightly back, completely reversing the signal I'd received from her just a few moments ago.

_Just who is this girl? She has a GOD trying to protect her, and she is definitely strange._

I turned back to the conversation, which had turned to trivial matters, but I kept an eye on Rika. Something about her rubbed me wrong. She was hiding something.

* * *

"Alright you two, listen up! Follow Rena and me, and don't fall behind. Got it!" Keiichi and I nodded.

Mion and Rena had followed up on their promise to give us a tour, and we walked quickly throughout the village. Mion pointed out practical places, such as shops and the bank, whereas Rena preferred to showcase fun places, and scenic areas. All in all, the two of them working together made for an excellent tour, and I felt that I'd never feel lost in this town. Towards the end of the tour, I noticed we'd neared the shrine I woke near. Keiichi had already left the group, claiming he needed to do some chores around home. I decided to finish the tour with Mion and Rena, seeing as I had nothing better to do.

"Hey Mion. Is that the Furude Shrine?" I asked, taking a guess.

"That it is Ryan. It's the pride and joy of Hinamizawa, and the site of the Watanagashi festival."

"Watanagashi? Doesn't that mean two things?"

"Hehehe, yeah, it means Cotton Drifting Festival." I sighed in relief, if the festival was called the 'Intestines drifting Festival', I'd be extremely worried.

"So the naming is just coincidental…right?"

"…yeah" Mion answered after a short pause.

"…You're lying." I took another shot in the dark. The fact that she had paused when I asked that question was a pretty big warning signal.

"W-what!"

"It's not a coincidence, is it?" I took a step towards Mion. She took a step back, and I realized she was afraid of me.

_What am I doing, why does it matter?_

"You know what, forget it. It's not important. Sorry if I scared you, I'm just really curious about my hometown." Mion remained frozen for a second, before laughing suddenly, trying to restore the mood.

"It's okay, I'd be pretty curious too; after all, our village has quite a long history. Did you know this town used to be called Onigafuchi? What is with this village and scary names?" Rena started laughing as well.

"Actually, that I did know." Mion turned to me suddenly.

"How did you know that? I thought you just moved here." She looked at me seriously.

"I was going to be late for school today, but a police officer stopped and gave me a ride. He told me some things."

"What kind of things?" Mion's voice, normally upbeat and confident, had fallen flat. I sensed trouble, and chose my words carefully.

"Just…about some of the history of Hinamizawa…why is it so important?"

"There's one specific officer in the force who likes to scare newcomers with scary stories about this village. His name…is Oishi. He tells people that people in this village are demons and that we'll steal them away. I just wanted to be sure he hadn't gotten to you."

_Mion and Rena are hiding something from me, and now they're warning me away from someone who was nothing but helpful? I don't like this, not one bit. I think I should talk to Oishi and learn as much as I can about what they don't want me to know. I doubt that people in this village are demons, they've been far to nice for that...but maybe there's something else?_

"Oh, of course not. He just said some things are named differently than they used to be, and pointed a couple of them out. I'll keep an eye out for this 'Oishi' guy though, after all, last thing I want is fake information.

_Or hidden information. What could be so bad that you don't want anyone to find out?_

"Anyways, is there anything else you wanted to know?" I thought for a minute, before deciding on what information I was seeking most at the moment.

"Actually, there is one thing. I…well, this'll sound kinda silly, but I had a nightmare last night. I dreamed about this shrine, actually. I dreamed…well…that someone died here. Has anyone ever been hurt, or maybe killed, at this shrine?"

"Not that Rena knows of…what about you Mion?"

"Can't say that I do either, but what brings up a strange question like that?" My mind raced, trying to find anything but the truth.

"Umm…well, I sometimes dream about things that have happened or might happen in the future. It's not like magic or anything, just funny feelings and strange dreams." It was a weak story, but one that could not be disproved.

"Well, no, nothing like that has happened here." Mion turned away from me.

"I've got to be getting back. Rena, you mind walking him home?" Rena nodded, and Mion took off.

"Well Ryan, let's go!" Rena smiled and walked by me. As she did so, she bumped into me, and whispered a few words, which froze me in my tracks.

"_Now who's the liar?_"

I watched Rena walk away from me.

_How the hell does she know!_


	3. Higekishokuchi: Suspicion

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm still keeping this story going strong. Ryan is sufficiently well developed as a character now, so I'm shifting focus towards the canon characters. Seeing as Ryan is a main character, though, means you'll see plenty of him, especially since he's the primary narrator. On a side note, I'm kinda disappointed in the low number of reviews. That's not going to change how I write or anything, as I'm not writing just to get recognition, but constructive criticism is hard to come by. Oh well, on to chapter 3: Suspicion.**

* * *

I lay awake that night, trying to puzzle out what Rena had said before she'd left the shrine.

My house was sparsely furnished, but it was good enough for me. My room held only a few things; A futon, a dresser, a hamper, a bokken (wooden training sword), and a katana. I'd smiled when I'd seen this, realizing that I could continue my Kendo training, as soon as I found a dojo. Despite the lack of stuff, I found my home to be cozy, and almost exactly how I'd furnish a house. My thoughts turned away from these trivial concerns after a short while, and returned to Rena.

_She knows I'm not telling the complete truth…but how much does she know? What does she think I'm lying about?_

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. I glanced out the window, the telltale glow on the horizon signifying the arrival of dawn. I groaned.

"Not a wink of sleep. Great…" I realized that even if I fell asleep now, I would only get more tired, so I forced myself out of bed and got ready for school.

* * *

"Ryan! Hey, how are you this morning!" Keiichi called to me as I approached. He was standing next to a water-mill, seemingly waiting.

"I'm…." I yawned loudly, which interrupted me.

"You sound tired, you get enough sleep?" I hung my head.

"Not at all. I didn't get any sleep at all last night." Keiichi smiled, and shook his head.

"Sit in the back with Rena and I, we'll cover for you and let you catnap." I smiled, and thanked him.

"So…what are you waiting for?" Keiichi sighed.

"Usually Mion and Rena are here by now, but it seems they're late. I really don't want to leave them behind, but…"

"Keiichi!" A quiet call echoed from behind me. I recognized the voice as belonging to Rena.

"Hey Rena!" Rena arrived quickly, before stopping to catch her breath.

"What's going on? Usually you're here way before I am, so what kept you?" Keiichi asked Rena, a tone of seriousness entering his voice.

"It's embarrassing, but I forgot to set my alarm last night. I overslept, auuu." Rena blushed, even though it didn't seem like that big of a deal to me.

"Oh well, no harm done, right?" Keiichi reassured Rena.

"But…I didn't want to make Kei-chan wait…I'm sorry." Keiichi laughed a bit. Rena scowled.

"It's not nice to laugh when someone apologizes Keiichi!" Keiichi tried, but couldn't stop laughing. I stayed quiet for a few moments, before deciding to help out.

"Rena, I think he's laughing because you don't need to apologize. After all, you're usually here first, right? That means that he can wait every now and then. Besides, we're still waiting for Mion."

"Mion…oh that's right! Mion says she's feeling sick today, so I'm supposed to tell Chei-sensei she won't be coming in today."

"Is that so?"

_I wonder…is she really sick?_ The lack of trust kind of bothered me. I wanted to trust these people, I really did. But something deep inside me recoiled at the thought of it. As we walked to school, I stole covert glances at Rena, trying to figure out what she was thinking. But her innocent conversation never wavered.

_Is she…really this innocent? Or is it a façade?_

* * *

"RYAN-SAN!" I bolted awake, after finally falling asleep.

"Uhh…yes Sensei?" I braced myself.

"Why are you sleeping in my class!" She was mad. As I stood to try and explain myself, however, a strange smell drifted into the room.

"Um…not trying to excuse myself, but something smells like burning curry." Chie nearly jumped out of her skin.

"OH NO!" She ran to the back room in a panic. I followed, only to see Chie struggling with 3 pots of curry, each smoking.

"What the!" I ran forward and grabbed one of the pots, preventing her from falling. After reducing the heat on the hotplate, the smoke settled down. I grabbed for some spices I saw nearby.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Chei asked sternly.

"The bottom of the pot is burnt, meaning the flavor of the curry will be spoilt unless we compensate. These spices should keep the burnt flavor from being noticeable."

"How did…"

"Curry is a favorite food of mine, and so I know exactly what to do when it goes wrong…but why do you need 3 pots?"

"I…LOVE CURRY!" Her sudden enthusiasm was shocking, to say the least.

"I…wouldn't say I love it 'that' much, but it's very good." I had taken a spoon and tried a small amount.

"It's done. Let it simmer until lunch, and that ought to do it." I smiled.

"Thank you! Now…" She looked slightly sheepish. "…why were you asleep?" I groaned.

"I couldn't sleep all last night. I tried… but…" I sighed.

"I'll let you get away with it this once, since you helped me with my curry. But don't get used to it!" I smiled at her, happy that she understood.

"Thank you Chie-Sensei!" I walked back out into the classroom and promptly fell asleep again, surprising Keiichi and Rena, who both probably thought I was in trouble.

* * *

"So Ryan, did you remember your lunch today?" Satoko asked as she pulled up to our table. Rika followed her, but said nothing. Her expression was unreadable, and she seemed lost in thought.

I laughed; "Yeah, and I made some extra so I could share in return for helping me out." I pulled out my lunch, Egg salad.

"Quick question, what is that?" Satoko asked innocently.

"What! You've never had egg salad before?" Satoko shook her head.

"Doesn't egg salad usually have soy sauce in it?" Keiichi asked. I shook my head.

"Not how I make it. You seem to forget that I grew up in America; this is western style egg salad. Real easy to make, but tastes amazing if you do it right. Try some!" I dished out a small amount to each of my friends, before chowing down myself.

"Hmm, this is alright, but I think I prefer the Japanese style myself." Keiichi commented.

"I like it, it tastes almost sweet. Thank you very much Ryan." Rena smiled at me cheerfully. I returned the smile, feeling heat rising in my face.

"I think it's missing something, but it's alright…" Satoko judged it fairly harshly, but that's ok with me.

"Maybe it could use some wasabi." Rika commented, before eating another bite.

"Well, I don't know how to cook anything other than what I knew back in America, so everything I cook will be western style. Sorry if you don't like it."

"Hey, we didn't say that! We just were saying our own preferences for making it better, it doesn't mean your way is any worse, it really doesn't." Rena was quick on the defensive. I laughed, almost forgetting that I needed to be on guard.

"Anyways, this year's Watanagashi should be interesting. I can't wait to see how Ryan does in our little contest."

"Contest?" I was aware of the festival, but not what it entailed.

"Every year, on the third Sunday of June, is the Watanagashi Festival. There are a lot of games and food stalls, and the Games Club competes in eating contests and skill games" Rena explained.

"The festival ends with a ceremonial dance, performed by me, Nipah! Afterwards, everyone takes a piece of cotton, and sets it adrift in the river. The cotton absorbs the evil thoughts and desires in our hearts, and washes them away. Isn't that great?" Rika's manner had changed once again to her cute side. I nodded in agreement, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

_Washing away our sins…can I be forgiven?_

I forced myself to stop thinking about that; there was nothing to be gained.

The conversation continued around me, but I put my head down on the table, trying to rid myself of the dark thoughts which now plagued me. Rena tried to ask me what was wrong, noticing my change in disposition, but I shrugged off her concerns, telling her I didn't feel well all of the sudden. Eventually, I asked Chie-Sensei if I could go home, citing a headache and stomach-ache. She told me to get lots of rest, and I said I would.

Instead of going home, though, I walked to the Furude Shrine. I didn't know what I wanted, only that it concerned Oyashiro.

"Oyashiro…" I stood at the altar of the Furude Shrine.

"Why? I'm nothing special, so why did you ask me to protect her? Can I even do it? I don't even know who the enemy is, and yet I'm supposed to save Rika from whoever this person is? Rika is the strangest person I've ever met…how did that happen to a 10 year old kid anyways…" Silence answered me. I knew I should expect nothing less, but at the moment, it enraged me.

"DAMN IT, ANSWER ME!" In anger, I struck the altar, finding to my complete surprise that it split.

"Uh…oh…" Something changed in the world around me. It wasn't obvious, but there was a malevolent force following me now. I could feel it behind me.

"Well, fine. Stay silent. Why should I even bother trying to help you when you won't talk to me?" I stalked away, anger still coursing through me. I tried to disregard the extra footsteps behind me, pretending they didn't exist.

* * *

I stood alone in the forest, where I had woken up. Propped up against a tree was my katana, and I was busy practicing my forms with my bokken. I had a feeling that sometime soon I'd need to use these weapons, and I wanted to make sure I was ready.

"Ryan! Are you over here!" Rena's voice called through the woods.

"I'm over here!" I called back, before realizing that I should probably have kept quiet. Too late now…

"Ryan? I thought you were sick, but when I went to your house with some food, you weren't home."

"Yeah. Well I…"

"_Why weren't you home!"_ Rena's voice took on an eerie quality, and I suddenly felt afraid. I took a step backwards, hearing an echo behind me.

"I just wasn't feeling well, so I left. But now I feel better, so I decided to train…"

"_THAT'S A LIE!" _Rena's voice shouted, sending birds flying.

"Alright, you know what, screw this. Rena, leave! NOW!" I felt my own voice rising with each word, but I didn't care. Right now, all I wanted was for Rena to go, before…something…happened.

"Ryan…"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! I…SAID…GO!" Rena stepped backwards, tears in her eyes, before she turned and ran, dropping a small bag as she did so. Curious, I picked up the bag. Inside were various ingredients for easy dishes that I knew how to prepare.

_Wait…is this all she wanted to give me? Why…why did she yell at me then? What's going on with her?_

* * *

"I don't understand? Why is he suddenly so hostile?" Rena was talking with Keiichi and Mion.

"I haven't noticed anything. Did he say something to you Rena?" Mion asked, concern in her voice.

"I was…bringing him some groceries. He wasn't at home, so I looked around for him, and I found him in the forest, swinging a sword. He said he was practicing, and when I tried to talk with him, he got really really mad. He yelled at me to leave him alone, not even giving me a chance to explain why I came. I dropped the groceries when I ran away."

"You ran?"

"He was…scary. Like…almost like he was about to hurt me…or even kill me."

"Rena, he wouldn't!" Keiichi exclaimed, pounding his fists on the table for emphasis.

"Who knows what he would or wouldn't do? We think we know him, but he's only lived her for a few days. For all we know, he could do anything…or hurt anyone." Mion said gravely.

"So…what do we do?" Keiichi asked, giving up on his previous point for now.

"I think we should watch him carefully. I get some of the Sonozaki's men to tail him and report any suspicious activity. If they find nothing, we'll just assume he had a bad day.

"Sounds good to me, hauu!" Rena smiled brightly, fully cheered up.

* * *

I feel more and more cornered as the days go by. I swear I'm being followed, I catch glimpses of men in suits that always disappear whenever I look, but why? Is someone trying to kill me? Perhaps the same people who are trying to kill Rika? I don't have enough answers, and time is running short. The Watanagashi festival is in two days, and I fear that that may be the turning point, my last possible point to act. I have to make it count.

"Ryan, it's your turn you know, you can go any time. Or are you too afraid of losing?" Satoko's jibe broke through Ryan's melancholic thoughts.

"Afraid of losing? To you? Hah, not a chance!" I played a card I'd been saving, and declared my choice.

"The suit is now…HEARTS!" Everyone groaned. They all had very few hearts, seeing as my 5 card hand had 4 hearts, and already 6 hearts had been played. That left 3 out there, 2 if you disregard the wild card.

"Whose idea was it to play Crazy 8's anyways?" Mion grumbled. For once, she was actually losing, with 9 cards in her hand. Despite her ability to read the backs of the cards, luck had simply not cooperated with her, and she could do little to influence the game.

"It was your idea, you silly girl." I responded, a grin touching my face. I was relaxed, knowing that while I was playing cards with the club, there was little my enemies could do.

"Grr…" Mion growled in frustration. Keiichi and Rika both drew cards, and Satoko played the 2 of hearts, forcing Mion to pick up another 2 cards. She smiled as she played one of the cards she had drawn, an ace. Rena groaned; this card skipped the next players turn, making it mine again. I played my 3, knowing that all three other 3's had been played, meaning without an 8, nobody could change the suit. Everyone was forced to draw, and now I had a decision to make. Should I play my 6, my 9, or my jack? I glanced around the table, reading the back of the cards as best I could. Keiichi held the jack of diamonds, and Satoko the jack of clubs. Rena had both a 6 and a 9. There was no way I could prevent the suit being changed…but…

"Mion, you are definitely going to hate me for this one. I played my jack. Mion's eyes opened wide, as she quickly turned to stare at Satoko. Satoko's face held an evil grin.

"I believe this is the card he's thinking of. She held the jack of clubs out from the rest.

"Ryan you BASTERD!" Mion swore at me, while I could only cackle manically as she was forced to draw another 5 cards, bringing her total to 15. She played the 3 of diamonds half-heartedly, and Rena followed up with her 3 of clubs. I smiled.

"Thank you Rena." I played my 3 of hearts, leading to another round of groans. After everyone had drawn, I played my 6.

"Last card, better hope you pick the right suit Mion, otherwise…" I left the threat unsaid, but after some of her punishment games, she feared my retribution.

"Don't worry. I may not be able to come in first, but I have no intention of coming in last. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? Well, you have 14 cards, and the person in second last, Rena, has only 8. I don't think you can win.

"Oh yeah, let's see then!" Keiichi played the 3 of spades, while Satoko played the 7. Mion smiled.

"I really hate to do this to you Rena, but…" Mion played 3 cards rapid-fire.

The 2 of spades, the 2 of diamonds, and the 2 of clubs. Rena gasped in horror.

"Those three cards mean Rena now has to pick up 6 cards, bringing her total up to 14, while dropping mine down to 11. Also, there are no more triples out there, so even assuming Rena plays 2 cards; she'll still be above me at 12. So I'm not in last anymore. HAH!" I smiled.

"Impressive, I'll admit." Rena gazed at her cards in thoughtfulness.

"Darn it…" She played the 4 of clubs and the 4 of spades. My last remaining card was the 10 of spades. I played it.

"That's it! I'm out." The scores were tallied, and are as follows.

Ryan: 0

Rika: 3

Keiichi: 5

Satoko: 6

Mion: 11

Rena: 12

"So, Ryan gets to pick the punishment game, and Rena has to follow it." I thought hard.

_Rena is dangerous, but I don't know exactly how. Is it more dangerous to keep her close, or far away? Hmm…maybe…I got it. I'll keep her close, that way if something fishy happens, I can track her down easily_.

"I've made my decision. For the next 3 days, Rena will act as my servant. Meals, chores, and other basic tasks will be her responsibility…and she 'll have to wear a maid costume of course." Rena's mouth dropped open in shock. I knew a way to remedy that.

"Mion, go get your cutest maid outfit." Rena's eyes sparkled at the magic word.

"Umm…sure…I guess…" Mion was flabbergasted at my outright boldness, considering this was the first time I'd won.

"Ryan's a pervert!" Satoko started trying to taunt me.

"Nope, just lazy. I figured Rena herself would probably want to wear something cute though, so I added in the maid costume part." I grinned; it was a perfect cover story, as Rena's love of cuteness was well known, even to a relative newcomer like me.

"You better enjoy this while you can Ryan. Mion will make you pay next time for what you almost did to her." Keiichi offered a warning.

"I'll burn that bridge when I come to it."

_Alright…I need to find out as much as I can about Watanagashi before the festival actually starts…Rena should be a good source of information…assuming she doesn't lie to me. Dammit…_

* * *

"Please don't stare…" Rena spoke quietly, hugging herself in embarresment. I looked her over. It was a pretty decent maid costume, and it was fairly modest, something I actually preferred. I didn't want to start something awkward between Rena and me, seeing as I already had enough to deal with on that front. Keiichi, on the other hand…

"Keiichi, you want me to pick up your jaw for you, or are you just gonna leave it on the floor?" I taunted, knowing Keiichi's weakness for the gentle sex. Keiichi shook his head and tried to act like he wasn't staring. It fooled no one.

"Keiichi, you're an even bigger pervert than the one who came up with this punishment game! Look at Ryan, he didn't even stare at her, what a gentleman." Satoko started laughing at Keiichi's distressed response. In the meantime, Rena had walked over towards me, a blush on her face.

"So…what do you want me to do…" Rena's voice dropped to barely above a whisper; "_...master?_"

_Master! As much fun as that would be…no way!_

"Rena, it's a punishment game. You calling me master…feels weird. Just Ryan will do, okay?" Rena nodded, unable to speak due to embarrassment.

"Now, I think it's about time we all went home, don't you agree?" Mion nodded.

"Ryan's right guys, lets head home and get our stuff done, and get a good night's sleep. After all, we all have a big day Sunday, at the 'Battle of the 6 Evils!'". Everyone nodded in agreement, and gathered their things.

As we were leaving, I thought of something I could do.

"Rena…" Rena turned to me.

"Well, since you're dressed up so cute…I guess…I'm gonna take you home with me!" I mimicked Rena's catchphrase. She grinned in response.

"Just you wait! Next time it'll be the other way around!" She smiled, and ran out of the school. I found myself blushing at the thought.

_Blushing! What the heck Ryan, get a hold of yourself!_

I followed Rena after taking a moment to calm down. As I walked outside, Rena turned and ran back towards the school.

"Give me a minute Ryan, I forgot something." I nodded, and she ran inside. I leaned against the wall to wait.

* * *

"Mion?" Rena walked back into the school. She was trying to avoid panicking. Mion emerged from the girls washroom.

"Rena." Mion didn't look surprised that Rena was looking for her.

"What do I do! What if…if…" Rena found herself speechless.

"Rena, if I'd known what Ryan was going to pick for the punishment game, I would have taken it for you. Just be careful, do what he says, and avoid any kind of confrontation. Don't worry, you'll do fine!"

"But…what if he gets angry again…what if…he tries…" Rena was practically shaking in fear.

"If it'll make you feel better, bring something to defend yourself with…but keep it hidden. The last thing you want to do is frighten him." Rena stood silent for almost a minute, before nodding.

"I…have a nata I use to get at buried treasures. I'll bring that, but I'll hide it in my backpack."

"There ya go! See, nothing to worry about." Mion patted Rena on the back.

"Now, I believe you have a punishment game waiting." Rena nodded, blushing slightly. Much as she liked cute things, dressing up like this in public was still slightly embarrassing.

"Bye Mion."

"Goodbye, Rena!"

Rena walked out the school doors, and began walking with Ryan.

* * *

"Umm…Ryan?" I turned my head.

"Can…I stop by home. I need to let my dad know that I'm not going to be home until later, so…"

"Sure, no problem." I smiled at her.

"Thanks!" Rena smiled, far more brightly that she had earlier.

After we'd stopped by Rena's house, we went to my house. There wasn't much that wasn't already tidy, as I'd technically only lived there for a few days, but I still got Rena to do basic chores like vacuuming and doing the dishes. Afterwards, Rena cooked supper, while I practiced with my sword outside. Rena seemed nervous. When I came back in, Rena had the table set for both of us, even being kind enough to set a fork next to my place instead of chopsticks, knowing I couldn't use them. I sat down, and checked what she had made. It was fairly simplistic, rice and curry, but I didn't have ingredients for much else. I started eating, before noticing that Rena hadn't sat down.

"Rena? Why aren't you eating?" Rena was staring at my sword, which I had discarded next to the door.

"Are you interested in my bokken?" I stood up and picked it up, turning to show Rena, only to be surprised when she ran around the table.

"Are you…afraid of me?" Rena's eyes answered the question, even as she shook her head no. I sighed.

"This is because of that day in the forest, isn't it?" Rena's eyes widened.

"Thought so. Well, I'm going to put this away, and then maybe we can eat without one of us being completely scared." I went to my room and put the bokken in the closet. In a flash of intuition, I also put the sword into the closet, reasoning that Rena would be much more terrified of the metal katana.

When I returned, Rena was sitting at the table, and was much more relaxed. I sat down, and resumed eating. When I'd nearly finished, I stopped and sat back in my chair. I wanted to talk to Rena.

"Rena?" Rena looked up at me.

"There's things you guy's haven't told me about this village. I'm curious, both about those subject…_and why you felt the need to hide them_." I didn't raise my voice, mindful of scaring Rena, but also indicating I wasn't happy about that fact.

I was surprised, to hear Rena speak in a dark tone; "_Everyone has secrets Ryan. Have you told us all 'your' secrets? I wonder, I wonder…" _The rice on my fork fell to the plate.

_Goddammit how! How does she know everything!_

"_If you aren't going to tell us your secrets, then you must have a good reason. Trust us, when we say we also have a good reason._" Rena's eyes seemed to have narrowed into slits. The overall effect was terrifying. Suddenly, her eyes were normal, and her voice lost the darkness.

"So how is the food? Did I cook it well enough?" I nodded, speechless.

_She's like night and day. She grows more and more…unsettling, the longer I spend with her. But I need to know the truth!_

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than a week. I meant to finish this 2 days ago, but my friend had a birthday, so I went to party with him, and then the next day was Canada Day, so I got sidetracked, and being drunk/hungover is not very helpful for getting inspiration. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will (probably) be when the (-) hits the fan.**

**Extra special thanks to Michael S. Repton, for pointing out an error from a misplaced scene break, which has been corrected as of now.**


	4. Higekishokuchi: Confrontation

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Here it is; the climax of the first arc. That's right, I've decided to divide the story into arcs, hopefully maintaining a 4 chapter length for the arcs, plus one additional chapter(or perhaps just an additional scene at the end of a fourth chapter) for 'aftermaths', although that is subject to change. This arc, which started at the beginning and will be ending this chapter, is Higekishokuchi-hen, or 'Beginning of Disaster Chapter'. An apt title for the opening arc to a Higurashi fanfic, wouldn't you say? By the time this is uploaded, I'll have updated the chapter titles to reflect this.**

**I kinda feel that this chapter is not as well written as the previous 3, especially at the start(I committed the greatest sin in writing, MASSIVE BLOCKS OF DIALOGUE), but I really hope that's just my pessimism talking. Anyways, here's Chapter 4: Confrontation.**

* * *

I was annoyed. I had lain awake for half the night trying to figure out what exactly was going on, and how Rena and the Club fit into it.

The problem, as I saw it, was I lacked any sort of concrete information, or reliable ways to obtain it. I decided against going to Oishi, as I didn't want to cause more problems between the Club and myself. I may not trust them fully, but I still want to be their friend. So that left me with only one real option.

"Hello there young man. I haven't seen you around before, are you visiting?" I shook my head at the elderly librarian. The library in Hinamizawa was rather small, mostly filled with books on local law and legend, as well as an archive of old newspapers. It just so happened that that kind of information was exactly what I was seeking.

"I just moved here recently, so I haven't had a chance to go everywhere and meet everybody yet." The librarian nodded.

"That must mean you are that Aminiko boy I've heard about. It's so nice that an American is interested in our little village." I smiled at the librarian.

"Well, this is my hometown. I moved away when I was just a baby, so I never really got to know about the village, but I'm excited to be here."

"You moved away when you were a child? Aren't you afraid of Oyashiro's Curse?" I remembered what Oishi had mentioned.

_Those who leave Hinamizawa, or break its sacred laws, are cursed by Oyashiro. They either die, or are spirited away by the demon._

In reality, I didn't fear Oyashiro, as I'd been brought here by the power Oyashiro wielded. Then again…I had broken the altar in front of his shrine…so perhaps Oyashiro was angry.

"Umm…I haven't really heard much about the curse. Do you have any books on it, or maybe other related subjects?"

"Well…there are a couple, and you might also be interested in the newspapers, as they have stories on those unfortunate souls who fell victim to the curse."

"Wait, there are others who've disappeared!" This was new, and something else that Mion and the others had failed to mention.

"Oh yes, let's see now…" She was rummaging in a drawer. Inside, I could see catalogue cards. She was searching for the location of the books I wanted.

"I think the first was four years ago. During the Dam War, on the night of Watanagashi, a construction manager was killed and dismembered. One of the killers disappeared. Then, the next year…a man and his wife somehow fell off a cliff. I think their name was…Hojo?"

_Hojo? Isn't that Satoko's surname? Could those people be Satoko's parents? And that construction manager…what a way to go._

"Anyways, names aside, the woman was never found, and the man was found dead. The year after, the Furude family's priest and his wife were the victims, the wife was never found. They found a suicide note next to her slippers, which were found by Onigafuchi Swamp. Poor Rika-chan was left all alone."

_That cannot be just coincidence…but all these deaths…what do they have in common? And that Dam War she mentioned…could that be important?_

"Excuse me, but this 'Dam War' you mentioned. I've never heard of it, could you please explain?"

"Ah yes, I'm sorry, but there aren't many people here who are unfamiliar with the term. The Dam War was a conflict about 5 years ago. The government was planning to build a dam near the village dump, which would have flooded the village. The village rallied, and together, we prevented the dam's construction. But there were a few in the village who disagreed, and wanted the Dam Project to go through. Foremost among these dissenters were the Hojo family. But…they got what was coming to them; the curse did away with them.

_What the heck? I thought she was a nice old lady…but…she's starting to talk like they deserved to die just for supporting a project. That's just not right!_

"But…just because they supported the dam shouldn't mean they should have been killed."

"Bah. Nobody killed them, unless you count Oyashiro, and they should really have known better. Anyways, here are the books you asked for." She handed me the stack of books and newspapers.

"Let's agree to disagree on that one. That leaves one year unaccounted for."

"Ah yes. Last year, the person who died, was Hojo Tamae, the sister-in-law to the man who died two years previously. She was found beaten to death. And the one who disappeared…was her nephew, Hojo Satoshi."

_Wait…nephew? But…that would mean he'd be Satoko's brother! But nobody has even mentioned him, not even Satoko herself? Why all these secrets?_

"Umm…thank you for your help. I'm going to go read these, ok?" The librarian nodded, and I sat down at a table in the back. Looking through the books, I gained a wealth of information, almost everything I'd been looking for. Information on the Curse of Oyashiro, or nicknamed the 'Chain of Mysterious Deaths'. I also was able to find the history of the Watanagashi festival, and was horrified at the realization that it used to be, in fact, the 'Intestines Drifting Festival', including a true, honest to goodness, human sacrifice.

_Mion lied. I knew it, right when she said it, she had a guilty look in her eyes, and she hesitated when she answered my question. But why would she lie, it's not like that anymore…is it?_

Fear settled into my heart. Maybe…just maybe…the old Watanagashi methods were still in use, and that's why people are disappearing.

Putting aside that gruesome subject, I looked up as much as I could on Satoshi. He would be 16 as of now, the same age as Keiichi.

_They must have known him…well, not Keiichi, he just transferred here a little before me. But Rena, and Mion, and even Satoko and Rika. They all knew him. Maybe it means nothing that they didn't mention him…or maybe…it means everything._

"What…what does this mean? Are they my friends…or my enemies? Am I to be the next disappearance? Did they demon away Satoshi…and if so, why? What could he have seen, or found out?" Troubling thoughts swarmed in my head, making it hard to think objectively. Absentmindedly, I scratched at my neck. As I did so, I felt the strangest sense of deja-vu.

* * *

As I walked home, troubling thoughts continuing to swarm around my head, I remembered Rena was supposed to come over to clean, as part of the punishment game.

_This is my chance. Rena is all alone, and she's not strong enough to overpower me in a fight…I hope…I can maybe find out the answers I've been looking for. The disappearances, the murders…including the future murder of Rika…I have to know!_

I ran the remainder of the way home. I wanted to be sure I was prepared if my worst fears came true…if Rena tried to 'spirit me away'. I grabbed the bokken from the closet and placed it behind the door. Rena would be unlikely to notice it there, and it would be there in a second if I needed it.

A few minutes later, Rena arrived. I greeted her normally, and let her inside to clean up the place. It was mostly spotless, as she had cleaned it yesterday, but there were a few things left to do, dusting and the like. It took her about 15 minutes, but she did so happily. As she finished, I entered the room.

"Rena…I'd like to talk to you."

"You want to talk? About what, I wonder?"

"When we went on a tour around Hinamizawa, you said I was a liar. What did you mean?" I pointedly asked. Rena stiffened, before slowly turning to face me.

"_You had said that you hadn't spoken to Oishi. But you had. I know, because I saw you."_ The creepy dark quality was in Rena's voice again. She clutched her backpack to her chest, almost like she was seeking comfort from it. I stood confidently, fear no longer holding me. Rena by herself could do nothing to hurt me, unarmed as she is. I glanced towards the door, reassuring myself of the bokkens presence.

"Rena…so what if I lied? It's not like I have a monopoly on lies anyways. Isn't that right!" Rena shook her head in confusion.

"So you aren't going to freely admit it?" I smiled, despite my anger. I knew this was going to be a game of cat and mouse.

"What do you mean? We haven't lied to…"

"Don't lie to me again! If you don't remember, let me refresh your memory. Watanagashi. Ring any bells?" Rena shook her head.

"Hmph. I asked you and Mion if the name 'Watanagashi' was a coincidence. I went to the library earlier today. It…ISN'T! The name 'Watanagashi' means both 'Cotton Drifting' and 'Intestine Drifting', and the older ceremonies involved actually cutting someone open, and drifting their intestines down the river. If that isn't a lie, then I don't know what is!" Rena, surprisingly, had tears in her eyes. Eyes…which had narrowed to slits.

"_So now you know. But do you know why we kept it secret? It's because we didn't want to scare you. We didn't want the villages past to push away our friend. Can't…you understand that!"_

"Maybe if that's all it was, I could believe that. But then, if that's all it was, what about Oyashiro's Curse, or, if you prefer the non-supernatural name for it, the 'Chain of Mysterious Deaths'. One person dies, another disappears. What about that!" Rena closed her eyes.

"I'd…heard rumors, but I only moved here a couple of years ago. I don't really know about anything from before I came here."

"And what about Satoshi. Are you going to stand here and tell me you don't know about him, or are you going to tell me the truth? He found something, or saw something, he shouldn't have. And so, you and the others 'spirited him away'. Didn't you!" I took a step forwards. Rena froze for an instant, fear radiating from her, before she turned and sprinted away.

_You'd rather run than admit your own guilt. But that's fine. Your inability to answer serves as answer enough. But you'll find I'm tougher quarry than Satoshi. I won't die, and I won't disappear. I have a mission, one given to me by Oyashiro himself!_ I turned back to my own house, and stepped inside.

* * *

"Should I even bother going to Watanagashi?" I lay in my bed, despite it being about 3, struggling to decide. On the one hand, I'd be relatively safe in my own house, but on the other, I'm also isolated, and unlikely to be noticed if I should happen to disappear.

"Damn. If I don't go, then I give my enemies a perfect opportunity to strike." I got out of bed and got dressed, and made myself a late lunch.

"Oh well, at least the games should be entertaining, and Rena is unlikely to try anything at the festival."

Deciding I had everything I needed, I left, heading for the Furude Shrine.

* * *

"Ryan! You made it!" Mion called out to me, smiling brightly. I waved and ran towards her. The rest of the Club was already here. I glanced at Rena, but she turned away before I could meet her eyes.

_That's fine. I'm on to you though._

"What are we going to do first Mii?" Rika asked in a cutesy voice. Despite my inner turmoil, I genuinely smiled at her. She had her odd moments, but she truly seemed to be a normal 9 year old girl. Dispite her apparent eagerness, though, I noticed an aura of fatigue around Rika.

"Rika, are you tired or something, you kinda look like you are." I said to Rika.

"Just a little, someone broke the altar a couple of days ago, and I had to spend a lot of time fixing it."

Rika stared pointedly at me. She knew, and I could definitely see that. I promised to myself that I'd apologize as soon as I could, when there wasn't anyone else to overhear.

"That business aside Rika, we'll be going to the shaved ice stand first, for a brain chilling eating contest. I brought enough money for everyone, so don't worry about that." Mion announced, a competitive spark in her eye. I grinned; little did they know that I was a Slurpee fiend, cold drinks were nothing to me.

"Hey Mion. Same thing as last year?" The shaved ice stand owner called out as we approached.

"Yep! Here's the amount we agreed on earlier." Mion slapped down 7000 yen onto the counter, and the man took the money, before setting out 30 cups of shaved ice in varying flavors.

"Here are the rules: You can only have one cup at any time, and you need to finish it for it to count. There are 30 cups to go around, and so, obviously, the faster you go, the more you get. Each cup is worth one point." Mion turned to the owner and nodded.

"Alright kids, on the count of 3, get started. 1…2…3!"

I grabbed the nearest cup and practically dumped the ice down my throat. It felt nice, considering the heat and humidity of the day. Finishing it off in a few seconds, I grabbed at the second one, beating out Mion by just a hair. I gobbled it down without even tasting it. After the fifth one, I realized that everyone besides Mion had stopped, holding their heads in agony.

_Amateurs._

"Mion…better give up now, before I eat you under the table!" I grabbed at my 6th cup.

"No way!" She grabbed her 5th.

After a furious last minute, we finished, and tallied the scores.

Ryan: 9

Mion: 8

Rika: 4

Satoko: 4

Keiichi: 2

Rena: 0

On the ground lay 3 cups that lay unfinished; and nobody seemed to want to claim. Rena didn't even seem to try.

"Rena? Everything ok?" Mion asked in concern. I turned away.

_Are you afraid of me Rena? Afraid that I know the truth. You should be!_

We continued to play through the various games and food kiosks, winning up a storm. Mion surpassed me in the other eating contests, although I came close, but I was no match for her in the skill games. I did, however, manage to win a massive plush panda bear, which I decided, after some deliberation, to give to Satoko. She acted like it didn't matter, but I saw her when she didn't think anyone was looking. She hugged it in quite obvious happiness, which made me feel happy. So much was going on, and forcing me to be an guard all the time, that the simple pleasure of making a kids day a little better seemed all the better.

Keiichi and Rika had done their best, but Mion's competitiveness outmatched them both. Rena, on the other hand, seemed to just be going through the motions, like nothing mattered.

_Give me a break Rena. You'll never beat me with that kind of effort._

Finally, the end of the festival arrived, and I went with the Club to see Rika off, and to wish her good luck. She smiled and thanked everyone for their well wishes, but when everyone turned away I swore I saw a dark expression come over her face. I followed her behind the stage.

"Ryan, did you need something." Rika turned to me, her voice light and happy, but her eyes dark and expectant. I breathed out slowly, steeling myself. Nobody likes to admit their misdeeds.

"Rika…I'm sorry about the altar. I…I got mad and accidentally broke it." Rika smiled.

"I was wondering if you were going to accept responsibility." Rika's voice was now deeper and darker. I looked around, slightly shocked, wondering if someone else was speaking. But only Rika was here.

"You knew?"

"Of course. You left school that day, quite early in fact. The altar was broken when I was returning from school. You were really the only person who could have done it." Her logic was sound, but it was unusual for a 9 year old to be able to make that kind of connection. Dispite that, I smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to clear the air. It wasn't out of disrespect or anything, it was just a mistake."

"I understand. Oyashiro forgives you, and so do I." I cocked an eyebrow at her choice in words.

_Oyashiro forgives me? She talks like she can actually speak to him…but that's impossible…right? And does she mean just the altar…or more?_

"Well, I better go find Mion and the others. Good luck with the ceremony." Rika nodded, and walked away, without a word. I turned and rejoined the crowd, quickly finding Mion and the others.

Rika arrived quickly, dressed in a traditional miko dress, and carrying a ceremonial hoe. She danced her ritual dance like she'd done it a thousand times, but I barely noticed that. When she cut the futon, all I could see, and hear, and imagine, was the cries someone would make, the blood that would spill, and finally, the redness the river would turn, if this was the old version of the Watanagashi, where someone would die. I kind of regretted looking up the history of Watanagashi.

_Get a hold of yourself! That was then, and this is now!_

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. The dance had concluded, and everyone was walking forward to get their cotton ball. I grabbed one and made my way to the water side. I stared deeply at the ball.

_Chiro…I'm sorry…can you forgive me. Can anyone forgive me? Did Oyashiro forgive me?_

I placed the ball of cotton into the water, and watched it drift. For a moment, everything was fine…but then the ball of cotton, previously white, turned jet black. I stared in horror, as it slowly sank beneath the surface. The message was clear.

_You can't be forgiven, you won't be forgiven. You crime is yours to bear, forever…_

Barely concealing my dismay, I ran home, ignoring Mion's calls of concern. I ran into my home, slamming the door as I ran through and climbing into my bed. I didn't realize what high hopes I'd had for the Watanagashi, until they'd been dashed.

_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry!_ Alongside my own cries of apology, I could hear a small girl's voice echoing alongside my own. Together, we begged the world for forgiveness that would never come.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. I remember hearing something about a man named Tomitake having died by clawing out his own throat, the day after Watanagashi. I remembered that is how I died in my own world, but found little reason to care. It seemed obvious that Oyashiro had killed him, and had killed me in my own world. I knew that the purpose for killing me was to get me into this world, to protect Rika, as well as punishing me for killing Chiro, but I couldn't figure out why Tomitake had died. It wasn't until a couple of days later that I learned that Tomitake wasn't the only casualty.

"Hey guys! Listen!" Satoko had run into the classroom, panting for breath. I turned, disinterested, but feeling an obligation to acknowledge her.

"I was at the clinic, getting my shot, and I heard something really disturbing. You know Takano, the nurse at Irie Clinic? I heard they found her dead in an oil drum, burnt to death, up in the mountains!" Satoko finally gave in to her bodies need to breathe, gasping for breath.

"Wait, someone else died?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Yeah. I also heard that they think that Tomitake and Takano are the curse victims this year." The club had already learned from Rena that I was aware of the curse, and so no longer attempted to hide it.

"But…if two people died…" I trailed off.

"Then two people will disappear…the only question is…who?" Mion finished for me. I turned away.

_It's going to be Rika and me. I just know it. But…I won't disappear without a fight. I'll fight, and I WILL protect Rika!_

"Sensei…I don't feel well. I'm going to go down to the clinic, then home. Is that okay?" Chie waved me out, as my quietness all day had been taken as a symptom of sickness. I actually did detour to the clinic, just in case Rena was somehow watching, before heading home and lying down.

_Now, to wait and see who comes for me…_

* * *

"Do you think he was really sick?" Mion asked Rena.

"…"

"Rena? Come on, not you too. Please don't tell me you caught the mime from Ryan." Despite the terrible quality of the joke, it managed to wrest a smile from Rena.

"There ya go. Now come on, talk to me!"

"He's lying. He's not sick."

"I should have known that bum just wanted out of…"

"He's scared."

"Huh?"

"I don't think he trusts us anymore. I'm going to go to his house for supper tonight. I'm going to answer all his questions as best I can. I just hope that it works. I want our friend back." Rena fiddled with a ribbon, distracting herself as best she could.

"Rena…be careful"

"Of course."

* * *

A knocking at the door awoke me from my light slumber. I'd fallen asleep into a short nap, as I really had nothing better to do. Glancing out the window, I noticed it was dusk.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I walked to the door and opened it. Rena stood outside.

"What is it?" My voice was curt. Rena appeared hurt at my choice in tone, but said nothing on the subject.

"I know that you didn't make supper, so I brought some over. I thought…we could talk over supper?"

"What's there to talk about?" I still didn't trust her.

"Look. I know…we kept a few things from you. But…if it means so much…I'll tell you everything I know. I promise."

_Is she…serious? Am I completely wrong about her? If this is legitimate, then Rena might actually be my closest ally._

"…alright." I opened the door wider. She took a step inside…and tripped. She fell to the ground, and her backpack snapped open. Out of it flew a container with some rice in it, some textbooks…and a nata.

"What…" Everything clicked into place. Rena wasn't here to talk. She was here to 'spirit me away'.

"Now I see…I almost fell for it." I reached behind the door and grabbed the bokken I'd kept there.

"Ryan! Wait!" Rena, in panic, was crawling backwards.

"You were probably going to drug me, probably in the food, then kill me with that nata while I couldn't defend myself. After I was dead, you were going to spirit me away…weren't you!" I leveled the bokken at Rena.

"But…it all went wrong; and now…I'll kill you first!" I lunged forwards, only for my strike to be blocked by Rena, who had grabbed her nata. She kicked at me, sending me backwards, and scrambled to her feet. I settled into a balanced stance. Rena stood with her back to a wall, and I stood halfway down the entrance hall, the open door to my back. Rena's eyes were slits once again, and now I knew why.

"So, how long have you been a demon, spiriting people away? Actually, don't bother answering; I can't take anything you say at face value anymore!" I lunged again, only for Rena to parry the strike. I leapt back to avoid her counter-strike, before rushing in for another attack. I kicked at Rena before striking, knocking her to the ground. I raised my bokken…only for Rena to lash out with another kick, hitting me in the stomach. Doubling over, I staggered backwards.

Rena didn't advance, instead taking the chance to get into a defensive position. I smiled.

"That was your last chance to actually hurt me. Now, I'm going to end this."

"Ryan…I don't want to fight you." Her nata clattered to the floor.

"If you truly want to kill me…then do it!" She threw her arms wide, inviting attack.

I ran forward and kicked, sending Rena tumbling to the floor. I raised my bokken, ready for the killing blow.

"_I'm sorry. Ryan, I'm sorry…for everything…" _ Rena's quiet apology and her defenselessness brought a memory to the forefront of my mind.

_I leapt forwards, the movements natural after 2 years of practice. The blows rained down on the girl, and she collapsed._

I brought the sword down…and impacted next to her head. She stared at it, not understanding, her eyes once again normal. But for me, it meant the difference between salvation and damnation.

"_I almost…did it again! I nearly killed you…and you're innocent!_" I realized everything now. All the carefully gathered information…it was useless. Why would I ever believe Rena and the others were my enemies? They'd done nothing but help me. Granted, they tried to conceal things, but they weren't exactly things you'd boast about your town. They wanted me to think the best of them, and of Hinamizawa. How could I fault them that? Rena was probably terrified of me, especially after the forest incident. Her nata was for defense, if I attacked her…but in the end, she couldn't bring herself to hurt me, even to the point where she would sacrifice herself.

My hands were already at my throat, clawing at them in a familiar way, but I forced them away, force of will preventing myself from committing suicide. I couldn't afford to die yet. I looked at Rena, noticing her knee was injured, though I couldn't recall exactly how.

"Ryan…are you…normal again?" I nodded.

"I came so close…to repeating a mistake I'd already made once. I nearly killed you. I'm so, so, sorry Rena." I threw myself to the ground, begging her to forgive me.

"It's okay Ryan. I'm just…so happy…that you're not scared of us anymore." Rena was crying tears of happiness. Seeing that nearly broke my own self-control, since she'd been that worried about me.

"I could have sworn…that you were here to kill me. But…looking back, it was you who was scared of me. You brought that nata for protection, just in case I snapped, didn't you?" Rena nodded. I nodded back in understanding. Everything that had happened…was my fault. I felt so relieved…that I'd stopped it just in time.

"Rena. Take this bokken, use it as a crutch. You need to get to the clinic." Rena stared at me.

"What? Where are you going!" I stood at the entrance to my house.

"I still have a mission. A mission I've neglected, but now, I'm going to fulfill it." I turned to walk to the Furude Shrine, jumping back just in time to dodge a white van speeding along the road. Disregarding it, I began my mission…to protect Rika. Even though Rena and the others were innocent, I knew a threat remained, and its target was Rika.

* * *

"Ugh…how does a village magically grow three times bigger in a couple hours?" I trudged along the path leading to the village. It wasn't actually bigger; I was just in a hurry, and quickly growing impatient. Something told me that tonight was the night that Rika would be killed. I just knew it deep inside. As I approached the shrine, I saw the same white van that had sped past my house.

_Wait a minute…_

Panic welled up in me.

"RIKA!" I sprinted at the shrine, climbing the stairs as fast as I could. As I reached the top, a familiar scene unfolded before me.

A woman, a knife, glinting in the moonlight. A girl, flowing purple hair, lying on the cold hard ground. And me, an unarmed boy a minute too late…or was I?

"STOP!" The woman turned, and I charged.

She reached into her jacket. I remembered the last time I'd seen this.

_I have to time this just right!_

She drew her gun and fired…only to miss as I tumbled to the ground, rolling, and recovering my footing in the space of a single second. I attacked quickly, knocking the gun from her hand before she could shoot a second time, spinning around her, and shoving her away. This maneuver managed to push the woman away from Rika and her gun. However, she still had her knife.

"Impressive, for a kid." I stood in front of Rika, blocking this woman from approaching.

"Hmph. I won't allow you to hurt Rika!" I stood protectively in front of the unconscious girl.

"How very noble. Futile, but noble." I glared at her. This woman was evil incarnate, able to make small talk while contemplating the murder of a small child.

"Now what's with the rude staring? I know I'm beautiful, but come on?" I growled, beginning to get pissed off.

"You? You're ugly, only a person with an evil, ugly heart would ever want to hurt a nice girl like Rika!" I snarled.

"No no no. I have a reason for everything I do. It's unfortunate, but this girl's death is needed to prove my grandfather's research. It's a worthwhile endeavor, but sadly, sacrifices must be made." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're insane!"

"No more than you, boy. Don't think I don't know what you've been up to. By now, you must have killed that 'Rena' girl you've been suspicious of.

_How does she know about Rena…but…she's wrong! I didn't hurt Rena…at least not permanently. She must have been spying on me before, but hasn't learned of what went on today_.

"Is that what you think? I freely admit I fought Rena today, but she's very much alive and well. In fact, she helped me see the real truth, and let me break free of my false beliefs." The woman looked surprised at this, and began to mumble to herself.

_'…impossible…broken…level 5…doesn't matter…'_

"What the heck are you sitting there muttering about!" Anger coerced through me, making it difficult to plan effectively. Regardless of my own skill, this woman was still largely an enigma, and I didn't want to act rashly and get myself killed.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, boy!"

"My name is Ryan! Not 'boy'!"

"Whatever." I lunged at her, swinging savagely. She jumped back, dodging me easily. I stepped back, re-assuming a defensive position near Rika. The woman started laughing.

"Well, this could throw a wrench into the works…if killing that girl didn't solve all my problems. But it does, so, no matter." She drew a second pistol from her coat, and shot at me. Caught completely unprepared, I could do nothing.

The bullet impacted in the center of my chest, slightly to the right. I felt something in my chest deflate, and suddenly, breathing became nearly impossible. I fell to the ground, unable to move, each beat of my heart reigniting the white-hot lance of pain.

"Oh dear…it seems I hit a lung. That'll definitely kill you…in about an hour or so. At least you get to watch." She drew her knife.

"Don't…you…dare!" I managed to growl out.

"And who's going to stop me?" Rika moved slightly, starting to come out of her stupor.

"Now look what you've done. The anesthetic's begun to wear off. I hope you know her suffering is on your head. If you'd simply stayed out of this, she would have died in her sleep. Now I have no choice but to kill her when she can feel it." She stepped over me to reach Rika. I weakly tried to grab her, to stop her, but it was futile. She drew her knife.

I squeezed my eyes shut before she made the first cut, but it was no good. I could still hear the knife cutting her flesh, and Rika's screams, despite being unconscious. I could feel the blood flow past me, and under me. And I could imagine the gory mess, her organs and guts were making, on the shrine ground. In a few minutes that felt like hours, Rika's cries grew quiet, and the woman's footsteps faded away. I opened my eyes.

The sight inflicted an instance sense of deja vu. The scene was identical to the one I'd witnessed in the dream I'd had…the dream that wasn't a dream. I felt tears flowing from my eyes.

_Rika…I got so preoccupied on what Rena and the others were 'plotting', that I didn't…do anything to protect you. This is my fault…I'm sorry._

'_It's not your fault'_

"Huh…is…someone…there?" I called into the night, my voice surprisingly loud considering the damage I'd sustained.

'…'

In the distance, I heard a distance sound approaching.

*pause…THUNK…pause…THUNK*

In a moment, Rena arrived at the top of the steps. The 'THUNK's I'd heard were the sound of my bokken hitting the ground, as Rena used it as a crutch. She stumbled forwards in horror at the sight that awaited her.

"Rika! Ryan!" She fell to her knees gently as she arrived next to me. Tears fell freely from her eyes, sorrow evident.

"Re…na…" She looked at me in surprise.

"I…failed…" She grabbed my hand. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. There was no need to tell her I was dying. She already knew.

"I…tried…to…protect…Rika…" Each word was a struggle, but I wanted her to know, why I left, and why I was dying.

"You…you idiot! You should have asked for help! If you knew this was coming, you should have warned Rika, told us, done anything! Why did you take this on alone!" She screamed in frustration.

"I…know…I'm…sorry" Rena stared at me, her eyes seemed to pierce into my very soul.

"I'm sorry too. We weren't there for you. All we did was play games. If we'd looked, we'd have seen the things you were hiding, we could have…" I shook my head.

"You did…everything you…could. Rena…it hurts…please…" I stared up at her, my request in my eyes. She looked at me for a long time, before nodding.

"Ryan…"

"Rena…thank you"

Rena nodded, as she raised the bokken I had given her. I smiled at the sense of déjà vu this inflicted. It was only a short hour ago, that this exact scene had occurred, only in reverse. The only difference was that this time, there would be no last second aversion of the killing blow.

Rena brought the bokken down with all her strength.

_I forgive you._

In that moment, I felt truly at peace, as the bokken smashed into my head, ending my life.

* * *

**A/N: TWIST! Ryan broke free =D. Unfortunately, in Higurashi, not being crazy always ends badly. Like I said in the beginning Authors Note, I'll be writing an 'Aftermath' chapter. The aftermath chapter will be told from Rena's POV, as well as third person. ****As always, leave constructive criticism or point out any mistakes I may have made in a review, as these kinds of things are greatly appreciated, since I don't have a beta reader.**


	5. Higekishokuchi: Aftermath

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: And here we are, the conclusion to the first arc. I'm happy overall how this turned out, but this is not the end. In fact, it's just the beginning. This chapter is told mostly from Rena's POV, although it is written in third person.**

**I know this is mostly dialogue, but...I couldn't really help it. Sorry =P. Here is Chapter 5: Aftermath**

* * *

Rena stared at the body in front of her. Even though he'd asked her, even though it was a mercy-kill…she'd still killed Ryan, one of her closest friends. Off to the side, Rika's disembowelled body lay, forgotten by the traumatized girl.

"Ryan…I'm sorry." Rena turned and began limping towards the clinic, trying to ignore the horrific things she now knew were true. Rika was dead. Ryan was dead, and by her own hand.

Although she was injured, Rena still moved quickly through the town. The bloodstained bokken she was using as a crutch allowed her to move far quicker than she would otherwise be able to. When the clinic came into view, she tossed the wooden sword into some nearby bushes. After all, she may be innocent, but the bokken 'was' a murder weapon.

She pushed open the doors, only to find police officers were everywhere. Rena recognized Oishi among the crowd.

"Oishi? What's…going on? I need to see Irie right away." Oishi's gaze fell to the ground.

"What's wrong? Why…are there so many officers here?" Rena's gaze swept through the crowd, searching for the docter. Her knee was growing more painful, the short walk without the crutch had really ramped up the pain level.

"Irie…he's dead. It seems he killed himself earlier tonight, with sleeping pills. I'm sorry." Rena gasped in shock. Ryan, Rika, and Irie…what was going on? Rena's thoughts were interrupted with a massive spike in pain as Rena tried to take a step.

"Oishi…please…I need help." Rena's strength gave out, and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Rena awoke in an unfamiliar hospital room. Pressing the call button, a nurse quickly arrived. Rena struggled, and managed to sit up.

"Oh, you're awake! You're probably wondering where you are." Rena nodded.

"You're in Okinomiya General Hospital. You were taken here after collapsing by Officer Oishi. He made sure you were stable before he left to rejoin the investigation into the death of Dr. Irie.

"That…was nice of him." Rena smiled sincerely.

"Yes…are you feeling okay?" The nurse returned Rena's smile.

"I'm alright, my knee still hurts though." Just mentioning her injury seemed to make it throb in response. Rena winced, but didn't otherwise react.

"About that, it appears you had a serious knock or something, the joint was actually partially dislocated. It will still be swollen for several days at the least, and you really shouldn't walk on it. I'm surprised you could even walk in that state, without a crutch of some kind." Rena stared at the nurse in slight shock. She 'did' have a crutch…the bloodied bokken she'd used to mercy-kill Ryan.

'_Does she know?'_

"In fact, based on everything we were able to surmise, your injuries were most likely sustained in a fight of some kind, probably involving weapons. Can you shed some light on this?"

'_They 'do' know…but they don't know the full truth.'_ Rena debated the effects of revealing what she knew. If the officers hound the bokken and linked it to her…it was over. It would be best to admit what she knew and avoid any misunderstandings.

"Please stop. I know Oishi is here, and that you're questioning me. I'll answer what he wants, so send him in." Oishi stepped around the corner. In his hand, coated in plastic, was Ryan's bokken.

_So they already found it. I think I made the right decision._

"I would be very interested in what happened, and why you killed Ryan and Rika."

"Oishi. I never hurt Rika, she was…dead before I arrived at the Shrine. Ryan and I…we'd had a fight earlier that night. Ryan…wasn't himself. He very nearly killed me, but came to his senses at the last moment. Then…" Rena's voice choked up. This was much harder than she'd realized it would be.

"Yes?" Oishi was standing stoically by the doorway, arms crossed.

"Ryan…said something about a mission he needed to fulfill. He gave me his sword to use as a crutch, and left, without telling me what his mission was. I started walking to the clinic…but I heard a gunshot as I neared the Shrine, so I walked up there to check…and…and…" Rena broke down crying.

"What did you see?"

"Officer, give her a moment. This is obviously very traumatic, show some decency!" The nurse shouted indignantly.

"…I saw Rika and Ryan. Rika was already…dead…and Ryan was on the ground, dying. He'd been shot. He told me that he failed to protect Rika, and asked me…to…to…" Rena put her head in her hands, unable to actually vocalize her actions. Tears fell between her fingers.

"He asked you to kill him? To put him out of his misery?" Rena nodded.

"This…makes sense. The autopsy does show that the bullet wound was fatal, but not immediately after being inflicted. And Rika was killed with a sharp object, and this sword is blunt. Rena…did you see anyone in the area before you investigated?" Rena shook her head. Oishi sighed, before making a motion to move towards Rena. The nurse intercepted him, preventing him from approaching Rena.

"Oishi, I think you should go. She'll need time to recover, and quite honestly, your conduct is not helping!" Oishi reluctantly left, the nurse's aggressive tone cowing him temporarily. Rena decided to simply stay put, and recover. Her mind was racing in circles, trying to come to terms with the deaths of her two close friends.

* * *

**1 week later**

Rena was finally feeling well enough to return home.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Rena? After all, Hinamizawa is a fair ways away on foot. Maybe you should call someone to drive you?" Rena shook her head. She wanted to walk alone, to clear her head, and maybe figure out what went wrong.

"I've been sitting in here for a week now. I need to exercise anyways. I'll be fine!" Rena beamed at the woman, hiding her internal turmoil. The nurse smiled back, exasperated. Despite only knowing the girl for a few days, she knew how strong-willed Rena could be, when she decided something was important.

"Alright, but please, give us a call to make sure you're okay when you return. After all, we want to make sure you're safe." Rena had become friends with the nurse while she'd stayed there, and so agreed to the request.

"Be safe Rena!" Rena waved back towards the nurse. That was the last time she was seen alive.

* * *

Rena was walking on the road towards Hinamizawa, when something out of the ordinary appeared on the road ahead. Rena ran up to it quickly, curious.

"DANGER! Hinamizawa has been closed off due to a massive gas eruption from Onigafuchi Swamp. NO ENTRY!" The sign on the fence which blocked the road read.

"What the…NO! Papa! Mion! Satoko! Keiichi!" Rena clambered over the fence, disregarding her own safety. She had to know if her friends and father were alive.

"This can't be happening!" Rena ran into the seemingly abandoned village.

* * *

"PAPA!" Rena burst into her own house. She checked every room, finding her worst fear in her father's room. Her father lay on the ground. Rena checked his pulse, even as she knew the answer. His cold skin and lack of a pulse removed all doubt. He was dead.

"Papa…" Rena felt something odd, and looked to the ground. The carpet was stained red. Rena flipped her father over, and saw several bullet wounds.

'_This wasn't an accident. No…someone did this!'_

Rena stood up, suppressing her emotions. Right now, there were more important things to do.

"Mion, Satoko, and Keiichi. I have to find them…maybe…just maybe…they might be alive." Rena retrieved her spare nata from her room, before departing, ready to face whatever had done this to her home.

* * *

"Satoko!" Rena called into Rika's house. If Satoko was anywhere, it was here.

No one answered her call. Fear in her heart, Rena steeled herself and entered.

The smell of death permeated the house. Three bodies cluttered the entryway.

"_Satoko…did you do this?_" Rena continued forwards. In the sitting room, two more bodies lay on the ground. Each had several kitchen knives embedded in their backs, and a broken tripwire was able to be seen underneath them.

"_It 'was' you. Satoko…please be alive!_" Rena increased her speed, making her way to Satoko's and Rika's bedroom, ignoring the bodies that obstructed her path, and what they meant.

Rena opened the door, scanning the room. A futon was the only thing that could be seen. Rena moved forwards quickly and checked the futon.

Satoko lay there, curled into the fetal position, slowly rocking. Her eyes were bloodshot, and tears fell continuously.

"Satoko!"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…stop…please…" Satoko scratched at her neck.

"_Wait…Ryan did that too, right before…no. Not you too!"_

"Satoko! It's okay…I'm here for you. Whatever happened here wasn't your fault." Rena could feel the danger. Satoko wasn't herself, and there was a good chance Satoko would attack her. But, despite that, Rena still embraced the younger girl, offering comfort and warmth. Satoko slowly responded to the kind treatment, relaxing. In a few short minutes, the girl was asleep.

"Satoko…how did it come to this? Our friends…my papa…and possibly Mion and Keiichi too." Rena had a decision to make.

'_Do I go after Mion and Keiichi…or stay with Satoko? Wait a minute, that's actually very easy. Mion would be mad if I left Satoko to find her; after all, she's the club leader! Keiichi is strong, he'll be okay, and Mion…she can take care of herself…for a little while…_' Rena felt herself grow sleepier, and slowly, she fell asleep next to Satoko, still holding her close.

* * *

"Rena…can you let me go. I need the washroom."

"Huh?" Rena awoke slowly to find an annoyed Satoko beside her.

"Oh! Sorry…" Rena let the girl go, and she left to use the washroom. When she returned, the two sat down.

"So, why were you here Rena?" Satoko inquired. She seemed strangely unbothered by the fact that Rena had decided to sleep with her.

"Don't…you remember?" Rena asked, concerned. Satoko furrowed her brow, trying to remember.

"I…people broke into the house. I'd set traps all over, because it made me feel better and safer after…you know." She didn't want to say it, but Rena knew. She meant Rika's death.

"The traps killed them all. When I saw them…it was too much! I couldn't handle it." Satoko's eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't want to be a murderer!" Satoko looked to Rena, pain filling her eyes.

Rena hugged Satoko close.

"Satoko…you have nothing to be ashamed of. Those men would have killed you if they'd reached you. They'd have killed you just like my father."

"Rena…I'm sorry." Satoko's eyes met Rena's for the first time, and they could both see the suffering in the other. Satoko held on to Rena, almost as if she would slip away if she loosened her grip even a little.

"I'll be okay. But this is no accident. Someone is trying to kill everyone in Hinamizawa. The roads are all blocked with fences saying a gas eruption killed everyone. But that's a lie!"

"Rena…"

"I want to go find Mion and Keiichi, and if they're alive, then we'll all escape together." Satoko nodded.

"Give me a second, and I'll be ready to go." Rena nodded. Satoko left the room, quickly changing into her casual clothes.

* * *

"This is it." Satoko said as they arrived at the Sonozaki Manor.

"Do you know where Mion's room is? I don't…" Rena stated simply. She'd suppressed her emotions again, to better protect Satoko in case they encountered any enemies.

"Yeah, follow me!" Satoko entered the house, Rena in close pursuit."

They quickly arrived at Mion's room. Bracing themselves, they opened the door.

Mion lay face down on the ground. In her hand, she held a katana. In front of her lay three corpses, each severely wounded with slash wounds. Blood stained the floor.

"Mion..." She could hardly believe this. Mion, the seemingly indestructible leader of the games club…this couldn't happen! Rena kneeled and checked her pulse…

"MION!" Rena flipped Mion, her desperation lending her additional strength. She could feel the faint pulse of her friend. Even unconscious, Mion's stubbornness refused to allow her to give anything less than 100%. She would not die easily.

"Rena, what…"

"She's alive…but very weak. Satoko, get me some water now! Bandages too!" Rena quickly evaluated Mion's condition. She had been shot several times, but each wound was nonlethal as far as Rena could tell. The only thing that was dangerous was how much blood she was losing.

_If I'd only come here last night, even if I'd carried Satoko, I could have helped her!_

Rena worked franticly alongside Satoko, trying to save their friends life. In a few short hours, however, they'd exhausted their options. Their only choice…was to wait. Curling up alongside their injured friend in her bed, they fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Rena awoke first. She decided to quickly make breakfast for Satoko and herself, and Mion if…

She forced the unpleasant thought out of her mind. Mion would survive, she had to! Without the club leader…

_The club…Ryan and Rika are both gone. The club's been shattered already._

Rena was cooking eggs, when a familiar sound erupted outside. The sound of a gunshot.

"What!"

_Who could be getting shot at…wait…could it be! KEIICHI!_

Rena bolted outside, and saw Keiichi wielding a baseball bat against a man dressed similarly to the men she'd found dead near Satoko and Mion. He struck, and the man fell to the ground. Keiichi brought his bat down, and crushed the man's head.

"Keiichi!" Rena ran towards Keiichi, overjoyed that he'd survived.

_That's everyone. Now…we can escape._

"Rena…" Keiichi turned…and collapsed. Blood stained his shirt, as he fell to the ground.

"Keiichi! No! Not you too!" Rena was at his side in an instant.

"I…tried. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just get up!" Rena was growing hysterical. She'd witnessed far too much death in the past few days, her mind was breaking.

"Please Rena…if anyone else survived…please…keep them safe." Keiichi held Rena's hand. In that moment, Rena could tell. Keiichi would not survive. This was just like Ryan all over again. She pushed her tears back. She wouldn't cry in front of him.

"Keiichi…I promise." Rena closed her eyes solemnly.

"Goodbye…Rena…" Keiichi closed his eyes, took one final breath…and lay still. Rena set his hand gently down, and stood. She slowly walked back into the manor in a daze. The eggs had burnt, but Rena no longer cared.

"Rena?" Satoko had awoken, and entered the kitchen. Rena didn't answer.

"What's wrong! Rena! What happened! Did I…do something wrong!" Satoko shouted.

"No. It's not you…Keiichi…" Rena tried to hold back the tears.

"Keiichi? Wait…he didn't!" Satoko realized what had happened.

"Satoko…." Rena couldn't hold it. She burst into tears.

"Rena. It's okay to cry, isn't it? If I cry…Nii-nii won't think I'm weak…will he?" Satoko's eyes brimmed with tears. Without any words, they both moved to hug each other, each sobbing heart wrenchingly.

Mion walked into the kitchen, only to find her friends sobbing on the floor. Trying to make out what was wrong, she could only distinguish one word. That word, threw her world into disarray.

'Keiichi'

* * *

Even in the greatest tragedies, tears must give way to action. Eventually, the group recovered their composure.

"Mion. I'm glad you're okay."

"Of course…although I still feel terrible." Mion felt a little woozy.

"We need to get out of Hinamizawa. I did my best to help you Mion, but…you still are badly hurt, and those bullets are still inside you. We need to get you to Okinomiya, to get medical treatment."

"Damn cowards ambushed me as soon as I tried to leave my room. I've been here for…two days I think. I just barely had the strength to get water for myself, but the last time…I tripped and couldn't move. Without your help…" Mion shuddered. She had come far too close to death for comfort.

"Guys, I think we should leave right away. After all, they must still be around, after all…" Satoko trailed off, not wanting to mention Keiichi's name.

"You're right. The roads are blocked though, and I doubt Mion has the strength to climb over a fence. What do we do?"

"We have to try. Don't worry about me; this old man's still plenty strong!" Mion boasted.

"Alright. Let's go!" Rena led the way, with Satoko taking the rear, guarding them with traps.

* * *

They made it all the way to the fence…when it all went wrong.

"What do you know; three more survivors. But…we can't have that." The men emerged from the trees. There were seven in all, and each had a pistol.

"Sorry, it's just business." They raised their guns.

"Mion, Satoko, RUN!" Rena drew her nata.

_If we all run, none of us will escape. I'm sorry everyone._

Rena charged at the men, slicing two of them before they could react. Satoko and Mion, upon realizing that Rena wasn't running, turned to try and help her.

The men turned to Rena, and fired. The bullets flew accurately, and Rena fell to the ground, moaning in pain. The leader stepped towards the fallen girl. Rena reached for her nata, but was foiled when the leader stepped on it, preventing her from taking it. Rena stared up at the man.

"Don't blame us. Blame Fate." The leader stood over Rena, his gun aimed at her head. He pulled the trigger, and Rena was no more. He quickly turned and loosed two shots, taking down both Satoko and Mion with a single bullet. The leader holstered his gun, with all the ceremony of taking out the trash. He turned to his men.

"Spread out and look for any more survivors. We can't afford even a single escapee.

* * *

"It's worse than I thought." Ryan stood in an endless expanse of darkness and crystal. In his hand was a blue crystal. As he watched, though, it turned black in his hand. This world was doomed, and there was nothing more that could be done. They had lost.

"This world is hopeless. As soon as Rika died…there was no hope for anyone in Hinamizawa to survive. I need to save her…in order to save everyone."

'That is true.' The childish voice that Ryan now associated with Oyashiro spoke quietly to him. He couldn't see her, but that didn't matter. Ryan now trusted Oyashiro completely, considering he was still alive, despite dying in the world that he had just finished watching.

"Oyashiro. I've seen enough. Let's go…to the new world. Let's build a shining future there!"

'_Auau!'_

Everything moved quickly, and Ryan's view was filled with a giant blue crystal. In a few short moments, Ryan would be reborn. But his thoughts were not on the world he was about to enter, but the one he had left behind.

_Rena. You fought hard, but…without Rika…it was futile. Next time…I will definitely save her!_

* * *

**Stats for Higekishokuchi-hen:**

**Club member Murders: Rena: Ryan + 2 nameless agents**

**Mion: 3 nameless agents**

**Satoko: 5 nameless agents**

**Keiichi: 1 nameless agent**

**Deaths(roughly in order): Tomitake, Takano, Irie, Ryan, Rika, Everyone in Hinamizawa, at least 11 enemy agents, Keiichi, Rena, Mion.**

_Once, a long time ago._

_A witch of Fate challenged a goddess to a game of chess._

_The witch, playing perfectly, and without compassion, soon made checkmate an inevitability._

_The goddess, fearing for her pieces, slipped a knight onto the board without the witch's knowledge._

_This knight, who shouldn't be, opened the path to victory once again._

_This knight bears a special title, one signifying his role in events to come._

_Kishi no Kakera, go forth, defeat Fate, and save both yourself, and the goddess._

_ ?_

**A/N:** **I feel like this chapter was the weakest, but as an aftermath chapter that is probably to be expected. I also felt slightly repetitive, but maybe that's just because it took so long to actually get everyone together…only to die. I'm so cruel =D. The 'Stat's' section, seen above, will be a recurring theme in the aftermath chapters, serving as a final tally of who died, and how many people the characters killed, as well as any important characters they may have killed. I counted Ryan as a Rena kill because she delivered the finishing blow. The poems will also recur, but I'm deliberately refusing to attribute them to Bernkastel for a specific reason. I will reveal the identity of the writer of the poems either at the end of the story…or possibly into a sequel story if I decide to do one, seeing as it wouldn't make sense if I revealed it now, and would make major spoilers.**

**Let me know if there's anything that I could do to make the story better(aside from 'Less Dialogue' which I already realize is a problem, and one that I have trouble working around), or just thing in general you like or dislike. This chapter also served to let me expand on another characters personality as I perceive it, namely, that of Rena. People either seem to love or hate her. Personally, I love the 'innocent yet smart' archtype that they created with her, and I also think that of the main cast, she's the second strongest, if not THE strongest, in terms of actual physical power and combat ability. I have big plans for her =P.**

**Also, would you believe that the plot of this chapter changed about 6 times 'WHILE I WAS WRITING IT!' Crazy, but I just kept getting ideas for where I wanted it to go. The only thing I didn't like, was the ending, which seemed a little too 'Deus ex Machina' for my tastes. Oh well. Ok, time to end this massive Authors Note.**


	6. Sankudeshijon: Recruit

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: And here's the second arc! This arc is called Sankudeshijon-hen, or the 'Terrible Choice Chapter'. This arc parallels Onikakushi-hen, but also differs, hence the different Arc name. Basically, the best way to explain this is, if Ryan wasn't there, this arc would be identical to Onikakushi-hen. However, one thing I want to avoid is direct quotes from the anime, after all, if you wanted that, you'd just go watch it, right? Anyways, enjoy Chapter 6: Recruit.**

* * *

I awoke in my bed, a cold sweat chilling me. I curled up tighter, not wanting to face the day just yet. The memories of that past world still swirled inside my head. I saw the destruction of the village, the cold stares of the unfeeling men, and the deaths of all those I cared about, though I'd only known them for a few short weeks.

_Mion, Satoko, Keiichi…Rena and Rika…I HAVE to do better! I have to protect them. They don't know…but I do. Maybe…can I warn them? No, they'd think I'm crazy…and probably won't listen even if they don't. But…I have to try! Rika is the first to be targeted, and she's young, so maybe, just maybe…she'll listen. I hope…_

I slowly got out of bed, and quickly got dressed, everything just as it was in the last world. As I did so, something in my mind shifted, and I 'remembered' something; namely, in this world, I'd been around for about two weeks, instead of just showing up out of the blue. I already knew the Club, and was a Club member already. The only main difference was that Keiichi had only arrived in Hinamizawa a couple of days ago. I smiled to myself as I remembered, this would make things easier. Quickly grabbing my things, as well as making a quick breakfast, I ran to school.

* * *

"Hello Ryan, Rena." Keiichi greeted me as I walked up, and Rena closely followed behind me. Mion was already there as well, though she didn't say anything, lost in thought. We began walking to school, talking of trivial things. Ignoring the conversation, I tried to plan my next moves.

_What do I know? First, Rika will be killed about 3 days after Watanagashi, by an unknown woman. She looks like…what the? Why can't I remember!_

Straining as hard as I could, I tried to remember, but it was useless. I knew she was a woman, but that was all. There would be no way to identify my enemy based on other-worldly information.

_Alright…a mystery woman will kill Rika. Then, based on what happened afterwards in the last world, a strange organization will exterminate Hinamizawa, covering it up with a 'natural gas eruption'. But are those events connected? If so, then saving Rika will save everyone else…but if not, then I also have to save the village. Then there's the question of motive. The woman told me that she was 'trying to prove her grandfather's research'. What could she mean, and how does Rika's death prove it? There are too many unknowns!_

_Rika will die if nothing is done. I also know that my friends are trustworthy…but then again, I somehow ended up nearly killing Rena, simply because I 'thought' there was danger. What if something similar happens to them? Telling them about what happened, even if they believe me, might only aggravate the situation. I…I'll play it safe, and try to act from the shadows. After all, even if I fail again, I can change my strategy later. The only advantage I hold is the ability to 'reset', to before everything happens._

"Ryan! Are you listening?" Keiichi shouted next to me. I jumped.

"Eheheh…not really, sorry."

"What's up with you? You're not yourself. Did something happen, or what?" Mion asked. I could only smile at her concern. Even though I'd been affiliated less than a month with her club, she didn't treat me any different than the others, a fact I appreciated, as it made me feel like I belonged.

"Uh, something like that, but it's nothing. Don't worry about it." I did my best to alleviate their worries. The last thing I needed was to cause any stress among the club members.

"Alright…if you're sure. But Ryan, you do know you can come to us if you need help, right? You really can!" Rena assured me. I smiled, and turned away.

_How I wish that were true._

* * *

"Guys, I think Keiichi might be club material, and I want to try recruiting him after school today. I just want to get everyone's opinion on this." Mion had gathered the club members together, under the guise of a group project.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Keiichi will be a great addition to the club, I just know it!" Rena gave a stunning endorsement."

"I'd be really happy if he joined, after all, the more the merrier, Nipah!" Rika also agreed.

"Hmm…he's a bit dull, but I suppose he'll do for testing my traps! Ohohoh!" Satoko laughed.

"So what about you Ryan? Think he's got what it takes?"

"Yeah, I do. In fact…I think we should make things interesting. I think Keiichi and I, together, can beat the rest of you!" In reality, I thought no such thing, but I knew Keiichi would be destroyed on his first attempt, just as I had been. I really wanted to beat Mion at her own game.

"Oh you do, do ya? Alright, I'll take that bet! Since I'm so generous, I'll even let you pick the game." I grinned.

"Alright, the game we'll be playing after school is…" I paused a moment…what game _did_ I want to play? Suddenly, the answer came to me.

_I can kill two birds with one stone here…if I play this right._

"Truth or Dare, with my own special rules!" Mion actually looked shocked at my choice.

"That's….that's not a game you can win!"

"Hence my rule changes. You can only use Truth five times, and only change your choice once, either from truth to dare or vice versa, although that does void the question or Dare from being asked again. Also, if you refuse a Dare or a Truth question, or if you lie, not only you, but your entire team loses. Also, the Dares have to be within reason; don't go too far, after all, we still need punishment games for the losers, right?" I grinned, causing the group of girls to sweat-drop.

"Ryan…you won't do anything…perverted…will you?" Rena asked timidly. I laughed softly.

"No, of course not. That's something I deem too far, and besides, Rika and Satoko are way too young for that kind of thing anyways. No, Truth or Dare has a reputation, but that isn't the reason I chose this game. I chose this, because it truly shows the resolve to win. There is no luck, or even skill. It's all about who wants it more." I met Mion's eyes as I said this.

"Bad choice Ryan. I REFUSE to lose!" Her eyes met mine, and sparks flew between us, our competitive spirits flaring up at the challenge. But as I met her gaze, something occurred to me.

_I said 'I' won't do anything perverted…but Mion didn't…ah crap._

"Now, don't we have a project of some kind to do? I really don't want Sensei to find out we were goofing off."

"WHAT!" Chie-sensei had somehow ended up right behind me as I said that.

_Me and my big mouth…_

* * *

"Keiichi, I bet you're wondering why we asked you to stay behind, instead of going home." Mion had managed to convince Keiichi to stay.

"A little, I guess."

"Well, the 5 of us here make up a group, known as the 'Games Club'. It's a rigorous group, guided by three simple rules. We think you might have what it takes to join."

"Three rules? What are they?" Keiichi was glancing over the club members, most likely deeming how much of a threat they were in games. Little did he know that he was probably the weakest, as of now.

"I'm glad you asked. The first rule is the winner of any game can do whatever they like to the loser. These are known as 'Punishment Games'. The second is that you must do whatever it takes to win. That includes cheating sometimes. The last, is that you must do any punishments, no matter what!" Mion explained, her enthusiasm nearly overwhelming Keiichi. Recovering, Keiichi stood.

"I think I can do that, but why should I want to join?" I stood.

"Because I'll be your teammate; and we really need to knock Mion down a peg or two." I smiled, as Mion nearly fell over in surprise, not expecting me to rally Keiichi to my side so boldly. Keiichi started laughing.

"That sounds like a great reason! So what's the game today?" Mion had sat down again, and answered Keiichi's question.

"It's Truth or Dare, with some rule modifications courtesy of Ryan."

"Truth or Dare!" Keiichi suddenly looked worried. I walked over to Keiichi and whispered.

"_Don't worry Keiichi. I have a secret weapon."_ Keiichi nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you all on, and I bet we'll win too!" Keiichi sat next to me, and the game began.

* * *

"As Club Leader, I'll be taking the first turn. Keiichi, choose your doom!" Keiichi smiled.

"I can take whatever you can dish out. Dare!" Mion smiled.

"At least you've got courage; it'll be fun if you join. Let's see…I guess I'll go easy on you, since it's your first game and all, but don't expect this to last. You're stuck imitating a duck until your next turn. Got it!" I saw the trap, if Keiichi answered normally, we'd lose instantly.

"Quack." And my fears were unfounded. That was a sneaky move on Mion's part, not that I'd expect anything less from her.

"My turn!" Satoko called out. She stared at me.

_Uh oh…this can't be good._

"I choose Dare, against my better judgement." Satoko laughed.

"You're in for it now Ryan. All I want you to do…is go touch that chalkboard." She pointed across the room. It _looked_ safe…which almost certainly meant that it was a veritable minefield of traps.

"Great…just wonderful. Keiichi, I take it you haven't learned yet, but Satoko is the clubs Trapmaster. If I don't make it, you're gonna have to win on my behalf. Don't let me down!" I mock saluted.

"Quack? Quack!" I could figure out what he was trying to say from his tone of voice.

"Yeah Keiichi, you have to. Now, I go, to the minefield of death!" I turned and walked into the classroom.

Almost immediately I felt a tripwire break. I jumped, and barely missed a broom swing low across the floor, which would have sent me tumbling. But the broom wasn't the real trap. As I landed, a mop fell from above, bashing me on the head, though softened by the mop head. It hurt, but wouldn't do any real damage. I groaned.

"Satoko, exactly how much time did you put into this?"

"About 15 minutes, why?" I groaned.

"Geez, sometimes I wonder how you manage to carry everything you'd need." I took a couple more tentative steps forwards, before running and jumping at the chalkboard. Surprisingly, I didn't trigger a trap.

"The heck? I could have sworn…" I glanced back, and saw Satoko's malicious smile and the rope in her hand.

"NO! DUCK AND COVER!" I threw myself to the ground as chalkboard erasers flew across the room. Despite my quick reaction, I still took several hits, leaving white rectangles all over my clothes. After the eraser barrage finished, I retraced my steps, and returned to the table. Keiichi's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I got lucky, only triggering three traps. I guarantee she had at least 10 set."

"14 actually. I really wish you triggered the hot sauce trap, but oh well…" I glanced back.

_Where…you know what, I'm just gonna let that one lie, it's not worth it._

"Ok, so now it's my turn, right?" Keiichi asked.

"You're lucky it is, otherwise you would have just lost." Mion scowled, disappointed. Keiichi grinned.

"Which is it Mion, Truth or Dare?" Mion stuck out her tongue.

"What do you think? Hit me with a Dare!"

"I hope you're good at balancing. Mion, until _your_ next turn, you're gonna have to do a handstand." Mion laughed.

"Is that all? Easy peasy!" Mion easily assumed a handstand a ways back, so she could still keep an eye on the game.

"And that brings us to my turn." I said, turning to Rika.

_If she chooses Truth…then maybe I can get some answers._

"Truth or Dare Rika?" I smiled at her, trying to convey what I wanted. She paused for a moment, and seemed to stare above me. I almost turned to look myself, but chose not to.

"Umm…Truth." I resisted the urge to celebrate, quickly thinking of exactly what I wanted to ask.

_How much does she know? Is she aware of the danger…and is this the only thing that's ever threatened her?_

"Rika, have you ever been in true danger? Danger that could have led to injury, or even death?" Rika's eyes widened, and the others gave me strange looks. Rika met my gaze before answering.

"Yes, I have. Now it's my turn. Ryan, Truth or Dare." She stared at me expectantly. She wanted me to choose Truth; that much was obvious.

"I choose Truth."

"Alright. Have you?" Rika asked me. She didn't even look like she needed me to answer, but just wanted confirmation of something she knew.

_Is she doing the same thing I am?_

"Yeah, I have too."

"I wonder why you two are asking strange questions. I guess it doesn't really matter, because it's my turn now. Now…who to choose…" Rena looked all around, probably trying to figure out how to make someone cuter.

"I know. Ryan, Truth, or Dare!" Rena put emphasis on Dare. I smiled.

"Dare." I obliged her, knowing that most likely I would have to dress up in some way.

"Ok, put these cat ears on, and act like a cat until your next turn."

_Not all that bad, plus it makes her happy. Not bad at all._

I took the ears, putting them on, before gently meowing and pretending to bat at a piece of string.

"Ooh, Ryan's sooo cute like this! I wanna…"

"Rena, we still need him for the game. Please don't take him home…yet." Mion smiled evilly towards me, making me sweat drop.

Mion finally stood up, ending her handstand. She almost fell over from the blood rushing from her head, before sitting back down to the table.

"Keiichi…"

"Truth." Keiichi didn't even wait for Mion to finish. In his eyes was a burning determination. He wanted to beat Mion."

_Mion usually wins through superior skill and through trickery. But Keiichi has the strongest will, at least from the little I saw in the last world. I think, even without my trump card, that Keiichi would win this battle. But…I have to be careful, I have secrets that I can't reveal, and the right questions will force me to lose. I think I can afford one more question, and then I have to end it._

"Keiichi. Are you thinking perverted thoughts?" Keiichi actually blushed.

_This ought to be good._

"Umm…trying to force them down…but…yes." Keiichi's voice was barely above a whisper. Satoko started taunting Keiichi mercilessly, but Mion actually looked surprised. I'm guessing that she was trying to force him to switch to dare.

"Keiichi…your honesty is actually pretty amazing. Especially since it's something we can't prove." Keiichi looked directly at Mion.

"Winning isn't fun if you break the rules so much that there's no challenge. It's embarrassing, but I won't lose!

_Keiichi…wow. But it'll only get worse from here. I need to nip this in the bud, which means I need more turns to work with._

"Mion, I just realized. We're playing in teams, that should have meant we alternate between teams. I don't care about what we've already done, but we should start now." I quickly exclaimed, trying to sway the game in my favor. Mion nodded.

"I have no problem with it. After all, it doesn't matter how many turns you get, you'll still lose!" Mion's confidence earned the approval of her teammates.

_We'll just see about that._

"Rika. Truth or Dare?" I turned to her, just as she turned to me. She had known I would pick her, and what I wanted.

"Truth."

_I don't know the identity of the woman who will kill Rika…but perhaps Rika already knows this woman. If so…then she's probably already enemies with Rika._

"Who is your greatest enemy?" Rika lowered her head, her eyes closed.

"Umm…Switch to dare please." I glanced away from the table, hiding my confusion.

_What? Wait…does she not know either! If so…then this is pointless, I won't get any useful information from her. Time to end this game. But what to get Rika to do…I got it!_

"Ok. Rika, kiss Satoko on the cheek."

"WHAT!" Satoko shouted in surprise.

"Come on Satoko, it isn't that bad. In fact, consider it payback for the traps."

"Don't have a choice Satoko. Sorry…" Rika pecked Satoko, both of them blushing heavily. I noticed both had scooted on their chairs to be as far away from each other.

_Man, that really embarrassed them. Oh well, they'll get over it._

"My turn. Ryan, Truth or Dare." Satoko's eyes were narrowed.

_She looks mad. I think I should avoid any dares with her in this state._

"Truth."

"Ok. Who do you like most in the club?" Satoko grinned at me.

_She's trying to embarrass me. Too bad it won't work_.

"As of right now, I like Rena the most, though that's probably just because I know her best of all." Rena blushed a bit, but didn't say anything. I shot a smile her way, increasing the intensity of her blush.

_She did everything she could to help me in that last world. That's why I like her the most._

"Alright now, since your team just had a turn, it's my turn. Satoko, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm…I'll choose Truth."

"Who takes care of you? I know you stay at Rika's, but when you're not there, who looks after you?" Satoko froze.

"Satoko? You okay?" Rika asked in concern.

Satoko nodded. In a moment, she managed to croak out that she wished to switch to dare. Keiichi nodded, slightly subdued.

_Seems to be a sore subject around Satoko. Right…her parents died a few years ago, as part of the Chain of Mysterious Deaths. Of course she'd be a little upset about it. This is gonna make using my Trump card a little bit meaner…but I won't lose._

"Ok. How about you change outfits then? You can change back after the game…if your team wins." Satoko turned to Mion.

"I have a couple spare cosplay outfits, go choose one." Satoko silently left the room to change.

"Is she okay? Did I say something wrong?" Keiichi was concerned about Satoko.

"Well…her parents died three years ago, on the night of Watanagashi. Since then, she had stayed with her uncle and aunt, but…" Mion trailed off. Rena spoke quietly, continuing.

"Her aunt and uncle were abusive. When her aunt died last year, she went to stay with Rika, while her uncle left Hinamizawa. Even now, a full year later, Satoko hasn't fully recovered from that. She's fragile, though she tried to be strong."

"I…I had no idea."

"Okay, I'm back." Satoko was wearing a maid outfit, complete with feather duster. Despite being cosplay, it was very modest. I smiled at Mion, approving of how she protected the younger kids, despite the fact that they were 'punishment games'.

We pretended like we hadn't been talking about Satoko, so we wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"My turn now. Ryan, Truth or Dare?" Mion asked.

"Hmm…let's say Dare."

"Go touch the chalkboard again, but don't take the same path as last time." I glared at Mion.

"You…are…evil…" I trudged into the deathtrap once more, managing to trigger several traps, but evading most of the projectiles, although I did take a textbook to the head.

"Ow…I think that bruised." I rubbed my head, trying to ease the pain.

"You'll be fine you big baby. Now it's your turn."

"Right. Well, I almost feel bad for this, but I want to end the game. Satoko, Truth or Dare."

"Dare…" Satoko was nervous.

_Gotchya!_

"Alright. Satoko…I want you to say that Satoshi doesn't matter to you."

"What! No! I want to switch to Truth." Her eyes widened as the realization flooded into her.

"You can't. You already switched once. Satoko…just accept defeat. I know that it isn't in you to do this. That's why it's my Trump Card." Satoko scrunched up her face, trying to work up the nerve. But she couldn't do it. Finally, she sighed.

"I'm sorry everyone. I can't do it." A hand rubbed her back. She turned, to find Rena there.

"It's okay. We understand." Rena reassured Satoko. Mion stared at me.

"That was low Ryan. Really low." I met her gaze.

"Rule 2. 'Do anything and everything to win!'." Mion nodded. I turned to Satoko, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

_I think that was too much. I'll try and make this right._

"Although…Satoko. I am sorry; I know Satoshi is too important to you to ever say anything like that about him. I used that to trap you into conceding, but maybe that was unfair. Again, I'm sorry." Satoko nodded.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I know you only did that because of Rule 2, though, so I won't take offense…I can't believe I got trapped like that though. I'm the one who's the trapmaster."

"Well Satoko, who do you think inspired this? I learned from watching you." Satoko blushed, pride filling her.

"Well…I guess you can win this once, but I'll make you pay next time!"

"I'll be looking forward to it!" I grinned; matching the one Satoko was wearing.

"Keiichi. I believe you have what it takes to be a member of the Games Club. All in favor of allowing him to join, say aye.

"AYE!" A resounding chorus erupted.

"So it's unanimous. Keiichi Maebara, welcome to the Club!"

"Thank you...but who is this Satoshi? I've never heard of anyone by that name in Hinamizawa."

"Satoshi is...my brother. He... transferred." Satoko paused before finishing each of her sentences.

_Satoshi...he disappeared, he didn't transfer. It's odd how everyone lies about that...but I guess it helps Satoko deal with it._

* * *

I had left to return home, when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I glanced back to find Rika there.

"Rika, what are you doing here?" She smiled shyly.

"I…I really wanted my turn." I smiled at her.

"Go ahead. I'll play. I choose Dare." In that instant, when I agreed, her smiled vanished. Her eyes were filled with a multitude of unreadable emotions. Her voice, when she spoke, seemed far too mature for a girl of her age, yet filled with desperate fear. And her request; was one that I would do whatever it took to fulfill.

"_Save me!"_

* * *

**A/N: Some of you may be wondering how this is based on Onikakushi, seeing as it's quite different, and only sharing a few aspects. Well, that's what I'm aiming for. It's just barely familiar enough so you get a general idea of where the plot should progress. As for where it **_**will**_** progress…well, that may be an entirely different thing altogether.**


	7. Sankudeshijon: Casualty

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Hello all my loyal readers. I finally got around to proofreading Chapter 7, so I posted it as soon as I'd finished. Sorry about the wait, but you're kinda lucky, as I'm posting just before I go camping for the long weekend, so my next update might be a little late. Anyways, here is Chapter 7: Casualty.**

* * *

Needless to say, what she had asked didn't quite register for a moment, and when it finally did, Rika had already run off.

_Save me? Does…does she know! That's not the type of burden a 9 year old should be shackled with. Dammit, I wish she'd decided to talk instead of running away._

* * *

"Hey Ryan. What's wrong, you look kinda weird." Rena asked as she came out of the school doors, Keiichi just behind her.

"No-nothing, I'm fine, ahaha…" I trailed off, forcing a smile to hide my shock.

"Ok, I'm glad nothing's wrong. Hey, do you want to come with Keiichi and me to hunt for treasure?"

"No thank you, I have some things I need to do tonight. Thanks anyways." Rena smiled and nodded, before leaving. I don't think she believed me, but she accepted what I said at face value. Her trust made me smile.

_I have to remember that trust. I can't…let that happen again. If I lose that trust…the events of the last world will come to pass. Never again!_

* * *

The walk home was uneventful; no one seemed to be walking around. Glancing at the calendar hanging in my kitchen, I checked how much time I had. It was the 17th, meaning that in two days, Watanagashi would occur. It also meant that I would be able to freely act until then, as there would be no school.

_In the last world, Rika was killed three days after Watanagashi. Is that a constant? I don't have enough information to make a conclusion, but that day is especially dangerous._

I circled both the 19th and the 22nd in red, and the day's in-between in black.

_Two people died the night of Watanagashi; Takano and Tomitake. Perhaps if I can somehow prevent those deaths, I can avert Rika's death before it ever happens. But…how? I don't even know how they're killed, save that Takano ends up burnt to death in a steel drum. I want to stop Rika from dying…but the more I think about this, the more I realize I don't know. I might…I might not know enough to save her. And even if I __**do**__ learn enough, there's no guarantee that I will remember it in the next world, should this world end in failure. After all, I did see Rika's killer's face in the last world, I know I did, but I still can't remember._

I brought my fist down on the counter in frustration, before recovering my composure.

_There's…there's no need to get this angry. I may not have all the answers, but…so long as I'm alive, I can act. I have to try! I will not allow them to die again, without anyone even trying to protect them. __**I**__ will protect them…or die trying!_

* * *

The next day, I was awoken by my telephone. Groggily, I left my room and entered the living room to answer it.

"Hello…?"

"Hey Ryan, are you busy right now?" I recognized Rena's voice coming through.

"Not really. Just woke up actually, so what do you need?" I was mildly irritated that I was woken up by the phone, and it seemed that the irritation was picked up on by Rena, since she seemed to grow more nervous.

"I…I would like to talk with you…it's…about Keiichi."

_About Keiichi? What's going on?_

"Sure. I'm not going anywhere today, so drop by anytime." I dropped the irritation. She sounded genuinely worried. As her friend, I would be remiss to rebuff her.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." She hung up hurriedly.

_Did Keiichi do something?_

I quickly threw some eggs into a frying pan, and got dressed. I wanted to be a decent host, and Rena _was_ a really good friend of mine. I managed to cook a respectable breakfast within 10 minutes. A couple minutes later, I heard knocking at the door.

"It's unlocked, come in!" Rena entered my home, looking quite timid. She stood near the door, almost looking as if she were ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"Don't be shy, come in." She slowly walked over to the kitchen table. I quickly served her some of the eggs I'd cooked.

"Thank you…" She started eating quietly. I grabbed my own plate, and sat down across from her.

"So…what's wrong?" She looked up, shock across her face.

"Why do you think something's wrong!" She must not have realized her behaviour had already clued me in.

"Well, for starters, you are acting absolutely terrified. You also sounded worried on the phone. Rena, you can relax. I'm not going to hurt you, and there's nobody else here. Whatever's got you scared, I'll protect you from it, no matter what!" I smiled gently at Rena, trying to calm her. It seemed to work, her nervousness diminished, and she began to eat more in earnest. Finally, as she finished, she seemed ready to talk.

"It's Keiichi. Yesterday…we went treasure hunting. Of course, you already know that. But…when we went to the dump to hunt, Keiichi found some old newspapers, about…" She trailed off, eyes drifting to the side.

"The Curse?" I asked, taking a wild guess. She nodded.

"He got really scary. He started shouting about how we all lied to him, that we didn't tell him. He almost hit me, and he ran away before I could say anything. When I saw him earlier today, he was swinging a bat around. He said he was 'practicing', but…I'm scared Ryan. His eyes…they weren't normal. I'm really really scared!" Her eyes were tearing up.

_Practicing…and fear of others in this village. It can't be…but…the pieces fit. This is almost exactly like what happened to me…and I nearly killed Rena over it. The only reason I didn't is because I have the benefit of knowledge from other worlds…but Keiichi doesn't have that! If this continues…NO!_

"Rena…stay away from Keiichi. If he tries to talk to you, make an excuse and run. I'll try and deal with this."

"Ryan…what do you know about this." Rena cocked her head, curiosity filling her eyes. I turned away, hiding the guilty look that overcame my features.

"More than I care to share. If I'm wrong…then simply talking to Keiichi will sort this out. But if I'm right…if I'm right…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

_I hope to Oyashiro I'm wrong…_

"Ryan…what are you going to do?" Rena asked quietly. She wasn't questioning me on what I would do, though I suspect she already knew.

"Nothing…not yet. I hope Keiichi decides to trust us again on his own. If he doesn't by Watanagashi, I'll talk to him, 1 on 1. I'll figure out exactly why he's afraid, and reassure him."

"I don't want to leave him alone. He's my friend!" Rena held her hands in front of her, as she argued with me.

"Rena, you don't understand! You could…" The danger was immense, but I couldn't truly explain, forcing me to leave the sentence unfinished. Rena stared into my eyes, a combination of fear and determination dancing within.

"…Could what! Tell me!" Rena was surprisingly stubborn, revealing an aspect of her personality I'd never seen before.

"I…I can't tell you. But I need you to trust me. Please!" I pleaded with Rena. The only reason I knew what would happen to Keiichi, was because it happened to me in another world, but that wasn't exactly something I could tell her.

"If you can't trust me…then how can you expect me to trust you?" I looked away. She was right after all.

"I…you're right. I can't ask that of you. At the very least, be careful." I gave in, knowing there was no way to win this argument, not without sounding crazy by the mention of other worlds.

"I'll bring my nata with me. That way, if I get attacked…" I cut her off, the knowledge of the last world jumping to the forefront of my mind.

_Rena nearly died in a battle against me…all because I had seen her weapon and leapt to a conclusion._

"No. Rena, in a true fight, you would never allow yourself to use it, and just having it could spook Keiichi." The blessing of foreknowledge allowed me to see the folly of that path, and that, at the very least, I could share.

"…You're right. Of course I'd never hurt Keiichi."

"Rena. I just want you to know…He might be dangerous. If he starts acting weird, get out. I…" My voice choked, as emotions surged through me. In my mind, I replayed various memories from the previous worlds. In the forefront of these memories; I saw Rena, peppered with gunshot wounds.

_I don't want to see my friends die again._

"…I will." Rena turned, and exited my house, leaving me there to contemplate what would happen next.

* * *

Watanagashi had arrived. Everyone else had arrived before I had, and as such, were becoming impatient with me.

"Alright, the battle of 6 Evils, is about to begin. Get ready everyone, since when we start; we aren't slowing down until the battle is OVER!" Mion's excitement seemed to permeate into everyone else, and within moments, everyone was psyched. Everyone, that is, except for Keiichi and I.

I played the games to the best of my ability, even though my interest had waned, seeing as I had played these exact games not too long ago. I managed to beat Mion and the others in a couple, and only coming in last at the shooting gallery. I drifted apart from the others as the final game concluded.

_Ok. With the games out of the way, my obligations to the Games Club have concluded. I can't do anything about Keiichi just yet, but…Tomitake and Takano…those two I can hopefully save._

I searched the festival grounds, but was unable to find either of them. As I returned to the festivals entrance, I spotted Mion and Rena.

"Hey, do either of you two know where Tomitake or Takano are?" Mion and Rena turned to me.

"Umm…I haven't seen them…but how do you know them? I wasn't aware you'd met them." Rena asked politely.

_Damn. I haven't in this world…or the last for that matter. In fact, I don't think I actually know what Tomitake looks like, but I know Takano from the clinic._

"Umm…well…I…" I struggled to craft a suitable story.

"Rena, leave him alone. I'm sure that whatever reason he has for looking for them is a good one. I saw Tomitake and Takano go into the forest behind the festival grounds. It wasn't too long ago, so I'm sure you can find them if you hurry." Mion answered my question.

"Thanks Mion. Gotta go!" I left before either of them could speak.

_What's in the forest? Tomitake…I think we was a photographer…from what I heard about him in the last world. But, it's nighttime, that can't be the reason. Why then?_

Quickly slipping away from the festival, I noticed a path behind the shrine.

_Something's back here…_

Following the path, I saw a shed, and in front of it, two people.

_Bingo. Tomitake and Takano…and they're in a secluded area. If I wanted to kill someone, this would be the ideal circumstances._

"HEY!" I ran up, shocking both of them. Tomitake seemed to jump away from the door, and in a moment, I understood why.

"Why are you trying to break into this place…and what is this place anyways."

"Umm…urmm…." Tomitake was nervous.

"Oh relax…I'm sure this young man wouldn't cause any trouble for us…aren't I right?" Takano's voice was sickly sweet, trying to charm me. If she's this worried about me telling someone they were here, then they were likely up to no good.

"I don't know…depends what you're doing, and what this place actually is." I smiled at Takano, letting my eyes show the implicit threat.

_No sale. You're gonna have to do a lot better to manipulate me._

"Hmph. This is the Saiguden. I'm just interested in what's inside; I'm not going to steal anything, if that's what you're worried about." Takano dropped the niceties, opting instead to speak in an irritated tone.

"If you aren't stealing anything, then why not just ask?" I was slightly confused.

"There are a lot of superstitions about this village. One is that any who enter this shed that are not of the Furude House, or allowed by the same, are cursed by Oyashiro. If there's that much of a legend around this shed, then there must be something of interest inside." I shrugged my shoulders.

_Furude House means Rika. It's possible that this could be linked…but unlikely, after all, it's just a building._

"I'm not interested. I only came out here to deliver a warning. Tomitake, Takano. Your lives are in danger. Tonight, someone will attempt to kill you both. I don't know who, I don't know why, and I don't know when or where. All I can tell you; is that Tomitake will claw out his own throat, and Takano will be burnt alive. I'm telling you this, so you have a chance to survive."

"What…is this your idea of a joke? It's not funny." Tomitake dismissed me. His blunt dismissal kindled a nearly insane rage in me. I was trying to save not only his life, but Rika's as well, and his indifference could prevent that. With a leap forwards, I was upon him, punching him in the jaw, though not strongly enough to actually inflict lasting harm.

"LISTEN DAMN YOU! I'm not joking, not in the slightest. To be honest, I don't really care about you two. If you are so eager to throw your lives away, be my guest. But, if your lives are saved, then maybe…my friend will also be saved. I…I have to hope. So don't you dare brush me off, it's not only your lives on the line!" Tomitake's expression softened.

"You…you're serious. Damn…I'll be careful, that's what you wanted…right?"

"Yeah. After all, it costs you nothing. Maybe go home and stay there till tomorrow."

"Don't worry about me kid, I may not look it, but I was…once in the military. I can handle myself." I smiled.

"It didn't help last time…but maybe, this time will be different. Goodbye, and I hope that it's not the last time I speak with you." I turned and left.

_Maybe things will change, maybe not. But, doing nothing won't help._

A twig snapping behind me caught my attention.

"Huh…someone there?" Nothing answered me.

"Guess it was just…"

Pain erupted in the back of my head. I collapsed, losing consciousness. As I fell, a voice spoke from the darkness.

"You should mind your own business kid. You're just lucky we don't have the order to kill you."

_What…no way…who…is this guy?_

Darkness claimed me, and I knew no more.

* * *

I awoke, pain still piercing through my skull. Not much time had passed, based on the sky, but enough that whoever had hit me was long gone. In the distance, towards the Saiguden, I heard a struggle.

_Tomitake! Takano!_

Ignoring the pain, I grabbed a branch from the ground and ran towards the sounds of the struggle.

Quickly arriving, I could only see Tomitake.

"Tomitake! Are you okay?" Tomitake turned.

"…_Run"_ His voice was strained, but was definitely Tomitake.

"Huh?"

Tomitake lurched towards me, a fist flying at me. I leapt back, avoiding the blow.

"Tomitake! What's the heck happened! Why are you attacking me!"

"_Someone…injected me…"_

"Injected you? With what!"

"_Syndrome….Hinamizawa…Syndrome."_ Tomitake was struggling to say each word. The reason was obvious. His hands were clawing at his throat.

"Tomitake!" I ran at him, jumping onto his back, trying to hold his hands away from his throat. Tomitake bucked, throwing me into a tree with incredible force.

_That strength…it's inhuman! Where is he getting that kind of power!_

"What kind of strength is this!"

"_Run…can't hold…much…longer…go!"_ Tomitake struggled to speak, while also holding his own body in check. I looked to the ground.

"You're dead anyways…there's really no way to save you at this point. I'll grant you oblivion." I raised the branch I'd grabbed earlier.

"Goodbye Tomitake. And thank you, the information you gave me…it might just make a difference." I charged at Tomitake. Tomitake made a move to block the attack, but I was too fast. In a short instant, Tomitake was dead, his throat now a complete mess, from both the clawing…and the strike I'd made directly into the wound. I threw the branch high into a tree, where it caught, meaning any investigation was unlikely to find it. Turning away from the grisly scene, I went to rejoin the festival.

_Tomitake died, even with a warning. Takano is gone, and probably will end up dead as well. This was a colossal failure. But…I still have to deal with both Keiichi, and hopefully, saving Rika as well._

Entering the festival without being seen was tricky, but I managed it. The last thing I wanted was to be interrogated about Tomitake's death, seeing as it really was I who killed him, though only as a mercy. The thought of that, however, brought a memory to my mind.

_Rena did the same…and they found out about her. I should create an alias…maybe…Rena? But for this to work…I need to tell her the truth, or at least enough of it so she understands._

I quickly located Rena, and was able to easily sequester her to an isolated portion of the festival.

"Ryan…what's wrong?"

"Rena…I found Tomitake…and…and…" I stopped, to compose myself. Rena immediately picked up on my emotional state, concern quickly sweeping across her face.

"What? What happened Ryan, what's wrong?"

"He…he attacked me. He attacked me, but it was like, he wasn't really in control. He kept telling me to run. He was clawing out his own throat, and it was…it was obviously fatal. So…I mercy-killed him. But…I'm scared now. Who'd ever believe me; that I only killed him after it was already certain he would die. I…I want to ask you to cover for me." Rena's eyes seemed to pierce through me. She stood quietly, and almost completely still. I recognized this as what she had _really_ looked like, in the last world, when I had been scared of her.

"Ryan. You want me to lie to protect you, after you killed someone?" Rena's voice was filled with doubt.

I closed my eyes. Her doubt was fair.

"No…it was foolish of me to ask. It's not fair to you, for me to ask like this. After all, you don't even know if I'm telling the truth or not."

"That's not true. I trust you Ryan. If you say you killed him to save him pain, then I believe you. It was just…shocking. But…I'll say you were with me, if anyone asks. After all, I know you would never kill someone out of the blue, or for a selfish reason." Rena smiled at me. My heart surged at this display of trust. I found myself crying tears of joy. The anxiety slowly faded from me, as I could finally relax. As I relaxed, however, I realized that my body was injured from when I was attacked. I collapsed in a heap to the ground.

"Ryan!" Rena ran towards me, as I slowly regained strength, lying on the ground.

"I'm…okay." I forced myself to my feet.

_I guess whoever KO'd me did more damage than I'd realized. The only thing that kept me going was adrenaline._

"I want to cotton-drift…then go home. Can you…" Rena was already putting an arm over her shoulders, supporting me.

_Rena…thank you…_

* * *

After the festival, I went home to sleep. The next morning, I was in too much pain to even contemplate moving for the first few hours of the day, forcing me to call Rena to tell Chie-sensei I wouldn't be going to school. By the time suppertime had come about, however, I was back on my feet, albeit at a reduced mobility and strength. I left my home, to take care of another task…talking with Keiichi.

Walking through the twilight, my mind wandered back to what I knew, and what I wanted.

_I can safely assume Keiichi is exactly how I was in the past world. He'll be suspicious of everyone, and is probably armed at all times now. He won't take what I say at face value. Why am I trying then, when I know this will end in failure? What's the point?_

'_Don't give up!'_

"Huh? Who's there…Oyashiro? Are…are you there!" Despite knowing the futility of such an action, I spun in circles, trying to find the source of the quiet voice.

'…' The voice remained silent.

_He's trying to help me…very well. I'll do what I can. I just hope…Keiichi doesn't attack me…like I nearly did to Rena. With my body in the condition it's in now…I'd probably stand no chance._

These thoughts left me feeling vulnerable, so I felt at my hip, reassuring myself that my weapon was safely concealed. The sheath containing my bokken was still there.

_Unlike Rena…I'm willing to use this…but only if I must. Keiichi…I hope you don't make me do this. I hope…I'm not making a terrible mistake by coming to speak with you._

The light shining on the town dimmed. I glanced to the sky, only now noticing storm clouds rolling in.

_Hmm…it might rain soon. I should hurry!_

* * *

**A/N: I considered making this chapter longer, but then I realized that this was the last place where it would really be appropriate to break off a chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you notice anything that could be improved, or even just if you want to leave some praise, leave a review!**


	8. Sankudeshijon: Regrets

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Things are finally heating up. I almost scrapped this chapter, since I felt that it didn't capture what I wanted…luckily, I only needed to shave off about 500 words worth, and replaced it with something much better…and less redundant. Anyways, here is Chapter 8: Regrets.**

* * *

"Damn, the rain came on fast. I'd better hurry!" The rain pelted down fiercely, as I quickly ran towards Keiichi's home. As I approached, however, I heard a steady chanting.

"Gomen nasai…gomen nasai…gomen nasai…"

_What? Who's…?_

In front of me lay the Maebara house, and in front of it, cradling her hand, was Rena. She was the source of the chanting.

"Rena!? What are you doing here?" I moved to grab her hand, but she yanked it away, nearly screaming. Taking a closer look, I noticed her hand was bruised and cut, and one of the bones looked dislocated.

"What…What happened!?" Rena started crying.

"I…I just wanted to talk…but he wouldn't even let me in. He slammed the door on me, not even giving me a chance…to take my hand out…" My anger towards Keiichi threatened to overwhelm me in that moment, but I held it in check. Keiichi would have to wait. Rena needed me more right now.

"Come on; let's get out of the rain. I'll fix you up at my house." Rena nodded, quietly following me. Her tears didn't abate.

_Keiichi, can't you see that all you've done is hurt Rena! Dammit…this 'Hinamizawa Syndrome' that Tomitake mentioned…if what happened to me in New York, what happened in the last world, and what's happening to Keiichi are all the same, then it's likely that this 'Syndrome' is what they are. The paranoia, the distrust, the lack of inhibitions towards violence; they're all caused by this weird Syndrome. But…if it's really a mental illness…then how can I fight it? How can I break this cycle of tragedy?_

Memories of Chiro swept through my mind.

_I…I recovered when I realized that what I was about to do…was recreate my greatest regret. Perhaps that's the key. But then the question is…what is Keiichi's greatest regret? I can't exactly ask him…but maybe I can find it out. But enough of this! Keiichi isn't important right now, because Rena is hurt. She needs my undivided attention…_

"Rena…are you feeling okay? It isn't getting worse, is it?" Rena shook her head.

"It's fine. Thank you for asking." Rena tried to force a smile, but it fell flat.

"Rena…I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you…?"

"I…I really should have stopped you. I _knew_ the danger, but…I didn't realize exactly how far it's progressed. I…I didn't protect you like I should have." I turned away, shame forcing me to avoid her gaze.

"Ryan…maybe…maybe you should start by telling the whole truth. I trust you, you can tell me anything, and I'll believe you." Rena asked sincerely. I shook my head.

"I really wish it were that simple, but…" I started to speak, but Rena cut me off.

"Ryan! It _is_ that simple. Why are you so afraid to let me in? Am I…am I not good enough?" I shook my head.

"No, that's not it. If anything, I'm the one who isn't good enough. If you truly mean what you say…then I'll try to explain…even though I fear you'll think I'm crazy." I sighed.

"Ryan, you've been right about everything so far…Anything you say…I'll believe you, no matter what."

We stopped walking, as we'd arrived at my house.

"Rena, I'll get some medical supplies and patch you up, and then we'll talk."

"Alright." Her face was a mixture of worry and satisfaction.

* * *

"How's that feel?" I checked the bandages.

"They feel just fi-AHH!" I quickly pressed the dislocated bone into place, causing Rena to yelp in pain.

"Sorry, but…" Rena cut me off.

"Don't be, it feels almost like new now!" Rena flexed her hands experimentally, and they seemed alright to me at least.

"Well, that's good." I smiled, happy she wasn't seriously injured.

"Ok. Ryan, how do you know about what's happening to Keiichi." I turned away for a moment.

"…Rena, I need to tell you some things…that are hard to believe. They're necessary if you are to understand." I spoke solemnly. Rena simply nodded in response.

"I…Do you know what parallel worlds are?" Rena shook her head.

"No. What are they?"

"Ok. A parallel world…it's another world that's nearly identical to the original. They look the same; have the same people, and the same history. But the events that occur, those can be different. Do you understand?" Rena smiled and nodded.

"Good. I'm a traveller of these 'parallel worlds'. I've seen another Hinamizawa, two actually, though I barely was able to do anything in the first. In the last world, though…I was exactly like Keiichi. I was suspicious of everyone, and you tried to help me. I reacted…badly. I nearly killed you, but was able to come to my senses. It wasn't anything you did, but rather, something I remembered. That's how I knew about the danger Keiichi presents, and also why I knew you wouldn't actually use your nata in a fight against him. You're too pure; you don't have the will to strike down a friend." I explained.

"I…I think I get it. You didn't want to say anything because you were afraid no one would believe you." Rena exclaimed. I smiled and nodded.

"Exactly, but…I also don't want you to distrust me based on the fact that I'm withholding information." Rena nodded in response.

"I understand completely now. But…how did this happen; what caused you to start 'travelling' in the first place."

"That's…painful. I'd rather not say Rena, please understand." The memories of Chiro were still raw, and to tell the truth, I was afraid that Rena would hate me.

"You don't have to say everything…I'm just curious." I nodded in understanding. I'd just dropped a pretty big bombshell on her, and the least I could do was at least _attempt_ to explain what happened to me. I thought for a moment, to find the right words.

"Alright…some things happened in New York…and eventually, I ended up dead. But I was saved by Oyashiro, who sent me here, in order to accomplish a certain task."

"Oyashiro!? You've met him!?" I nodded.

"I…I thought I was the only one. But…what did he want you to do?" I thought about asking Rena what she meant…but decided against it, opting instead to answer her question.

"My task is to save Rika from her doomed fate." I said seriously.

"Rika? What does she have to do with this?" Rena asked, slightly confused.

"Three days after Watanagashi…Rika will be killed. I know only that a woman is responsible, and due to certain events which have occurred in this world, I also believe that there is an organization supporting her."

"How do you know?"

"Remember when I…killed Tomitake?" I hesitated before completing my sentence. Rena nodded, and grabbed my hand, offering simple comfort. It helped a little bit. Something felt really nice about her touching me. I pushed these thoughts aside, turning back to the conversation.

"Well, I had gone to deliver a warning about his and Takano's imminent deaths. I succeeded, but when I left, I was attacked. The man who attacked me said 'I was lucky that they didn't have orders to kill me.' When I awoke, Tomitake was going insane due to something they did…and you know the rest."

"Ryan…this is dangerous. Can't you ask the police for help?" I sighed.

"No. Perhaps the police are in on it, and even if they aren't, what am I going to say? That I know about a plot to kill Rika because I saw it in another world? They'd never believe me!?" Rena nodded.

"But at least you have me." Rena smiled, holding a thumbs up towards me. I grinned and held one out as well.

"Yes, there is that…"

_She believes me, because she's seen the knowledge I have. But this is likely a one-time thing…she wouldn't believe me if I just said this out of the blue…_

"So what's your plan? You have one, don't you?" Rena asked. She had grown relaxed, and had finally started acting like herself again.

"My plan? I'm going to speak with Keiichi tomorrow, after supper. I want to explain to him about the curse, so he doesn't feel suspicious of us. Then, I plan to patrol the Furude Shrine, as well as outside Rika's house, in order to protect her.

"But what if Keiichi doesn't listen?" Rena asked. My expression darkened.

"Then…I'll escape, and go to the clinic to get help for Keiichi. After all, the main reason this is happening is this weird Syndrome…or at least, that's my best guess." Rena turned away from my gaze.

"…ok. I'll just be support for you then, and maybe I'll also patrol, to protect Rika." I nodded.

"That sounds good…you should carry your nata when you do...and try to be prepared to use it." Rena nodded, and responded darkly.

"I will definitely be prepared…after all; you have no idea what I'm truly capable of." I felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Rena…what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Just as you have pieces of your past you do not wish to share, I have things I do not want to tell you either." I nodded.

"That's fair. Just…don't do anything reckless." Rena stood, smiled, and left my home.

_Tomorrow is when it begins._

* * *

I nearly fell asleep during class the next day. The lesson was the same one that had been taught in the last world…I was going to become extremely skilled at identifying similes and metaphors if the worlds continued to loop.

I also noticed Keiichi was nowhere to be seen.

_He's avoiding school, which means that…he might be at the peak of his paranoia._

After school, I made an excuse to Mion to avoid the Games Club, just in case she wanted to continue despite the absence of Keiichi, in order to make preparations. I biked to Okinomiya and purchased a second sheath, so I could carry both my weapons with me. I didn't want to have to fight, but I would be prepared if it happened.

After I returned, it was about 8 o'clock, meaning that it was almost time. I decided on a whim to phone Rena, just to ensure she was alright, after all, she had encountered Keiichi in his paranoid state the most out of all of us.

A man answered the phone.

"Hello, is this the Ryuugu household?" I hadn't actually called Rena, so I wanted to be sure.

"Yes, who am I speaking with?"

"I'm Aminiko Ryan; may I speak with Rena-san?"

"Ah, I'm worry, but Rena is currently visiting Sonozaki Mion. May I take a message?" I groaned.

"No thank you. I'm also acquainted with Mion-san, so I'll call her instead. Thank you for your time." I hung up, and quickly phoned Mion.

"Hello, this is the Sonozaki residence; may I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"Hello, I am Aminiko Ryan. I wish to speak with Sonozaki Mion. Is she available?" I took on a more formal tone, due to the status of the Sonozaki Family.

"I am afraid she is not. She has left to visit a friend of hers. Keiichi Maebara I believe. May I take a…" I didn't hear the rest, as I'd dropped the phone.

_Mion and Rena are at Keiichi's? That…oh no…I have to act fast!_

Quickly gathering my equipment, I left quickly, riding my bike as hard as I could.

_I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

I arrived at Keiichi's house within 5 minutes, although the exertion left me breathless. I dashed to the door, knocking quickly. I waited for a moment.

A piercing scream echoed into the night air, disrupting the background noise of the cicadas.

"MION! RENA!" I kicked down the door and sprinted into the house, quickly making my way to the source of the scream.

Keiichi was brandishing a bat towards Rena. Rena was on the ground, her arms outstretched to Keiichi. Mion lay face down on the ground near the door. A small bloodstain was underneath her. Her face was pale, and though I had the urge to drop to the ground and check for a pulse, I already knew the result of such an action. Mion, my friend, the leader of the club…was dead.

_Mion…I'm so sorry._

"Keiichi…please…come back to us." Rena pleaded with the murderer our friend had become.

"I won't disappear! DIE!" Keiichi swung…

…but stopped a mere 3 inches from Rena's head, my bokken intercepting the blow. I struggled to hold the bat away from Rena, my arms shaking.

"I don't think so. Rena, run! Don't worry about me…I can handle this."

"Ryan…but what about Mion?" Rena's voiced wavered. I struggled to find a tactful way to say what had happened to her.

"She's…there's nothing we can do." Rena softly sobbed, but obeyed me and ran out the door. I allowed Keiichi's bat to slam into the ground, jumping away to a safe distance.

"So now it's just you and me. Keiichi, what do you hope to accomplish. You've killed one of our friends, and severely hurt another. So what now? Do you kill until there's either no one left or someone stops you? Or can you find another path?"

"I won't be tricked! I know about the Curse! I know you're all trying to demon me away!" Keiichi's frantic tone of voice left no doubt in my mind. He was insane, most likely due to the Syndrome.

_I told Rena I would escape…but it's far too late now. Even if I somehow escaped…Keiichi would kill others before I could stop him. No…there's but one way to end this. I'm sorry Keiichi…_

"Poor Keiichi…I once thought as you do. I thought that my friends were trying to kill me…but you know what Keiichi? I was wrong. I nearly killed my best friend, all over a misunderstanding. I know you won't believe me, but at least the knowledge that this all _could_ be a misunderstanding is with you. Now…there's only one way to end this. Keiichi, face me now!" I spoke, my voice filled with pain, sadness, and simple acceptance of what was to come.

I sheathed my bokken and drew my katana.

"I'll kill you!" Keiichi's scream was filled with rage.

Keiichi leapt at me, his body filled with primal power. I quickly dodged, and was promptly flabbergasted as the floor sustained heavy damage from the blow.

_Keiichi has the same terrible strength that Tomitake had. This…is going to be difficult._

I turned and ran, avoiding Mion's body. The enclosed space of the building made my katana more difficult to wield, lending an additional advantage to Keiichi. I led him outside.

"Running away!?" Keiichi mocked me.

"No. I'm just taking us to another battlefield." I stopped once we had reached his yard. I turned, and brandished my blade.

"Now the battle truly begins!"

I charged, slashing my blade. Keiichi blocked it using his bat, but this was expected. As the momentum from my blow was absorbed by Keiichi, I dropped down, and kicked savagely into his stomach, using a side kick. Keiichi's breath was knocked out of his body, and he staggered back. Pressing the attack, I slashed again, nearly disarming him. I moved to attack a third time, but Keiichi has brought his other hand around for a haymaker. I hit the deck to avoid the blow. Keiichi tried to stomp me, but I caught his ankle and twisted it, causing him to fall to the ground.

_Thank Oyashiro for jujitsu…_

Jumping to my feet, I swung my sword in a devastating arc, only to be deflected by Keiichi. I was wide open…

Keiichi kicked my exposed side, sending me flying back about 10 feet, and nearly tearing out my side.

_I have to be careful…a single blow from Keiichi in this empowered state, could easily finish me. I got lucky there._

Settling into Chuden-no-kame, the first proper stance I'd assumed in the battle, I assessed the situation.

I was slightly stiff from the injuries I'd sustained at Watanagashi. In addition, the left side of my abdomen was in a fair amount of pain.

Keiichi was panting, indicating fatigue. He had sustained damage to his stomach, and his right wrist looked like it was starting to bruise, probably from when I almost disarmed him. His ankle was also wrenched from my earlier grab, and that caused him to slightly limp.

All in all, I was in better shape, but Keiichi had the advantage of his much greater strength.

Keiichi broke the temporary lull of battle by wildly charging me, swinging his bat overhead. Jumping to the side, I dodged the blow, before counterattacking, striking Keiichi's arm. Keiichi screamed in pain, the cut deep and bleeding profusely.

"Keiichi! Enough of this! Don't make me kill you!" Keiichi snarled, and leapt at me, still attempting to land an attack. Sidestepping, I tripped him, before stabbing his arm, pinning him to the ground.

"AUGH!" Keiichi screamed in pain. I drew my bokken, before speaking.

"So it ends, with me as the victor. Keiichi…will you truly force me to finish this?" A cold chill shot through my spine at the thought of what that meant.

_With Chiro and almost Rena, I was under the influence of Hinamizawa Syndrome, but now…now I have no excuse. If I kill Keiichi…then the blood is on my hands. Am I truly capable of this?_

"Ryan…I swear…I will kill you!" Keiichi growled through gritted teeth. I felt a single tear leak from my eyes. The Keiichi I'd grown to know was, for all intents and purposes…already gone. All that remained was a shell, filled with hatred and paranoia. I steeled myself for what I was about to do.

"Damn you Keiichi. Damn you for forcing murder on me!" I withdrew my katana from Keiichi's arm with my right hand, the bokken in my left. Spinning, I struck with the bokken first, hitting his head, and knocking him out. Continuing the spin, I planted my foot, transferring the momentum from the spin into my sword-arm.

"This is the end!" The blade hit his head, splitting his skull and instantaneously killing him.

"…Keiichi. Gomen nasai. Rest in peace." I took my bokken and stabbed the ground beside Keiichi. Once I had a hole large enough, I picked up Keiichi's bat using my shirt, to avoid leaving prints, and planted it into the hole. I smiled grimly; satisfied with the makeshift gravestone, as I sheathed my blade and bokken.

"At least your death will not go unmarked…or unmourned. Dammit Keiichi…why…why didn't you stop. I gave you every chance I could…" Tears flowed freely from my eyes; no attempt was made to stop them.

"It's not your fault…it's mine." A quiet voice spoke from behind me. I spun quickly, almost drawing my blade, only to see Rena.

"Mion and Keiichi…if I'd only listened to you. I wanted to convince Keiichi myself, so you could focus on Rika…but I failed. I messed everything up. And now…and now…" I could see Rena was quickly spiralling into a self-loathing cycle. I ran to her, embracing her.

"No. It's not anyone's fault. He was sick…" My attempt at reassurance fell flat. Rena laughed bitterly.

"Well, at least Rika is still alive. Maybe we can save her. Come on; let's get out of here…before someone finds us." I nodded gravely, and we departed quickly.

* * *

The next day was hard. Rena and I had to act shocked just like everyone else when Chie-sensei told the class that Keiichi and Mion had been murdered. We endured the speculation on the remainder of the club's part that perhaps Keiichi wasn't crazy paranoid, and that someone really had been out to kill him, and Mion just happened to get unlucky. Satoko seemed devastated in particular by the loss. She put on an air of indifference normally, but in reality, she cared deeply for her friends. I did my best to comfort her, but in my own depressed state, I could do little to cheer her up. As the day wore on, my thoughts became darker and more painful.

_You fools. Rika is the one in true danger…Keiichi only died because he killed Mion…and almost killed me and Rena. The blood on my hands…will never be cleansed. Even if I leave this world…I'll still know._

Standing quickly, I made my way to the front of the classroom. I couldn't stand to be here anymore, the knowledge of my deeds tormenting me. Seeing my friends only reinforced the sense of loss, since Keiichi's absence was very noticeable.

"Chie-sensei…I feel ill, may I leave to go to the clinic?" I asked.

"Ryan…are you truly sick…or is it what happened to Keiichi and Mion."

"…the second choice."

"I thought so. Go ahead…I think I'll dismiss class soon; nobody is going to learn anything anyways." I nodded, and left quickly, sprinting far away from the school. Tears flowed from my eyes uncontrollably.

_Why did this happen!? Keiichi…I didn't want this! DAMMIT!_

The sound of footprints echoed behind me.

_Either someone's following me…or I'm going insane. Which is it?_

I turned slowly, ready to face whoever was following me, or the beginning of the loss of my rational mind.

"Ryan…" Rena stood behind me. I shook my head.

"You scared me Rena…for a second; I almost thought I was…never mind." I decided against mentioning my fear of losing my mind. We both had enough on our plates.

"Where are you going? It's not like you to skip school." She asked; her voice weary.

"I'm getting ready." I stated simply.

"Ok, I'll go get…" Suddenly, I felt a flash of insight.

_Rena…you try too hard. And when you give it your all…there's nothing left to protect you. If you come with me…you will die, if not physically, then emotionally. The damage is already severe…should you come with me, your personality will be irrevocably changed._

That moment is when I decided, that I would go alone. The pain in Rena's body and soul was too much for _me_ to bear. I couldn't handle seeing her like this, and definitely couldn't handle her changing even more. I missed the innocent Rena, the one who would jump at the chance to take something cute home. The Rena that I felt…_something _for. Something I couldn't explain, but incredibly important to me anyways.

"Rena." Rena stopped speaking, the tone of my interruption indicating to her that what I was about to say was very important.

"I'm going alone. Stay home, forget everything I told you. Regardless of what happens to me tonight…just live your life in peace. Forget Keiichi…and forget me." I turned and walked away. Rena started protesting, but I ignored her. I'd finally realized what had gone wrong in this world.

_If I'd just gone alone and dealt with Keiichi when I'd had the chance…then maybe this tragedy could have been averted. Instead, I let my compassion take over…and because of that, two of my friends are dead. I won't make that mistake again…this time…I go alone._

I forced myself to stop thinking of Rena in any way, cutting her out of my heart. As much as it hurt to do so, I could not allow my emotions to sway me from my mission. I would protect Rika and Rena; Rika through battle, and Rena through preventing her from entering harm's way. This was the only path.

'_Gomen nasai…no one should be forced to lose their friends…'_ Oyashiro's quiet voice echoed in my mind.

"Well, some of us don't have that luxury. Guess it must be nice to be a god, you never lose a friend, do you?"

'…_you have no idea.'_

I felt a chill. Perhaps Oyashiro wasn't as powerful as I'd imagined. Despite that, I felt a strange sense of peace descend on me. I had a goal, and a means of achieving it. Nothing else mattered.

"Oyashiro…I will do my best. I will not give up." I said into the empty sky. Somehow, I thought I heard a small girl giggling, but there was no one around.

* * *

Night had fallen across the village of Hinamizawa. I stood just outside my door. I felt at my waist, ensuring both my bokken and katana were there. They were. I sighed.

"To battle once again…but do I really want victory? Keiichi and Mion…I can't think like this. Rika doesn't deserve death. I gotta give it my all! Here I come!"

I charged into the night, prepared for a battle to the death. It's unfortunate, however, that I failed to notice a girl stealthily following me. A girl, carrying a shining nata, with a head of bright orange hair.

* * *

**A/N: DUH DUH DUUUHHH! Ok, seriously, who didn't see that coming at the end…but I guarantee the next chapter will not be what you expect. Absolutely no spoilers…save for one. Here it is! **

"**The Terrible Choice…is yet to come"**


	9. Sankudeshijon: Revelation

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Hello again. This chapter has been in the works for a while, and is actually the first ending to an arc I envisioned, although originally it was set to take place in a much later arc…except that the story changed a lot and now only makes sense here. Anyways, here is Chapter 9: Revelation**

* * *

I ran through the village as quickly as I could without exhausting myself. I knew without a doubt that tonight was the night that Rika would be killed, if I did nothing to stop it.

_Mion…Keiichi…I will not allow any more deaths! This world may not be perfect…but if I can save even a single person…then I'll know at least that it's possible. As it stands now, my best guess is that nobody will survive. That is unacceptable!_

The night was quiet. Even the Higurashi cicadas were silent. Nothing seemed to show even the slightest sign of life.

_If I fail…this is what awaits; A ghost town full of nothing but death and tragedy. I MUST prevail!_

My resolve at its strongest, I turned the corner to face the location of the battle to come…Furude Shrine.

Climbing the stairs quickly and quietly, I opted to avoid charging at the enemy I was sure was there. Instead, I stealthily ascended to the top, looking around…only to see nothing.

_Did…I get it wrong?_

The sound of tires behind me caught my attention.

_Ah, not wrong, just early. Well, I think I'll take a leaf out of Satoko's book and set a trap._

I climbed on top of the shrine, ensuring I was hidden, but still able to see and move quickly. Knowing from the past that my enemy was not to be underestimated, I knew that I would need to use any and all available advantages to both save Rika, and survive myself.

_The enemy desires to kill Rika Watanagashi-style. That means they'll need the altar…perfect for an aerial ambush._

I sat back to wait for the enemy to reach the shrine, eager to spring my trap.

Within moments, a woman carrying a small girl ascended the stairs. The girl had a head of deep, purple hair…obviously Rika. The woman…

_No…no way! That's…that's impossible! How the hell is she alive! Wait…if she's behind this…it all makes sense! Tomitake's death, the reason I haven't found a suspect…it's because of her! She's the culprit…and I never even suspected because I thought she was a victim. Well, now I know…and I will destroy you…Miyo Takano!_

Takano carried Rika to the altar.

"You look so peaceful, sleeping like this. Well, you are going to sleep forever…and for the lofty goal of proving, once and for all, that my grandfather was right all along! Rika, you can die happy, knowing your death is not in vain."

"STOP!"

_What the…_

"Now who could that be?" Takano stood, and turned, putting her hand inside her coat.

Rena stood at the stairs, nata in her hand.

"You…you monster!" Rena shouted. "I won't let you hurt Rika-chan!"

"How cute, this little girl fancies herself a hero." Takano paused, pulling her pistol.

"Too bad she's outgunned."

_Now's my chance! Her guard is down!_

"And you're outmaneuvered!" I leapt from the roof of the shrine, landing atop Takano, knocking her to the ground. I stomped her wrist, forcing the gun from her hand, before kicking it away. Takano screamed and threw me off her. I barely kept my balance. Instead of turning to attack, I ran to Rena, grabbing her and pulling her to the arch in front of the shrine, taking cover behind it.

"Why are we hiding, she's unarmed!" Rena asked.

"She has another pistol…but that's not the point. Rena, what the heck are you doing here!? I told you to stay away!" I shouted. Rena averted her eyes.

"I know…but Rika is in danger. I only have…three friends left. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't do everything I could to protect them!" She spoke with conviction.

_She's like me. I…I can't stay mad at her, even now, she's acting purely for the benefit of others. I'd have preferred that she stayed out of this…but if she's here, she is not going to take no for an answer._

"…Ok. Takano is still armed with a single pistol, 6 shots. She also has a knife, but if we get her into close quarters combat, we'll beat her easy. She won't kill Rika except with a Watanagashi style execution, so unless we lose or run away, Rika is safe." Rena nodded.

"I'll try and draw fire, and as soon as she fires the sixth shot, I'll attack." I nodded, agreeing.

"I'll try and get around her and ambush from behind, in case you can't pull it off. Rena…please be careful. I've already seen two friends die…" Rena smiled.

"Of course!" I nodded and backed away, making sure Takano couldn't see me. When I judged myself to be far enough back, I crept in an arc around, trying to get behind.

Rena darted between the trees, the archway, and any other kind of cover. I counted 4 shots before I managed to get behind the Shrine.

_Wait for the perfect moment, at this range, if Takano hears me, I'm toast; there's no way to dodge._

Rena flashed her nata from behind a tree, and Takano quickly fired. That was shot number 5.

"Hey! If you miss again…it's game over!" Rena taunted.

"Heh…I'll just make sure not to miss!" Takano shouted, frustration evident in her voice. I smiled, knowing that Rena had a plan of some kind. I poked my head around the corner. Suddenly, I saw Rena's hat poke from behind a tree. She was exposed.

_Rena…DUCK!_

Takano fired, and a neat hole appeared in the hat. The hat fell…revealing that it was stuck on a stick. Rena leapt from behind the tree, charging at Takano.

"It's too bad, you and Ryan don't seem to realize…that guns like these can have a bullet chambered.

_Wait…that means…NO!_

What Takano had said…meant that she had a seventh bullet in the gun. I leapt around the corner, drawing the first weapon I was able to grab, which was my bokken, no longer caring about my own safety. But it was too late.

A gunshot echoed through the shrine once more. Rena slowed to a stop. She stared down in disbelief. Her white dress was slowly being dyed a dark shade of crimson. Without a sound, she crumpled to the ground. I felt my mind still, not even a single thought breaking the fragile calm that had taken hold. Rena hit the stone, and with a dull thump, lay still. The sound shattered the calm in my mind, transforming it in an instant into an all-consuming fury.

"I still had one bullet, but you didn't know that, did you…"

"Too bad you have nothing left for me!" I screamed, charging at Takano. She turned in surprise, as my bokken slammed into her stomach in a devastating uppercut swing, throwing her several feet into the air. Dimly, I was aware that my own strength had far surpassed my earlier limits. I knew that the Syndrome had taken hold of me, but in that moment, I didn't care. All that mattered was Takano's death.

Chasing her into the air with a mighty leap, I found myself face to face with her, fear written across her face, and rage across mine.

"Die you bitch; and burn in hell!" I swung my bokken with all my strength in an overhead slash, striking with such force it actually cut into her despite being dull. Takano sped away from me towards the ground, several bones shattering on impact. Despite the damage, she was still alive, whimpering in pain.

I landed softly, dropping my bokken to the ground and drawing my katana. Walking with an eerie calm that belied my intense hatred of her, I approached.

"Please…end it…it hurts." She begged, tears in her eyes, the pain she was feeling obvious. I paused, contemplating my next action.

"…No. You killed my friend, and attempted to kill another friend of mine. I will not sully myself by killing you by my own hand in cold blood. You brought this on yourself, so suffer and die!" With those words and a cruel smile, I thrust the sword into her arm, pinning her to the ground, turned and walked away, ignoring her feeble pleas. This, I felt, was a far more fitting punishment than simply killing her quickly. The blood loss would eventually kill her, and in the meantime, she would endure pain, a vastly insufficient penance for what she had done, but the most severe I could inflict while maintaining my own dwindling sanity. I fully recognized the symptoms of the Syndrome awakening, but could do nothing to avert them.

In a couple of seconds, I was at Rena's side. I cradled her to my body, and was surprised to feel a faint heartbeat.

"Rena!" I called to her, trying to awaken her. Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Ryan…it's you…did you win…is Rika safe?" She asked weakly. I smiled.

"Yeah…she's safe. I beat Takano…she's dying as we speak." Rena frowned.

"Ryan…please…be careful not to become…what you hate. End it…end her misery." She pleaded with me.

"But Rena…" I was confused. Didn't Rena hate Takano too?

"Ryan…please…I know…how this feels. No matter…how bad someone is…there's always good too. Nobody…deserves this." I lowered my head, feeling the unnatural rage ebb from me. The Syndrome's effects receded, my mind once again my own. Now with a clear head, I could see what I was doing, and I quickly became disgusted with my earlier logic.

_I'm better than you Takano…I will not become you._

"…Alright Rena. For you…I'll end this." I stood, and returned to Takano. Despite the fact that I didn't want to be a monster, I still wanted her to suffer. The contradicting thoughts did nothing but cause me to become angry.

"You…You're so damn lucky. Rena…the girl you killed, who's dying not even 20 feet away from you…she wants me to spare you suffering. Know that her mercy is what keeps you from laying her to bleed out and die!" I withdrew my katana, and stabbed it into her face, piercing her head, killing her.

Ignoring her corpse, I returned to Rena.

"Alright…she's gone." I kneeled and put Rena's head onto my lap, gently caressing her hair.

"Thank you…I don't want you…to be like…the other Ryan, in the other world. The Ryan who…almost killed me. I like this Ryan…better." Rena smiled weakly. I held her closer, almost as if holding her tighter would keep her from dying, from leaving me.

"It's getting brighter Ryan…I see angels. They're so cute…they're taking me home…with…them…" Rena's voice grew steadily weaker, and when she finished, she smiled, reaching towards something I could not see. Her breathing slowed, and with a final gasp, stopped. Rena had died in my arms. Tears in my eyes, I reached out slowly, hands shaking, and closed her eyes. Laying on the ground, one could almost believe that she was only sleeping…except for the bloodstain spreading across her dress.

"Rena…I'm so sorry…I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I couldn't save Mion…and I killed Keiichi, to save you. What kind of person am I!? Why! Why does this keep happening!? WHY DOES EVERYONE AROUND ME DIE!?" I screamed into the night air. Deep in my chest, I felt a dull ache, where the happiness I'd acquired with my friends used to be.

"This labyrinth is filled with tragedy. For years I've searched for a way out, all in vain." A mysterious voice spoke from behind me, full of wisdom and pain.

I turned, knowing who was speaking, yet still seeking to confirm it. Behind me, standing just in front of Takano's corpse…was Rika. She looked past me to Rena.

"Rena…rest in peace." Rika's voice was filled with sadness.

"Rika…are you okay?" It was a stupid question to ask, but I was in such a state of shock and despair, that I couldn't think of anything better to ask.

"I'm…fine. Ryan…this is another dead end…isn't it." Her words confused me.

"Another…dead end? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please. Don't act ignorant. We're both aware of it. I'm talking about the other worlds, and the fact that this one is a dead end, even with my survival." Her words finally confirmed what I'd suspected for a while now.

"I see…so I was right. You do remember!" I stared at Rika in a new light. The darkness I'd noticed in her eyes, the maturity she could seemingly manifest at will; these were all symptoms of Rika becoming older mentally, travelling between worlds…just as I was.

"Yes. I remember. I remember my friends turning on one another, killing one another. I remember the terror of being hunted down, with no hope of escape. And…I remember you…the person who nearly killed Rena in another world…and yet, also seeks to save her, and everyone else." Her words, though harsh, did not hold condemnation or an accusation. Rather, they were the words of someone who was close to giving up hope. The utter despair in her voice prompted a question.

"Rika. How long have you been doing this?" This kind of resignation to a tragic fate would take far longer to manifest than I had been travelling. Rika must have endured this long before I ever arrived.

"You mean how long have I endured the repeating June, the endless cycle of death and rebirth? 20 years, give or take. I've fought for so long, and all without a single victory…but now…a new piece has been placed on the board."

"A new piece? Do you think this is a game!?" Anger spiked through me. I was not someone's plaything!

"In a matter of speaking. Fate seems to enjoy tormenting me. And the new piece…is you. You're new, you've only appeared in three worlds…and yet, you've altered the outcomes so drastically, I barely recognize the labyrinth anymore. You've opened so many doors, and maybe…just maybe…the exit lies beyond one of these new doors, these new possibilities." Her voice had changed. The despair was still present, but now, almost in contradiction, was the barest hint of hope. She believed that I could change this fate.

_Rika…no one deserves this kind of pain…least of all a child._

"Rika." Rika met my gaze. I stared back, sudden confidence surging through me.

"I will always protect you. No matter what opposition Fate throws against us, so long as I draw breath, I will find the path. And if no such path exists, I will destroy this so called 'Labyrinth of Tragedy', and create a path, to a perfect future! This I swear." In Rika's eyes, I could see tears gather in her eyes, tears she would not allow to fall. I smiled gently at Rika, holding out my hands.

"Rika…it's ok to cry. You of all people have the right." The dam broke, and she ran at me, quickly latching on to me, sobbing. In so many ways, Rika was far more mature than I…but in the most important ways…Rika was still a young child. I held her as emotion swept over her. The bottled up emotions she had suppressed finally were being expressed, as she cried. Her outburst affected me too, and in moments, I felt tears streaming down my face. Slowly, however, we regained our composure.

"Ryan…thank you for trying to help me, for simply being here with me. But…what do we do now?" I smiled grimly.

_There's only one thing we can do…_

"We make a choice. Either we stay here, and deal with the consequences of this world. That's our first option, and it will result in the permanent loss of Keiichi, Mion, and Rena. Our second option…is to continue on to another world and try again…but to reach that world…we have to die." I averted my gaze from hers.

_What a terrible choice to be forced onto a child. I myself already have decided…I will not accept these deaths. But Rika has suffered far longer than I…_

"I…I only just survived this world, I've never seen beyond this night. Ryan…I feel horrible for saying this, but I don't want to go. Even with the cost, it hurts to even think about dying again." I felt for Rika…no one could force her, and if she chose to stay, nobody could blame her. I know that I would not, at any rate.

"That's fine with me. I'm going to go onwards, regardless of what you choose to do. Oyashiro told me my mission was to protect you…in this world, that's done. But I also want to protect the others…and to do that, I need to go back in time. I need to move on to the next kakera."

"Ryan…we have until the end of the month…we can choose the other world until the calendar changes to July, but after that is too late." Rika told me quietly.

"How do you know that!?" I asked, incredulously. Rika smiled impishly.

"I'm not called the reincarnation of Oyashiro for nothing. I'm privy to certain knowledge, and I know that so long as we die before July 1st, we'll move on to the next world." I nodded.

"Well, I guess I don't need to leave this world right now then…" I stopped speaking, as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Rika!?" I didn't think they were friendly, considering the circumstances.

"Takano wasn't alone…she never is. I'm…I'm scared Ryan. I don't want to die again!" The fear in her voice was at full force. The fact that Rika was afraid hardened my resolve. I turned to face the approaching men.

"Rika…hide in the shrine. I'll defend you…" I left the remainder of the sentence unsaid.

_I'll defend you…or die trying._

Rika nodded, and quickly entered the shrine, pulling the door closed. I stood in the center of the shrine grounds, awaiting the enemy. In a moment, four men had arrived. Upon seeing Takano's corpse, they started shouting.

"Commander! What…what happened!?" I started laughing at the soldier's stupidity.

"You must be pretty stupid if you can't figure it out. I killed her!" I called to them. The one who seemed to be in charge narrowed his eyes.

"You…you'll pay for this!" He snarled. I responded in the same tone; "And what were you doing here? I'll tell you, you were trying to kill my friend Rika. She even managed to kill Rena…Takano got what she deserved, just as you will! Enough talk, I'm going to finish this!" I drew my katana, and charged the enemy, maneuvering so only the front man could see me. He reached into his coat, by this point a familiar gesture.

_Just like Takano, he's going for his pistol…gotta time it…NOW!_

I dropped to the ground just as he withdrew his gun and fired, rolling to my feet without losing speed. In a moment, I was upon him, slashing his arm. In shock at the sudden pain, he dropped his weapon. Unceremoniously, I spun around, driving the blade through his spine in a reverse stab, pressing my body against his. Reversing the spin to withdraw the blade, causing the first man to collapse, I spun in the opposite direction, slashing the second man in the throat before he could react. He fell to the ground, dead instantaneously.

The two remaining men had drawn nightsticks, but seemed hesitant to attack, seeing their allies die so quickly had demoralized them. I capitalized on their indecision to approach to a range where I could react before they could draw firearms.

"What's wrong? You seemed so confident just a minute ago. Don't tell me you're afraid of a kid like me. You even have me outnumbered…you should be able to kill me easily." The men actually started backing away from me. I matched their pace, which steadily increased.

"But you can't…can you? I'll tell you why; it's because you are cowards. Only a coward would seek their goals through murdering children. Come on then! Show me what you can do, or you will die!"

The men started screaming, their fear overwhelming them. Simultaneously, they dropped their weapons and fled. Laughing at their cowardice, I stabbed the man on the ground, who was paralyzed from my earlier strike, killing him, before cleaning my blade and sheathing it. I turned back to the shrine and knocked on the door.

"Rika. It's safe now." The door slid open, and Rika emerged. She stared past me at the two fallen enemies. Recognition dawned on her face.

"…Those are the yamainu's men." She said, partially to herself.

"The yamainu?" The name was unfamiliar to me.

"…Ryan, I should probably tell you a few things, things I've learned over the years; but this place isn't safe. Let's go somewhere safe." I thought for a moment. My house was likely the most secure. A sudden thought shot through me.

"Rika…what happened to Satoko!?" I realized that the only person other than us who could possibly be alive was Satoko, causing a surge of sadness to fill me.

_Everyone...I'm sorry._

"She's safe. I told her to hide, before the men kidnapped me." I smiled in relief; at least Satoko was still ok.

"We should go and pick her up, then go to my house. I don't think they'll dare attack me, seeing as I've killed most of the people who were here." I smiled grimly, confident in my strength.

"We'll be safer, but as soon as they know where I am…they'll attack. You've gotten lucky so far, they won't hesitate to kill us all." I sobered, the smile leaving my face, knowing the truth of her words…after all; I'd already seen it once.

_That sad Hinamizawa…everyone died. Satoko, Mion, Keichii…Rena. They killed them all. But…so long as Satoko lives…hope still exists. This isn't over yet!_

* * *

**A/N: I highly doubt anyone saw that twist coming, though I think that you guys will now understand exactly what the 'Terrible Choice' is. I also think this arc will break my goal of 4 story-1 aftermath ****chapters, seeing as this is chapter 4 of ****Sankudeshijon-hen****, but I can still fit this arc into 5 chapters. This means that this arc won't have a true aftermath, but I think that works best for this one. As always, if you notice errors or mistakes, feel free to leave a review.**


	10. Sankudeshijon: Decision

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Chapter 10 already? Dang, that was pretty fast, for me at least. This chapter closes this arc…I'm sure you know what that means. Here is Chapter 10: Decision**

* * *

"Hurry up Rika!" I called into the trees behind me. We had left the shrine via the forest instead of the road, in an effort to avoid the Yamainu. Though I felt confident in my ability to defeat them, I didn't want to risk myself…or Rika.

"I'm trying; these damn branches keep getting in my way!" Rika grumbled. She no longer bothered using her childish voice, opting to speak in what I now recognized as her 'true' voice, the voice she used when speaking as herself, instead of what others expected her to be.

"We've got to hurry. If the Yamainu decide to search your house for you, and find Satoko…" I trailed off, the thoughts too terrible to contemplate.

_I refuse to let this happen._

"I know! I know…better than anyone." Rika's voice grew sadder. I realized, not for the first time, that Rika had experienced much more than I had…both good and bad.

We ran through the woods, quickly making our way to Rika's home. As we arrived, I took note of a white van parked near the house. It was running, and a man seemed to be inside.

"Rika…stay hidden. I'll go in and save Satoko. If you hear me scream 'shirohato', then run away. That means that I'm injured, and unlikely to escape."

"'_Dove'_, huh? Alright, I'll stay here. Ryan, please come back alive. Satoko is hidden in a crawlspace in our room. Make sure you call her before climbing up." I nodded at her instructions, before quietly emerging from the forest, sneaking up to the van. The man was leaning back, relaxed. I shattered the window and grabbed his throat, preventing him from screaming. Catching a glass shard in my other hand, I brought it to his neck.

"Make a sound and you die. Nod if you understand." The man gave a slight nod. I relaxed my hold on his throat.

"How many of you are there, and why are you here." I said, menace in my voice.

"T-there's 4 of us here, i-i-including me. W-we're here to f-find a g-g-girl. S-she's…" The terror in his voice was intense. I looked closer at him, and realized he was barely older than me, no more than 20. He was literally shaking, and looked ready to run…if that were possible, unfortunately for him, I was blocking his only exit.

"You're here for Rika Furude, right?" He nodded.

"Listen…I've already killed enough people today. You just look like a guy who ended up in the wrong business. You're not a killer; that much is certain. Just go, and never come back to Hinamizawa. If you don't take this chance…well, let's just say my sword is not for show." I stepped back, and the man backed up and tore away into the night. I smiled as I watched him leave, even though the sound of the van leaving would alert the others within the house.

_I'm glad that I don't need to kill absolutely everyone that I come across._

A grim smile crossed my face, as I entered Rika's house.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was that the house was immaculate. Literally nothing was out of place, or disturbed.

_Why does this put me on edge?_

It took a second, but I realized what it was. Everything appeared to be in perfect position, but they actually effectively blocked every exit from the room.

_That means…SHIT!_

I hit the floor as a nightstick whizzed over my head. Hitting the ground, I immediately rolled onto my back, dodging yet another nightstick. 3 men stood over me, each armed. They had hidden in the closet that was behind the door, which was effectively hidden from view until I entered and closed the door.

_That was an obvious trap…and I walked right into it. Satoko would be disappointed._

Crossing my arms in front of my face, I absorbed another blow, taking little damage. Glancing around, I saw a table with a lamp on it. Spinning on the ground, I kicked the table, sending the lamp flying into one of the men. Surprised, he jumped away from the source of the impact…directly into his teammates. I used the opportunity to get to my feet, and draw my weapon. Having recovered, the three men slowly advanced. I discouraged their movement with a slash of my blade. They stopped moving.

"Who the hell are you?" The man in the lead asked gruffly.

"It's really not important who I am? The real question is; why are you here? Don't you know it's illegal to break into people's homes?" I taunted.

"Hmph, and what are you doing then? You sure as hell don't live here!" He rebutted. I laughed.

"See, I have permission to be here, from the owner of this house. You might know her…in fact, I'm sure you do. After all…your organization is supposed to protect her. I'm talking, of course, about Rika. That's the reason you're here, right? You're looking for her."

"How…how do you…"

"How do I know? Easy. I already saved her, from your insane commander. I killed her, as well as some of your men, in order to protect my friend. And I won't let you continue this! Surrender now, or perish. Those are your options." In the dark light, I saw a mirror behind the men. In it, I saw a figure. His face; topped with red hair, was twisted with anger and loss, his golden eyes seeming to shine. He held a sword stained with dried blood, in hands which shook steadily; not with fear, but instead with anger. It was me, and my current appearance shocked me.

_Do I really look like that? I look crazy! Maybe…maybe I am crazy…"_

"You stupid kid! Do you even realize who we are!?" He shouted, growing ever more agitated.

"You are members of the Yamainu. You are supposed to protect Rika, but have been bribed by Miyo Takano to instead assassinate her. Yes, I know _exactly_ who you are. You are murderers, and I will kill you before allowing you to harm my friends." With those words, I chose to end the conversation by initiating battle. I swung into the group of enemies, who were barely able to dodge. Jumping back to avoid their counterattacks, I quickly maneuvered into the middle of the room.

Slowly advancing, the men attempted to circle me, in order to trap me. I easily outmaneuvered them, keeping them in front of me. Within a minute, they abandoned that plan, instead rushing at me. I easily stabbed the first man, who simply stood gurgling as his life slipped away. Instead of trying to withdraw my sword, I dropped it and drew my bokken, smacking the second man across the face. He hit the ground, unconscious. Seeing how his team members had fallen so easily, the last man, the leader, was hesitant to attack. I slowly circled to the first man, withdrawing my sword and sheathing my bokken, without breaking eye contact.

"So, are you going to try your luck? Maybe you'll get lucky."

"No, I'll just do this!" He reached for a concealed gun. Unfortunately for him, he was an inexperienced gunman, and thus had to look down to his coat in order to know where exactly it was. When he turned his head back to face me, I was already upon him. A look of shock entered his face, followed quickly by fear.

"Goodbye." I stabbed him in the throat, before bringing my blade out of the side of his neck, killing him nearly instantaneously. I turned to the unconscious man, and killed him as well.

_That's all of them. Time to rescue Satoko._

* * *

Navigating the house was difficult. The yamainu had apparently searched every room thoroughly, taking furniture out from every room. The hallway was clogged with tables, chairs, and even a couch. Through a concentrated effort, I managed to reach Rika and Satoko's room.

The room was bare, save for a futon that lay in a heap in the corner. Looking closely at the wall, I quickly located the seam. The hidden crawlspace was here, and it looked like the Yamainu failed to notice it.

"Satoko! It's Ryan, Rika sent me. I'm opening the door now!" I shouted, hoping that Satoko could hear me. I quickly located the one place where you could grasp the hidden door, and pulled. The door opened without resistance.

Satoko lay curled in the corner, tears streaming down her face. She didn't seem to notice me.

"Rika…I'm sorry…I didn't do anything…and they'll…they'll…" She sobbed again.

"Satoko…" I said. She finally noticed me.

"R-Ryan? How did…why…" She was confused, not knowing how I'd found her so quickly.

"Satoko, we need to leave. The yamainu are probably still around, so we need to get back to Rika right away." I ordered, not taking the time to explain. There was time for talking later.

"Rika! She's ok!?" She seemed surprised. I nodded.

"I managed to save her, and we decided to come here, to save you too." Satoko resumed crying anew; though now, it was tears of relief and happiness.

"Satoko…I know that you're in a pretty emotional state now…but we really need to go!" Satoko nodded, quickly wiping away her tears. She scrunched her face, suppressing her urge to cry.

"I'm sorry. Let's go." She hopped down from the hidden room, quickly followed by myself. We navigated back through the house, back into the main room.

"Ryan…did you do this?" She stood staring at the bodies. I sighed. I didn't want Satoko to become afraid of me…but I also couldn't straight up lie to her.

"Satoko…yeah. It was me. They were going to try and kill me…I really had no choice." She nodded, before approaching one of the fallen men.

"You should take this." She held out the pistol that the man had attempted to draw on me.

"What? I'm not a gunman, I use swords." I protested.

"So? It couldn't hurt to have a method of fighting at range. Better to protect Rika and me too." She grinned, knowing that saying that won her the argument. I sighed at her in exasperation.

"Fine. I'll take it with me." I took the pistol and put it into my pocket. The grip stuck out of my pocket, being much too small to conceal it.

We left the house, after I quickly scouted around for enemies. Satoko followed me to Rika's hiding place, and in a moment, we were reunited.

"Satoko!" Rika cried in joy at seeing her friend alive. She was using her childish voice again.

"Rika!" Satoko ran to Rika and hugged her. When they broke apart, however, Satoko brought her balled up fist down on top of Rika's head.

"Ow! Satoko…why'd you do that!?" Rika cried in outrage.

"Don't…don't ever do anything like that again! I thought you were gonna die! Do you know that I've been having bad dreams!? I kept dreaming that you would die! Over and over, every night, the same dream, changed only a little bit each time. I convinced myself that it was just bad dreams, but…then they took you. You told me to hide, and I listened to you…but you didn't hide with me. You let them take you, without even trying. I thought my dreams came true…" Satoko seemed like she was about to cry, but she held herself in check.

_Bad dreams about Rika dying…if only she knew. But why would she dream about that kind of thing anyways? Unless…_

I quickly looked to Rika. She held her friend, comforting her, but her eyes were on me; and in those eyes, I saw concern, and the slightest hint of fear.

_Could Satoko be remembering past worlds in her dreams? If so…who's to say she's the only one? And if that's the case…but how can this help us?_

"Satoko, I'm sorry." Rika said softly to Satoko.

"Why would you do that? Why didn't you hide with me?" Satoko barely contained herself.

"Because the alternative is so much worse. I can handle dying…knowing you are safe." Her voice subtly changed to her 'true' voice. Satoko noticed as well.

"Rika? Are you ok? Do you have a cold?" Rika's eyes widened, as she realized her slip.

"Mii…I'm ok. Nipah." She smiled sweetly. Satoko's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

_Rika, you aren't as clever as you think. She suspects something…_

"Guys, much as we might like to, we can't sit still. We need to get to my home, and quickly too." I said, trying to get us moving. The two girls nodded, and we stealthily moved through the woods in the direction of my home.

* * *

Luckily, we didn't encounter any Yamainu forces on the way to my house. I let the girls in through the back door, before walking around and entering through the front myself.

_If they have surveillance on my house, for whatever reason, at least they won't know that Rika and Satoko are here._

Once inside, I sat down in the living room, where Rika and Satoko had gone. Satoko was asleep, and Rika had a glass in her hand. Glancing around, I noticed a bottle of wine was open.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking Rika?" I asked Rika.

"Don't patronize me Ryan. I really am not in the mood." Rika said; irritation in her voice.

"Fine, I won't bother you about it…this time. You wanted to talk with me, about things you know, didn't you?" I walked across the room and grabbed the bottle of wine.

"Yes, but let's go somewhere else, just in case Satoko wakes up. She…she doesn't need the burden of what we know." I nodded, and led her into my room. She raised the blinds and sat in the windowsill. She gazed out into the night sky, sipping the wine. I waited patiently, letting Rika set the pace of the conversation. I didn't wait all that long.

"Ryan. What have you managed to figure out on your own, up to this point?" She asked.

"I know about Hinamizawa Syndrome, and I assume you do as well. I found out about the 'Curse of Oyashiro'…though I doubt Oyashiro is the actual cause. My own guess is that the Yamainu is somehow involved. And I know about Satoshi's disappearance, though the others say he transferred. Rena admitted in the last world that they all know he didn't transfer."

"You figured out quite a bit considering that you only have been in three worlds, and one of those you didn't learn much. I'll try and explain as much as I can. I'll start with Hinamizawa Syndrome. It's a disease, which causes the afflicted to become paranoid, delusional, and suicidal. There are 5 levels, but symptoms don't appear until Level 3. At Level 5, the afflicted will claw out their throat, committing suicide. It can be triggered through stress, through pain, or through the death of the Queen Carrier."

"Queen Carrier?" I hadn't heard the term before.

"The Queen Carrier is a person who possesses a special strain of the Syndrome. It doesn't cause insanity, and suppresses the Syndrome in others."

"So who is it? Wait…it's so obvious. It's you." I deduced quickly.

"You catch on quickly. Yes, I am the Queen Carrier. My death will result in everyone who has the Syndrome awakening to Level 5, within 2 days." I nodded, but thought of something.

_In the last world…Mion, Satoko, Rena, and Keiichi were alive for a week after Rika's death. If they die within two days…something doesn't add up here!_

"Rika…"

"Sometimes, people are strong enough to resist it. Other times, people _do_ have it, but find outlets for the aggressiveness it provokes, and manage to avoid escalating it. For instance, are you aware that you are at Level 3 of the Syndrome right now?"

_What!?_

"How!? There's no way that can be right!" Rika smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid that I'm not joking. Right now, you are exhibiting the symptoms. Fortunately, the Yamainu are providing an outlet. You know they are your enemies, so you fight them, and because you can fight them without holding back, you don't come up with reasons to justify murdering Satoko and me.

I closed my eyes, trying to evaluate myself. I thought about running away from Hinamizawa as a test, and at that thought, something constricted in my heart. Anger flared, preventing the serious consideration of those thoughts.

_She's…right. And I did feel the Syndrome's power when I fought Takano. She's definitely right. How didn't I notice it afterwards!?_

"I…you're right. I can feel it…but it isn't that strong yet." I felt worry; even though the Syndrome was under control now, there was no telling if I'd lose control.

"At least you recognize it. That's a good thing." Rika turned to the night sky again.

"Rika, I think you've forgotten certain things though. The Syndrome also increases the physical strength and speed of the individual as well. I know this from firsthand experience." I told her. Perhaps she didn't know this.

"That is most likely from the hormonal imbalances the Syndrome creates. Higher levels of the Syndrome will cause great levels of adrenaline to be released."

"So that is why I was so strong against Takano…and Keiichi against me." I was connecting the pieces in my head. Everything was beginning to make sense.

"Yes." Rika confirmed for me.

"What about the so-called 'Curse of Oyashiro'? Do you know what that is about?" I asked about the second main thing I'd found out about.

"I don't know much, except that Oyashiro is not involved." I shook my head.

"But how!? It's not like you can actually talk to Oyashiro, right!?" Rika smiled at me.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked; seriousness in her tone.

"Yeah, I can." I responded; equal seriousness in mine.

"Oyashiro is…well…I suppose you could say my guardian spirit. I can see her, and speak with her. In fact, she's standing right behind you." I turned, but saw nothing.

"Really? I don't see anything." I stared where Rika indicated even more intently, willing myself to be able to see. In a moment, I saw…an outline, but nothing more, and it slipped away from me before I could focus on it.

"Wait. I saw…something. I don't know what he looks like, but…"

"She. Oyashiro is female." Rika stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh. Never would have guessed. Since she's obviously here, even if I can't see her properly, I want to tell her something."

"Go ahead. She isn't deaf." Rika smiled. I turned to face where Rika had told me Oyashiro was.

"Oyashiro. I…Thank you. Even though it hurts…watching my friends die like this…I'm glad that I was able to make these friends in the first place. That's why…why I choose to continue this fight. I will continue to protect them as best I can. So please…lend me your strength again. Please…"

Before my eyes, a small twinkling appeared. It fell to the ground, and splashed. Only then did I realize it was a teardrop. I turned to Rika.

"She says; 'Of course, so long as you wish, and so long as I have the power.'"

"Thank you Oyashiro." I said sincerely. Turning back to Rika, I thought of the last thing that stuck out in my mind; Satoshi. I questioned Rika on the subject.

"Satoshi…that one is complicated." Rika responded.

"How so?" I asked, confused.

"Well…you and Keiichi aren't the first ones to succumb to Hinamizawa Syndrome. Satoshi is the first one to have gotten it."

"What was his trigger?" I questioned. Knowing his trigger could help with preventing the Syndrome in others…including myself.

"His trigger was his aunt and uncle. They…"

"…were abusive. That's right, Mion mentioned that during the 'Truth or Dare' game we played." I interrupted. Rika nodded in response.

"Yes. Satoshi endured the brunt of it, protecting Satoko. This took a heavy mental toll on him, however. The Syndrome awoke within him due to all the abuse, and led him to murder his aunt."

"He killed her in an effort to protect himself?" I realized that in a similar situation, I would likely do the same, and as such, could find no fault with Satoshi.

"Close. Their aunt was hard on Satoko. Satoshi killed her to protect Satoko, not himself. He went the next day with Irie to get a present for Satoko…but the Syndrome reached Level 5, and Irie was forced to place him into a medically induced coma." Rika explained.

"I see, so that's why he disappeared. He's hidden away somewhere, and Irie knows where." I deduced.

"Yes, and until Irie is able to create a cure for Hinamizawa Syndrome, he'll never come out of it." Rika said sadly. I nodded.

_The way I see it, almost all our problems ultimately derive from the Syndrome. Should we discover a cure…everyone's reasons for everything disappear. The only thing that doesn't disappear is Takano and the Yamainu, and I believe I can defeat them with everything I now know. But…something tells me this is going to be harder than I think it will be._

"Alright, that's enough talking. We need to figure out exactly what to do." I stated; ending the questions I'd had for Rika.

"What do you want to do then Ryan?" Rika asked me, a ghost of a smile playing across her face.

"Rika. I want to explain to Satoko…at least a little bit of what we know. I want her to know that I'm not killing myself for a cowardly reason. Tomorrow…tomorrow is the day I die."

"Ryan. Are you sure? We could stay here…" Rika argued with me. I could see the aversion she had towards dying once again. Considering she had said she was mentally around 30, I couldn't really blame her, although I couldn't accept doing nothing.

"I'm not satisfied with this. Mion was killed by Keiichi, in a Syndrome fueled craze. Keiichi met his end at my own blade, and Rena died protecting you. That's not good enough. With this knowledge, I could save them all! And I will!"

"Ryan…do you really believe that. What if you traveled through 10 years of this, dying over and over again? How about 100? 1000?" She was trying to discourage me. I paused, considering what she said…and arrived at the truth.

"I'll fight as long as it takes Rika. Being here, with everyone…it's the first time I ever felt like this. It feels warm…and I will never let it go. I'm not forcing you to come with me." I answered her confidently, knowing deep in my heart that I was telling the truth.

"No, and for that I'm thankful. Alright Ryan…I'll trust in your conviction. So long as you believe that strongly, I can continue traversing this labyrinth." Rika smiled gently towards me.

"Rika!?"

"I will accompany you, when you depart tomorrow." Rika jumped from the windowsill.

"Should the Yamainu attack tonight, protect Satoko, and leave me behind. After all…Satoko is the only one out of us who isn't planning their own deaths, and the Yamainu aren't interested in anyone but me." She laughed at the irony. We'd fought to protect her, and now, we'd undo what we'd accomplished.

"I just…I don't want Satoko to hate us. I don't want her to live, wondering why we chose to leave her behind." I said to Rika.

"I know. We'll talk to her tomorrow." She left my room to go join Satoko, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

"Wake up! Breakfast is ready, you lazy peasant. Sheesh, you're almost as bad as…Keiichi…" Satoko woke me, but thinking of Keiichi caused her to become depressed almost instantaneously.

"Alright Satoko…I'm up." I got out of bed, shooing Satoko out so I could get dressed.

_Today's the day…_

I ran downstairs to the kitchen, noting the heaping stack of pancakes Satoko had made. I dished out and began eating. Rika was already eating before I had gotten there. We ate in mostly silence, only speaking when asking for the syrup or butter.

_We're both on edge. How do we explain to Satoko?_

"Alright…what's going on?" Satoko asked. Rika and I looked up in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You're both strangely quiet, and you seem…weird. What's wrong with you two!?" Satoko asked again.

Rika spoke first; "Satoko…we have a strange story to tell you. It's really important."

"What kind of story?" Satoko seemed confused by the response.

"It's my story. Ryan's too, but he's relatively new. Just listen…" Rika explained about the other worlds, and our ability to travel between them, after our deaths in a world. She also explained about the Yamainu attempting to kill her in every world.

"Ok, you can stop joking now…it isn't funny!" Satoko was distressed, seeming to predict where this was leading to.

"It isn't a joke Satoko. It's real. We're only telling you this…because of what we have to do now." I said gently. Satoko shook her head violently, tears in her eyes, as she truly realized what we planned to do.

"What…no…you can't!" Satoko grabbed my arm, as if she could actually stop me.

"I see you've figured it out. Satoko…we have to save them. I won't let Mion, Rena, and Keiichi stay dead. I have to go!" I argued. I didn't want to leave Satoko on bad terms, and as such, continued to try and get her to understand why I had to do this.

"And I have to accompany him. Without me, he can't get to the next world, since Oyashiro is linked to me. Without Oyashiro, Ryan can't reach the next world." Rika added.

"Rika! Ryan! Don't…you can't do this." I reached out and hugged Satoko.

"I'm sorry. You've lost so much…your parents…your brother…and now us. If there was another way, I'd take it in a heartbeat. But there isn't. This is the only way to save them."

"I…I don't want to be alone."

"Satoko. Do you remember your dreams?" I asked. Satoko nodded.

"Those dreams…they're memories of past worlds. If we don't figure out how to escape this maze of tragic events…those kind of things will keep happening, not just to Rika, but to everyone, including you."

"Ryan…" Satoko seemed less sure of her own stance.

"Satoko, I don't want to die either. But everyone else is counting on me. If I take the cowards way out, and stay here…I'll have to live with the knowledge that I _could_ have saved them…but didn't. Satoko, please understand!"

"…" Satoko said nothing, as Rika placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Satoko. The reason I told you to hide, and didn't hide myself, is because they find me no matter what. But if they find you…terrible things happen. Things that no child should experience. Ever since the first time that happened…I swore never to let it happen again. That's why I chose to let them take me. Satoko, I protected you, because I care about you. But I also care about the others. Please, I want to die watching you smile. Please don't make me leave with you hating me…"

"Rika…I could never hate you. You two won't change your minds?" We shook our heads.

"Fine. Let's go. I'll…I'll stop arguing with you." Satoko was clearly miserable, knowing what was about to happen, but forcing a smile to make Rika happy.

_I'm so sorry Satoko. But you need to live…even if it hurts._

* * *

We stood in the forest outside my home. Rika stood beside me, holding my hand. Satoko stood in front of us.

"Satoko…are you sure you want to be here. This isn't something you'll be able to forget." Satoko shook her head.

"I have to be here, when the last of my friends die." Satoko said, nearly no emotion in her voice. I nodded in acceptance. Though I felt it would be better if she weren't there, I understood her need to be with us to the bitter end.

"Rika? Are you ready?" Rika let go of my hand, and spread her arms.

"Go ahead." I nodded, and drew the pistol I'd taken from the Yamainu. I placed it against her head.

"Goodbye Satoko." She said simply, closing her eyes.

"…goodbye." Satoko responded. I pulled the trigger, and Rika fell to the ground, dead instantaneously.

_There's no turning back now._

"And now it's my turn. See you on the flip side." I smiled, and placed the gun against my own head.

_Ironic. I fought so many people to stay alive…and my life is taken by my own hands._

A simple pull of the trigger, reduced my world to nothingness.

* * *

Satoko stared at the corpses of her two fallen friends.

"So that's it. There's no one left. No one who cares…whether I live or die…" She picked up the pistol.

"If there are other worlds…then why do I need to live in this one? Maybe I should disappear." She held the pistol, and pulled the trigger.

*click*

"Huh? I was sure there was…" Satoko glanced at Ryan.

"He must have emptied the gun. Oh well, I'll just reload it." Satoko searched Ryan for the bullets. She didn't find them, however…

"What's this?" A letter, addressed to her, was in Ryan's pocket.

_Dear Satoko._

_You tried to fire the gun, didn't you? Sorry, but no can do. You mean too much to me to allow you to kill yourself. Satoko…you feel like nobody cares, but that's not true. Live. If you die…then the hope I feel will disappear. I saw everyone die in another world…your survival means that nothing is written in stone, that Fate can be beaten. I promise I will never forget you. Though I'll meet another Satoko in this world, you are no less important than she is. Don't ever give up._

_P.S. Clean off the gun before you leave. The last thing you need is the police suspecting you._

_ Aminiko Ryan_

"Ryan…" Satoko felt tears' forming in her eyes; and in moments was silently crying.

"Even when you're dead…you still are watching out for me. You're…just like Nii-nii."

* * *

Satoko fled to Mayor Kimiyoshi; the last person in Hinamizawa she felt she could trust, and told him of the Yamainu, and of Ryan's and Rika's deaths. The mayor sent Satoko to Okinomiya, where she stayed in the hospital. Oishi investigated the murders, as well as the Yamainu's involvement, but was found dead the next day, without finding anything. Hinamizawa was wiped off the map the day after Oishi's death, and though Satoko knew the truth, she acted ignorant. Through the things Rika and Ryan had told her, she knew that expressing any knowledge of the truth would lead to her death at the hands of the Yamainu.

Despite her efforts, however, she was found dead in her room a year later. The official autopsy stated it was due to a heart attack. The truth, however, was more grisly. Satoko had died by clawing out her own throat, and all over her room were various writings, written in her own blood.

_Are you well? Is the new world nice? I'm on my way...Rika and Ryan. Wait for me, please?_

_Don't forget about me…_

* * *

"It's too bad. I really thought we'd saved her." I said sadly. Despite our efforts, no one had survived in this world either. All around us were crystal fragments, the Kakera. Rika and I stood next to the Kakera we had left behind. Rika turned away from the crystal, as it faded to black.

"We did save her…she simply chose to die rather than live alone." Rika responded.

"_There wasn't any point anymore." _A strange, yet familiar voice, echoed through the sea of Kakera. A familiar figure emerged from the Kakera that we had watching.

"Satoko!?" We both shouted in surprise. This hadn't happened last time.

_So what happens now?"_ Satoko asked.

"…I have no idea. When we die, Oyashiro protects us, and brings us to a new world. You…will go wherever it is dead people go." I said. I legitimately had no idea.

"_I hope it's nice. Maybe I'll see Nii-nii…though I kind of hope not."_

"Maybe. Rest in Peace Satoko." I said. Satoko smiled, before fading away to nothing.

"Let's go to the new world Rika."

"…Yes." Rika said quietly, as we walked towards the nearest Kakera.

* * *

**Stats for ****Sankudeshijon-hen:**

**Club member Murders: **

**Ryan: Tomitake, Keiichi, Takano, 5 Yamainu, Rika, Ryan**

**Keiichi: Mion**

**Satoko: Satoko**

**Deaths (roughly in order): Tomitake, Mion, Keiichi, Takano, Rena, 5 Yamainu, Rika, Ryan, Satoko**

_Hero or Villain?_

_The knight cut a devastating path:_

_only to turn and behold the destruction._

_He had attained victory:_

_but at what cost?_

_Choosing death over dishonor,_

_The knight killed himself:_

_only to find yet another battle._

_How long will this war be waged?_

_?_

**A/N: DAMN! That chapter was kind of hard to write, especially since it was filled with new information (for Ryan that is. Higurashi fans already know pretty much everything he just learned). I feel pretty bad for what happened to Satoko, but this is Higurashi fan fiction, nobody ever gets a happy ending. Too bad…**

**Again, I feel this chapter is fairly weak, though mostly just the 'Aftermath' portion. To be honest, I kind of rushed it a little bit, since everyone of importance was dead, and Satoko wasn't involved in any of the aftermath events, aside from her own death. Oh well, I just hope you enjoyed it. If you see any problems, leave a Review!**

**Also, special thanks to Killerbee77, for pointing out that Yamainu isn't spelled 'Yamanyu'. Thanks a bunch. =D**


	11. Nejimagarutouei: Mirror

**A/N: Welcome to the third Arc. This arc introduces a favorite character of mine…Shion! This arc will be known as Nejimagarutouei-hen, or 'Twisted Reflection Chapter'. I think this will likely be the best Arc yet. Anyways: Here is Chapter 11: Mirror**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and the ever-present song of the cicada's welcomed me to the living world, as I awoke in my home once again.

_So it begins again. But what will change this time?_

I got out of bed, slowly making myself presentable. Everything had returned to normal…for the time being. Glancing at the calendar, I took note of the date.

_June 13__th__. That gives me six days before Watanagashi, and three days after that…_

I shook my head. Now that I knew Rika was aware, I could strategize, and perhaps gain a tactical advantage over…over…

_Not again! Who exactly is my enemy, and why can't I remember!? There was…a woman, and…some type of group. But who!?_

Despite my desire to know what I was up against, I decided to let it be, knowing that it was futile to try and remember, just as it was in the last world. I couldn't bring that information from one world to another, but at least I knew I'd won against the enemy in the last world, and if I could do it once, I could do it again. I decided what mattered most to me now wasn't the defeat of the enemy, but the rescue of my friends.

_I will find a way. Mion, Keiichi, and Rena…I won't let you all down again._

The melancholy of my mood was broken by the ringing of my phone.

"Who could be phoning me this early?" I picked up the receiver, still wondering.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ryan. It's Rika; could you please come to my house before school starts?" Rika asked. I smiled.

"Someone seems to be jumping the gun; I only just woke up, but sure, I'll be right over." I hung up and quickly left, everything I needed to do at home was already finished.

* * *

*knock knock*

I stood outside Rika's house, waiting for her to answer. Surrounded by the forest, I listened to the steady song of the cicadas. The sound was relaxing, reminding me that there was more to this town than just battles and insanity.

_The last time I was here, this place was a battlefield. But now, without any threats, this place is so…peaceful._

"Hello. Please, come in." Rika had answered the door, and invited me in quickly.

"Thank you Rika. What did you want to talk about?" I asked. Looking around, everything looked nearly identical to the last world. I examined the closet behind the door before fully entering, despite knowing that there wouldn't be anyone there.

"Mii…just some school things." Rika abruptly changed to her cute voice. As we turned the corner into the kitchen, I saw Satoko cooking eggs.

_That explains the shift. She must not want to let Satoko know about herself…_

"Hey Satoko. How's it going?" Satoko turned to me for a moment.

"Ryan!? What are you doing here? Great, now I need to cook even more." She acted annoyed, but as I walked past her, I saw the hint of a smile. I could tell she didn't actually mind, and actually seemed pretty happy to have company.

"I'm here because Rika asked me to come. And don't act like its more work, you have to make breakfast anyways, and you look like you enjoy cooking." I said, chuckling.

"It's not that I enjoy it. Have you ever tasted Rika's cooking? Bleugh." Satoko made a face. I nearly laughed, only holding back because Rika was right behind me.

"Mii…I didn't know I was that bad." Rika made a sad face, instantly turning Satoko apologetic.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it badly…I just…I'm sorry!" Satoko apologized profusely. I smiled at the pure innocence of the situation.

"Satoko…I don't think Rika is offended. I think she's just teasing. Look, she's smiling!" I pointed out Rika's ineffectual efforts to hide her grin. Satoko huffed, before returning to the stove. I turned and followed Rika into her room.

Once we arrived, Rika stopped, and turned to face me. Her eyes seemed to pierce into me. The carefree mood Satoko had established shattered, as Rika's eyes darkened.

"I know you have questions still, things you weren't able to ask in the last world…but…" Rika trailed off.

"But?" I pressed, wanting to know why she had called me here.

"But I don't want to unduly influence you. You change Fate so drastically, and I'm worried if I tell you too much…you'll change how you act, and thus, doors in the labyrinth will close. I don't want to risk losing our chance to escape these tragedies."

"I…I get it. So even if I ask about what's happening in this world, what's different; you won't tell me, just in case this world can be changed into a perfect world."

"Exactly. There's only one thing I do want you to know. Ryan…I trust you." Rika smiled, and I felt myself returning it.

"Well, I'll do what I can Rika. Can I still count on you for basic information though?" I asked.

"I guess, though there isn't much else I can tell you." Rika answered.

"Just want to know what I have to work with. Thanks Rika."

"Hey you two; come and eat!" Satoko called from the kitchen. Shouting back that we were coming, we ran to the kitchen.

_What will happen now?_

* * *

The walk to school was uneventful, just talking about nothing in particular. Satoko seemed quite animated, more so than usual. I thought I'd figured it out.

_I think I remind her of Satoshi a little bit, and that's why she's so happy. I hope I can eventually find him, and maybe even find a way to cure him._

Lost in my own thoughts, I tried to figure out my plans, and what I wanted to do.

_First off, I need to protect Rika, as well as all my friends. Stopping…the woman and the group she works with should take care of that. I also want to try and find Satoshi. Rika mentioned Irie knew about that, so that's a good place to start, although he's hiding him, so there's no guarantee that he'll even tell me. Even if he does, Satoshi has Level 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome, so he's dangerous. Maybe just finding him will be enough. Then there's the Syndrome. It's hit me and Keiichi so far, as well as Satoshi one year ago, and something tells me we aren't the only ones susceptible to it. The last thing is the 'Chain of Mysterious Deaths'. I don't believe Oyashiro is involved, which means there are other forces at work. Finding them could be the key._

"Argh…this is confusing." I muttered.

"What is? Ryan, what are you thinking about?" Satoko asked.

"Umm…nothing, don't worry about it." I said, covering up my worries. Satoko didn't need to worry about this kind of thing.

_I need to focus on what I can influence. I should watch everyone carefully; and find the one who's acting strange. After school…I'll go talk to Irie, find out what I can. As for the 'Chain', there isn't anything I can do right now. And Rika…she isn't in danger until after Watanagashi, which means I have plenty of time to work with._

Having resolved my worries for the moment, I joined into the trivial conversation, forgetting my worries for now, as we arrived at school.

* * *

"Alright everyone. After school, we have some extra special Club Activities!" Mion was excited about something, calling a club meeting before class started. Mion even asked Satoko to forgo her usual trap for Keiichi, so she'd have time to tell everyone. Satoko seemed disappointed, but agreed.

"Extra special? How are they special Mion, how?" Rena asked, clasping her hands up and down, rivaling Rika for total cuteness.

"Well, my Uncle is hosting a small games tournament in his store in Okinomiya. I expect everyone to be there, and to give 110%! We need to show just how good our club really is!

_A tournament? This is new…_

"Sounds like fun, but if this is a tournament, then what's the prize?" I asked, curious.

"The prize? Nothing less than 50000 yen!"

"50…50 THOUSAND! Holy cow, that's a lot!" I exclaimed. I had enough money in the bank to supply my basic needs, but not much spending money, meaning the 50,000 yen would make a fairly big difference. The account seemed to be resupplied every two weeks, though I'd never lived long enough to actually see it happen. I didn't really know who was resupplying it, but so long as it happened, I didn't really care. I pretty much assumed that Oyashiro had done something. I made a mental note to ask Rika about it.

"Yep, so you better play hard if you want to get your hands on it. But remember who you're facing. It's unlikely you'll be able to defeat all of us." Sighing, I admitted she was probably right. Aside from a couple of games and activities that I was freakishly good at, such as Crazy 8's and eating contests, everyone was able to absolutely stomp me in club activities, with the exception of Keiichi.

"Don't worry Ryan, just do your best, and I'm sure you'll do fine." Rena said encouragingly.

"Get real Rena, there's no way he'll beat me! Ohohohoho!" Satoko started laughing.

"You little runt, I'll make sure to beat you just for that!" I grinned towards Satoko, making her laugh all the harder.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see!" Satoko said, staring at me as she did so.

"I guess so." I responded simply.

"Ok guys, it's almost time for class to start. Make sure you're ready after school." Mion quickly told everyone, before we got ready for class.

* * *

After school, we made our way to Okinomiya, where the toy store, and thus the tournament, was.

"I can't wait to win this! You all have no chance!" Mion was highly excited. I smiled, saying nothing. I walked behind everyone, watching carefully. No one was acting at all out of the ordinary…just 5 kids, enjoying life. Even Rika seemed happy, talking with Satoko. All I could think about was how precious this time was.

_Without this kind of relaxation, this pure happiness…I'd lose my mind in no time. Everyone…thank you for this._

Entering the store, I was surprised for a moment to see a bunch of other kids waiting around. In a moment, I remembered that it was a tournament, not just us. I grinned, knowing that I wasn't likely to come in last.

"Alright everyone, gather round." The owner of the shop called into the crowd. Mion stood next to him, arms crossed.

"The name of the game is Karuta!" The owner announced.

_Karuta!? Crap…I'm so screwed._

Despite the knowledge Oyashiro had granted me, it wasn't 100% complete, and thus, I knew almost no Japanese proverbs. Since this game revolved completely around identifying them, it was pretty much hopeless.

"Umm, excuse me. But, Ryan hasn't been in Japan very long. It isn't fair to play something like Karuta." Keiichi spoke up.

_Hmm? I never said anything, so why is he acting on my behalf?_

"Really? Ok…I'm sure I have something here…aha!" The owner had retrieved a strange barrel, shaped like a strawberry, with various needles stuck through it.

"This is a game of chance, so no one has the advantage. Now…let's get started." As we moved to sit down at the table, I noticed Rika looked very surprised.

_I guess this hadn't happened before. Heh, even Rika can be caught off guard it seems._

The game was fairly simple. Each person took a turn removing a needle from the barrel, which, if you were lucky, would cause marbles to drop out of it. Despite the random element though, I knew I was still up for a challenge. Though there was no way to be certain of your choice, there were ways to maximize your chances, by paying attention to the sounds of the marbles within.

"Alright! Let's go!" I shouted, eager to play. The sentiment was echoed around the table, as the contest began.

* * *

Despite everything, I lost to Keiichi and Mion. Before the tie could be resolved, the clock chimed in the background, and Mion bolted up from the table.

"What's the matter Mion? Afraid you're going to lose!?" Keiichi mocked her playfully. Mion grinned back at him.

"You wish. I have to go to work now, so the game remains undecided. Don't worry though; I'm sure there's a consolation prize." Mion called back at him. The owner walked up to Keiichi with a package, announcing that it was his consolation prize. Keiichi opened it…to find a doll. Looking at it with distaste, he glanced around at his friends.

"Here Rena, this isn't really my thing, and this only really suits you." He handed the doll over to Rena, before turning to Mion, "…and it really wouldn't suit you Mion. I doubt you've ever even touched a doll." Keiichi started laughing. Mion turned without a word and exited the store. Even though she hid them well, no one else noticing, I caught a glimpse of tears gathering quickly in her eyes. Feeling concern, I tried to follow her, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Rika, a knowing look in her eye. Heeding her unspoken advice, I allowed Mion to leave without pursuing her.

_What the heck, why is she…wait a minute…does she like Keiichi? If so…that comment from Keiichi would have felt like he was stomping on her heart. I hope that she's alright._

"Well, I really need to be getting home, dinner won't cook itself. See ya later guys!" Satoko left, taking Rika along with her before she could say anything.

"I'm going to take this home with me…thank you so much Keiichi! I really really like it." Rena skipped away, radiating joy. That left Keiichi and me alone in the store. Suddenly, a strange rumbling sound was heard.

"Hey Ryan, you busy?" Keiichi asked me. I shook my head.

"I heard there's a really nice restaurant in town. It's called Angel Mort, and it's apparently got the absolute best desserts. You want to come along with me; I don't really want to go alone, but I'm starving." I contemplated it for a moment, before my sweet tooth had its say.

"Sure, why not. I'm up for it." Keiichi and I left to go to Angel Mort.

_Strange, I haven't ever seen a restaurant by that name in Okinomiya before. Granted, I'm not here often…but still. Is it unique to this world…or am I oblivious?_

* * *

"Man, this looks amazing!" I was sitting in the restaurant with Keiichi, looking over the menu. I'd decided on a mouth-watering lemon merengue pie.

"And so do the waitresses." Keiichi, like me, was devouring things with his eyes, though his target wasn't the food, rather, it was the waitresses, each dressed scantily. Eventually, one of the waitresses stopped at our table.

"Yeah, I'd like…MION!?" I nearly fell out of my seat as the green haired girl flushed with surprise and I assumed embarrassment.

"Mion!? Is this where you work!?" Keiichi echoed my surprise.

"Umm…well…you see…" She began stammering.

"But…this does put you in a different light. Yeah…I could definitely get used to seeing you like this." Keiichi was out of it, his eyes glazed. I could only imagine what was going through his mind…and none of it was good. I almost make a move to smack him, after all, despite her current dress, it was still Mion…but she beat me to the punch, slapping him silly after he made an idiotic move to almost grope her.

"OW! Damn, I never would have imagined you worked at a place like this…especially if you treat your customers like this."

"Keiichi…can it. You were out of line there, and Mion was completely in her rights to lay down the pain. Sorry about him." I quickly apologized in Keiichi's steed, knowing he was likely to just dig himself in deeper…plus I wanted to spare her feelings.

"Umm…thank you…but I'm not Mion. Mion is my twin sister, I'm actually Sonozaki Shion." She smiled shyly as she revealed her true identity.

_WHAT!? No freaking way!_

"You expect me to believe that! As if…" Keiichi retorted.

_But if that is true…then why hasn't Mion mentioned her…and Rika too. Rika! That's it…I can sort this out by asking Rika. But for now…I'll take her at her word._

"In that case, I doubly apologize, Sonozaki Shion, both for my friend's rude behaviour, and for mistakenly calling you by the wrong name." In response, Shion smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about it. I suppose this outfit is a _little_ bit revealing, and Mion has mentioned that Keiichi has a perverted streak. Then there is the fact that we _are_ identical, so mistaking me for her is an honest mistake. Also, please call me Shion." Her face went dark for a moment, and so I decided not to question her motives.

"Hey! That's not nice to say about others!" Keiichi shouted.

"Maybe not, but it is true Keiichi." I started laughing, and Shion joined in a moment later. Keiichi crossed his arms, but didn't argue further.

"Anyways…what did you want to order?" Shion finally got back to business.

"I'd like the lemon pie...and I swear Keiichi, if you say anything perverted to Shion, I will definitely sic Rena on you tomorrow." Keiichi quickly stared at my face. The expression I wore clearly told him I was serious.

"I'll take…the chocolate cake." Keiichi said in a defeated tone. Shion took the order, and quickly left.

"Keiichi…even if that was Mion; you were a bit out of line." I lightly scolded the older boy. Keiichi bowed his head slightly.

"Maybe…but I'd just…never seen her in that light before." Keiichi admitted.

_Hmm…time to play cupid._

"Maybe you should try then. For instance…you shouldn't have said what you said to Mion earlier."

"Huh?"

"Nobody else noticed…but Mion was pretty upset by what you said today, about the doll not suiting her. She's tomboyish to be sure…but I'm pretty sure every girl likes to be seen as attractive every once in a while, and what you said…kinda said the exact opposite. In fact…I think she nearly cried. You should be more sensitive." Keiichi stared at me for a moment, before a sense of realization dawned on him.

"Oh no…you don't think she's actually that upset, do you? Maybe I should apologize." Keiichi looked miserable. It seemed that despite his initial impression, he cared deeply for his friends.

_That won't be enough. The Syndrome awoke in Keiichi and myself over far less, and if that has happened to Mion…no words will be able to break the illusions._

"I don't think that would work well. Maybe you should try doing something…after all; actions speak far louder than words. You might even be able to swing it around, maybe by mentioning you wanted to protect her reputation or something. Whatever you choose to do…do it in private."

"Ryan…what are you playing at? Why are you so concerned?" Keiichi suddenly asked. He seemed puzzled by my actions. I sighed quietly.

"I just…I don't want my friends to be upset with each other." I stated simply. I left the other half unsaid, though Keiichi wouldn't realize I wanted to say more.

_I don't want my friends to be upset with each other, because that might cause them to kill each other. I am so tired of death and pain._

* * *

"Well, that was good, but we should be getting home now. Wouldn't you say?" The cleared plates in front of Keiichi and I spoke volumes about the quality of the food. I nodded in response, getting up quickly, and leaving a generous tip for Shion.

"So Ryan, what are you going to do tonight?" Keiichi asked, making small talk.

"Probably just sleep, or read some manga. You?"

Nothing really…" As Keiichi said this, he tripped, tumbling into a bike, which toppled over into 2 others.

"Umm…oops? Think the owners will be mad?" I glanced behind him. 3 bikers, each wearing a mean scowl, were approaching Keiichi. I quickly motioned to Keiichi that the owners were there. The bikers walked up, each of them sneering in a malevolent manner.

"Excuuuuse me, but did you just carelessly push our bikes to the ground? Are you gonna pay for the damages?" Without any more than this, I realized this problem could not be diplomatically solved.

_These clowns are a lot like the gang members from New York. They won't back down._

"I-I'm sorry. It was an accident." Keiichi apologized.

"That's not good enough bub. We demand satisfaction." They moved forwards, preparing to shove Keiichi to the ground. Before they could, however, I reached forwards and grabbed the lead bikers arm.

"Listen up. It was an accident. You can take it at that…or I can get violent. You decide." I said menacingly. I was hoping I could intimidate them, and prevent a fight. The man yanked his arm out of my grasp.

"You think you're tough stuff pipsqueak? Let's go!" They raised their fists, and prepared for a fight. I stood in front of Keiichi, also readying for a battle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice echoed from behind me. I turned, and saw Shion, standing confidently, no longer in her waitressing outfit. Now, she was practically the mirror image of Mion, the only difference being their hairstyles.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop us from pounding this kid to mush." The biker in front sneered.

"Look behind you." The bikers glanced around, as did I. All around us were random villagers. Each, however, looked prepared to lend us their aid if a battle broke out. The bikers no longer looked confident, instead, fear was written all across their faces

"Um…I just remembered someplace I need to be. You got lucky." The biker grabbed his fallen bike and took off, his friends in close pursuit.

Another glance around, revealed the villagers to have returned to normal, going about their business with friendly smiles.

"Are you ok?" Shion asked; concern in her voice.

"I'm fine…though I think I could have taken them." I replied.

"Well, it's good that you didn't need to find out. I would have hated for you to get hurt."

"Yeah. Thank you Shion, you really helped us out…and especially after the way I treated you…" Keiichi seemed embarrassed and more than a little sheepish.

"Hey, don't worry about it. A friend of Mion's is a friend of mine." She smiled serenely.

"In that case, I'm quite happy to call you friend." I held out my hand, and Shion shook it tentatively. With a wave, Keiichi and I left, happy that we had managed to make a new friend. At that moment, the events that were to unfold, we completely unimaginable to me, despite everything I'd already experienced.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all folks. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I got hit with a mild case of writers block, followed by a metric crapton of random things that ate up my time and energy. As a result, my writing suffered, but rest assured, I'm still around, and will attempt to get back into a regular update schedule once again.. **

**Anyways, this chapter is just setting up plot elements, nothing spectacular has happened yet, though the next chapter should be fun(so long as the breaking remains as I've planned). As always, leave a review with any praise or constructive criticism, it's greatly appreciated. **


	12. Nejimagarutouei: Discovery

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: The second chapter of this arc is here. I think this one is where some interesting things are introduced. Enjoy Chapter 12, Discovery.**

* * *

I left Keiichi as we neared Hinamizawa. He was just heading home, and assumed I would do the same. However, my destination was not my home, it was Irie Clinic.

_If Rika is right, and really, when hasn't she been, then Irie can tell me where Satoshi is. It might not help…but then again, I might learn something important. Besides, it would be nice to do something kind for Satoko._

* * *

The clinic was fairly deserted as I arrived; only a couple cars and a white van were parked there.

_Hmm…I could have sworn I've seen that van before…oh well, it's probably not important._

I entered quickly, eager to find Satoshi, if I could convince Irie to tell me.

"Hello young man, are you ill?" The receptionist asked me.

"No…but, I really need to talk with Dr. Irie. Is he here?" I asked her.

"He is. Second door on the right." She motioned at the appropriate door. I walked over and entered.

"Hello, Ryan was it? You're the new kid in town, aren't you? What can I do for you?" Irie asked me, as I entered the room. I closed the door behind me and sat down.

"We have some things to discuss. Important things." I said in a serious tone. Irie was slightly taken aback at my manner, but tried not to show it.

"Umm…alright? What do you need?"

"I want to know about the Syndrome, as well as the location and condition of Hojo Satoshi." I stared into his eyes as I said this. Irie was instantly struck with surprise, but hid it as best he could, though I still noticed.

"What? What Syndrome are you speaking of? As for Satoshi, I have no idea…"

Memories flowed through my mind, each filled with pain and suffering. The mysterious woman, whose identity continued to elude me. The corpses of my friends; each killed at the hands of the shadow organization. And Rika…

_If only I knew more…I could save them. Damn you Irie, you won't stop me. I will do everything in my power to save them all…and right now, that means you need to start talking!_

I drew my bokken and leveled it at Irie.

"Irie, do not play dumb with me. Either you tell me what you know, or…well, I'm sure you can imagine the kind of damage I can inflict. After all, you're a doctor." Instead of becoming afraid, as I expected, Irie seemed to grow calm.

"So you resort to violence the second you don't get your way? How…immature." The comment caused a flare of anger to erupt in my heart.

"SHUT UP! You have no idea what I've seen…what I've endured…and what I've almost done. I'm trying to do my best to avert these tragedies, but I'm getting stonewalled. What else can I do!?" Irie's expression softened.

"Despite that, drawing your weapon is unacceptable. Assuming I have the knowledge you seek, why should I tell you. After all, all you've done is threaten me. Actually, how did you even come to the conclusion that I know these things?" Irie asked me. Gritting my teeth, trying to rein in my temper, I sheathed my blade.

_Anger leads to rash decisions…rash decisions lead to tragedy. I need…to control myself._

"I…I can tell you, both how I know you possess the knowledge I seek, and why I need it. But…" I was cut off at that moment.

"But he'll need me to confirm most of it. After all, you barely know him…but you _do_ know me, very well in fact" Rika walked in the doorway, seemingly knowing exactly what we were talking about.

_How does she do that? She always seems to know pretty much everything I'm doing._

"Alright Rika. How about you explain how Ryan knows of things better kept secret, despite only just moving here?" Irie seemed unsettled, almost like he was afraid.

"He knows because I told him, and because these things affect him as well. Without knowledge, he risks ending up like Satoshi." Rika said. Irie looked to me.

"You mean…" I cut him off.

"I have the Syndrome, though it is…actually, that little outburst may have been the Syndrome's work…though I refuse to use it as an excuse. Honestly, the Syndrome is a secondary concern of mine at the moment. I need to know where Satoshi is, and what's happened to him." I told Irie.

"Irie…despite what may have happened earlier…I trust Ryan with my life. I've already told him of my role concerning the Syndrome. You can trust him too." Rika said, vouching for me. Irie stood silently for a moment, before nodding.

"…Very well. Satoshi is hidden here. He's in a medically induced coma."

_A coma? But…what happened._

"He's trapped at Level 5 of the Syndrome. If he were awakened, he would likely attack anyone nearby, before killing himself. Obviously, that would be a bad thing." Irie explained.

"But…how did this happen?"

"It started due to his uncle and aunt, they…" I interrupted him.

"I'm aware of the Hojo's, and how they treated my friend and her brother. Please, go on."

"Well, the abuse took its toll, but more than that, Satoshi couldn't bear his sister being abused. He struck against his aunt, Satoko's tormenter. After killing her, however, the Syndrome caused him to believe she was alive, and stalking him. It was lucky that he happened to be with me when he started to lose his mind, otherwise…" He left the sentence unfinished, but I knew what he meant.

"But…if you know where he is…why didn't you tell Satoko?" I asked.

"Because Satoshi isn't the only one with the Syndrome. Satoko also has it, and I feared that telling her of her brother's fate might awaken it fully…"

"And you think letting her wonder if her brother abandoned her is any better!?" I shouted.

"Yes, since it leaves her hope! With her brother's fate uncertain, she can believe that he will come back!" Irie had raised his voice alongside me. I bit my tongue, trying not to escalate this further.

"…I don't agree with what you've done…but I can understand your reasoning. May I please see Satoshi before I leave?" I asked. Irie nodded, and led me to what seemed to be an empty hallway. With the press of a hidden keypad, he opened a secret door, and led me underground, Rika following silently behind us. As we walked through the hidden area, I marveled at how well hidden it was.

_I would never have found this place, no matter how many worlds I searched._

Irie stopped at a room, motioning to a wall sized window. I looked into the room behind it, knowing what I would see.

A blond haired boy, who appeared slightly older than myself; lay on a hospital bed. Equipment monitored his vitals, and though I couldn't see any other medical personal, I did notice camera's inside the room. I placed my hand on the window.

_Satoshi…I found you. Do you know what's happened? Are you even the slightest bit aware of the pain Satoko bears because of your disappearance? Of course not…but even if you aren't able to leave, or even to wake up…I'll protect Satoko for you. I'll do that, because when I finally meet you properly, I want to be your friend, and I couldn't do that if I let something happen to your sister._

Inside the room, Satoshi stirred slightly, and ended up facing towards me. His face appeared strangely blank and alien.

I looked away from the room, finding myself growing uncomfortable. I turned to Irie.

"So, how much progress have you made?" I asked him.

"Progress? On what?" I smiled mischievously.

"The cure, of course. After all, if you had no plans to cure him, you would have killed him to spare him pain, rather than leave him in a coma. So how well is it going?" Irie started chuckling.

"You're quite perceptive, you know that? I've made some progress, including the shots Satoko takes to supress her version of the Syndrome, but I'm nowhere near a full cure." Irie glanced at his feet, apparently ashamed.

"Why not? You've had a year!" I shouted, genuinely confused.

"I also only have three subjects, Satoshi himself, Satoko, and Rika as a control, since she's immune. Progress is slow. If only…" Irie trailed off.

_Not enough subjects to create a cure? Maybe…_

"Well, you now have 4 subjects, since I too possess the Syndrome, although it is not active at the moment. What do you need from me?"

"What! No, it's too dangerous. You could lose control and end up in the same situation as Satoshi. I can't…"

"I'm giving you permission to use lethal force should that happen. If we can cure Satoshi…" I stopped, realizing Irie wouldn't follow my logic.

_It might do nothing…but it's also possible that if Satoshi is cured, that this whole tragedy might be prevented. It's a long shot…but it's worth a try._

"Ryan…are you insane!" Irie argued.

"Irie…he's not insane, he's serious. In fact…I'll get more involved in the research if it will help." Rika offered.

"You two…fine. But…I insist that you stay here if we're to do this. If you do lose control, we can contain the damage, and perhaps save your life."

"That's fine with me. Thank you Irie." I smiled.

"Please return here after school tomorrow. I'll need to do blood tests overnight, in order to learn some critical parameters. You should also eat slightly more than usual, since this will include regular blood tests." I told Irie that I would, before turning to Rika.

"Rika, let's go." I said, before turning to leave the clinic. Now I knew Satoshi's location and condition, easing some of my worries about Satoko.

* * *

"So how did you know that I would go to the clinic?" I asked Rika as we walked back towards her house. Rika smiled.

"You didn't know, but you were being followed all afternoon. I know pretty much everything you did today." She laughed softly, and I joined in.

"So _she_ followed me, huh?" I glanced behind us. Despite the fact that I couldn't see anything, I could sense a presence.

_Oyashiro…_

"I have a quick question for you Rika. What do you know about Sonozaki Shion?"

"Shion? I know she's Mion's sister, and that she lives in Okinomiya. I think her family doesn't like her much." Rika answered.

"You know more than that, don't you?" I pressed, knowing she was hiding things, since she'd been around for 20 years. You don't live that long without gaining even a cursory knowledge of almost everyone you came into contact with.

"Maybe…though that's all I want to share with you." Rika said.

"You think that telling me more might close off some possibilities?" I asked Rika, realizing her reasons.

"It could, and I want to make sure that we have every possible chance. It might be this world that we escape the labyrinth." Despite her logic, I still wasn't happy that I was being locked out of things that might help. Despite that, there was little I could do. Rika was far more stubborn that I was, and there was nothing I could do to convince her to try another path.

"Alright, I'll take you at your word."

"Ryan?" Rika's manner changed slightly, prompting me to turn and face her. We had stopped moving, though I didn't recall stopping.

"I…I trust you. If I was in danger, like if someone tried to really hurt me, more even than dying…you'd save me, right?" She seemed afraid, and I realized she knew what was going to happen in this world, even if I did not, and that knowledge scared her.

_Rika…are you sure you want to do it this way? You could save yourself if you'd just tell me…but you'd rather risk it all, just for the slightest chance to escape. Rika…you should already know the answer to that question._

"Of course I would. Rika, I told you before, I will always protect you, no matter what opposition Fate places before us." Rika's eyes grew watery, as she smiled happily.

"Thank you Ryan. I…" Her voice fell below a whisper, since she did not wish me to hear her. However, I still caught what she said.

"_I will trust you, even if I fail, as I have so many times before. I will choose to live, and endure the suffering, for the chance to escape this hell."_

I said nothing, allowing her to think it had escaped my notice, while in actuality I tried to figure out what she meant.

* * *

Rika and I separated, each going to our own separate houses.

_Should Satoko succumb to the Syndrome, I now have a method of breaking it, since I believe her love for her brother will trump the delusions of the Syndrome. Keiichi and Rena, on the other hand, have no such defense Should one of them develop the Syndrome, I have no method of stopping them other than combat, and I want to avoid that if possible._

_And then there's Mion…she's the most likely candidate in this world, but if Keiichi acts quickly, he might be able to save her. I pray that happens, and if that is what happens, Rika and I may be able to pull a victory off. But I can't count on that, I still need to increase my own knowledge, in case we fail._

I had arrived home, and since it had grown rather late, I quickly made supper, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the 14th, came quickly, and I went to school as usual, meeting with Keiichi and Rena. Mion was away sick, which didn't surprise me, seeing as she was sick the last time I'd lived through this day, which was when I'd nearly gone insane.

_Is Mion getting sick today a constant event? Maybe I should start making a note of which things happen in multiple worlds._

Mentally running through my memory, the only constants I could think of were the Watanagashi festival, the disappearance and death of Tomitake and Takano, and Rika's murder.

_By knowing what events happen when, I'll be able to track when something's different. Since the only variable I know of is the Syndrome…whenever something changes, it'll be because of that._

"Hey, Ryan…Anyone home?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Keiichi waved his hand in front of me.

"W-what?" I quickly stammered out.

"Are you doing anything special for Watanagashi?" Keiichi asked.

"Not really…I was planning to go with you guys, unless there's something wrong with that." I replied.

"That's what we were going to ask you. I'm happy you're going to come with us." Rena said, smiling.

I smiled and engaged in conversation for the rest of the walk to school, which passed without anything noteworthy happening. On my return home, I noticed Keiichi and Rena walking together, chatting. For some reason, a strong emotion surged through me, though I failed to recognize it for what it was. All I knew is that in that moment, I didn't like Keiichi at all.

* * *

The next few days came and went without incident. Mion appeared happier, and I assumed Keiichi was able to mend his friendship with Mion. Mion herself had returned on the 15th, no longer sick. Rika continued to refuse to tell me of anything she knew, but her uneasiness continued to grow. As for me, I went to Irie Clinic after school every day, trying to aid Irie in creating a cure for Hinamizawa Syndrome. Speaking of the Syndrome, I watched everyone carefully, but couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary. Everyone appeared to be perfectly normal.

_Is it possible that no one in this world will end up with the Syndrome? But if that's true, then what's spooking Rika so badly?_

It wasn't until Watanagashi that things began to go wrong.

* * *

I yawned loudly before awaking. Glancing at the calendar, as had become my routine, confirmed that is was now the 19th.

_Today is Watanagashi._

I tried to kill time around home before the festival, but soon grew bored. I decided to go to Furude Shrine, and wait there until the festival started.

Upon arriving, I noticed a bunch of people setting up stalls and building the stage, where Rika would perform. I tried to keep out of the way, eventually ending up near the railing overlooking the rest of the village. I stayed there for a long time, simply staring at the peaceful village.

_This is my home now. Sometimes, I still can't believe it. It's a wonderful place._

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A small voice said behind me.

"Hello Rika." I answered, without turning. Rika hopped up and sat on the railing beside me, looking down on the village.

"This is my favorite place in the village you know. You can see everywhere." She told me.

"Is that so? I'm pretty fond of this place myself. It's…peaceful."

"I agree. That's why I love it so much. You learn to appreciate peace…" She trailed off.

"…when so much of your life is consumed by conflict." I finished her sentence for her. She remained silent, and we both simply sat there, enjoying the moment while we could.

"Hey! Wow, you guys sure are early. What're you doing?" Satoko quickly ran to us as soon as she saw us.

"Just sitting and watching the village." I answered.

"Watching the village? Why?" She asked, confused.

"Perhaps someday you'll understand our reasons…" I told her. She smiled, though she still didn't understand what I was talking about.

_Satoko…I pray you never learn pain like Rika and I have felt. The pain that is the reason we can enjoy such a simple pleasure, even with the knowledge that it will soon be torn away from us again._

* * *

Soon after Satoko arrived, other people from the village began to congregate. The club members were among the first, and I noticed not one, but two Mion's. I grinned.

"Hey Shion…uh…which one of you _is_ Shion?" They both started laughing, before the one on the right raised her hand.

"That's me. It's been a while Ryan, how are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm good, and you?" Shion glanced away from me for a moment.

"Fine." She was acting somewhat frigid.

"Shion, are you nervous? Don't be, we're all friends here. Come on, loosen up!" I moved to take Shion's hand, but she yanked it away. I backed off, sensing her discomfort.

_Why is she acting like this? Wait…could it be!? Could Shion be the one with the Syndrome in this world? But if so…why? What happened to Shion? What's her trigger!?_

Sensing the awkward atmosphere that had developed, Mion quickly began speaking to fill the silence that had fallen.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the Battle of 7 evils. My twin sister Shion is joining us as a guest, and I expect every one of you to do your utmost to beat her into next week." Mion started laughing, as Shion quickly looked shocked, before a look of playful anger crossed her face.

"Mion, that's mean!" Shion protested; leading to laughs all around, though I had to force mine, since the possibility of Shion having the Syndrome had worried me greatly, despite her acting normally now.

"That's just how Mion is; she did the same when Ryan and Keiichi joined." Rena said. Shion chuckled.

"I guess she is. I don't intend to go down too easily though." She smiled brightly.

"Let's go." Everyone ran laughing into the festival grounds. I found myself trailing behind them.

_Was I imagining things? Or worse…am I suffering from the Syndrome, and just not realizing it?_

"Ryan. Be careful..." I turned quickly at the sound, only to watch Rika disappear into the crowd of people.

_Be careful? So…I'm not imagining things, Rika's warning me about Shion. Maybe I should keep an eye on her…just in case._

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are keeping track, I actually am making notes of events that are constant, and as such, am hoping to avoid creating plot holes. If at any point you notice an inconsistency, either leave a review or shoot me a PM.**

**Sorry again about the longer than usual wait, but I'm sorry to say that's likely not going to disappear. Work, family, and other obligations keep cutting into my free time, and I don't get much time to just relax, which is when I do my best writing. Oh well…**

**The plot of ****Nejimagarutouei-hen**** is beginning to come together, though I still have some twists in store. Like I've said before, I'm making these arcs my own, and am not going to be enslaved by canon.**


	13. Nejimagarutouei: Abduction

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: And here we are again. This is where everything comes together and the stage is set. But what's the lead up? Read on and see. Kishi no Kakera Chapter 13: Abductions.**

* * *

"I win again!" Mion shouted with glee. I growled.

"Damn these stupid rings, they just won't go on the pegs!" I threw it down in frustration. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't beat Mion at these games, despite the fact I had practice from previous worlds.

"Sure they will. See?" She casually tossed one of my rings onto a peg, alighting perfectly.

"…" I glared at Mion, which caused her to burst out laughing.

"It's ok Ryan; it's your first time here. We didn't do so well when we first started either, so it's no big deal." Rena tried to cheer me up. I smiled.

"I know, but it still bugs me. We need to take her down a peg or two…no pun intended." Rena laughed.

"Hurry up guys, you're being left behind!" Satoko called to us from further ahead.

"Coming!" Rena and I shouted simultaneously, before running after her.

I'd chosen to just enjoy Watanagashi, and put aside my fears for the moment, considering I'd never been able to simply relax. The first time round, I was paranoid due to the Syndrome, and the second time I was busy attempting to subvert Fate by saving Tomitake and Takano. I still planned to warn them, but not in the forest, thus avoiding any attacks by the mysterious group who killed them.

Despite my best efforts, I was unable to defeat Mion in anything other than the shaved ice eating competition, though I was usually able to finish either second or third. Shion held her own, frequently defeating Keiichi, though she came in last once, at the shooting gallery.

"These stupid guns don't shoot straight!" Shion shouted in frustration.

"Hehe, common Shion, don't be like that. I finally beat you, so just let me have this one. No need to get so upset." Keiichi laughed.

"No, I'm serious, they shoot weird. I'd know, I've done target shooting before, and I can tell, these things are faulty."

"Not many people realize, but she's indeed correct. We introduce a small flaw into the guns, so those with prior experience, such as police officers, don't have as great an advantage. Ordinary people tend to not notice it though." The man running the attraction explained.

"I knew it. I so wanted to show off my skill too…but that's a sneaky trick. I should have realized after the first couple of shots" Shion smiled ruefully.

"You target-shoot?" I asked Shion. The more info I had on her, the better…though I found I was genuinely interested in her. She was interesting to say the least.

"Yeah. Kasai trained me." Shion explained.

"Who's Kasai?" I asked. Shion slapped her head.

"Duh, of course you don't know him…sorry; I'm just used to talking with my sister. Kasai is…well, I suppose he's my bodyguard technically, but I consider him more a friend than just an employee. After all, if it weren't for him…" Shion trailed off. I almost decided to press for details, but decided against it.

_If it becomes important, then I'll ask. I could even ask Mion if necessary._

"Sounds like a nice guy. Maybe you could introduce me sometime; I'd love to learn to shoot, if only to say I can." I smiled, miming a pistol and pretending to shoot at the targets.

_Any skill I can learn is an asset, and possibly the key to saving Rika._

"Maybe…" Shion looked away. I realized I was making her nervous.

_Ok, enough talking. I don't want her to get the wrong idea and escalate the Syndrome._

"Hey, the others are moving on, we should probably catch up."

"Huh? Oh, right!" Shion took off after everyone, with me in close pursuit.

* * *

The remainder of the games ended quickly, with no unusual results. Rika had left in order to prepare for the ceremony. We waited in front of the stage, awaiting her arrival.

"So what's this festival for anyways?" Shion asked Mion, gesturing at the shrine.

"You've forgotten? It hasn't been _that_ long Shion. Well…it's dedicated to Oyashiro-sama. We gather discarded futons and make a big ball of cotton. Rika, as the priestess, will cut the wool, and we each take cotton balls, and drift them in the river. It's said that the cotton takes the sins and evil desires from us, and washes them away." Mion explained to Shion.

"Oh, really? But…what if you don't have any sins?" Shion asked.

"Everyone has sins Shion. Everyone's done things…they wish they could undo. Don't you have anything in the past you wish you could change?" Shion looked at me with a startled look, but it quickly darkened, her eyes refusing to meet mine. The look triggered fear in me.

_Oh no…why did I go and say something like that. Shion…_

"…I see. Yes, there are things…I wish I could change." Shion said, speaking in a near monotone.

_I've definitely done it now…damn. I've gotta do something, or this will end badly, I just know it!_

"Look, Rika's on the stage!" Satoko called. Shion and I both turned to the stage, where Rika stood. Her miko outfit enhanced her natural cuteness, and all eyes were drawn to her. With practiced motions, she began her ceremonial dance.

"Wow…it looks like she's done that dance a thousand times…" Mion said.

_If only you knew how true your words are Mion…_

"Hey…Keiichi? Come here a moment…" I heard Shion say, before she slipped away, taking him with her.

_Where is she going with Keiichi? I…I should follow them...just in case._

"Mion, I'll be back in a bit. Gotta find the washroom." I waved as I navigated to the back of the crowd, before slipping into the trees, and doubling back to where I saw Shion and Keiichi go.

_This way…it leads to the Saiguden? But why would they go there? Wait…Takano and Tomitake were breaking into the Saiguden in the last world…that means there might be enemies around._

I quickened my pace, while attempting to move stealthily.

I stopped when the shed came into view. In front of it were four figures. The first two were obviously Shion and Keiichi, while the others were probably Tomitake and Takano. They were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As I watched, the doors swung open, and all four of them entered.

I ran to the wall, hiding and listening in on the conversation inside.

"…shouldn't be here Shion." I heard Keiichi say.

"Come on Keiichi, if it's forbidden, then there must be something interesting here, besides some rusty old torture tools. Don't you think?" Shion spoke boisterously.

"Yes, it is indeed forbidden. Some even say entering can bring down Oyashiro's curse." Takano said.

As I listened in, I heard a steady thumping, like something was pounding on wood.

_What's that sound? Is someone jumping up and down in there?_

"Do you hear that? Shion, let's go!" I could hear Keiichi's footsteps as he pulled Shion out of the Saiguden. I quickly ran back to the woods, but I was too slow.

"Hey! Who are you! Come back!" Shion shouted from behind me, giving chase.

_Damn! I've got to get back to the festival quickly, or Shion will know it was me. And if she knows that, and has the Syndrome…she might try and kill me._

Abandoning any pretense of stealth, I ran as fast as I could back to the festival. Luckily, I lost Shion among the trees.

* * *

I worked through the crowd and quickly made my way over to my friends. They were congratulating Rika on her performance.

"Rika, you looked amazing. I couldn't believe how perfectly you danced." Satoko seemed proud of her, and was smiling brightly.

"Mii…thank you Satoko." Rika blushed slightly.

"You really should be proud of yourself. You did an exceptional job, especially considering your age." Mion added to the compliments.

"Yeah, I can really see the huge amount of practice you must have done, in order to master your art so such a degree." I added in. Rika laughed at my comment.

"Thank you everyone, and yes, I did practice a whole lot. Sometimes, it feels like years." I laughed alongside her, understanding the hidden joke that only Rika and I would understand.

"Guys…did we miss something?" Mion asked. I settled down before answering her.

"Nothing important, just an inside joke." I explained.

"Hey guys." Keiichi and Shion ran up behind us.

"Hello Keiichi, hello Shion." Rika greeted them. Her gaze shifted to Shion and darkened, though I doubt anyone other than me would notice.

"Did you enjoy her dance? She worked really hard on it you know." Rena asked.

"Well we…Ow!" Keiichi began to answer, but Shion kicked his shin.

"Yeah, she did pretty well." Shion answered. Rika looked at her, the darkness growing deeper, but she said nothing.

"Well guys, it's been fun, but it's getting late. We should all go cotton-drift before heading home. What do you say?" Everyone responded in the affirmative, and began walking towards the stage. I grabbed Keiichi's hand.

"Hey Keiichi, wait up a minute." Keiichi turned around.

"Ryan? What is it?" He asked nervously.

"I'm going to be blunt. What were you and Shion doing at the Saiguden?"

"W-what!? How did…the person who ran away…it was you?" Keiichi quickly connected the dots.

"Yeah. What were you doing there? You do know that it's forbidden, right?" Keiichi shook his head.

"Shion wanted to go. I just went along with her. She seemed really interested in Oyashiro…especially the curse."

"Keiichi, listen to me, and very carefully. What I'm going to say is important, even if you don't fully understand. Shion…something's up with her. I don't know what's wrong, or what will happen, but if she starts acting strangely, let me know, alright."

"Yeah, sure." Keiichi didn't seem like he was taking me seriously.

"Dammit Keiichi, you aren't listening. Lives are on the line. I think Shion might be sick, and that sickness leads people who have it to kill anyone they perceive as a threat."

"What? But then, how would you know…" Keiichi's tone made it obvious he doubted me.

_He's not believing me…but maybe…if I tell him a bit of my past…_

"How would I know? How indeed…? Here's another question for you. Why did I originally come to Hinamizawa? I've known for years that I was born in Japan, and it would be simple to find out which town I came from. But I never tried to come here…until something happened. What could that be?"

Realization dawned on Keiichi.

"You…did you…"

"She was a little girl. She tried to draw a face on me…kid's stuff, you know. But…I was sick at the time…and I thought she was going to stab me with a syringe. I overreacted, and before I knew it, there was a corpse in front of me, her blood on my hands. Do you know how much it hurt to see that!? I never…ever wanted that. I ran away, and eventually made it here. But no matter how far I run, I can never escape that one sad fact, that I took an innocent life. And now…I can see the signs in Shion. I can't prove anything, but what should I do? Wait until she kills someone? Someone like Satoko!? Someone like Rika!? Maybe Rena, or perhaps Mion. It could even be you. Should I stand by and watch it happen? No, I refuse to witness more tragedy! I'll stop her…before she repeats the same mistake I made." Keiichi was taken aback, and for a moment, he was speechless. I myself was shocked at my own words.

_What is this? I never thought about this before…but…this is why I'm truly fighting…isn't it. It's not about atonement anymore. It's about saving the people…the people I've started to care about. These people...my friends._

"Ryan…I…I'll help you." Keiichi smiled, and held out his hand. "Despite what may have happened before, you're still my friend." I smiled, and took his hand. In a moment, I found myself slowly starting to cry, the pent-up sadness from killing Chiro finally finding its way out. Keiichi did his best to comfort me, and I accepted the older boys comfort.

_Keiichi…you're a true friend. Thank you…_

* * *

Nothing remained to be said after that, so Keiichi and Ryan split up, quickly cotton drifting on their own, before each headed to their own homes.

As he walked, Keiichi contemplated what Ryan had admitted to him.

_It's hard to believe…but Ryan actually holds a dark secret like that. I guess…I'm not the only one._

Keiichi's thoughts drifted back to when he lived in Tokyo…when he terrorized children with his model gun.

_Maybe everyone has something like that in their past. But…I don't think any worse of him for it. He's choosing to move on, just like I have._

As Keiichi approached his home, he pushed his melancholic thoughts aside. No one was home, as his parents had left for Tokyo 4 days ago. Keiichi quickly changed into his night-clothes, before beginning to cook a simple dish for supper. As he put water on to boil, his phone rang.

_Who could be calling at this time of night?_

Keiichi answered the phone.

"Hello? This is the Maebara residence, may I ask who's calling?" Keiichi answered.

"Keiichi? It's Shion. Are you busy?"

"No, just cooking. What is it?"

"Do you have any idea who might have been spying on us earlier? If we don't find out…we might disappear."

"Disappear? What do you mean?"

"Keiichi…you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you…promise me." Shion's voice seemed nervous.

"Alright, I promise. What's wrong?"

"Tomitake is dead. They found him with his throat clawed out…and Takano is missing. They were killed by the curse…and we might be next."

Keiichi nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Shion! Are you sure!?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Positive. If they were killed for entering the Saiguden…then we're next. But I don't want to die. The curse is brought about by Oyashiro…right? Watch Rika carefully, if anyone knows, it's her."

"Shion…alright, but…be careful. Don't do anything reckless." Over the phone, Keiichi could hear Shion laughing.

"Thank you for the concern Keiichi. Be safe." The phone clicked, as Shion hung up. Keiichi slowly lowered the phone, before uncrossing his fingers, which he had crossed before making the promise to Shion.

_I'm sorry Shion…but I can't keep that promise. Ryan trusted me…and I'll trust him. I hope I'm wrong…but Shion…you didn't have anything to do with it…did you?_

* * *

The phone started ringing about an hour after I returned home. I'd gone to sleep early, but I still got out of bed and answered it.

"Yeah…who is it?" I asked groggily.

"Ryan? It's Keiichi. We need to talk."

I snapped awake, his tone of voice alerting me that he was serious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shion called me. She seems to think that we're being targeted by the Curse of Oyashiro. Combined with what you told me…that makes me worry about Rika. After all, she's the 'Reincarnation of Oyashiro'…right? What if Shion does something?" I shook my head.

"This is happening a lot faster than normal…damn. I'll protect Rika as best I can. You try and convince her that nothing bad will happen. Keep me up to date with whatever she tells you. Keiichi?"

"…ok. I'll do that. Goodbye Ryan." The phone clicked, and I hung up my receiver.

_So she's begun to fear the Curse…just as Keiichi and I did. This is bad, since I know next to nothing about Shion, I can't even make a guess about who or when she'll strike, or even when she might escalate to the dangerous levels of the Syndrome. So…what do I do? The first thing to do is warn Rika. She needs to be on guard, even though she probably knows what's going to happen better than I do. After that…I really don't know._

Despite how tired I was, sleep eluded me deep into the night.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I shouted in greeting towards Mion, Rena, and Keiichi, who were waiting for me. Rena and Keiichi waved, but Mion seemed preoccupied.

"Ryan, after school, do you want to treasure hunt with me? I think I know where some good treasures are. Please…" Rena practically begged.

_Treasure hunting…you know, maybe I should relax a bit. After all, working myself up at home trying to figure out what's going to happen isn't helping._

"Sure Rena. I'd love to go!" I answered enthusiastically. A warm feeling flooded through me as I did so.

_What are these feelings…I've never felt them before…_

"That's great!" Rena's smile was bright and clearly sincere, and I found myself smiling alongside her. Mion glanced at us, but didn't say anything, simply walking towards the school.

"Hey Mion, wait up!" Keiichi chased after her, leaving Rena and me behind. I didn't mind, and I felt that Rena probably didn't either. We continued walking, talking about her plans for the treasure hunt.

Upon arriving at school, I noticed Satoko was nowhere to be found. Keiichi seemed to be the first to notice other than me, most likely since a trap had failed to go off and hit him as he entered the classroom.

"Rika, where's Satoko? Is she sick?" Keiichi asked Rika as soon as he noticed.

"Mii, she is, but she said she'd be ok, and to go to school without her. I hope she's alright…" Rika answered. I glanced at her as Keiichi turned away, satisfied. Rika's gaze shifted from Keiichi to Mion, and darkened.

_I wonder what that means…_

I walked up behind Rika, making sure no one was near.

"Be careful Rika. Someone might be after you...watch your back." I whispered. Rika chuckled.

"...I am. You are the one who needs to be careful, especially at night near forbidden sheds."

I laughed slightly at the comment, though I remained quiet.

"You may be right..." I said, as I walked past her and sat down at my desk.

* * *

"Hurry up Ryan!" I followed Rena into the garbage dump.

"So where to?" I asked her, as we reached the bottom of the initial decline.

"You're not going to say anything about how this is a junkyard?" Rena asked me. I laughed.

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've gone to a junkyard in order to find stuff. A lot of foster parents aren't actually that well off, so they like to take things that still work from places like this. This is old hat to me." I grinned at Rena.

_Keiichi probably said something like that…although for most people, a junkyard is simply garbage. It takes either desperation or a special mind to see the value in a place like this…and Rena doesn't look desperate._

Rena giggled, and led me further into the junkyard. Within a couple of minutes, we arrived at a flat area, with an old van sitting in the middle.

"This is my secret place. No one can hear you here, so it's a nice place to go when I need to be alone." Rena spoke softly. I realized this place was incredibly important to her.

"Rena…thank you. It means a lot that you trust me enough to show me this place." I said, meaning every word. Rena didn't say anything, but her hand slowly made its way into mine. Holding her hand, we made our way to the van.

Rena opened the van as we reached it, and held it open, a smile on her face. I entered, and held the door for her as she entered, and closed the door. All around us were various trinkets and knick-knacks. I smiled, pausing to pick up a particularly interesting one. It was a small figurine of a purple haired girl. I laughed softly.

"This one almost looks like Rika, doesn't it?" Rena started laughing too.

"Yes, that's the reason I took that one. In fact, there's something here that reminds me of everyone. This yellow cog reminds me of Satoko. Mion is a lot like this shiny green stone…strong, but beautiful. These baseballs…" I interrupted her.

"Keiichi, right?" I said. Rena shook her head.

"No. These remind me of Satoshi…" Rena grew sad for a moment. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Rena shook her head.

"No, it's ok. Anyway…this is what reminds me of Keiichi." I took a look at what she was holding, and burst out laughing.

"Ryan!? What's wrong?"

"Are…you serious!? That's hilarious." I laughed again, pointing at the tutu in Rena's hands. Rena looked at it, before chuckling herself.

"I guess it's a bit odd…but Keiichi loses so often…" Rena trailed off, still chuckling. I recovered from the laughter.

"So these remind you of your friends…but what about me?" I asked, curious. Rena smiled.

"That's the trouble. I haven't really found anything that reminds me of you. So…I figured I'd bring you along, and see if together, we can find just the right treasure. Without it…my collection will never be perfect…" Rena's eyes grew saddened at the thought. I stood up suddenly, startling Rena.

"Alright! Detective Ryan is on the case…of the lost Treasure of Rena." I acted very dramatic, miming a magnifying glass, and pretending to search. Rena laughed, before clapping her hands.

"That's it! A magnifying glass would be perfect! Let's go look." Rena grabbed my hand and actually pulled me out of the van.

I couldn't help but smile wryly as Rena led me through the junkyard on the hunt for her treasure.

_A magnifying glass…used to find clues in order to solve mysteries…Rena; you have no idea how appropriate that is._

Rena quickly located a promising pile, and immediately began digging through it. I searched lightly, glancing over broad stretches of junk. Nothing seemed promising.

"I think I see one. Ryan, come help!" I started to move towards Rena, when a loud 'crack' echoed through the air. The pile of stuff above Rena began to tip and fall.

"Rena! Look out!" Something shifted inside me, and in a moment, I was beside Rena. Grabbing her and maneuvering her into a bridal style carry, I leapt free of the impending disaster. The pile of junk fell all around me, but luckily, I managed to dodge the falling debris and make it to a clear area. I set Rena down just as the loud crash from the falling pile roared past us. Whatever 'shifted' returned to normal, and I stumbled backwards, suddenly exhausted. Rena kneeled next to me.

"Ryan…you saved me! Thank you so much!" Rena threw her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I blushed.

"Eh…Rena, it's no big deal." I tried to pull away, uncomfortable, but Rena was insistent. After a moment, I stopped resisting and returned the hug. In a moment, we separated. As we did so, a small object clattered to our feet. It was a broken magnifying glass; its lens cracked into several pieces.

"Aw…it's broken…I wish it didn't break." Rena groaned. I stared at the glass thoughtfully.

_It's broken into…fragments…fragment is 'kakera' in Japanese…this might be even more fitting._

"It's fine Rena. After all, it isn't the object itself, but what it means to you, right? I think this ought to do perfectly." I reassured her.

"Really? You're not upset that it's broken?" Rena asked.

"Upset? Why would I be upset, after all, it's your treasure." I grinned, before chuckling slightly.

Rena smiled. "You're right. Thank you for helping me find this treasure Ryan. It was really really nice of you." I shook my head.

"Any time Rena, I had fun. Just…next time, be careful that a gigantic stack of 'treasure' doesn't fall down and crush you. I'd hate for something bad to happen to you." Rena stuck out her tongue.

"If it does…you'll just have to rescue me again." She giggled, and ran towards the van. I stood there, speechless for a moment.

"…Rena! Hey, wait up! Be careful!" I chased her back to the van.

On a nearby ridge of junk, a green-haired girl slowly turned and walked away, a devilish grin on her face.

"Soon…you'll understand the pain I feel…and why what you've done is unforgivable."

* * *

After placing the treasure inside Rena's van, we noticed storm clouds on the horizon. Not wanting to be caught in the rain, we decided to head home. I decided to walk her to her house, despite my home being quite close to the junkyard. Halfway there, the clouds had overtaken us, and an ominous rumbling signaled the thunderstorm that was about to begin.

"We're not...gonna make it!" I panted out, tired from running.

"We…have…to…try…" Rena struggled to speak, she was out of breath as well.

At that moment, the rain poured down mercilessly. We quickly arrived at the bus stop, which was deserted. Luckily, it had a roof, offering some shelter. We quickly ran under it.

"I hope this rain stops soon." Rena said quietly.

"Tell you what, if it doesn't stop in 10 minutes, I'll go to your house and get your father to pick you up. Sound good?" I asked. Rena smiled.

"You don't need to do that Ryan…" Despite her words, Rena blushed, clearly pleased that I would care enough to do so.

"I know that…but I want to." Rena blushed deeply, turning away, obviously embarrassed.

_What am I doing? What is this? Am I…is this…_

I couldn't puzzle out exactly what I was feeling, but I knew that I wanted it to continue. Ten minutes came and went, and the rain poured stubbornly on.

"Alright. Rena, wait here, and I'll send your father to pick you up."

"Okay…be careful!" Rena called to me as I walked away. I waved without turning back, making my way to Rena's house. The rain, combined with the wind, caused the cold to cut right into me, but I persevered. After 15 minutes, I reached Rena's house, and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh, you must be Aminiko-san. Rena's mentioned you, and you sure don't look like Maebara-san. Rena isn't in right now, may I help you?" Rena's father greeted me as he opened the door.

"Hello Ryuugu-san. Actually, I already knew Rena wasn't here. I actually came to ask if you could pick her up from the bus stop. We were walking home when it started to rain, and so I told her to wait there, where there's shelter.

"How kind of you. Hop into my car, we'll go together." I nodded, and obeyed him. The car obviously drove much faster than I could walk, and we reached the bus stop in a couple minutes. However, when we arrived, Rena was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? I know she was here. See, there's her nata!" I grabbed the tool, before looking around in confusion.

"Rena wouldn't leave that behind…so what happened?" Rena's father wondered out loud.

"Maybe something happened…like a stray dog chased her or something…maybe you should just wait around home and see if she turns up." I told him…but my mind was racing.

_Rena…what happened? Was…it Shion? But…why?_

"I…suppose. At least let me drive you home." I nodded, and re-entered the car, placing her nata on the floor.

_Please be okay…_

We drove in silence, each of us too preoccupied with our worry to make conversation. I exited the car quickly upon arrival at my home, only managing a quick 'thank you' to Rena's father. I entered my home, and walked into my kitchen…and froze.

The floor was covered in blood, and on the table, a single sheet of paper lay. I grabbed the paper in panic, knowing in my heart what it would say. Staring at the paper, I nearly threw up. The note was indeed meant for me…and it was written in blood.

_Ryan…you thought I didn't know it was you yesterday? Silly boy. I've taken Rena…and if you want to see her alive…come to the Sonozaki Manor, alone and unarmed. In the garden is a secret door, I'm sure you can find it. If you don't show up within an hour…well…bad things might happen to her. Oh…and Rena isn't my only guest. Anyways…I'll see you soon. (x)ion Sonozaki_

The name was smudged, and I couldn't make out the first letter…or possibly two letters.

_She did that on purpose. She wants to throw me off by making me suspect her sister. Mion 'was' acting off though…dammit, her plan is working. I'm so damn confused, and I still don't know exactly who my enemy is, Mion or Shion. But…there's no time left. Rena…I'm coming!_

Before I left, I decided to call around and figure out if Shion's threat was genuine…that she had others. I phoned Rika first.

_Come on…pick up._

After the 12th ring, I hung up. That most likely meant that Rika and Satoko were both captured.

"How about Keiichi…"

Quickly redialing, I waited with baited breath.

"Hello?"

"Keiichi! Thank god. Listen to me…and listen well. Shion…she's kidnapped Rena, and I think she also has Satoko and Rika. She left me a note telling me to meet her in a hidden room in the garden at Sonozaki Manor. I want you…I want you to phone the police in about 45 minutes. Either I'll have saved them…or they'll have to arrest Shion for murder."

"What!? Ryan, phone the police now!" Keiichi shouted.

"No! The note said to come alone and unarmed if I want to save them. Keiichi…I have to try!"

"Ryan...Dammit! You…I…" Keiichi was speechless.

"Keiichi…if I don't make it…tell Rena's father I'm sorry. Shion only targeted her to get at me. She knew it was me in the woods, and she's somehow convinced I'm her enemy. I…I didn't want her to get involved."

"…Alright. Be careful." Keiichi said after a long pause.

"I will." I said, before slowly hanging up the phone. I turned to face the door.

_Alright Shion. It's time to finish this! I will stop you, and save my friends._

* * *

**A/N: Everything's come together, and the culprit has revealed themselves…sort of. I hope you enjoyed the chapter…this one was a blast to write, even though I took it slow in order to get it just right. As always, leave a review if you notice any errors or inconsistencies. xxApocalypsexx...signing off.**


	14. Nejimagarutouei: Sacrifice

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: The fourth and final chapter of Nejimagarutouei-hen has arrived. Let the final battle commence. Here is Chapter 14: Sacrifice.**

* * *

The rain pounded down mercilessly as sprinted through the darkened village. Despite the cold and the rain, however, I barely felt anything.

_Please…be alive. Rena…Rika…Satoko…_

Turning a corner far too quickly, I slipped in a muddy pool and nearly fell. Recovering, I turned towards the building that laid in front of me…Sonozaki Manor.

_I've got to find this door quickly…_

I wandered past the front door into the garden, which was off to the right. I walked slowly, making sure not to overlook anything. Brushing aside tree branches, large bushes, or anything else that could conceivably hide a secret door.

Within a few minutes, I'd succeeded. Behind a row of trees lay a small clearing beside a rock face, with an iron door set into the stone. I walked up and opened the door. It creaked as I did so.

Knowing whoever inside would have heard that, I strode into the entryway, masking my fear with an air of confidence. The stairway that greeted me smelled musty, and was damp and cold, and likely not from the rain. I could also detect the faint odor of blood. Reaching the bottom, I saw torchlight coming from a room at the end of a medium sized hallway. I proceeded towards it, knowing that I would find my friends there.

Entering the room, I took note of everything I could in the first couple seconds. The area was fairly large, and lit only by torches. Towards the back of the room lay a large assortment of various torture tools and implements, hanging on both sides of a double door, though I couldn't understand the usage of several of the devices. In the middle of the room were two things of importance. A giant cross was in the center, and beside it was a small table, complete with restraining straps. It was to these objects that Satoko and Rena were attached. Satoko has a small gash in her left arm, and Rena had a larger gash in her right arm. Both wounds were still bleeding. A green-haired girl stood in between them, fiddling with a knife which, even in the faint light; was clearly stained red with blood. A second knife glinted from her waist, held in a belt loop.

"Rena, Satoko! Are you alright!?" I shouted with concern. Satoko turned to face me, and I saw that she was gagged; indicating that Rena was likely gagged as well.

"They're fine…for now." The girl turned to face me.

"Shion, let them go!" I shouted, anger barely kept in check. Much as I would like to rush in and save them, recklessness would only get my friends killed.

"Shion? Am I Shion…or am I Mion? Can you tell?" The girl taunted me.

_Damn these mind games…but…does it really matter? She's clearly my enemy, whatever her name is._

"I won't be tricked. I believe you are Shion. If I'm wrong and you are Mion…well, the real Shion could clear her name. And if I'm right…then everything I've noticed up until now will be correct."

"Everything you've noticed? Like what!?" Her voice had changed from her normal voice, to a darker, more sinister version.

"You've been acting weird ever since you came to Hinamizawa. When I met you at Angel Mort…you were nice…and kind. You saved me and Keiichi from those biker punks. But…when you came here…you became strange. You broke sacred rules, you became paranoid, avoiding even the simplest of interactions with me, and finally, you decided to kidnap several of my friends…and now…you're even trying to get me to think you're your sister. Wait…earlier today, when 'Mion' was acting odd. That was you!"

Shion started laughing.

"Is that it? Man, you really don't know anything, do you? That kind of proof is so weak; it's almost comical that you figured out that I was behind this."

"I didn't say that was my only proof. I know that you aren't truly yourself right now…I know this, because I once went through this myself. The distrust…the paranoia…and the strength. I know all about it Shion."

"I see…and yet, you have no idea of my reasons…do you? Do you want to know why? Why I even came back to Hinamizawa…why I left in the first place? Why what you did is unforgivable?"

"What I did? I don't know what you're talking about, but feel free to tell me."

_I thought she'd leap right into a fight as soon as I got here. If I can stall her…the police will arrive and can help me subdue her. I might be able to avoid any death in this world. There's still hope!_

"If you're going to understand…you need to know about my past. As you know, Mion is my elder sister. We're twins. What you probably don't know…is that my family believes twins to be bad luck. The tradition is that twins are to be killed, lest they bring misfortune down on the family."

"Killing twins…just for being twins? That's horrible." I agreed with her.

"Isn't it? But…our mother prevented that. Thus, we survived, and grew. But that was only the beginning…for me at least. While Mion was accepted as the eventual heir of the Sonozaki Family, I was seen as a black sheep. At best, I was ignored in favor of Mion. At worst, the other members of my family would try to harm me in any way possible. Eventually, I was shipped off to a boarding school, separated from Mion, and everyone who I cared about." Shion grew emotional as she spoke. Obviously, the memories were painful.

"Eventually, I escaped from that place with Kasai's help, and returned to Okinomiya. I had to hide from my family; the only ones who knew were Mion, Kasai, and an uncle of mine, who didn't care for the old traditions. He gave me a job, and for a time, I was able to support myself. At that time…I could truly say I was happy. Of course, it wouldn't last." Shion said bitterly.

"It wouldn't last? What happened?" I asked her.

_If her family treated her that poorly…there's no wonder she succumbed to the Syndrome. But she hid it so well…and there's always the possibility that she's lying._

"For a couple months, I was happy…and then…I met Satoshi."

"Satoshi!?" I was surprised. I noticed Satoko's head swing to stare at Shion. Obviously, she was interested as well.

_How is Satoshi involved? Satoshi already has the Syndrome…is there a connection?_

"I see you've heard of him. Yes, Satoshi. After I'd left work one day, I was surrounded, ironically by those same three biker thugs that had attacked you and Keiichi. But I was rescued by Satoshi. We became friends quite quickly, and for a time, we were happy. I didn't want anything to change. But of course, things did change. Our families conspired against us."

"What do you mean?"

"My family discovered me. Obviously, they weren't happy." Shion began walking slowly around the table that held Rena.

"Do you know what this place is Ryan?" I shook my head, even though I had an inkling.

"This place is a torture chamber. It's secluded, so no one can hear you scream. This is where my family brought me when they found out I'd returned without their permission. They forced me to tear out three of my fingernails as punishment. That's what this device is for…" She gestured at a small wooden device.

"That…that's really messed up." I said.

"After that, I thought we were all squared. But my family thought differently. They weren't just satisfied with torturing me. They also went after my closest friend…Satoshi. They spirited him away, leaving me all alone. But that's only what my family did. That doesn't count…what 'she' did!" Shion pointed straight at Satoko.

"Satoko!? What…what the heck are you saying? Satoko wouldn't…"

"Shut up! My family wouldn't have been able to take Satoshi away if he wasn't already weakened by her! She was always so needy, draining Satoshi of energy. She should have just protected herself, instead of always running to 'Nii-nii'. Because of her, Satoshi was almost always exhausted, and because of that…he disappeared. I just want to be with him, to find him. But…then you appeared. You told Rika about Keiichi and I being in the Saiguden, knowing she'd call the Curse of Oyashiro down on us, even though all I wanted was my friend back! Because of that...I'll never forgive you!" She screamed in rage.

_She's completely lost it…and she's wrong. Satoshi was hidden away by Irie; the Sonozaki's had nothing to do with it. As for Satoko…she had every right to ask her brother for help. That's what brothers and sisters do! And the so-called Curse of Oyashiro…Rika and I have no power over it. At this point…I don't think that I can stop the Syndrome…but Irie might. If I can get her to him…that's it! She wants to see Satoshi? I'll take her to him, and kill two birds with one stone!_

"And what if I told you that everything you just said…was wrong. Rika and I don't have any power over the Curse, and wouldn't use it even if we did. Also, the Sonozaki Family had nothing to do with Satoshi's disappearance. I know this because I've done my own investigations, and I managed to find out where he is."

"What!? Tell me!" Shion shouted; desperation in her voice. Hearing the pleading tone of her voice, I almost told her right then and there.

_But…I need to make sure Rena and Satoko are alright._

"No. Not until you free Rena and Satoko. That's the price for that information." I said stubbornly.

Shion seemed to contemplate it for a moment, before her entire demeanor darkened.

"Ahahah…I almost fell for it. You're lying. All you want is to save them, and you're trying to use my feelings for Satoshi against me! But…I won't be tricked!" Shion raised her knife above Rena, and began to bring it down.

_NO!_

Something shifted inside me once again, just like back at the junkyard, and in that moment, I was at Rena's side, holding Shion's wrist, preventing her from stabbing, before whatever it was shifted back.

_How am I able to do this? This isn't the Syndrome…so what is it? Every time Rena is in danger…this strange power manifests. What...what is this?_

"What the…" Shion was surprised by my speed, and for a moment, was speechless.

"I do want to save Rena and Satoko, and Rika too. But I'm not lying. If you actually do care about Satoshi…isn't the chance to just see him worth it?" I asked.

"I know you're lying…" Shion snarled.

"But what if I'm not!? Are you willing to throw away the only chance you have of finding him? I can guarantee; you will never find him without my help." I stated simply. Shion backed away from me.

"If you could find him, then so can I! I'll kill you all, and then Satoshi and I can live together forever!"

Shion lunged at me with her knife. I backpedalled, avoiding the blow.

"If you hurt Satoko, I can tell you Satoshi will never forgive you. He'll kill you himself; after all, he's already killed over less."

"What do you know? You never even knew him!"

"But I do know he killed his aunt; Hojo Tamae, because she abused Satoko. That abuse is what broke Satoko, and forced Satoshi to bear the brunt, in order to protect her. Everything you've complained about here is centered on you. I agree that your family should treat you better, but it doesn't justify murder!" I screamed. "And if you insist on following this doomed path, I have no choice but to oppose you. I'll take up the fallen torch that Satoshi once bore, and protect Satoko. I'll also protect Rena, my friend, who you kidnapped solely to hurt me. And I'll save Rika, who I'm almost positive you kidnapped."

"Rika? I knew it, you were working with her." Shion burst out into insane laughter.

"She tried to stab me with a needle…so I took her here. We had a lot of fun, but she's too tired to do anything with now. She's lying down in a cell in the back, and she'll soon be falling asleep…forever."

A memory echoed through my mind.

"_I…I trust you. If I was in danger, like if someone tried to really hurt me, more even than dying…you'd save me, right?"_

"This…this is what you meant. I'm so sorry Rika…I wasn't able to save you…even though I promised. Forgive me…" I hung my head, shame filling me at my failure to keep my promise.

"What are you babbling on about!?" Shion shouted at me. Slowly, I looked up at her. My eyes were filled with fiery determination, my entire demeanor changed. Anger had overwhelmed me; any thoughts of stalling for the police were forgotten.

"Shion. No more stories, no more excuses. Either you free Rena and Satoko, and show me where Rika is…or we can finish this once and for all. Which is it going to be?"

"Are…are you trying to threaten me? That's rich!" Shion laughed. I slowly walked towards Shion, maintaining eye contact. Her laughter died in seconds, as she took an involuntary step back.

"I don't make threats. I make promises. Which is it?" I said, maintaining my steely manner.

"If you want to fight…I'll be happy to oblige!" Shion shouted, pointing her knife at me.

"Alright then. Let's finish this!" I dropped into a fighting stance, ready to face the powerful opponent Shion promised to be.

Shion launched the first attack with a running lunge with her knife. I parried the strike, countering with my own. Shion was unable to block the blow, and stumbled back a couple steps. I pressed my attack, throwing as many punches as I could. At first, they connected, but Shion gradually began blocking more and more, until finally, I was unable to land even a single blow. Shion appeared mostly unharmed from my assault.

"Is this the best you can do? And to think, I thought you were a threat." Shion laughed, throwing a punch of her own. It hit my chest, and with a sickening crack, something broke. I stumbled backwards, collapsing to my knees, struggling to breath.

_Damn! This hurts so much… and that was only a single blow. How…how can I hope to win at this rate…?_

"Get up. I want to watch you scream before I kill you." Shion commanded.

_She's insane…and a bit sadistic. But…if I give up…they die. No. I have to try._

With tremendous effort, I rose to my feet, nearly collapsing again from the lances of pain that shot through my body.

_I need a weapon. Without one…she'll mop the floor with me._

"_Behind you!"_ I heard a quiet voice call behind me.

"Huh?" I turned, making sure I could still see Shion. On the ground behind me was an old pipe, which seemed to have been forgotten for some time.

I moved quickly, dropping low and grabbing the pipe, ignoring the pain that shot through me.

"Where are you running to? Afraid?" Shion mocked me.

"Hardly, just evening the odds. Let's go!" I responded, brandishing the pipe, and walking forwards.

"So you've got a weapon. Big deal, I'll still kill you. And once you're dead, I'll kill the other two, and find Satoshi. Then, we'll live together…forever."

I stopped when I was in front of Rena and Satoko, preventing Shion from moving towards them.

"So long as I draw breath, you'll never hurt them. I swear it!" I said, before charging at her.

"That can be arranged! Come, let my demon devour you!" Shion shouted.

I swung my pipe as hard as I could, but only managed to land a glancing blow on Shion. She in return attempted to stab me, luckily, I dodged to the side. Unfortunately, this meant that Shion's and my own positions were now reversed. Shion stood right beside Satoko, her knife held against her throat.

"I'd never hurt them? That oath died quickly, wouldn't you…"

I lunged at Shion, dropping the pipe as I did so; grabbing at the arm which controlled the knife. She jerked against me, trying to resist. I heard Satoko yelp from behind her gag.

Glancing up, I saw the knife was now embedded in her arm. Enraged, I shoved Shion past Satoko, and rushed at her while she was still recovering, kicking her savagely and sending her flying into a wall. She slumped weakly. I moved back to Satoko and placed my hand gently on the knife.

"Brace yourself…this might hurt a bit." I said reassuringly. Satoko moaned for a moment, and then nodded.

I pulled on the knife, withdrawing it from her arm. Satoko shouted in protest behind her gag, before her eyes widened, fear filling them. Trusting her reaction, I spun defensively, catching Shion's second knife with my own.

"Not bad. I'll admit; you're a bit stronger than I thought you'd be." She leapt back, avoiding any attacks I could have launched. I moved to chase her, only for a lance of pain in my chest to stop me in my tracks. I fell to one knee, struggling to breathe.

_No…I…I can't die here. No…I have…TO KILL HER!_

A surge of power rushed through my body, the pain melting away. I stood confidently against Shion, ready to fight at my maximum potential. The only thing I felt was hatred, for what Shion had done. I wanted nothing more than to feel her blood spill on my hands, a knife in her throat. After that…I'd kill everyone around me, everyone who wanted to hurt me. Satoko, Rika…Rena…

_Wait…this isn't right! Rena would never hurt me. That means…that means that this sudden surge of hatred and power…This is the Syndrome! I have to keep control, or Satoko and Rena could die by my hand, let alone Shion's._

Struggling to maintain my sanity while also utilizing the power granted from the Syndrome, I charged towards Shion, swinging my knife. She dodged to the side, attempting to trip me. I leapt over her leg, stomping on her outstretched leg. She screamed in pain, maneuvering away from me. As she managed to regain her footing, she started laughing insanely.

"I see I'm not the only one who possesses a demon inside them. Maybe we can work together after all." She smiled, and held out her hand.

"As if. This power is due to a disease, one you and I are both afflicted with. It causes paranoia and delusions; however, my conflict with you is helping me stave off those symptoms, though for how long, I can't say. Shion, the only way you're leaving this place…is in a body bag!" I shouted. Shion laughed in response.

"I gave you a chance…remember that when you're choking on your own blood!" Shion leapt forward at a blinding rate, far exceeding anything she had displayed before. I attempted to block, but she was too quick. She delivered 3 quick but powerful blows into my chest, targeting the injury I'd sustained earlier. Even with the Syndrome dampening the pain, I nearly blacked out. Moving to the side, I tried to kick out her legs, but she jumped into the air, dodging me. Spinning in midair, she planted both of her feet against my arms, which were protecting my chest. She pushed off of me, doing a backflip to recover her footing, and sending me flying into a wall. I hit hard, and blacked out for a moment. As I recovered, Shion was walking slowly towards me, her knife drawn. The pain in my chest intensified, as the rush of strength from the Syndrome faded.

_This…is it. I failed. If only…I could have stopped her. Wait…maybe…I still can._

My thoughts disjointed, I reached into my pocket, where I'd managed to stash the knife I'd taken during the fight.

_Maybe I can't win…but…I can always…tie._

Shion stood directly in front of me; she raised the knife, and plunged the knife into my chest, though the small jolt of pain was barely noticeable in my current condition.

"Farewell Ryan. If you hadn't been so stupid…we could have worked together, and destroyed everyone who wronged me." I started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I laughed louder, despite the pain this caused me.

"Shion…look down." I managed to say. She glanced down, and her eyes widened in shock.

"The syndrome masks pain. It makes sense you didn't notice." I said. The knife in her chest was clearly visible.

"What…no…this isn't…I was…so close…Satoshi…"

"It's over Shion." I said quietly, as I yanked hard on the knife, dragging it to the right, through her ribcage and out the side of her body. This changed the wound from serious, to lethal. Clutching her chest, Shion staggered backwards, before slumping to the ground. After a moment, her body stilled.

"I can't let…you hurt…those that…I care about. That's why…I had…to kill you." I struggled to say to my fallen opponent, even though she could no longer hear me. Turning from Shion, I struggled to walk back to Rena. Upon reaching her, I used the knife to cut through one of her bindings, before I pressed it into her hand. Knowing she could now free herself, I let myself crumple and fall into darkness.

* * *

With a single bond broken, Rena could now move her arm. She quickly cut herself free, before removing the gag.

"Ryan! Are you okay!?" She asked worriedly. She checked on him for a moment, before she remembered Satoko. She moved quickly and removed Satoko's gag.

"Forget about me. Is he even alive!? Help him!" Satoko shouted in concern. Rena cut Satoko's uninjured arm free, before passing her the knife and running back to Ryan. Satoko began cutting herself free. Rena placed her fingers on Ryan's neck, feeling for a pulse. A very faint pulse still beat inside him. Rena chose to ignore the minor injuries Ryan had taken, instead focusing on the knife wound in his chest. Tearing strips from Ryan's shirt, she made makeshift bandages. Almost as soon as she applied them, they turned red, soaked with blood.

"Oh my god, Ryan, please…be okay. Don't die…" Rena quietly pleaded. Satoko sat by her side, staring at Ryan. Without even realizing it, her eyes grew watery, though she refused to let them fall.

"Ryan…you said you knew where my Nii-nii is…please…tell me." Satoko said, placing her hand in Ryan's.

Ryan's hand responded to the touch, closing around hers. After a moment, Ryan's eyelids flickered.

* * *

With a groan, I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the blinding pain that still burned in my chest. The second thing was the concerned looks of Rena and Satoko, who were both staring at me, tears in their eyes.

"Hey…are you two…okay?" I managed to ask. Rena smiled; relief evident on her face.

"Thank god you're ok. I thought you were gonna…gonna…" Rena closed her eyes, her face sombre.

"Rena…please don't cry…but I probably am. This wound…it's not good. I think it's fatal." I said bluntly. Rena's eyes opened in shock.

"Ryan! Don't talk like that; if we get you help…" I shook my head. I appreciated her help, but at this point, I knew there was nothing that could be done. Shion had inflicted far too much damage; the knife wound, the broken ribs, as well as all the various knocks I'd taken in our fight.

"I appreciate your concern…but right now, all I want to do is find Rika, and see if she can be helped. Do you know…?" Rena shook her head.

"I don't, I was taken here shortly before you, remember…" Rena said. Satoko cleared her throat.

"Last night…I heard Rika's voice. She was screaming…and it stopped a few hours before Rena got here. I…I…" Satoko stopped talking, struggling to hold back tears. My heart broke at her attempts to maintain a strong face.

"Satoko…crying doesn't make people weak. It's ok to cry…" I said. In a moment, Satoko broke, the tears falling, and Satoko sobbing uncontrollably, holding onto Rena for dear life.

_Shion…how could you. Not only did you torture Rika…but you made Satoko listen…just to torment her. Just because Rika was her friend. Damn it! If only I'd known…I could have stopped this. I could have…_

I remembered the fight I'd just had with Shion, her overwhelming strength, and precise movements. I also remembered how she was able to prevent me from landing any attacks that would actually hurt her.

_She was stronger, faster, more agile, and probably had better training than me. On top of that, she had hostages. I'd like to think that with my sword, I could have won…but that's wishful thinking. Shion would have obliterated me anyways. The control I wielded over the Syndrome…the only thing that held me in check was Rena…and if I'd come here before today, that reason wouldn't have existed. If I'd come alone…I would have probably killed Satoko myself, due to the Syndrome's influence._

Satoko's cries were dying down, and slowly, she recovered herself. I smiled at her, attempting to cheer her up.

"Feel better?" I asked. She nodded. I grunted, as I tried to get to my feet. The pain intensified, and I fell back down to the ground, hissing at the sudden increase in pain throughout my body.

"Ryan, don't move! Save your strength." Rena admonished me. I shook my head. Lying down would only waste what little time I still had.

"Rena…I have to find Rika. Please…help me." I pleaded. She stared at me, seeing my resolve in my eyes, and nodded. She placed my arm over her shoulder, Satoko doing the same on my left, and together, managed to lift me enough for my legs to actually support some of my weight. Slowly, we moved into the deeper areas of the torture chamber.

"Ryan…I was wondering…" Satoko began to ask as we moved. I cut her off, knowing her question before she could ask it.

"A secret area in Irie Clinic." I told her. Satoko looked at me confused.

"Huh?" She asked, her head cocked in confusion. I laughed for a moment at the silliness of her appearance at that moment.

"That's where Satoshi is. I wasn't lying when I said I found him. When you get out of here…ask Irie about it…and try not to blame him for not telling you. If Satoshi wakes up now…he'll be just like Shion was. It's better that he stay asleep until Irie develops a cure for Hinamizawa Syndrome." Satoko nodded, walking in silence. She probably was busy thinking about what I'd just told her, so I decided to let her be.

The second area was filled with jail cells. Some of them looked like they hadn't been used in years, while a couple of others looked like they'd been cleaned and used just a few days ago. Those were likely the ones where Rika and Satoko were held.

"Search…the ones that look…like they were used…recently." I gasped for breath after every few words. My strength was clearly failing, and the edges of my vision were growing dark.

_This is exactly how I felt back then…in New York. I don't have much time left._

We moved to the closest door that looked promising. We peeked inside…and saw…

"Is that…Mion?" Satoko asked. Inside the cell was Mion, lying on the floor. Her chest rose steadily, so I assumed she was asleep, and not dead. I tried the door.

"It's locked. Rena…take the pipe…from the other room…and see if you…can break…the lock." I said. Rena nodded, leaving to grab the pipe, and quickly returning. She wound up and swung, and the lock, clearly at least 50 years old, shattered into bits. The noise caused the sleeping girl to stir. Rena made her way to her and gently shook her awake.

"…no! Get away from me!" Mion awoke in a panic, crawling backwards against the wall, only to stop when she saw Rena, Satoko, and me."

"Rena? Satoko…and Ryan too? How are…what happened to Shion?" She asked bluntly. Despite her fear and mistreatment, she quickly re-entered her leadership role. I lowered my head, not relishing the admission I had to make.

"Mion…I'm sorry…I…" Mion stopped me by raising her hand. She could already tell.

"I see." She said, a sad look crossing her face. I understood how she felt. Despite how her sister had acted…she was still her sister. I left Satoko, struggling to walk on my own. Upon reaching Mion, I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"I truly am sorry. There wasn't any other way." I said. Mion nodded.

"I know. You did well, protecting them. Are you ok?" I shook my head.

"This wound is lethal. I just…I want to know….what happened to Rika." Mion's expression darkened.

"Rika…it may be better to not know." Mion said. I shook my head.

"I have to. You won't understand…but this isn't…our last chance…Rika and I…will fight again. Any information…is helpful." Mion shook her head in confusion.

"Alright then…but Rena and Satoko should escape, and bring help." I smiled and nodded.

"Rena, head outside, and take Satoko with you. Wait near the entrance, the police will arrive soon." They nodded and left.

"How do you know the police will come?" Mion asked.

"Keiichi knew I came here, and why. I told him to phone the police after giving me enough time to confront Shion, so the police will likely arrive in the next 5 minutes." I said. Mion nodded.

"Thinking ahead. I see we taught you well." Mion said, somewhat bitterly. I didn't try to cheer her up; knowing any comfort from me would do more harm than good. Mion took my arm, and led me over to another jail cell in the back. Even before looking inside, I could see blood.

_Rika…what the hell did Shion do to you._

Mion stopped walking before we reached the cell, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm going to have enough nightmares about this…I don't want to see this. Ryan…are you sure your wound is lethal? Don't you at least want to try and live?" I shook my head. My vision was much darker than it was before, I would guess that I'd black out and die sometime in the next 5 minutes.

"It'll sound crazy…but this isn't the first time I've died. Oyashiro brought me back each time…but I still remember. I know what death feels like…and I'm close." I said. Mion shook her head, clearly not believing me, though I didn't expect her to. She had no reason to believe me.

"I think you might have hit your head…but…I'll let you stay here, and I'll send the police down to try and help you when they get here." Mion turned to leave, somehow knowing I wanted to be alone at that moment. She stopped momentarily before she'd gone out of earshot.

"Thank you…for saving them. Even if it costs you your life." Mion said.

"It's worth it. I'd do it again." I said in return. Despite not looking, I knew she was smiling, as she turned to leave. Before she left, a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Mion! After you deal with the police…go do something outside of Hinamizawa. Go camping, go see Tokyo, do something that'll take you far away from here. Take the others with you…and stay away for at least a week." Mion stopped, and shook her head in confusion.

"Why?" Mion asked, obviously not understanding why I'd make such a request.

"I might be wrong…but if I'm right…that's the only way you'll survive the coming days. Please…do it." Mion seemed to just stand there for what seemed like forever…until finally, she nodded.

"Alright…I'll consider it your final wish." She said, her voice lacking emotion. I realized this was her way of dealing with her grief, both for Shion, and for me, since she realized I wasn't going to make it.

Mion walked away in silence, and I couldn't help but smile, despite the circumstances.

_With Rika dead…the destruction of the village might happen. But if they stay away…they'll live. That's the only thing that I can do to help them at this point. I just hope it isn't necessary._

I limped over to the cell, which did not have a lock on it. Looking inside, I began softly crying at the sight.

Rika lay on the floor, her lifeless eyes staring coldly out into the dark room. Her entire chest was criss-crossed with wounds, which were the source of the bleeding. Each of her fingers had a nail through the joint, and she also had suffered several stab wounds into her arms and legs. Her face was twisted into a mask of pain, and I knew she had suffered every injury while still living. As I entered the cell, I stumbled, and fell face first into the bloody pool that had surrounded her. I pushed myself up out of the morbid liquid, and sat next to her, trying to ignore the gore that now covered my body.

_I messed up. I shouldn't have mentioned the past to Shion…and should have confronted her much earlier. When Satoko was sick…what really happened was that she was taken by Shion…and I bet Rika tried to save her…but she failed. She also took Mion, in order to take her place, so she could watch me. All I did today was goof off; since I was looking forward to treasure hunting…I should have been here! I should have helped them…but all I did was play foolish games and wasting time exploring a junkyard. I'm such an idiot._

_"No you aren't. You did the best you could."_ A mysterious voice shouted.

My eyes snapped open, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. A small girl with light purple hair; which was disrupted by two horns which curled down past her ears; was floating in front of me. She was dressed in an old fashioned priestess dress, not unlike the one Rika wore at Watanagashi. She seemed to be same age as Rika. She was also slightly transparent.

"Who are you!?" I asked. She almost seemed surprised that I'd responded.

_"Wait…you can see me Ryan?"_ I nodded in response. She smiled brightly.

_"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice. After all, we've spoken a few times…though never face to face."_ I drew a blank for a moment, before it hit me.

"Wait…are you…Oyashiro?" She smiled and nodded.

_"Nano desu, though I prefer a different name."_ She told me.

"And what's that?" I asked. She grinned.

_"Boku wa Hanyuu!"_ Hanyuu said enthusiastically, introducing herself. I smiled despite everything, this girls upbeat demeanor had cheered me up slightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hanyuu." I replied. Through force of habit, I extended a hand for her to shake, before realizing she couldn't. She saw this and laughed. I started to laugh along, but began coughing violently, blood spewing from my mouth.

_"Ryan…it's time to go now."_ Hanyuu said quietly. I closed my eyes, knowing the truth of her words. The darkness that had plagued the edges of my vision had almost completely swallowed it at this point.

"Yes. To a new Hinamizawa." I said. I reached out, and Hanyuu's hand connected with mine. I opened my eyes, and found that Hanyuu was pulling me into the air. I glanced back, seeing my body, now lifeless, falling back next to Rika's body. I grimaced, before glancing at myself. I'd grown ever so slightly transparent, and I knew I was now a spirit.

"Never again. I'll never let Shion hurt anyone like that again." I said, promising myself that I'd make sure of it.

"That's good to hear." Rika's voice said from behind me. I glanced back. Rika was floating behind me in spirit form. I let go of Hanyuu's hand and floated back to her.

"I'm sorry. I figured out what you meant…and I failed to keep my promise to you…I'm so sor…" Rika placed a finger on my mouth, silencing me.

"Don't be. You did your best, and you saved everyone else. That's what matters. If they can be saved…so can we." She smiled, and I found myself returning it. Hanyuu drifted between us.

_"I'm glad you're feeling optimistic Rika. We'll win next time for sure!"_ Rika met the goddesses gaze.

"I hope you're right Hanyuu."

A flash of light surrounded us, and as it faded, I saw the familiar sight of the Sea of Kakera spread out before us. Turning away from the two spirit girls, I found myself watching the kakera we'd just left intently.

_I want to know. Will they survive? Was what I did enough to save them, or will they all die again?_

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing that chapter. This conflict in the anime was always my favorite, although Satoko's torture was my least favorite part of that. This chapter reflects how I wish it could have happened. Once again, if you notice a mistake, or just want to let me know I'm doing a good job, leave a review!**


	15. Nejimagarutouei: Sadness

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: This chapter will most likely be the longest I'll write…like…ever. I meant it to be much shorter…but that's what happens when you only plan out with an outline…things get away from you. That's why it took so damn long to come out! Anyways, this chapter will be told from Mion's POV unless otherwise stated. With Ryan and Rika dead by Shion's hands, their influence in this arc is over. But…time doesn't stop flowing just because Rika and Ryan are no longer present. This is the aftermath. Here is Chapter 15: Sadness.**

* * *

I slowly walked away from Ryan, leaving him with what remained of Rika. The blood pooling outside her cell was enough for me to know her fate, and I didn't want to know any more. I didn't want to see what my sister had done. I already knew far too much, the pain of knowing what she had become in the end was eating away at me.

I wanted to blame Ryan, to hate him for killing my sister…but I knew it wasn't fair. Shion made her choices; all Ryan had done was to do what was necessary to save his friends, even if he couldn't save himself. No, the true blame rested with those who had driven Shion to this point, those who should have been her greatest allies, but instead abandoned her, and sometimes even tried to hurt her…her own family…my family. And of course…me.

"Mion! Are you there!?" I heard Rena calling me from outside. I quickened my pace, and exited the underground chambers.

"Yeah." I said. I tried to walk past her, but she stopped me.

"Mion…are you ok?" She asked; her eyes wide with concern. I almost screamed in rage, her innocent question almost breaking the fragile calm I had built around myself…but again, that wasn't fair.

"I…no. No I'm not." I found my voice shaking. I tried to control myself. They'd suffered too much, the last thing they needed to see was their leader breaking. Even if I wanted to cry right now, I needed to show a strong face, for Rena and Satoko.

Rena placed her hand on my shoulder, and pulled me into a hug. Satoko walked up behind her quietly.

"Mion? Is Ryan with you? Is he ok? Are you ok?" She peppered me with questions, though the look in her eyes was filled with sadness. She already knew the answers, the only reason she was asking was the faint hope that Ryan was stronger than he really was. Despite my wish to make her happy, all I could do was shake my head. She nodded, turning away from me. She quickly ran towards the police cars which had gathered, but not before I noticed her shoulders shaking, and a few tears falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry Satoko…" I found myself saying towards her fleeing form. She didn't turn, nor did I expect her to. She was strong for someone her age…but what had just happened was something no one was truly ready to bear.

"Mion! What happened here!?" A familiar voice shouted. From the nearest police car emerged Oryo, my grandmother.

"Ba-chan!" I called to her. She walked close to me and stopped.

"I came as soon as I heard. What happened here?" She asked.

"I don't think this is the place to talk about this. Inside maybe?" I gestured to the house. She nodded, and together we entered my home, leaving Rena with the police officers.

* * *

"I heard that Rika and Ryan have been killed. Who is responsible for this!?" Oryo asked seriously. We were sitting in the back of my house, away from prying eyes.

"It…it was Shion." I admitted. Her eyes narrowed.

"Shion? That little…how dare she! How dare she turn against our family, our village." I interrupted her at this point.

"Ba-chan, with all due respect, I can understand why she did what she…"

"Understand!? What is there to understand? I should have followed our traditions and killed her when she was born. I chose to let her live…and this is how she repays me?"

I stood up suddenly, startling her. Years of repressed feelings, of words left unsaid and things left undone, suddenly burst forward in a rush of anger. I took an angry step forwards, towards Oryo.

"How dare she? How dare YOU! I say she paid you back in full! She endured far more than anyone should be able to handle. I'm surprised she lasted this long. Of course she finally snapped, with everyone except Mom and me treating her like she's human garbage! If you had shown any sort of love towards her, or protected her from the cruelty of this family, Ryan and Rika would still be alive. My sister…would still be alive."

"She is a traitor, and should never have been born." Oryo said coldly. In a mirror behind her, I could see my own reflection, my emerald eyes shining with fury, though I maintained my composure. An idea was forming. I'd make her understand why she was wrong.

"You're wrong, and I'll tell you why. Did you know that Shion and I switch places all the time? Half the time you're talking to me, you're actually talking to Shion. We've done this for years…and when you branded me with this stupid tattoo, the one that marks me as the heir…we were switched." Oryo's eyes widened at the realization.

"Wait…you don't mean…"

"That's right. My birth name, the name I was forced to trade to my sister…is Shion Sonozaki. I am the younger twin…the one 'that should have been killed'. The person you sent away, who you chose to persecute over the circumstances of her birth, and the person you drove insane, which led to the deaths of Rika and Ryan…was Mion Sonozaki." Oryo was speechless.

"Because of you, and this stupid family, I've lost the person most precious to me. For that…I'll never forgive you, any of you. This entire family can die for all I care!" I shouted.

"Mion…wait!" Oryo called out as I turned my back on her. I turned to face her one last time.

"Don't act like you can make it all better, just by talking. If not for that chance event back then…you and everyone else would hate me, just because I was born second. Well…I hate you!" I turned and left, leaving Oryo with nothing but her thoughts.

As I left the room, I saw Rena trying to hide around a corner.

"Rena…I can see you. Come out." Rena emerged, obviously distressed.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just wanted to see if you were ok…and you were shouting…and I'm sorry, I really am!" I smiled softly towards the panicked Rena.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you." I reassured her.

"Thanks Mion." She seemed confused, probably about what to call me. I laughed slightly.

"I did say my real name is Shion, but I've been Mion for years. It'll feel really weird if you suddenly start calling me Shion, so just call me Mion." I said, still smiling to reassure her. She smiled in return.

"Alright…but what did you mean you're leaving Hinamizawa…and taking us with you?"

"Before he died…Ryan gave me a warning. He said that if we want to live…to leave Hinamizawa…at least temporarily."

"But how could he know?" Rena asked me.

"He said something about…this not being the first time he's died. He mentioned Oyashiro…right, that Oyashiro revived him. I'm not sure I believe that…but getting out of this town will be good for me…for us." I told her. Rena's eyes darkened.

"If Ryan was truly saved by Oyashiro, then it's likely that he'll be saved again, and from what I heard him say, before I left you two…I think Rika was saved too. I believe he was telling the truth. If he said we need to leave to survive…then we should leave." Rena said gravely.

"In any case, I don't want to be here. There are far too many painful memories." I said. Rena nodded.

"Alright Mion. I'll go with you, and I'm almost certain the others will too." Rena said, smiling gently. Together, we left my home, to go and find Satoko and Keiichi.

* * *

"So that's the story." I finished explaining everything that had happened. Satoko and Rena had filled in what had happened to them as well.

We were sitting at the kitchen table in Rika's house, now home to only Satoko. We'd come here after retrieving Keiichi from his home, knowing Satoko would be here.

"So you think that something is going to happen? Something that could kill us?" Keiichi asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't know. But Ryan did give me a warning…and I really don't want to be here. Everywhere I look brings back memories of my sister. It's tearing me apart!" I almost shouted.

"Mion…It's ok. We're all here, and we'll go with you. Where did you have in mind?" Rena asked. I smiled.

"I always wanted to go to Tokyo, see the city. That seems as good a place as any." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright…but how will we get there? None of us can drive, or have any money for that matter." Satoko said. I shook my head.

"I have money, and plenty of it. That won't be a problem…though getting a driver will, especially since I pretty much announced to my family that I'm the true Shion, meaning no one will want to help me."

"That's not quite true Mion. I'm more than willing to help you out." I spun, recognizing the voice.

"Kasai!? What…what are you doing here?"

"Your grandmother sent me. As you know, I was your sister's guard for the last two years…and now, she's reassigned me to you."

"My grandmother…sent you? But why? She always hated Shion when she thought she was me…why change now?"

"Maybe it is because she only has a single granddaughter left…though I believe you are wrong about her. She treads a narrow path; as head of the Sonozaki family, she must maintain appearances, which included publicly shunning your sister. However, behind the scenes, Oyro-sama lent quite a bit of aid to Shion, and did her best to shield her from the worst of your family's hatred. For instance, I know of six separate occasions where Oryo stepped in to prevent a hit man being hired to kill her."

"She…did that? No…it can't be true. No one can divide themselves to that degree."

"Whether you believe it or not is up to you. The truth will remain unchanged. Mion…I will accompany you wherever you wish to go, for as long as you require my service."

"Kasai…thank you. Everyone…let's go. Gather anything you need from home, then meet at Furude Shrine in one hour." Everyone nodded and dispersed, leaving Kasai and me alone.

"…Kasai? Why did Shion truly do this? I know our family was horrible to her…but she never seemed to let it bother her. Why now?" I asked. I'd been thinking about it for a while…and it didn't make sense.

"I don't claim to know why Shion did what she did, now or ever before. However, I believe that her feelings for Hojo Satoshi played into this. She talked about him quite frequently in the days before this tragedy."

"Satoshi…" Shion had fallen for him about a year and a half ago, and was devastated when he disappeared last year. Perhaps Kasai was right. Maybe she just needed to feel that she was doing something concrete, trying to rescue him. Though…that didn't explain why she had tried to kill Satoko.

"I just…I just don't understand. Why did it come to this? Shion…Ryan…Rika…why did you have to die!?" I pounded my fist on the table.

"Mion…" Kasai seemed to want to comfort me…be he didn't have the words. No one did…simple words couldn't fix everything that had gone wrong.

"Let's get ready." I said, forcing all emotion from my voice. I couldn't be weak now…not when everyone was counting on me.

* * *

The hour I'd given came and went. Keiichi and Rena were with me, but Satoko was nowhere to be found. She'd disappeared from the house without me noticing.

"Where could she be?" I wondered aloud.

"Umm…I'm almost certain she's at Irie Clinic. Ryan said…he'd found Satoshi, and he told Satoko." Rena said.

"Then what are we doing waiting here!? Let's go!" We all ran towards the clinic, arriving in about 5 minutes. We panted for our breath, as we entered.

"Take me to him! Irie, why…why won't you listen to me!?" Satoko's voiced echoed through the halls.

"I'm sorry…but I just don't know where he is Satoko. I'm sorry…" Irie said to Satoko. At that, Rena ran ahead, bursting into the room where Satoko and Irie were talking.

"That's a lie! Irie, take us to Satoshi now!" Rena demanded. Irie seemed intimidated.

"Rena! Mion and Keiichi too? I'm sorry…but I can't help you…"

"Stop lying to us! Ryan knew that Satoshi was here, and he told Satoko and I that before he died! So take us to him, or I'll simply break this place apart until I find the secret area he's hidden in. There's really no point in continuing to lie to us." Irie glanced around, before sighing.

"…Fine. But…before I do, I must request that Satoko take this shot." Irie said. He withdrew a syringe from his coat pocket.

"This shot…why?" Satoko asked.

"…This may shock you, but what happened today wasn't entirely Shion's fault. She was sick with a disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome." Irie said. Rena's eyes widened suddenly.

"Hinamizawa…Syndrome? Ryan mentioned that both Shion and himself were affected by a disease when he was fighting her, one that would cause paranoia and delusions, but also give them power." Rena said quietly.

"I'd imagine he would. He was probably fully aware that she was under its effects, and would recognize the symptoms in himself as well. That is likely the only reason you are still alive."

"What does this have to do with Satoshi and Satoko!?" I asked.

"…Ryan said that Satoshi was like Shion…and that he was in a coma to save his life. I remember him saying that." Satoko mumbled quietly. Irie nodded.

"Ryan was correct. Satoshi is afflicted with Level 5 of Hinamizawa Syndrome. If he were to wake now…the results would be disastrous. That's why I've been working on a cure, with Ryan and Rika's help…though that is no longer an option.

"Wait…Ryan and Rika both knew about Satoshi…and didn't tell me!?" Satoko shouted.

"That was at my request. You see…Satoshi isn't the only one with the Syndrome. Satoko…you too, possess the Syndrome. However, due to the shots I've been giving you, you've stabilized at Level 3, with little to no symptoms. However…this is a precarious balancing act, and I was afraid that you would fully awaken the Syndrome should you find out the truth about your brother. Satoko…I'm sorry."

Satoko stood silently, her fists balled up, and her eyes closed. Finally, she opened them.

"I…I understand. But…I think that danger is passed. The shot you want to give me is to stop the Syndrome…right? If I take it…can I see Satoshi?" Satoko asked. Irie smiled.

"Seeing as you know the truth…there's little harm in it now. Now…hold still, this will only take a moment." Satoko stilled herself, as Irie withdrew a needle and pierced Satoko's arm with it, injecting the medicine inside. Satoko hissed in pain, though she didn't try and pull away. Her fortitude was impressive.

"Satoko…these shots only work for short periods of time. Now that you realize their importance, I'll entrust you with ensuring you always are covered. Here is two weeks' worth of the shots. Use them twice daily. Understand?" Irie asked Satoko. Satoko smiled.

"Yes Doctor Irie." She said, acting as cute as humanly possible. Everyone laughed a bit, including Satoko. The tension that had filled the room dissipated, as everyone visibly relaxed, which was probably her intention.

"Good. Now…come with me." We all fell in behind Irie as he led us to the end of a hallway. It seemed a dead end, but Irie punched a quick series of numbers into a hidden keypad. A secret door opened, and Irie led us down into the well-lit hallway beyond.

After clearing a security checkpoint, we found ourselves standing in front of a glass panel, which allowed us a clear view into the room behind it. Inside that room, was the boy I hadn't seen for a year...Hojo Satoshi.

"Nii-nii!" Satoko's hands were firmly planted against the glass. Keiichi and Rena stood behind me, obviously amazed that this place had been kept secret, seeing as the clinic wasn't exactly a secluded, hidden location.

"Satoko…are you alright?" I asked. Satoko didn't respond, but finally turned after she'd stared at her brother for at least a minute.

"…Yeah. Everyone…let's go."

"Satoko? Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want her to regret leaving so soon.

"He's asleep, and won't wake up any time soon. He'll still be here when I get back, and it's enough just to know he's ok…that he didn't abandon me. It…it wasn't his fault." Satoko's voice choked up, and her voice grew quiet, though I could still hear her words.

'It was my fault…if I were stronger…nii-nii would be ok.'

"That's not true and you know it! It's not your fault, and it's not Satoshi's fault either. It was your stupid uncle and aunt who did this to him, not you! Don't ever blame yourself for someone else's mistakes. Understand!?" I said forcefully, making sure Satoko was listening to me. She stared at me for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah…thank you Mion." She rubbed her eyes, and shot me an innocent smile. I returned it, before turning towards the exit.

"You're welcome. Now…let's get moving, we've wasted enough time, I don't want my family trying to come after us, so we should go now." Everyone nodded in agreement, and we all left together, ready to leave Hinamizawa.

_Hinamizawa Syndrome…that's what caused all this…what took my sister away._

* * *

"I can't believe we're leaving…" Rena said quietly. We were all sitting in the back of one of the Sonozaki's vans, colored jet black with tinted windows and armor plating all over it. It was probably unnecessary, but it was the vehicle that Kasai had chosen.

"It's for the best. If I didn't leave…I'm not sure that I'd be able to control myself. I might…I might have done something I'd regret." I said, pain edging its way into my voice. Suddenly, I found each of my friends hugging me simultaneously, despite no one saying a word.

"Guys…" I nearly broke down crying.

"Mion…Ryan told me something before…before he died. He said…that crying doesn't make someone weak. So…it's ok to cry if you want. You're hurting the worst of us all…so don't try and be strong for us. It's ok…" Satoko said quietly. I glanced down at her face, as well as everyone else's. Each of them had tears in their eyes, obviously from watching me suffering alone. I managed to hold of the tears for a few moments, but they wouldn't be denied. In seconds, we found ourselves crying together. Kasai wordlessly continued driving, though I swore I could see his shoulders shaking.

* * *

We arrived in Tokyo that evening, but seeing as it was nearly dark, we decided to simply spend the night at a hotel. I paid for two rooms. One room was for Kasai and Keiichi, while the other was for Satoko, Rena, and me. We said our goodnights before entering our own rooms and readying ourselves for bed. I told the others I'd take the couch, seeing as there were only two beds.

I'd only just managed to doze off before something caught my attention. I heard quiet sobs coming from one of the beds. I got up and walked over to Satoko, who was the source of the sounds.

"Satoko…are you…" Satoko turned to face me and latched on tight. I held her close as I slowly maneuvered myself onto the bed, realizing that Satoko needed a comforting touch. Strangely, I also felt more peaceful than I'd felt all day, and in minutes, I fell asleep, the crying girl safely held in my arms.

_I'm so sorry…sorry I couldn't protect you._

* * *

**POV SWAP(Ryan)**

"I'm so sorry Satoko…forgive me…"

I turned back at the sudden sound, only to see a green haired girl standing behind me. She was ever so slightly transparent, just as Rika and I were.

"Shion!? Or…I suppose that's Mion now…right?" I said. Shion nodded.

"That's right…but I prefer being called Shion now, after all, that's been my name for years. But…why aren't you angry. You're…you're dead because of me." I smiled.

"All in the past Shion. After all…I killed you too. You were suffering from a disease, one that changes how your mind works. I can't exactly hold it against you, now can I?" Shion smiled brightly.

"Ryan…thank you." I held out my hand to her.

"So let's try this again, like at Watanagashi. Friends?" Shion nodded, and took my hand.

"Friends." She said simply. I heard a small clapping sound behind me. I turned, as did Shion, to see Rika and Hanyuu both clapping.

"I'm glad you made up, Nipah!" Rika said; her cute side in effect.

"Me too! I like it when people are peaceful. Auau…" Hanyuu said.

"Ok…I know Rika…but who are you!?" Shion asked, surprised.

"Right, you don't know her. To be fair, I didn't either, until we came here. Shion, this is Hanyuu. Hanyuu, this is Shion…though I know you know that already."

"_Nano desu_; though it's still nice to be introduced." Hanyuu said happily.

"Hanyuu? Well, it's nice to meet you…but who are you? I've never heard of you." I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're wrong, even if you don't know it. Remember the Saiguden? Keiichi heard a strange sound…did you?" I asked her. Shion looked thoughtful.

"Yeah…there was a slight banging…like someone was jumping up and down." I smiled, as I noticed Hanyuu blush.

"Well…that sound was caused by Hanyuu. She got kind of upset." Rika said.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. What, is Hanyuu some type of ghost or something!?" Shion shouted.

"Not quite…Hanyuu is…" Hanyuu herself cut me off.

"I'm…I'm Oyashiro…" She said quickly, before turning away. Shion stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"…WHAT!? That can't be right. Oyashiro is a big, vengeful god who curses everyone he doesn't like! That's nothing like you; you're just…just a little girl!" Hanyuu spun around quickly.

"I DON'T CURSE PEOPLE! STOP SAYING THAT! AUAUAUAU!" She screamed, jumping up and down.

"Now you've done it…" Rika said darkly. Shion almost did a double take.

"Wait…calm down…please…Hanyuu…" Hanyuu continued to shout, and Shion's voice slowly grew louder, trying to be heard.

"I'M SORRY!" Shion shouted, just as Hanyuu stopped. Shion blushed in embarrassment.

"Au…That's ok…I guess it is pretty surprising, so I'll forgive you." Hanyuu shot a smile at Shion, causing her to crack a smile as well.

Motion in the kakera caught my attention.

"Something's going on. Let's keep watching the kakera."

"What? What's a kakera?"

"That crystal thing I was watching is a kakera. It's basically the world we just left."

"So…where exactly are we anyways?"

"The Sea of Kakera. It's sort of an 'in-between' place." I answered.

"So…this is where dead people go?" Shion asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. You're here because you haven't quite let go…or at least that's what I think. As for Rika and me, we're here because of Hanyuu's power. After we're done here…we'll enter a new world, and try to create a perfect world again. One where everyone survives." Shion looked at Hanyuu.

"You mean…you'll live again!?" I nodded.

"Yes. But…there are a lot of things against us. So far, I've fought against you, Keiichi, and a mystery woman whose only goal is to kill Rika." Shion looked at Rika.

"What…but then…"

"This is our burden Shion. Endlessly repeating the tragedy, of June of Showa 58." Rika said, speaking in her true voice.

"But…why? No…there's no way you could know. Just…be careful. And Ryan…please…protect her. Protect Rika…and everyone else, if I try something like this again." I nodded.

"Of course." I said. Without any further words, we turned back to the Kakera. Much had happened while we were talking, but Mion and the others didn't seem to be in Hinamizawa.

* * *

**POV SWAP(Mion)**

"It's been 6 days…we go home tomorrow, right?" Keiichi said. I nodded.

"I hope that whatever Ryan was warning us about is gone. I just…want life to go back to normal." Keiichi said.

"Normal doesn't exist anymore. We'll just have to deal with everything that's changed." I said bitterly.

"I guess you're right." Keiichi said, his voice subdued.

"Let's just get some sleep." I got up and left the room, crossing the hall to my own. I lay down on the couch. As I lay there, my thoughts drifted to Shion, as they did every night.

_I miss you…I wish…I wish we were together. This doesn't feel right, me being alone. Shion…_

With troubled thoughts swimming in my mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep, my dreams filled with disturbing images and memories of Shion. I didn't sleep well.

* * *

"We're almost back." Kasai said. We'd driven the hour or so it took for us to leave Tokyo and almost reach Hinamizawa.

"Yeah…I wonder how they'll react. By now, everyone will know I'm the true Shion. I guess…I'll find out just how Shion felt…bearing the families hatred." I felt a hand on my back, offering comfort. I turned back to see Keiichi, smiling gently.

"Even if they don't accept you…you always have us. We'll never turn our back on you."

"Keiichi…thank you." I moved to hug him, when Kasai slammed the brakes on. Everyone was jostled around, but no one was hurt.

"What…what is this!?" Kasai shouted. I opened my door and stepped out. Looking forward, I could see a massive fence blocking the road. On the fence was a sign. I walked up to it and began reading it aloud.

"DANGER! Hinamizawa has been closed off due to a massive gas eruption from Onigafuchi Swamp. NO ENTRY" I read.

"What!? No…Papa!" Rena shouted. She moved towards the fence, only to be stopped by Keiichi.

"It could still be dangerous Rena…you shouldn't go." Keiichi told her. His face was darkened with sadness, and I realized that his parents would have been in Hinamizawa as well.

"Is…is this what Ryan was warning us about?"

_Why would he warn us only after Shion made her move? If he knew the swamp would erupt like this…he would have warned us earlier. No…something else is responsible. But…what did Shion do that could have caused this?_

"This doesn't make sense. If this was caused by a gas eruption, the plant life around here would have been affected. This…this is a cover-up." Kasai said.

"I'm thinking the same thing. But, who has a motive? It doesn't matter…Kasai, take everyone and run. Come back here tomorrow at this time…if I'm not back, then I'm dead."

"Mion!? What are you saying!? Don't go!" Satoko shouted. I walked over to Satoko and crouched, meeting her eyes.

"Satoko…I'm going to find out what happened here. I'll find out if any of our families are still…still alive. That includes Satoshi. I'll be back soon." Satoko closed her eyes, and I could tell she was doing her best not to cry. Finally, she nodded.

"…come back safe. I've…I've lost too many people already." I smiled.

"I won't give up Satoko. I promise!" I held out a thumbs up. Satoko nodded in response.

"Kasai? You mind giving me a boost?" Kasai ran over to the fence, readying himself. I ran at the fence, jumping onto Kasai's hand, so he could fling me up into the air. I cleared the fence and landed on the other side. Waving back towards my friends, I ran into the now desolate village…the place that was once my home.

* * *

Wandering the village, I knew one thing was certain. This was no accident. Had there really been a gas eruption, everyone would have died silently, and peacefully. However, I could see signs of struggles, and faint bloodstains. No…someone had done this. I found myself drawn to my home.

"Ba-chan…" I said quietly. I remembered my last words to her.

"_Don't act like you can make it all better, just by talking. If not for that chance event back then…you and everyone else would hate me, just because I was born second. Well…I hate you!"_

"…I was wrong. Ba-chan…please be alive. Please…" I ran into the house, running from room to room. Finally, in the final room, I found what I was looking for.

Her body lay crumpled in the corner. In the back of her head was a gunshot wound.

"Ba-chan! Who…who did this?" I noticed a small piece of paper in her hand, tightly held. She had protected it even in death. I slowly worked it out of her grasp, and uncrumpled it. It was a letter, and it was addressed to me.

_To Mion,_

_I'm sorry. I know how much you loved your sister…and my words only served to add greater pain to you. To be honest…looking back, I can see exactly where everything went wrong. I would change things if I could, to make things easier for both of you. However, all I can do now is try and make things right with you. Whether you decide to reclaim your true name, or remain as Mion, you are still my grand-daughter, and I still l-" _The note cut off abruptly, and I knew that was when she had been shot.

"Ba-chan…I'm sorry! I didn't mean it…I'm sorry!" I fell to my knees, crying. I knew that there was no use searching for my family. They would also be dead.

"I'm…all alone. There's no one left…" I almost gave in to despair.

"_You always have us. We'll never turn our back on you."_ Keiichi's words echoed in my mind. I stood.

"This is no time for crying. If I don't do anything…they might go after them. I have to stop them…but where…" A strange insight came over me. I didn't have any reason to believe it…but I also didn't have anywhere else to look.

"Irie Clinic it is then…"

* * *

"My intuition was right…" From my vantage point in the bushes near the clinic, I could see several men in suits, carrying bodies into and out of the clinic.

_These are the people who are responsible for the deaths of my family…my friend's families…my entire village! They're…they're gonna pay! I'll make them pay…with their lives!_

I burst from the bushes, charging at the nearest man. He didn't have a chance to react before I reached him. I slammed my fist into his head, KOing him with a single blow. He collapsed to the ground, as the 6 other men surrounded me. I settled into a martial art stance.

"You…you killed everyone. I'll…I'll KILL YOU!" I screamed. I rushed at the man in front of me, as everyone tried to attack me at once. I was surprised at my own speed, reaching the man in a fraction of the time I thought I'd need. In fact, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I punched the first man in the throat, before I spun and kicked the next one in the stomach. Quickly recovering my footing, I slid behind the next two and slammed their heads together, before grabbing a nightstick off one of the fallen men and KOing the final two. All this had happened in less than 3 seconds.

"I'm so strong…but how?" I tried to figure it out.

"_Hinamizawa…Syndrome? Ryan mentioned that both Shion and himself were affected by a disease when he was fighting her, one that would cause paranoia and delusions, but also give them power." Rena said quietly. _

"Is…is that what this is? Hinamizawa Syndrome? Well, it's letting me beat these murderers, and that's good enough for me." I walked quickly into the clinic, sure that I would find the mastermind behind all this inside.

* * *

Entering the building, I was met with a faint but unmistakable smell. The smell of death and decay.

_What…what happened._

Nothing seemed out of place, though the emptiness of the waiting room created an atmosphere of eeriness. Walking slowly, unwilling to disturb the quiet, I made my way deeper into the clinic.

_I want to go to the hidden area. If there's anything worth finding here…it's there. Satoshi might even still be alive!_

The keypad was just where I remembered it. Thinking hard, I tried to remember the numbers, but the memory wouldn't come.

_Comon…what were they!?_

"_9-2-4-7-6"_

I spun around. No one was there.

"Wha…but…who?" Turning back, slightly unnerved, I brought my attention back to the keypad.

"Alright…9…2…4…7…6." Hitting the keys, a small beep sounded, and the hidden door opened.

_How…who helped me? Was it…Shion? Or maybe Ryan?_

"Whoever you are…thank you." I entered the hidden hallway, unaware of the two invisible girls floating in the hallway. Their violet eyes watched me descend into the hidden depths.

* * *

As I entered, I was forced to immediately jump to the side to avoid being seen. There were 5 men standing guard, meaning I wouldn't be able to pass…without a fight.

_I have to know the truth…and avenge my family!_

Leaping from my hiding place, I attacked the nearest guard. He couldn't react in time, and fell after a couple of punches to the head. I moved to attack the second, when a gunshot went off. I felt wetness on my stomach, prompting me to look down. In the center of my stomach was a small hole, oozing blood.

"You…You're gonna DIE!" I kicked at his hand, knocking the gun from it, and grabbed it from where it fell. I loosed two shots, one hitting his leg, the other his head. He fell to the ground, motionless. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath, suddenly overcome with pain.

_This is…too much. Why did I come here!? I can't…help them, they're already dead. So why…_

A realization flooded into me.

"Heh…it's just like them…this 'Syndrome'. I made…some stupid choices. I hope…they'll forgive me…" I lay down, wanting to go to sleep.

"_I won't give up Satoko. I promise!" _

My eyes shot open.

"No…I can't just lie down and die. I…I promised her."

Forcing myself to my feet, I grabbed the pistol, which had fallen from my hands, and stuck it into the shoulder holster I wore, discarding the airsoft pistol I usually kept there.

_I'll…find Satoshi…and get him out…if he's alive._

Struggling to move, I almost didn't notice a small tuft of green hair, poking out from under a sheet. I moved towards it, almost certain of what I'd find…and yet being drawn to know the truth. Lifting the sheet, my worst fears were confirmed. I couldn't deny it anymore.

"M-mom…" I whimpered. Her skin as cold and pale, completely lifeless. I started crying silently, emotions overwhelming me.

"How touching…a young girl finds her dear dead mom in a place like this. But…you shouldn't let your guard down like that."

I leapt to the side as a bullet slammed into my mom's face, disfiguring it. I turned and glared at the woman who had been speaking. A woman stood there, holding a smoking pistol. Behind her, I could see a glass wall, and behind it, was Satoshi…however, he was clearly dead, the bullet holes in his head indicating it clearly. Despite the horror, however, I barely felt it. The death of my mother drowned out all other sorrows.

"You! How dare you! Mom…Satoshi…and everyone else! You're a monster, I'll never…" I trailed off as I recognized the woman.

"No…no way. How could…how could someone like you do this!?" The woman laughed.

"If only you knew, dear Mion. But…that's not for you to know. After all, you're about to die!" Takano burst out laughing. I clenched my fists, struggling to contain my anger…and failing.

"Takano…you…you'll pay for this!" I drew my pistol, as she leveled hers at me.

"So shoot. If you do though…I'll also shoot, and you'll die along with me. I'm sure that you don't want that to happen." I smiled, and loosed the shot, which hit Takano square in the chest. She looked at me in shock, before returning fire, hitting me several times in the chest and arms.

"You…why would you…" I laughed, despite the pain.

"At least I…avenged them…before I died. Mom…Shion…Ryan…I'm coming. Wait for me?" I reached towards my mom's body, as my sight dimmed, and faded to black.

_I'm sorry Satoko…I can't keep my promise. I guess…you'll just have to give me a punishment game…in the next life._

* * *

**POV SWAP(Ryan)**

"Mion!" I found myself shouting, reaching for the crystal.

"Satoshi-kun! Mion!" Shion shouted at the same time. She fell to her knees, silent sobs wracking her body.

"It's hopeless. As soon as Mion re-entered Hinamizawa, her fate was sealed. I'm just surprised she was able to take down Takano." Rika said from behind us.

"Rika! How can you say that!?" Shion shouted at Rika.

"All I said was the truth. Re-entering Hinamizawa was a foolish mo…" Shion ran at Rika and slapped her. Rika was speechless, unable to respond.

"How dare you! I don't care if you've been hurt because of me, you don't get to bad-mouth my sister! If you keep saying these things…I'll kill you again!" Shion's eyes were shining with anger. I placed my hand on Shion's shoulder.

"I know how you feel, but that's just how Rika is. She doesn't…well…sometimes she doesn't think about how others feel, mostly because she's suffered so much she might not realize how much her words can hurt." I stared pointedly at Rika. She met my gaze defiantly, but after a moment dropped her gaze.

"…_Gomen nasai_." Rika said, as she turned to Shion. Shion clenched her hands together, before letting them go limp.

"I'll forgive you, but just this once. " She held her hand out to Rika, and Rika took it. Both girls were smiling, though both looked like they were forced. I turned to Hanyuu, who had stayed out of the fight.

"Well…it's a start, at any rate." I said. Hanyuu smiled, and nodded in agreement.

Having settled the argument, we all returned to watching the Kakera.

* * *

Looking deep into the crystal, the images changed from Mion, instead showing Keiichi, Rena, and Satoko. They were sitting in the van, while Kasai waited next to the fence blocking Hinamizawa.

"…She's late. Mion…don't tell me you…" Kasai said to himself, ensuring the others couldn't hear him.

"Kasai. It's been two hours. I…I don't want to say this…but…" Keiichi couldn't continue.

Kasai sighed.

"Mion…why did you choose to go off on your own. What did you find…what did you see." Kasai said, mostly to himself.

"I'm not sure why…but it seemed like something she felt she had to do. That's what I think anyways." Rena said.

"Maybe you're right. What do you think Satoko?" Keiichi asked. Silence followed.

"Satoko?" Keiichi checked the van upon not receiving an answer.

"Satoko!? Where are you!?" Keiichi shouted in alarm, unable to find her.

"What's this?" Keiichi noticed a scrap of paper hidden under Satoko's seat.

_Keiichi…Rena…I'm sorry. But…Irie is gone, and without him…I can't get my medicine. I refuse to let what happened to Shion happen to me. I care about you too much. Don't try and find me, it'll only cause more pain to both of us. Remember me…please. Hojo Satoko._

"What…what is this!?" Keiichi cried.

"It's a suicide note. Satoko…why…" Rena said.

"We could have helped you. Why did…why did you choose to do this." Keiichi said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Mion and Shion, Ryan, Rika, and now Satoko. One by one, everyone's dying! Why!?" Keiichi screamed in anguish. He clutched his head as if he was in pain.

"Keiichi…calm down!" Rena said, trying to reach towards him to comfort him. Keiichi violently threw Rena away from him, causing her to fall back.

"Ahh!" she yelped in surprise. Her cry triggered something in Keiichi. He gasped, and immediately calmed down.

"Rena! I'm sorry!" Keiichi offered his hand to Rena, who took it, and he helped her to her feet.

"Should we go after her?" Keiichi asked. Rena thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"It's pointless. Satoko is too good at hiding and evasion. We'd never find her, and only put our own lives at risk."

"But…we can't just leave her!" Keiichi argued. Rena hung her head.

"I hate it…but really, what choice do we have." Keiichi's eyes burned.

"No. If there is even a one in a million…no, a one in a billion chance of us finding her, then it's worth it. We have to try Rena…we can't give up!" Rena was silent for a moment, before she smiled.

"You…you're right. How…how could I give up on her so easily? But…we should split up so we have a better chance of finding her. I'll go this way along the fence, and you go that way. Kasai! Follow the road and search for Satoko. Keiichi and I are going to search the woods." Kasai nodded, and entered the van. Rena and Keiichi split up and each ran into the woods, following the fence in opposite directions.

* * *

"A one in a billion chance…" Rika said quietly. I turned to her.

"I'm sure our chances are better than that. But…even if they aren't…we'll still escape eventually. And I'll be with you 100% of the way!" Rika smiled in response.

"Ryan...thank you." Rika said. I turned back to the crystal.

"I hope they find Satoko…"

* * *

Keiichi ran through the woods, looking for any sign that Satoko had come this way. His eyes darted back and forth, searching quickly but thoroughly.

"Ahah! Found you…" Keiichi said, as he spotted a torn scrap of cloth on a particularly sharp tree branch. It matched Satoko's blouse. Keiichi walked past it, following the barest hint of a path. As he traveled, more and more light shone through the trees, until he was clear of the trees. In front of him was a gorge, with the sounds of a river clearly being heard. At the edge of the cliff, was Satoko.

"Satoko!" Satoko turned at the sound of Keiichi's voice.

"BAKA! I said not to follow me. I guess it figures that a stupid peasant like you wouldn't listen…" Satoko said.

"Don't follow you!? Are you insane!? You wrote a suicide note, we won't stand by and do nothing! Isn't…isn't that what friends are for?" Satoko took a step away from the cliff edge.

"Keiichi…thank you. I'm really lucky to have wonderful friends like you and Rena. But…Irie is dead, and Nii-nii probably died too…" Satoko hung her head.

"…without Irie…I can't get the medicine I need. And without that medicine…I might hurt you and Rena. That's why…"

"Satoko, that's not right!? We'll find another way. You don't need to do this!" Keiichi shouted in desperation, trying to get Satoko to listen to him.

"It's pointless. This is the only way…I can protect the few people I have left that I care about. Goodbye Keiichi…I'm sorry." Satoko turned and jumped from the cliff.

"No!" Keiichi sprinted at the cliff, sliding as he reached the edge, catching the edge and also grabbing Satoko's hand.

"Keiichi!?" Satoko shouted in surprise. Keiichi and Satoko slammed into the cliff face, hanging from the edge.

"I've lost too many friends already. I won't let this happen! Even if the Syndrome awakens in you, I'll figure out how to save you! I won't let you die!" Keiichi said.

"Keiichi…" Satoko said in awe. Keiichi struggled to lift himself, but lacked the strength to pull both himself and Satoko up.

"Keiichi…let go. I'll climb up and help you."

"No way. You won't trick me. If I let go, then you'll let yourself fall." Keiichi said stubbornly.

"If I did that, you'd fall too, and that's not what I want. If you're so determined to keep me alive, then I guess I have no choice. But…if I go crazy…Keiichi, you have to stop me…no matter what." Keiichi turned back to look at Satoko. Her eyes shone with tears, but also with a fiery determination.

"Satoko…alright, I'll trust you." Keiichi let go, and Satoko caught herself on a rock just below. She clambered up around Keiichi, and reached the top with ease, before extending her hand back down. Keiichi took it, and in a couple moments, Satoko managed to pull him up.

"Satoko…thanks."

"Don't thank me. It's my fault you're even here. Let's…just go somewhere safe." Satoko said quietly. Keiichi nodded, and took her hand. Together, they walked back through the woods.

* * *

"Keiichi?" Satoko sounded worried.

"Yeah?" Keiichi answered.

"What will you do…if I do go crazy? Even though I'm smaller than you…I'm not sure if you can stop me. Maybe we're making…"

"Don't finish that sentence. Satoko, you're our friend, we'll never give up on you. I believe you have the strength to resist. After all, Ryan was able to resist it, wasn't he?" Satoko nodded.

"During his fight…he changed. He grew more violent…but never towards us. He kept trying to save us…even after everything that happened to him. Keiichi…thanks. You helped me avoid a terrible mistake."

"Don't mention it. Hey…is that Kasai's van up ahead? Kasai!" Keiichi waved, trying to flag down the van. The van stopped…and several men in suits emerged. Not one of them was Kasai. Inside the van, Keiichi spotted a white beret, stained with blood.

"Oh no…" Keiichi grabbed Satoko, preventing her from moving forwards.

"Satoko, run!" Keiichi grabbed a branch from the ground that seemed sturdy.

"Keiichi!?" Satoko looked towards the van.

"No! Rena!" Satoko tried to move forwards towards the van.

"Satoko, it's too late. Run away, I'll hold them off." Satoko stared at Keiichi for a moment.

"But…"

"Satoko…I didn't save your life, only for you to throw it away foolishly. You have to try!" Keiichi pleaded with the girl. Finally, Satoko nodded.

"You better come back…stupid peasant." Satoko turned and vanished into the undergrowth.

"Heh…sorry Satoko. But…I don't think that's going to happen."

By this time, the men had reached Keiichi.

"Look at this…another survivor." One of the men said.

"Perhaps he was working with that other one." Said another.

"Wait…other one? Do you mean Mion!?" Keiichi blurted out, unable to resist the urge to find out if she was ok.

"Is that her name? Crazy girl killed our acting commander, just before dying herself."

'_Dying herself…'_

The words seemed to have an effect on Keiichi. He closed his eyes, tears forming, and his hands clenched around the branch.

"She got what was coming to her anyways. Only a fool rushes headlong into danger like…"

"SHUT UP!" Keiichi lunged at the man who was talking, slamming the branch into his head. The man flew back, hitting a tree and slumping, unconscious.

"Mion…" Keiichi was barely in control of himself, his anger threatening to overwhelm him…and plunge him into the depths of the Syndrome. Deep down, Keiichi knew this. He knew this…and didn't care.

"So you people are the ones responsible for killing Mion…as well as everyone in Hinamizawa." Keiichi said, suddenly calm.

"And if we are? What is a kid going to do about it? I'll tell you, he'll die, just like that rest. Isn't that right, Maebara Keiichi?" Keiichi glanced at the man, surprise showing on his face.

"That's right. I saw your picture when I went into your house. You know, your old man put up quite a fight…but artists aren't exactly known for their fighting potential. Then there was you mom…well, she was fun, if nothing else."

"You…SON OF A BITCH!" Keiichi rushed at the man, swinging savagely, his anger getting the better of him. The man sidestepped, and his fist slammed into Keiichi's face, sending Keiichi flying. Keiichi managed to keep his footing, ignoring the pain from the blow.

"I won't deny the Syndrome gives you power. But without skill to channel that power, you're nothing against someone like me."

"Who…are you!?" Keiichi screamed.

"Call me Okonagi, for the few short minutes you have left to live."

"No way! I'll destroy you!" Keiichi stood tall, brandishing the branch.

* * *

"Rika…do you know anything about this…Okonagi?"" I asked. Rika paused to think.

"I…I think he works at Irie Clinic. But…I never had any reason to talk with him." Rika's voice seemed off.

"You're lying." I said. Hanyuu started to speak.

"Hanyuu. Stop. Alright, I'm not lying, but I'm not telling you everything. It's the same as before…"

"Rika…is it so hard to trust me? Do you think that if you don't manipulate me, that I won't be able to fight against this fate? If I'd known about Shion's sickness earlier, I could have done something! Rika, I get what you want to do, but you're sabotaging our efforts before we even begin. So I'll ask one more time. Who is Okonagi?" Rika closed her eyes, obviously trying to make up her mind.

"Ryan…don't act rashly. Alright?" Rika said. I nodded.

"Okonagi is one of the leaders of a group of counter-intelligence agents, known as the Yamainu."

"So there's our answer. The Yamainu are our enemies, and we should strike…"

"Ryan, this is why I didn't want to say anything. Not everyone is guilty in the Yamainu, or in Irie Clinic. The only reason I know this right now is because we're in the Sea of Kakera. As soon as we enter a new world, we won't remember. You might decide that the Yamainu are our enemies, and when you enter, you'll remember that, but you won't be able to make distinctions."

"But…isn't it better to stop this than…"

"And become no better than they are? Kill to accomplish our goals? Ryan, most of the people there are just working for the government, and are being misled by the leaders, which, since we're outside of the world, we know is Takano and Okonagi. Do you really want to kill them all?"

I took a surprised step back.

"Rika…you're…you're right. Damn it, the answer is right in front of us, but in order to grasp it, we'd kill dozens of people whose only crime is picking the wrong job. Gah!"

"And therein lies the frustration. I've seen this plenty of times, but Hanyuu and I always choose to forget, rather than become a monster. Even endless death is better." I walked up to Rika, and hugged her. She stiffened in surprise.

"Rika…you're amazing. I don't know if I'd have the strength to come to that conclusion on my own." Rika smiled, and relaxed.

"I…thank you." Rika's voice had softened, becoming closer to her 'cute' voice.

I turned back to the Kakera.

* * *

"HAH!" Keiichi swung repeatedly, but was unable to land a blow against Okonagi.

"Well, this is growing boring, and I have a schedule to keep. After all, that girl won't find herself. I think it's time to end this. Okonagi jumped back from Keiichi and drew a pistol.

"It's a pity, really. You seem like you'd have a lot of potential in the military. But, this is where you die." Keiichi ignored the words, rushing at Okonagi. A gunshot echoed, and Keiichi collapsed to the ground. Okonagi stood over him.

"Still alive? Well, I suppose I can grant one small mercy before I leave. What I implied earlier…about you mother? It wasn't true. She did die, but no one took liberties. I do have some standards after all."

Okonagi walked away as Keiichi's body visibly relaxed, before growing still.

* * *

"No…"

Satoko ran through the forest. Behind her she could hear the footsteps of the pursuing men. She had no traps in this area, and no time to set any up. She felt weak and defenceless.

Light suddenly shone, blinding Satoko for a moment. When her vision cleared, she saw the familiar cliff.

_I…I don't want to die. Not anymore. Keiichi…_

Satoko turned slowly, as the men emerged from the woods.

"Why don't you come with us? You know you can't escape." The truth of the words rung in Satoko's ears.

_Rena…Keiichi… …Ryan…You all fought to protect me. I…I can't just throw that away…_

Satoko balled up her fists, defiance in her eyes.

"I won't give up!" The men smiled eerily.

"You've got guts, that's for sure. Too bad it amounts to nothing." Another man emerged from the woods. He was the same person who'd fought Keiichi.

"You…what did you do to Keiichi!" The man laughed.

"Keiichi is sleeping. Sleeping…forever." Satoko's cringed.

_Keiichi…I'm so sorry. It's my fault. Everyone around me suffers, and it's because I'm so weak._

"I refuse to be weak anymore. I might not have a chance…but I won't just give in and die! I owe them that much!" Satoko ran towards the men, disregarding the bullets that flew past her. She struck as hard as she could, but it didn't do much. The man backed up and leveled a pistol at her. Satoko stared at the barrel, not afraid.

"I'm sorry guys…I tried. I'm just…not strong enough." The man pulled the trigger, ending Satoko's life.

* * *

"That's it. They all died again. I tried to save them, with that warning…but it didn't matter." I said, despair edging into my voice.

"Of course it mattered. Even if it didn't work…" Shion tried to comfort me.

"No matter what we do, the end result is the same. No one survives. It's hopeless Ryan. We should just give up now, save ourselves the pain." Rika said. I shook my head.

"Rika, I've only just gotten started. If we die, so do they. It's pointless trying to save them, without saving ourselves. Rika, we need to try harder, and if we're going to do this…I need you to be 100% honest with me. Without all the facts, I'm hindered, and unable to act with the greatest range of options. If you are afraid I might act rashly, tell me, and warn me. You can trust me!" I pleaded with her. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking, before nodding.

"Alright Ryan. Once again, I'll trust in you. Let's go, to the next Hinamizawa."

"One sec. Shion? What are you gonna do?" The girl smiled.

"I'm going wherever it is I'm supposed to go. I just hope…that I can see Mion from hell."

"Hell? You think you'll end up there? Shion, you're a good person at heart, you just lost control because of the Syndrome. You'll be fine." I said. Shion shook her head.

"Thanks…but I know where I'll end up. After what I did…" Shion averted her eyes from us. Hanyuu stepped forwards.

"Shion. You will not enter hell. This I can tell you with absolute certainty." Hanyuu said; her voice odd. I glanced at her, and noticed her eyes were glowing crimson. Shion noticed as well.

"What the-…why are your eyes…I guess it doesn't matter. Thank you. I guess this is goodbye then." I nodded.

"Goodbye Shion." Rika said quietly. Slowly, the girl grew ever more transparent, before disappearing.

"I hope she gets to be with Mion." I said quietly.

"The knowledge of what comes after death isn't for you to know, at least not yet. Come on; let's go to the next world." Hanyuu said, her eyes returning to normal. I nodded, and followed the two spirit girls to another kakera. Another world…

_I'll do it right this time around. It's not over! I won't let June of Showa 58 end in tragedy._

* * *

**Stats for ****Nejimagarutouei****-hen:**

**Club member Murders: **

**Ryan: Shion**

**Shion: Rika**

**Mion: Takano**

**Deaths (roughly in order): Rika, Shion, Ryan, Oryo, Akane, Satoshi, Everyone in Hinamizawa, Mion, Takano, Rena, Keiichi, Satoko**

_Endless clashing on a checkered board._

_Countless pieces, each representing a precious life._

_Many are attacked and captured,_

_Snuffed out in the blink of an eye,_

_Yet a single piece is different._

_It sees the board for what it is;_

_An exercise in futility_

_Yet despite this…it fights on…_

_An endless, hopeless, pointless battle._

_?_

**A/N: 9300 words…holy crap. This chapter ballooned far beyond what I thought it would. But…it got all the points I wanted across, so that's good. At this point, I feel like the first part of the story is nearing completion; which is introducing the main conflicts and how Ryan's presence alters them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, leave a review if you notice anything wrong (especially since I skimped on the proofreading), or just to leave me some praise if you liked it.**


	16. Hosshinkishi: Abuse

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to the final arc of the first meta-arc: Hosshinkishi-hen, or 'Awakening of the Knight Chapter'. This arc is one I've envisioned for a while, and I hope I can do my idea justice. We'll see… Here is Chapter 16: Abuse.**

**A/N2: Hanyuu speaks in italicized quotes, while Ryan's thoughts are just italicized.**

**A/N3: In case you're wondering what the heck a 'Meta Arc' is, I've updated my profile page with an explanation.**

* * *

It began as it always did. I awoke in my bed…only, now I could see the purple haired spirit floating above me.

"ACK! Hanyuu!?" I shouted in surprise. Hanyuu giggled.

"_Yes?"_

"What are you doing here!?" I asked.

"_I'm always here when you wake up for the first time in a new world."_

"No…I mean, why are you here!? And that's…just a little creepy." I said. Hanyuu scowled.

"_What!? No it isn't, I'm making sure your soul is properly anchored in your body." _Hanyuu huffed at me.

"My soul…properly anchored?" I was slightly confused. Hanyuu smiled gently.

"_You didn't think this was easy, did you? It's actually quite difficult to do correctly."_

"And what happens if you don't do it correctly?" I asked without thinking. Hanyuu's face fell.

"Uh…I'm sorry, I didn't…" I trailed off.

"…_Please understand that I don't want to remember that. Is that ok?"_ Hanyuu asked; her voice miserable. I nodded.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have…" Again, I didn't finish my sentence.

_It must have happened in the past to Rika…_

"_Anyways, everything is fine, so I think I'll head back to Rika. See you at school!"_ Hanyuu stuck out her tongue at me, as she floated through the wall.

_Well, she sure bounced back…I guess she's just naturally cheerful._

Glancing at the calendar, I saw it was June 13th once again, giving me just over a week to work with before Watanagashi.

_That's the second time I've started on this date. I wonder if that's as far back as Hanyuu can send us…or if she's just putting us here because it's a Monday, which means we'll be able to go to school and talk with the club. I should ask her._

* * *

"Hey Ryan!" I saw Keiichi, Rena, and Mion waiting for me at the water wheel. I waved and ran to them.

"Hey everyone." I greeted them, as we started walking to school. Mion looked kind of down.

"Mion? What's wrong?" I asked. Mion turned to me.

"Nothing really…it's just…I had an awesome game tournament planned for today, but my uncle's shop was broken into yesterday. Because of that, the shop is closed for a little while, meaning I can't host it."

_That's right. Mion's game tournament is on the 13__th__…that's another constant! But…if it's cancelled…then maybe it isn't. Damn time travel…makes everything confusing._

"That's unfortunate…but at least we can still have Club activities after school…and let's be honest, the only true competition for us is each other." Mion grinned.

"You know…you're right. I got so caught up in planning it, that I forgot why I even like playing games. Alright you three, you'd better bring your best to the game table, or I won't forgive you!" Keiichi and Rena both nodded their agreement. I took a different approach.

"Command received and acknowledged, Commander Mion. I will fight to the absolute best of my ability, and the enemy shall not remain standing!" I mock saluted as I shouted this. Mion paused, completely speechless, before bursting out laughing.

"Now THAT is the kind of spirit I like to see in my club members! Today is definitely going to be fun." Mion said. Even afterwards, I caught Mion chuckling to herself several times.

_It was unlikely to repeat, but with Mion in this good of a mood, she isn't likely to get upset and talk with Shion. That should prevent that chain of events from recurring._

Feeling lighthearted as we entered the school, I entered the doorway first…completely forgetting that Satoko was likely to set a trap there until it was too late. I cringed, noticing that Keiichi, Rena, and Mion all had wry smirks on their faces…only for nothing to happen.

"Huh? Did we somehow beat Satoko here?" I glanced around the classroom, but Satoko was sitting in her desk. I walked up behind her.

"Hey Satoko? What gives, no trap today? Or did it somehow not go off."

"…I didn't feel like it." Satoko said. Her voice was heavy, and seemingly disinterested.

"Satoko?"

"What? I shouldn't 'have' to do something, every single day!" Satoko shouted.

_What the…why is she acting like this?_

I walked in front of Satoko's desk, intending to ask her what was wrong. That question turned out to be unnecessary.

Satoko's face was bruised, and from the way she was sitting, I could tell she was hurt elsewhere as well.

"Satoko!? What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"I fell down the stairs." She said, almost automatically. Something was off in her voice, almost undetectable. Undetectable, that is, to someone who didn't recognize the signs. Memories unbidden rose in my mind.

* * *

"_You stupid kid, act NORMAL!"_

_A harsh sound of leather on skin followed the shout, which itself was followed by a piercing scream of pain._

"_Why…won't…you…grow…UP!" Each word was punctuated with another hit._

_A young boy screamed from each blow from the middle aged man. He tried to run, but the man punched the kid in the face, sending him flying into a wall, stunning him. Even just a couple of seconds after, a bruise was beginning to form._

"_You don't leave until I say you can. Got it!?" The man said, grinning. The boy, recovering from the blow, stood shakily on his feet, defiance in his eyes._

"_Harry… go to hell!" The boy balled his fists up, and tried to clear the tears from his eyes, while also keeping an eye on the man in front of him._

"_Harry!? It's 'Father', got it!" The man approached the boy, backhanding him into another wall._

"_You think you're so tough, that you can just act how you want? That isn't how it's going to work around here. I'll make you normal, by beating the weird out of you!" Harry walked forward, grimly holding the belt. The boy cringed, and closed his eyes. There was no escape…_

_(the next day)_

"_Ryan? Are you ok? What happened?" A small boy asked another. They were sitting in the playground of a school._

"_I…I fell down some stairs." The young Ryan answered. His voice shook with the lie, but his friend didn't notice._

"_The stairs? Man, you should be careful." A bell sounded as the boy gave Ryan the advice._

"_There's the bell. Meet you inside." The boy got up and ran towards the school. Ryan looked around. No one was watching._

"_If I don't do this…I'm sure I'll die. Harry will kill me, and no one is willing to help me. The child care worker is stupid and can't see that I'm hurt…and none of Harry's friends are nice. I'm sorry everyone…but I've got to get away." Ryan stood, and walked across the playground, over to the fence. With a quick look, he jumped it, and walked away from the school, and away from his life._

* * *

I shook my head to dispel the images.

_That was a long time ago…I'm a different person now._

"Satoko…you're not fooling me. Who did this!?" Satoko met my eyes, surprised. In them, I could see misery, pain…and also a small flame of defiance and strength.

_I don't even need to ask. There is only one person alive who would do this. Hojo Teppei._

"No one. I fell down the stairs." She said, even though she knew I didn't believe her. Suddenly, I felt anger rising deep within me, feeling like it would almost make my chest burst.

"Satoko! Why!? Why are you protecting the person who did this? Why…" Satoko broke eye contacted, dropping her gaze. In a quiet whisper, so soft that only I could hear, she revealed it.

"…If I'm strong…Nii-nii will come home. So if I endure this…" I shook my head.

"Satoshi wouldn't want this. He'd want you to be safe. And besides, Satoshi isn't…" I trailed off as I realized that Satoko wasn't listening. Her eyes seemed lifeless and unfocused.

_I know where Satoshi is! Dammit, you need to listen!_

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Rena there. Slowly, she shook her head and led me away from Satoko, over to where the entire club, minus Satoko, was seated. I also noticed that Hanyuu was floating behind Rika, though her gaze was glued to Satoko. She looked extremely sad. I sat next to Rika, and Hanyuu positioned herself between us.

"Guys…do any of you know anything?" After a moment, Mion answered.

"…Teppei returned to Hinamizawa a couple of nights ago, and took Satoko to his home."

"Teppei…he's Satoko's uncle, right?" I asked.

"Yes actually…how did you know that?" I couldn't help but gasp a little.

_I shouldn't know that. The only reason I do is because of past worlds. I have to be careful…now, how can I make this right…I got it._

"I was doing some research on the Curse of Oyashiro. His name popped up in reference to Satoshi. But…what has he got to do with Satoko…wait, you don't mean…"

_I know damn well he's responsible; it's the only thing that makes sense._

"…Satoko and Satoshi used to live with their uncle. In those days…the kind of injuries that Satoko has…were very common with the Hojo siblings. Of course, they always denied it, but the fact that their aunt and uncle were abusive was common knowledge. That changed when the Curse struck their aunt and Satoshi. Teppei grew scared, and fled, leaving Satoko alone. Rika took her in, and they've lived together since then."

"It worked out well, since we were both orphans. I was lonely…mii." Rika said.

"_Rika was really happy when Satoko moved in with her. So was I."_ Hanyuu said to me. I smiled slightly in response.

"But…now it seems that he's come back." Mion said darkly.

"But…he abandoned her back then. Even disregarding the abuse, that alone should mean that he shouldn't be able to reclaim Satoko." I said. Mion shook her head sadly.

"That would be the case…except that Satoko won't say anything against him. None of us know why." Mion said.

"Strength…" I said, almost absentmindedly.

"What?" Nearly everyone said at once.

"She wants strength. That's what she told me just now…and she thinks that enduring this alone will make her strong." I said.

"But that's…" Mion started to say.

"Stupid." I finished. Everyone at the table gasped; the insult I'd leveled towards Satoko had surprised them.

"Strength isn't about enduring senseless hardships. Strength is about doing the right things, even if they're hard. It's about protecting the things you love. It's about not hurting others to achieve your own goals. Satoko…isn't doing any of that." I explained.

"I…guess." Keiichi said. He seemed unsure of himself.

"I really hope you aren't telling him any stupid lies." Satoko suddenly said from behind me. I turned towards her.

"Are they?" She asked me directly. I stood, meeting her eyes. She stared back defiantly.

"Satoko. I'll get to the bottom of this, and figure out how to protect you…whether or not you want me to. That's what Satoshi would want, if he were here…" Satoko cut me off.

"But he's not! And it's my fault he isn't! So just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Satoko shouted at me, throwing a chair at me and running away. The chair hit me with much more force that I would have expected, and if it weren't for the training I'd received for my martial arts that taught me how to mitigate damage from a blow, I probably would have been seriously hurt. As it was, I wasn't feeling too great.

_But that kind of force…Satoko…are you already falling to the Syndrome?_

"Ryan!? Are you ok!? Are you!?" Rena was at my side in a moment. I sat up.

"…Anyone get the licence plate of the truck that hit me?" I asked.

"If he can crack jokes, he's fine." Mion said. She hadn't even moved from her seat.

"Ryan, don't be mad at Satoko…she's just upset…" Rika said to me quietly.

"Mad? I'm not mad…in fact, I'm glad she still has some spark left in her. She hasn't been broken completely." I said.

_Not like how I was…_

"What do you mean?" Keiichi asked. I smiled grimly.

"She might not be willing to turn him in…but she isn't ready to just lie down and take it. That's a good sign. But…if we do nothing…" I let the sentence hang.

"Maybe we should try contacting Child Services?" Keiichi said. I shook my head.

"If they're anything like the Child Services in America…they'll be useless. Remember, I'm a foster kid, so I know the system. If they can get away with doing less work, they'll do that, rather than actually try and help someone. Unless Satoko herself says she's being abused…they won't help."

**A/N: I'm perfectly aware that this is not how Child Services is in real life. It is, however, how it is in the Higurashi universe.**

"…" No one said a word.

"If we're going to help Satoko…we'll have to do it ourselves." I said grimly.

_I'll do whatever it takes to save her…even stain my hands once again with blood._

"_Ryan, don't do anything reckless."_

"I'll be right back. Gotta use the washroom." Hanyuu followed me as I left the room. I stopped in the hallway, not turning. I knew Hanyuu was directly behind me. I could even hear an extra footstep, though the sound no longer frightened me, now that I knew its source.

"Hanyuu…I'll do what I must to protect her. I always do." I continued towards the washrooms, leaving the girl floating alone. I didn't hear what she said next.

"_But…killing isn't the answer Ryan. You can't create happiness with the edge of a sword."_

* * *

I found myself leaving the school alone. I'd told Mion and the others that I wasn't in the mood for club activities, and while they looked disappointed, they accepted it. I felt bad, but I really couldn't stand by and just play games. After all, there were more important things to do. Satoko had left just before me, and I was following her home discreetly.

_I'll decide what to do after I know exactly what's going on, and just how strong this 'Teppei' is. Perhaps he can be intimidated, or something…I don't know…_

Despite my earlier response to Hanyuu…killing wasn't my goal. If I could save Satoko without bloodying my hands, I would.

Satoko wasn't paying attention. If she were, I would have been caught in a trap at least six times by the time we reached her home. I snuck up to the house and stood against a wall, as Satoko entered.

"Took you long enough! Start cooking!" I heard a shout from inside. I shuddered involuntarily; the voice reminded me of my own past.

_Enough, that's not important now…right now, Satoko is my primary concern, not my past._

"Right away!" Satoko called back. I heard a couple of pans bang together.

"And quit it with that racket, you annoying brat!"

I felt my hand curl into a fist. Without hesitation, I could say, with perfect honesty, that I hated this man. Without conscious effort, my hand was drawn to my waist, only making me aware when I felt the lack of a hilt.

_I haven't even laid eyes on him, and already I want to kill him. This isn't looking good._

Hiding quietly, I waited for a few minutes, until I heard more.

"What…you burnt it!? You useless…why did I even take you in when your good for nothing parents died!" I heard a crash, and I knew from the sound that Satoko had been flung into a wall. Satoko cried out in pain.

"You're so useless! Maybe you should have disappeared last year, like your useless brother!" I could hear Satoko gasp, before she started crying.

_How could he…that's so cruel._

"Get up! I said GET UP!" Each word was punctuated with a slap.

_THAT'S ENOUGH!_

I leapt from the wall, and ran to the side door, which was only a screen and a glass panel. I tried to open it, but it was locked. With a kick, I shattered the glass and knocked the screen off of the door. I charged into the house. In the kitchen, I saw Satoko sprawled out on the ground. Around her was a small pool of blood, her head was bleeding, and tears were streaming from her eyes. She was dazed, and unable to move or defend herself in any way.

As for Teppei himself, he was a disgusting man, greasy, obviously not caring about even basic hygiene. However…I didn't see him as himself. All I could see was Harry, my own childhood overwriting reality.

"You…YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at the man. I charged at him, tackling him away from Satoko, and backing away, assuming a defensive position near her.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!" He shouted at me angrily.

"Not a chance. I won't let you hurt Satoko!" I retorted. I'd thrown my arms up protectively as I stood in front of Satoko.

"Who are you!?" He repeated.

I glared at him.

"Answer me! Who are you and why the hell did you break into my home!? Or are you a coward who can't even answer a simple question?" He accused me, his face twisting into a grin. He thought that I was afraid of him…but he was wrong.

A coward? Hardly. I am Aminiko Ryan, a close friend of Satoko's. And for why I'm here…well, I'm here to protect Satoko, and in doing so, I'll take up the torch that Satoshi once bore. I'll finish what he started, and wipe your disgusting face off the map!" I said, my voice calm, my fury hiding beneath the surface.

_Not again. Satoko doesn't deserve to suffer. Not at the hands of Teppei, not at the hands of Shion. No one has the right!_

"Is that right? You are aware that once I kick your ass and haul you down to the police station, it's you who's going to pay, right?" His cockiness was insufferable. He didn't see me as a threat.

_I'll show him. And when he's lying on the ground bleeding out…I'll show him exactly the kind of pain he caused Satoko!_

"I don't plan on losing. I won't give up, and I won't back down. Satoko is worth any price I am capable of paying. That includes my life." I said, speaking with utter conviction. Behind me, I heard Satoko gasp, this time in surprise and awe.

_Whoa…have I gone off the deep end? I need to protect Rika, and here I am, already fighting. I need to stop this, if I don't…no. That's not true. Protecting Rika is important…but we've already decided that a perfect word requires us all to be living and happy. If that's the case…then everyone's life is valued equally. Because of that…because of that, I will fight not just to protect Rika…but to protect everyone!_

"Your life!? Have you been reading too much manga kid? Life isn't a story, there is no good and evil. There is only money and power. You should have learnt that before coming here."

"You're wrong. If there was no good in this world…then I wouldn't be here. Without good…Oyashiro wouldn't have saved me…and I would be dead, back in America. But…I was saved, and I'll use that life to protect those I care about!" I shouted in defiance. I dropped into a fighting stance.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Teppei grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it against a counter, making it into a makeshift weapon. Thrusting at me, it was clear that Teppei had never been in a true fight.

Sidestepping the thrust, I struck at his wrist, causing him to drop his weapon. With a careful kick, I sent it flying away, out of his reach. I cocked my arm and punched Teppei in the face, and with a sickening crunch, I felt his nose break.

Screaming in pain, Teppei lashed out with powerful but inexperienced blows, which were further hampered due to the tears of pain that blurred Teppei's vision. I easily dodged the blows, and countered with a devastating barrage of my own. Teppei was older and stronger than I was…but my own skill and speed neutralized much of it.

With a sudden burst of pain, I flew back, and nearly fell into Satoko, who hadn't moved. I'd failed to dodge a blow, and it connected with great force. I was stunned, and completely disoriented. He moved to press the attack.

"No!"

A metal bat swung past me and into Teppei's chest. A blur moved past me and placed itself between Teppei and the two of us.

"Keiichi!?" Satoko said from behind me.

_Keiichi!? But…how?_

Keiichi had turned to face me. He was scowling, and obviously displeased with me.

"Ryan, coming here alone was reckless. If you were planning to do something like this…you should have told us." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well…I didn't exactly plan to end up in a fight…it just sort of happened." I said, before falling to a knee, the dizziness from the blow I'd taken finally overcoming me.

"Even if that's true…you still should have said something?" Keiichi shouted. He now seemed angry, the hands gripping the bat he held were shaking, and his knuckles were white.

"But…I couldn't! I didn't want anyone else to be in danger…" I tried to explain.

"Don't you trust us?" Keiichi asked simply. His question, though it didn't have the tone of an accusation, nonetheless cut deeply…because I realized I didn't.

_I nearly killed Rena…because I didn't trust her._

_Keiichi killed Mion and nearly Rena…because he didn't trust them._

_Shion killed Rika, imprisoned Mion, and tortured Satoko and Rena…because she didn't trust her family, or her friends._

…_Satoko refuses aid, because she blames herself for Satoshi's disappearance. She doesn't trust anyone anymore._

_Hinamizawa Syndrome works by isolating a person and making them paranoid and delusional, by removing their ability to trust. Therefore…the greatest defense is to trust._

…_Why don't I trust them?_

"…" I couldn't say anything. I valued Keiichi too much to lie to him.

"You don't trust us!?" Keiichi shouted in surprise. I realized that Keiichi obviously trusted me…and felt betrayed that I didn't return that trust. That knowledge hurt.

"…I didn't trust you, any of you. But…I should have. I know I should trust you. Rena, Mion, Rika, Satoko, and you…you're all trustworthy, more so than anyone else…and so I'll choose to trust you all from now on." I said, admitting my mistake. Keiichi smiled.

"Quit ignoring me you brats!" I almost jumped in shock, realizing that Teppei was still here, that he'd just been recovering from Keiichi's attack. He tried to punch Keiichi, but he stepped back, swinging his bat as he did so. The bat connected against Teppei's arm, knocking him aside and throwing him off balance. He tried to recover, but wasn't able to, instead falling to the ground. I stepped forward, and reached for Keiichi's bat. He relinquished it without a word.

"Teppei…I hate you, and I hate your kind, those who would use their power to hurt those in their care. You have no place, not here, nor anywhere else. _Shini ike!_" I raised the bat, readying a killing blow. Keiichi did not move to stop me. However…

"STOP!" Satoko threw herself in front of her uncle, arms spread wide. Tears fell from her eyes, and blood dripped from her cheeks, though she didn't seem aware of either. I halted my attack, not willing to risk harming her.

"Satoko!? But…why?" I didn't understand

"He's still my uncle! Don't…don't kill him. Don't become a murderer!" Satoko shook her head, tears falling from her. I paused for a moment.

_Someone like him doesn't deserve life…but…Satoko…_

"…Alright Satoko. If you want me to spare him…then I will. But, you can't stay here. Keiichi and I will take you to safety." Satoko started to shake her head in objection.

"Satoko! There's no way I'll let you stay here!" I said, cutting her off before she could argue.

"Why!? You don't even know! Why are you so…?" Satoko trailed off as I turned around.

"…I never told you. No one in Hinamizawa knows much about my past. But…if it'll save you…" I began removing my shirt. Satoko looked confused, until realization dawned on her about what she was seeing.

"What the…Ryan!?" She couldn't help but be shocked…the crisscrossed lines of scarred flesh, and the realization of what they meant.

"I know all too well what it feels like. To live in fear, constantly abused, never feeling safe. But...enduring it doesn't make you strong. Neither does running away…which is what I did. No…true strength is having the courage to turn them in, to make them pay for their crimes. True strength is being able to destroy the evil of the world, not simply enduring it." I put my shirt back on and placed a hand on Satoko's shoulder.

"But…Satoshi…" Satoko started to say.

"It wasn't your fault Satoko…I'll tell you later what really happened to him." I interrupted her.

"What!? You know what happened to my brother!?" She shouted in surprise. I nodded.

"Yes…but, we should deal with Teppei first. I'll call Child Services when we get to Rika's. Is that alright?" Satoko didn't say anything, only nodded mutely. I turned to Keiichi, who was looking at me in concern.

"Ryan…I had no idea. Are you…" He asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine." I said. It was a good thing that Keiichi could be rather clueless sometimes. He didn't notice the shaking in my voice…the obvious lie.

* * *

We reached Rika's home rather quickly. Before I could even knock, Rika threw the door open.

"Satoko! Are you ok?" Rika asked. Behind her, the entirety of the club was waiting. I glanced at Keiichi.

"We kinda knew where you were going. Everyone is already here, they were waiting for us." I nodded.

"Everyone? But…why…" Satoko asked quietly. I knelt beside her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Because we're your friends. We all want what's best for you. We want you to be happy, and safe. Satoko…when I saw you earlier today…all I could think about is how I wish someone could have saved me, back in New York. But…no one cared. But…that's not true for you. Everyone here cares about you more than you could ever know…"

A memory washed though me…

* * *

_Shion stood directly in front of me; she raised the knife, and plunged the knife into my chest, though the small jolt of pain was barely noticeable in my current condition._

_"Farewell Ryan. If you hadn't been so stupid…we could have worked together, and destroyed everyone who wronged me." I started chuckling._

_"What's so funny?" I laughed louder, despite the pain this caused me._

_"Shion…look down." I managed to say. She glanced down, and her eyes widened in shock._

_"The syndrome masks pain. It makes sense you didn't notice." I said. The knife in her chest was clearly visible._

_"What…no…this isn't…I was…so close…Satoshi…"_

_"It's over Shion." I said quietly, as I yanked hard on the knife, dragging it to the right, through her ribcage and out the side of her body. This changed the wound from serious, to lethal. Clutching her chest, Shion staggered backwards, before slumping to the ground. After a moment, her body stilled._

_"I can't let…you hurt…those that…I care about. That's why…I had…to kill you."_

* * *

"…even so much that they would give their lives to protect you." I finished.

"No way…that can't be true!" Satoko shouted.

"Of course it's true Satoko! Don't deny the truth!" Rena rebutted.

"I'll do my best to keep you safe too Satoko! After all, we're not just friends…we're best friends, Nipah!" Rika added.

"I won't forgive anyone who hurts any of my club members!" Mion said.

Almost like they were a single unit, the club surrounded her, embracing her. Satoko's eyes were wide.

"He's telling the truth Satoko. I'd give my life to save yours in a heartbeat…because we're friends." Keiichi said.

"But…I always trick you with my traps. Doesn't that bother you?" Satoko asked in a small voice.

"It does, but on…a more superficial level. When it really counts, I'll always be there for you…and I trust that the same goes for you too." Keiichi smiled warmly towards Satoko. He kneeled, and offered his hand to her.

Satoko could only stare at Keiichi in disbelief, before grabbing his hand and pushing forwards, burying her head in his shirt. She tried to hide it, but I knew she was crying. Tactfully, Keiichi pretended not to notice, as did everyone else. When Satoko emerged, Rika silently offered her a handkerchief. Satoko gratefully accepted it and cleaned herself up. When she reappeared again from behind the handkerchief, her eyes shone with life, and despite the injuries still visible, she was clearly happy.

"Well…what are we waiting for!? Don't we have a phone call to make?" She said enthusiastically. She practically leapt over Rika to enter the house.

_She was so resistant to receiving help…and yet, now, it's like it never happened. She looks so happy…and that makes me happy. I finally managed to fix something. Satoko…your nightmare is over._

* * *

**A/N: **_**Shini ike**_** means 'Go die!' in Japanese, for those who are wondering. Anyways, what do you think of this one so far. First chapter of a new arc, and already the conflict is solved!? As if, you know it can't be true…so what is going to happen? Stick around and find out. Noticed any problems, or just something you like? Leave a review, since I can't improve without any critiques or praise.**


	17. Hosshinkishi: Doubt

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, and sorry****for the long wait. Anyways...With Satoko saved, Ryan feels like he's already won, and on the first day no less…but the real battle has yet to begin, and despite the feeling of victory, he knows it. Here is Chapter 17: Doubt.**

* * *

Satoko hung up the phone. She had told the social worker on the phone everything, even things that I didn't know. As I'd listened to her testimony on being starved, beaten, and constantly ridiculed, as well as several other things that I don't feel comfortable repeating, all I could think was that Satoko possessed far greater strength than I...that, and the fact that I now would have absolutely no qualms about killing him should I encounter him again. All I wanted to do was grab Satoko and hold her, keeping her away from the world which seemed to do nothing but hurt her...although doing so would do far more harm than good, so I held back.

"Well…it's done. My uncle…they said he'll go to jail, once they find him. He wasn't at the house…" Satoko said quietly. Her usual energy was subdued. Despite the fact that Teppei was abusive, he _was_ family, and it must have been hard to condemn him, not to mention she was probably very afraid of him.

"Satoko…I know it's hard on you, even now. I just want you to know...that's you're definitely the strongest person I know." Satoko spun to stare at me.

"What!? But I…I wasn't able to do anything…" She seemed surprised. I smiled, knowing that she was still worried that turning in her uncle was admitting weakness.

"I didn't have the strength to fight back against my foster father when I was younger, either physically or through the courage to report him. But you…even if you were reluctant at first…you still did it. You survived him, you brought his abusive nature into public view, and you've made this town a safer place. You've grown strong…and Satoshi would be proud."

_You managed to succeed where he failed. He murdered your aunt in order to protect you…but you were able to defeat Teppei without soiling your own hands, or anyone else's. You've surpassed him, even if you don't know it yet._ _In fact…you've surpassed me too. I too, lack the strength to break Fate bloodlessly._

"Ryan…thank you." Satoko accepted the compliment.

"It'll take time for the police to act…so I'd feel safer if someone else was here with us, to keep us safe." Rika said.

"I'll stay. Keiichi and I were the ones who physically stopped him before, so I think if one of us is with Satoko, she'll be safe." I said. Rika nodded.

"That's alright with me too." Satoko agreed.

"Then it's settled. Keiichi, Rena…I think we're done here. We should all go home before our families start to worry." Mion said, exiting the house.

"Keep an eye on Satoko. Protect her with all your strength." Keiichi said to me as he left. I smiled at that.

"Count on it." I responded. Rena walked past me without saying a word, only smiling brightly.

* * *

"Go fish." I said.

We'd soon grown bored, so Rika, Satoko, and I pulled out a deck of cards and started playing a simple game of go fish. Luckily, these cards were not very marked, and as such, they didn't have a huge advantage, though Satoko had a marked lead on both Rika and me. Unless one of us played a perfect game, the outcome was decided.

"…Ok, are either of you actually interested in finishing this game…or are we just killing time." Satoko asked. I chuckled.

"Since we all know you're going to win, I think we're just killing time. Besides…this game doesn't have a penalty, so it doesn't feel like it means anything." I said. Rika nodded in agreement.

"Then I don't need to feel bad about ruining the game. Ryan…you said you knew where Satoshi is. I want to know." Satoko asked me bluntly. I smiled at her.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. Satoshi…he's hidden right now, and for very good reason."

"What reason could he possibly have!?" Satoko shouted.

"…He's sick. This sickness causes people to see things that aren't real, leading them to distrust and even hurt others. Eventually, they kill themselves. He's been put into a coma and hidden away in a secret part of Irie Clinic to prevent this, while Irie works on a cure. If he woke up now…he'd die." Satoko stared at me in disbelief.

_This is never easy, watching her suffer like this, even after learning about Satoshi. But…it's better than leaving her in the dark._

"If he's in Irie Clinic, then why did no one tell me!? WHY!?" Satoko suddenly screamed. Her eyes shone with anger.

"Because you have the same sickness that Satoshi does, only at a lower level. He was afraid that you'd get sick too if he told you, and so he kept it a secret. But…I don't believe that." I forced my voice to remain neutral. If I grew angry, then the situation would no doubt escalate.

"But if it was dangerous…then why did you tell me?" Satoko said. She was still angry, but she was listening.

"Because I also have this sickness…and I'm fine. If I can resist it…than so can you, because despite what you may have believed before…you're strong now. Very strong. In some ways, you're even stronger than me." Satoko stared at me.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"Huh?" I said, confusion in my voice.

"If it was a secret…then how did you find out? I tried…and I couldn't find anything about what happened to him. No matter who I asked, what I said…nobody would say anything. Irie lied to my face. So how could you…a complete stranger to most of the people in the village…how could you find out!?"

I glanced at Rika. She shook her head.

_Telling Satoko about the other worlds now…might be too much for her…or anyone, for that matter, to handle. I don't want to lie…but it seems I have little choice. But…someday I'll tell her the truth. Someday…when this is all over…nothing more than a distant nightmare._

"I saw Irie enter the secret area, and I came back later and snuck in. I found Satoshi there, and I knew it was him because he looks a lot like you. Luckily, no one saw me. When I asked about you having any family, Satoshi's name came up pretty quickly." I smiled. Satoko nodded, accepting the explanation.

"Can…can I go see him." She asked timidly. I sighed.

"I knew you'd ask. I'll talk with Irie, and reveal that we both know Satoshi is there…he'll probably let us in. And if not…well…I can probably force my way in, though I'd prefer to avoid that. But…I want to wait a few days. Since I broke Teppei's nose, he's probably there or somewhere nearby, and we don't want to risk him of all people finding out about Satoshi." Satoko smiled and nodded, before getting up from the table.

"Is anyone hungry?" Satoko asked as she stood, changing the subject. Both Rika and I nodded.

"Good, cause I'm going to cook an extra special supper in celebration. And Ryan…thanks for everything." Satoko smiled shyly at me, before darting into the kitchen.

I sighed as soon as she was out of earshot.

"This is getting to be too much. Everything we lie about…it feels like I'm losing myself, forgetting who I really am."

"It's hard…but you've seen that telling them doesn't help. The world where we told Satoko about us…she killed herself. Maybe it was just the Syndrome…but that writing on the wall makes me think she might have lived if she didn't know." Rika said sadly.

"Maybe…but I want to believe that our friends will be our friends no matter what." I countered, playing Devil's Advocate.

"I want that too…" Rika said quietly. We said no more after that.

* * *

No one appeared that day, though I insisted on spending the night, forcing me to endure ribbing from Satoko about how I wanted to 'sleep with two underage girls.' I made it clear that I was sleeping downstairs at that comment, and Satoko seemed to notice how genuinely upset it had made me, prompting her to apologize, a rarity from the trickster girl. We played games to pass the time, with low stakes, and night came quickly.

I couldn't sleep. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't shake the specter of the fight I'd fought earlier. The memory of that fight and the others before it had chosen tonight to come to haunt me.

_I've noticed this a lot recently…why is it that my first response to a conflict is to try and kill the other person. Could I have saved Keiichi…or Shion? Is it possible to save Satoko without resorting to violence? For that matter…can I save Rika without bloodying my hands? Even now...I 'want' to kill Teppei. But...I don't…I don't want to be this way!_

I sat up abruptly as I heard footsteps. My hand shot to my bokken and my body stiffened, ready to fight off an attacker…only for me to relax as Rika entered the room, carrying a wine bottle and two glasses.

"Rika? What are you…why do you have two wine glasses?" I asked.

"You can't sleep either…can you?" Rika replied. "I thought you might like a glass. It helps keep the memories at bay…for a while at least."

_Maybe just one…_

"I…guess." I reached for the offered glass and sipped it. It was bitter…but also had a pleasant aftertaste.

"It's good." I said. Rika smiled, as she took a sip of her own.

"So what's keeping you awake?" She asked.

"…I'm just thinking that the way I'm going about things might be wrong. I'm always killing…I hate it! I hate feeling like this…like there's a terrible weight on me that I can't get rid of! I just…I want to be a normal teenager…not some killer. I feel that if this keeps up, eventually, killing will be as natural to me as breathing. I'm scared of myself!" I shook with emotion at this point. Rika placed her hand on my shoulder.

"The very fact that you feel this way is proof that you aren't like that. You fight, and kill, but it isn't what you want. You take every other path before that one." Rika said.

"But…that isn't true. My first impulse is to draw my sword and fight. I grabbed my blade the second I heard you. What does that say about me!?" I said. I grabbed my glass and downed it in a single gulp.

"It says that you're concerned that someone will try and break in here. Isn't that why you decided to stay the night?" Rika said. I sighed.

"I just…I don't know what's right anymore. Sometimes, I don't think I ever knew…" Rika stared at me for a moment, before walking up to me and hugging me. I stiffened in surprise.

"Of course you know what's right…Ryan, what's really bothering you? What's undermining your confidence in yourself?" Rika asked.

"…I wasn't always a good person Rika." I said quietly. Rika didn't say anything, for which I was grateful. I could almost imagine I was talking to myself.

"Back in New York…I was a member of a street gang. They were terrible people…but I was so emotionally wrecked I couldn't see it. They took me in and gave me a job as a lookout. I knew it was wrong…but back then, no one cared about me in any meaningful way. I probably contributed to a lot of people's misery…and I didn't even care." I paused for a moment, catching my breath, and drinking another glass of wine.

"…Then came that terrible day, which led me here. The day the Syndrome awoke in me for the first time. I was waiting outside my karate dojo for my friend. He was going to lend me something…I forget what. That's when Chiro showed up."

"Chiro?" Rika was curious.

"She was a young girl, younger than you…your physical age, I mean. She thought I was being mean, so she pulled out a marker, intending to draw a funny face on me to cheer me up…" Rika's eyes widened, and I knew she understood. Still, I was compelled to finish.

"…except that isn't what I saw. I saw a syringe, and I thought she was trying to drug me. She wouldn't back down or leave, as I grew more and more frightened…"

"Ryan, you don't have to…" Rika said, interrupting me.

"…and when my fear grew too great…I killed her." I said it simply, though the words hit me like a thunderclap. Though I already had told Keiichi of this, telling Rika had a much larger effect on me. Keiichi had forgotten what I'd told him with the changing of the worlds, but Rika never would. I could never call back the words I had spoken.

"…" Rika didn't say anything. After a moment, I realized that she was waiting for me to continue.

"…afterwards, I realized what I had done. An innocent girl lay dead at my feet…and I lacked the courage to own up to what I'd done. I ran, and hid, and tried to convince myself it wasn't my fault. The Syndrome was in full force, and I could hear voices, though now I know they were only delusions…well, all but one."

"Huh?"

"That day is also the first time I'd heard Hanyuu. She kept saying '_Gomen nasai'_, though at the time, I didn't know any Japanese, so I couldn't understand. Anyways, I eventually went back, and when I saw the police line, I lost it. I knew it was my fault, and I hated myself. That was when I hit Level 5."

"You clawed out your own throat?"

"Yes. But…after I died, Hanyuu spoke to me, offering redemption. She asked me for one thing in return."

"…Protect me?" Rika guessed. I nodded.

"Even if she hadn't asked me though, I would still protect you. After learning about the Syndrome…well, I can't say I don't blame myself, but I know it wasn't fully my fault. But…now, I lack that kind of excuse. When I kill now…it's just me. The Syndrome hasn't left me, but it doesn't control me like it once did."

"What do you mean by that?" Rika asked.

"I mean, that even when I'm in the higher levels of the Syndrome, I can control myself, and keep myself from repeating that horrible mistake."

"Ryan, please tell me exactly what you mean. I don't understand, and this could be important." Still not understanding why she was asking, I nevertheless answered.

"…When I fought Shion, I inadvertently used the Syndrome as both a pain-dampener and also to increase my own abilities to match hers. When I thought about harming Satoko and Rena, however, I realized that I was using it, and fought against it, keeping myself from giving in and killing them and joining Shion."

"…how exactly did you realize that you didn't want to harm Satoko and Rena?"

"It was…I realized that Rena would never hurt me. I trust her implicitly, and when I realized I was about to hurt her, I knew it was the Syndrome. When I know the Syndrome is affecting me, I can take back control."

"…I was right when I said that you opened new doors. Do you realize what this means!?" Rika asked me. As she did so, she took a sip of her wine. I realized that she had been drinking the entire time we'd been talking. Although I realized this, I didn't admonish her like I had in the past. We both needed this.

"Not exactly. Tell me Rika…what does this mean?"

"It means the Syndrome can be beaten, even without some miracle cure! You can overcome the Syndrome, and if you can…so can others. Keiichi, Shion, R-…" She cut herself off, but it was too late. There was only three people in our group who's names began with an 'R'...and two of them were speaking to each other.

"Rika…are you saying that Rena has the Syndrome!?" I was shocked. Rena had always been the pillar of stability. Though she had fought in the past, usually alongside me, she had always been herself, never letting anger rule her.

"…I…I did say I would stop keeping secrets from you. Yes, she does, though….I'm not sure if she will succumb in this world."

"Why not? What's her trigger!?" I asked worriedly.

"…Ryan, her trigger is unknown to me. I've never been able to identify her trigger; all I've ever been able to try is to mitigate the damage." Rika said.

"Damage? What does she do?" I said.

"Ryan…I swear to you, I know I said I wouldn't hide things from you…but you don't want to know." Rika answered.

"Rika!" I felt betrayed, even as she tried to talk with me. I felt she was hiding things even after promising not to.

"Ryan, how do you feel about Rena!?" She asked me suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Answer me! If you are completely honest with yourself, what would you describe your feelings towards Rena?" Rika was being much more forceful than usual. I decided to answer her…only to realize I didn't know the answer. I knew that I cared about her, more so than just as a friend…but I'd never felt this feeling before, and I couldn't explain how I felt in words.

"I…I don't know." I said. Rika grinned mischievously.

"That's what I thought. If you can answer that question truthfully, then I will tell you. Until then, however…"

"But…why?" I asked. I didn't understand her reasoning.

"Because until you can answer that question, and know, without a doubt, that your answer is true, that feeling you feel is vulnerable, and I don't want to endanger it." Rika said. She spoke powerfully...and for some reason...I didn't want to oppose her on this.

_Rika's made mistakes...but this time, I think she knows what she's doing._

"…I don't know why, but I trust your judgement on this one. You've concealed a great many things from me, on a misguided notion that I couldn't handle the truth. That is in the past, you promised you wouldn't do that anymore. But…now, I really think you're trying to look out for me. So, I trust you." I placed my hand on her head, ruffling her hair. Rika giggled.

_A giggle? I've never heard her do that? Wait…how much has she drunk!?_

I glanced at the bottle. Discounting the two drinks I'd taken…Rika had drunk ¾ of the bottle.

"Rika!? You…you're drunk! Is that why you're acting this way?" She was being much more open with me than she had even been before, even with the secret she kept from me. It didn't match how she usually acted.

"…Maybe." Rika giggled again.

_But…she was just talking with me in such a mature manner…unless she can do that while also being completely sloshed._

"…I think you need to go to sleep, and I do too." Rika nodded, and started to stand…only to fall to the ground. I managed to catch her before she could hit something.

"This is…comfy…" Rika said dreamily. Her eyes slowly began to fall, and she was asleep in moments.

"Rika…Rika! Aw dammit, she fell asleep on me. Well, that's what you get for drinking almost an entire bottle of wine. Guess I'd better put her in bed...you're gonna owe me one you irresponsible brat..." Despite my words, I was smiling. Rika looked far more peaceful than she ever had before. One could almost forget the torment that she'd endured.

I held Rika in my arms as I tiptoed upstairs, wary of waking Satoko. I placed Rika into the futon, and tucked the blankets around her.

"_Auau…so dizzy…"_ I glanced behind me, noticing Hanyuu clutching her head and looking like she wanted to throw up.

_What the heck…_

"Hanyuu? What's wrong?" I whispered.

"_Rika got drunk again…and we're connected, so I suffer too. Auauauau…make the room stop spinning…"_

I knelt beside Hanyuu, offering support, even though I couldn't actually do anything to help. Judging from the look on her face, if she was capable of throwing up, it was almost certain that she would have done so by now.

_Poor Hanyuu…_

"_Gomen nasai…_in the future, I'll try to keep her from drinking too much." I said quietly. Hanyuu looked at me, a small smile on her face.

"_Thank you…auauau…_" Hanyuu retched, though again, she couldn't actually relieve her symptoms by throwing up. I shot a sympathetic glance towards the drunken spirit, feeling a wave of dizziness come over me as well.

I crept back downstairs to the couch, clutching at railings and furniture, due to my balance being all but gone. I lay down and waited, but still couldn't sleep. Despite Rika's reassurance, I still doubted myself.

_So much for being the strong, courageous savior I promised I'd be. I'm pathetic…_

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead, breakfast is ready."

I yawned and turned to face Satoko, who was trying to awaken me.

"…good mornin' Satoko." I opened my eyes groggily…only to see Satoko staring franticly at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked. Reflexively, I reached for the bokken I kept near me when I slept.

"…Your face. You've got a horrible bruise…it's from yesterday, isn't it?" Satoko said quietly.

"Huh? What bruise?" I stood, and nearly lost my balance.

_Damn that wine from yesterday…I can't believe it's still affecting me._

Moving carefully, I made my way to the washroom, to look in the mirror. When I looked, I could see a dark purple blotch covering my right eye and cheek, the same place where Teppei had decked me. Shaking my head, I exited the room, almost running into Satoko.

"It's bad, isn't it? And it's my fault…I'm so sorry Ryan." Satoko said in a miserable tone of voice. Shaking my finger at her, I replied;

"And how is that your fault? If I recall, yesterday you told me not to get involved. Since I decided to go anyways, I'm pretty sure that makes this my own fault."

"…but…the chair." I realized what was bothering Satoko. She thought it was from the chair she had thrown yesterday. I patted her head, trying to reassure her.

"The chair? I blocked most of that. To be honest, I didn't really get hurt by that at all."

"Really?" Satoko looked marginally happier.

"Really. Why would I lie?" I said.

"You might lie just to make me feel better." Satoko said. I smiled.

"I…you're probably right. But…even if I did lie, wouldn't the fact that I was lying mean that I was more concerned about you than myself? You really don't need to worry. Anyways, that's enough, I'm pretty sure you said something about breakfast, and I'm really hungry."

"Me too…Nipah!" Rika entered the room. I glanced back in concern, worried that she'd be hung-over. Rika smiled at me, clearly indicating she was fine.

_I guess she has a high tolerance._

"I…but…oh all right. Comon, I'll dish it out."

* * *

"Satoko! This is…" I stared at the food, scarcely believing my eyes.

"I figured I'd make a Western style breakfast, since you were staying with us." Satoko said cheerfully. Once I'd made it clear that even if she had hurt me, that I bore no ill will, she became much happier.

I could only stare and drool at the omelet and hash browns which covered my plate.

"When did you learn to cook this Satoko? I don't think you've ever cooked this kind of food." Rika asked.

"I had to read some cookbooks to learn how. I've been up since dawn." I glanced at Satoko in shock.

"Why go to so much trouble then…if you didn't know how." I was almost speechless.

"Because…I wanted you to like your breakfast. Was that wrong?" Satoko asked me. She looked worried.

_Why is she…is she trying to impress me? But why? _

"Satoko? I'm grateful…but you really don't have to try so hard. But I'm curious…why are you going to such great lengths to try and do things especially for me?" Satoko held her hands behind her back, and I noticed a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Well…you kept me safe, even when I tried to push you away. There's only one type of person…who would ever do that…"

_Oh lord…_

"…so I want you to feel extra special. I feel…you're almost just like him. Until my brother comes back…can you be my nii-nii?"

…_That…was not what I was expecting…but I suppose it could be worse. She could've wanted to be my girlfriend…oh god no!_

"…sure. You're one of my closest friends, and the Games Club is definitely the closest thing I have ever had to a family, so I suppose I already kinda saw you as a younger sister. So sure, if you want me to be your temporary nii-nii, I have no objections." Satoko grinned, and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you…" She held on to me, her eyes closed and a gentle smile on her face.

_Aww…this is the Satoko I want to see. Smiling…happy…and safe. I'll keep her safe Satoshi…just watch me._

I pulled away from Satoko.

"Thank you very much Satoko-chan." I smiled, and made a big show out of taking a bite of the omelet, only to be pleasantly surprised when it was good, much better than I could cook for myself.

"Glad you like it. Hurry though; we need to go to school right away. Oh yeah, Mion said to wear a bathing suit under your clothes!" Satoko said. I nodded in acknowledgment, and sped up. I noticed Rika had started eating quickly as well.

_One day…that's all it took to solve Satoko's problem. And now that I know, this problem will never repeat. But…Rika said Rena has the Syndrome, and I have no idea of her triggers or how she'll act. I hope…I really hope I'm worrying about nothing._

* * *

School was monotonous, as it had been every single world except for the first. Both Rika and I were able to ace our assignments and tests, though we purposely inserted errors into our work in order to avoid suspicion. After it ended, though, the Club gathered, ready to match wits and skill against each other. I also noticed a lot of students were still around.

"So what's it gonna be Mion? I assume the bathing suits we're wearing under our clothes that you asked us to bring is gonna play into this somehow." I asked. Mion grinned.

"You bet! We're gonna do something a little different." She pulled out a large canvas bag, and placed it on the table. She unzipped it, and removed a plethora of water guns, pistols, balloons, and pretty much everything else you could use in a water fight.

"We're gonna have an all-out Water War! If you're hit by the water from inside a gun, you are out, and can't stay in the battle. You have 10 minutes to arm up and prepare, at which time I will blow this whistle. Good luck!" Mion said. With that, she grabbed a gun and darted out of the room.

…_alright then! Let's do this!_

Moving quickly, I grabbed two pistols, before following Mion out the door. Just behind me, I could hear the others.

_If I don't hurry, I'll be easy pickings for the others._

Outside the school, I shed my shorts, revealing a set of swimming trunks beneath them. Behind me, I noticed Rika and Satoko doing the same. Rika and Satoko favored a one-piece, while Keiichi and Rena were wearing their gym clothes. The windows were filled with students, eager to watch.

_Now…where did Mion go? The last thing I want is for her to be right behind me when it starts…maybe I should find a place to hide. But…where?_

I glanced around the yard. All over the place were pails of water, obviously meant for reloading.

_That's a trap. They'll definitely be watched, and Satoko is sure to trap them. It would be better to defeat others and steal their weapons before trying to use them. Hmm…where would they not expect me to be?_

I continued my search as I moved, concealing my indecision.

_Not the trees…and hiding inside a building will trap me. Wait…_

I glanced back at the school. I knew the other side of the building had a shed that I could climb on top of.

_That's it. I'll go on top of the school, and wait until only a couple are left, then snipe them off. It's perfect._

I snuck to the side of the building. I knew I was seen, so I remained hidden at the corner for a couple minutes, until I heard the whistle. After it sounded, I crept around to the shed and climbed up. No one came, and in moments, I had an elevated position to watch the battle.

Rika and Mion were facing off against each other, Rika wielding twin pistols, while Mion had a larger pump gun. Mion had the advantage of range, but if she missed, Rika would obliterate her with her rapid fire pistols while she tried to pump.

"Go ahead, take your shot! I don't mind, Nipah!" Rika called out.

"Nice try. A true warrior waits for the perfect time to strike." Mion said. Rika grinned.

"Until you shoot, it's a draw. It's just…a matter of time." Rika smiled, while still maintaining a ready position.

"So it is." Mion said.

_Should I ambush Mion?_

I almost moved to take a shot, when I noticed Rika staring towards me.

_She knows…she wanted to take me out as soon as I moved to hit Mion. Sneaky little…_

I smiled back at her, shook my head, and crept back down into hiding. Rika frowned, and Mion took her shot.

Caught completely by surprise, Rika stood no chance. She was drenched, and became the first casualty of the Water War.

"No! Mii…" Rika slumped to the ground.

Mion started laughing, turning away from Rika while pumping her gun, expecting a threat. She wasn't disappointed.

"Mion!" Keiichi charged from his concealed location straight at the club leader.

"A bold move, but futile!" Mion cried, leveling her gun at Keiichi and firing. Almost faster than I could track, Keiichi dodged to the side, the water missing him by a wide margin. In complete surprise, Mion tried to follow him, but he moved too fast. He darted past Mion, leveling his gun at the back of her head. Mion froze.

"You lose!" Keiichi fired, soaking Mion's hair.

"Ack! Kei-chan…you got me…" Mion sounded both disappointed and impressed. I couldn't help but smile.

_That speed and maneuverability…that's without the Syndrome too…I think Keiichi is stronger than me. The only reason I beat him back then was my training with my sword…_

I heard splashing sounds from around the corner. I crawled across the roof, and peeked over the edge. Satoko and Rena were duking it out. Satoko had trapped the place with water balloons, and Rena was dodging, as well as shooting balloons she couldn't dodge to deflect them. Satoko fired pot-shots at Rena, but it was obvious that she wasn't trying to hit her, only guide her into more traps. At her feet, she had a water pail which contained several guns, some of which I knew Rena had taken initially. Rena could only have two guns at most.

"You can't keep this up forever, Rena! You only have enough left for a single shot, and you don't have a backup weapon. Just give it up!" Satoko called out. Rena darted behind a corner before Satoko could shoot.

"Is that so?" Rena tossed her weapon aside.

_What is she…?_

Reaching inside a crack in the wall, she withdrew a fully loaded water pistol.

_Nice one Rena. You placed that there so no one would realize that you still had ammo._

"I'm not out of the game yet Satoko!" Rena leapt from her hiding place.

"Oh, I think you are. You see…I knew you had that gun hidden. If you think it will help, just try firing it."

Rena leveled the gun at Satoko and pulled the trigger. Only a faint, harmless mist emerged. Rena gasped in alarm.

"You shouldn't put sand in a water gun; it will clog it quite easily." Satoko said. She slowly walked forward, her gun trained on Rena.

"Grr…" Rena growled in frustration.

"So Rena. Any final words?" Satoko said, stopping about 10 feet from Rena. Rena smiled.

"Just two. You lose." Rena threw her gun against the wall, shattering it. Spinning, she kicked the water, causing a spray to hit Satoko.

"You didn't think of everything Satoko." Rena taunted.

"What the heck, that's not a shot, I'm not out." Satoko argued.

"Actually, you are. The rule I set in place were that 'If you're hit by the water from inside a gun, you are out, and can't stay in the battle.' Rena used the water from the gun to hit you, so you are out." Mion said, having emerged from around the corner.

"Aw…I was so close." Satoko said, somewhat upset.

"You shouldn't have tried to taunt me. If you had simply shot, you would have won. Trying to humiliate your opponent will usually cause you to lose." Rena said. Satoko nodded.

"I'll remember that."

"Now it's down to three, and one of them has yet to show himself. Rena, Keiichi, and Ryan are still in this." Mion called out to the spectators.

"Take this!" Keiichi called, darting from the trees. Rena dodged the water blasts, running to Satoko's stash of guns. She grabbed one of them and returned fire. Keiichi dodged as well, trying to fire, but his primary pistol was out of water. He dropped it, and leveled his second. Rena dropped down and aimed hers towards Keiichi. Neither could shoot, without being shot themselves.

"This is how I knew it would go. You and me, one on one." Keiichi said.

_Funny, I would have never seen this coming._

"Is that so?" Rena said.

"Definitely. I'm impressed with how you handled Satoko. You didn't back down, or show mercy due to her age and circumstance. It definitely made me respect you a little more."

"Only a little? I'd be happier if you said you respected me a lot." Rena grinned.

"I can do that…if you're willing to lose in exchange." Keiichi said.

"Not a chance!" Rena replied.

_Holy crap…this tightness in my chest. I'm only watching, and yet…it feels just as serious as when I went up against Keiichi._

"Can you feel it Rena? This tension? I almost don't want to shoot you to end this." Keiichi said.

"Then don't, but don't expect me to hold back!" Rena shouted.

With that, both of them rose and charged each other. Their eyes were completely focused on each other, oblivious to their surroundings.

_This is it…_

They leapt into the air, guns pointing at each other. A pull of the trigger and…

* * *

"AMAZING!" The students shouted.

Both Rena and Keiichi landed. For a moment, I couldn't tell if either of them was hit. Then, in a moment, I noticed both Rena's and Keiichi's shirts were hit.

"Yes!" I shouted. I held both of my pistols in front of me. Mist rose from the barrels, making them have the appearance of a smoking gun. Appropriate, considering I'd just taken out both Rena and Keiichi with a single shot from each gun.

"That was awesome Ryan. But…how did you get up so high?" Satoko asked me.

"I was hiding on the rooftop. When I saw Rena and Keiichi jump right below me, it was too good of a chance, so I leapt off the roof and pegged them both from midair. Honestly, I didn't expect to actually hit either of them, but hey, I'm not complaining" I said.

"Congratulations Ryan. You're the victor of the Water War. Do you have anything to say as victor?" Mion announced. I smiled.

"Your first, and only mistake, was inviting an American to a war. We're the undisputed kings of warfare. USA! USA!" I shouted. The response was a hearty bout of laughter from all around.

"I can't believe we both got taken out by you though…I really wanted to see who was better, Keiichi or me." Rena said, slightly disappointed.

"You'll get your chance Rena. I only hope you won't regret it." Rika suddenly appeared behind me, speaking in her true voice. Rena quickly turned to stare at Rika.

"What!?"

"I'm sure Mion will do something like this again. After all, everyone seemed to enjoy it." Rika quickly said in her cute voice. I, however, was worried.

_She'll get her chance? No, could she mean that Rena…will fight Keiichi when Syndrome-crazed? No, I'll keep it from getting that far._

"Hey Rena. Could I ask you something?" I said.

"Huh? Sure Ryan, go ahead."

"Umm…well, I managed to go and damage my sheath for my katana, and I was wondering, do you know where I could get another?" I asked.

_I'm sure she's seen something like that in the junkyard. She probably knows the place by heart. But...that's only an excuse. If I keep her out of harms way...nothing will awaken the Syndrome in her. Then, I might just be able to create a perfect world!_

"Hmm…well, there are no stores that sell anything like that in Hinamizawa. Maybe in Okinomiya, but that's an hour away. Wait…I know. You could come treasure hunting with me. We might be able to find something.

"Treasure hunting? Sure, sounds like fun. When can we go?" I asked.

"Now, if you want. Just let me get dried off and changed." Rena said. I laughed.

"Of course. I need to get dressed too." I said. We both grabbed our clothes and got dressed in the school washrooms, before we departed for the junkyard.

_I really hope Rika is wrong. But…if she's right, I'll try and mitigate the effects._

* * *

"So what made you ask me?" Rena said as we were walking towards the junkyard.

"Huh?"

"You could have asked anyone else, but you asked me if I could help you. Why?" Rena asked.

"Well…I didn't know who might know about something like this…so I decided to ask the person that I felt like hanging out with." I said. That earned me a smile from Rena.

"So you want to hang out? I don't know…I think I'd prefer playing. You're it!" She tapped my shoulder and ran ahead.

"Wait…tag is it? Alright, you're on!" I shouted, tearing after her. Despite her head start, I was gaining on her.

I wasn't able to catch her, however, since she ducked off the road and into a section of woods. By the time I'd managed to turn, I couldn't see her, only hear her footsteps disappearing. I chased after her, and soon reached the junkyard.

_Now…where is she?_

I stalked through the junkyard, taking care not to make any sounds. It was good that I did that, as it allowed me to hear what happened next.

"AHHHHH!" A scream pierced the serenity of the area. Recognizing the voice as both belonging to Rena and being completely terrified, I ran even faster, ignoring my fatigue. I quickly reached where Rena had screamed from.

A woman had Rena pinned next to the van, a shard of glass in her hand, raised to perform a killing blow. Rena was struggling with all her might to hold her arm up, but I could see she was tiring, and soon, she wouldn't be able to fend off her attacker.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" I screamed, charging the woman and tackling her off of Rena. She slammed into the van and slumped, unconscious, though I knew it would only last a couple of seconds.

"Rena! Are you ok!?" I asked franticly. She nodded.

"Thank you…Ryan-kun." She said shyly.

"No problem. Now…" I turned to face the stirring woman.

"…do you know who this is?" I asked Rena.

"…Yes. She's my father's girlfriend, Mamiya Rina."

"Wait, what!? If that's so…then why?" I said. I didn't understand her motivation.

"…I overheard her talking with…with Teppei…" Rena said quietly.

"With Teppei!? What does that scumbag have to do with this!?"

"A lot more than you'd think. I didn't think I'd get the chance to get revenge so soon." Teppei emerged from behind a stack of junk, a pistol in his hand. I froze. I could see that his nose was bandaged, seeing as I'd broken it during our fight yesterday.

_Shit, this is really bad. He's out for blood. If it were just me, I could probably take him, but with Rena here…dammit!_

"Took you long enough!" Rina rose, rubbing her back as she stood.

"Hey, I could have just left you behind, so save it!" Teppei shouted back.

"Ryan-kun…" Rena said from behind me. She sounded worried, and I realized that it wasn't for herself…but for me.

_I won't let it end this way._

I put a hand behind me, pointing down, before extending three fingers.

_I hope she understands. The last thing I want is for her to get shot…but doing nothing will just get us both killed._

I clenched my fist, before raising one finger…a second finger…and a third.

I heard Rena throw herself to the ground as I darted to the side. A gunshot whizzed past my head, barely missing, as I quickly closed the gap between Teppei and myself. Striking quickly, I knocked the gun out of his hand with a spinning kick, before I threw a punch at his face, using all the momentum I'd gained. He seemed to anticipate this, however, and dodged quickly, striking back. I jumped back, dodging his blow.

This, however, put me into range of Rina, who still had the glass shard. With a sudden jolt of pain in my lower back, I realized my mistake.

"Urgh! Son of a…" I turned and kicked Rina, causing her to double over in pain. Reaching behind me, I quickly withdrew the shard and tossed it away, so it wouldn't be used again.

Seeing an opportunity, Teppei charged me, swinging wildly. Since I was now at a standstill, it was impossible for me to dodge. I braced myself for the attack.

"NO!" Rena placed herself between Teppei and me, brandishing her nata. Teppei backed off, wary of the weapon. I slowly backed up against Rena's back, offering defense, as well as taking advantage of Rena's formidable might. Rina had stood again, but was holding back, not willing to initiate an attack. That left Rena and me surrounded.

"Thanks." I said quietly, so the other two wouldn't overhear.

"No problem. Now…what do we do?" Rena asked me.

"…we don't have much of a choice, do we? They both tried to kill us. We won't be able to run, not with this injury. That leaves…one solution." I said darkly.

"I guess you're right. But…we can't tell…can we?" Rena said. She was calm, though I knew it to be an act.

"Right." I said.

_I can't believe this. This…we don't have a choice, but I can see how this will end. This event will shape this world's future, by causing Rena to succumb to the Syndrome. I want to save her…stop this…but I can't. I'm not strong enough to beat them both on my own. Rena…I'm so sorry. I tried..._

"On three…we both rush our targets. Don't stop…not until they can't hurt us anymore." I said.

_And again…I bloody my hands…_

"Alright. Ryan…I trust you." Rena said. I smiled grimly.

"One…" I stared at Rina, assessing any threat she could pose. As she was, she didn't pose any kind of threat.

"Two…" However, I noticed her staring at something to the side. Following her gaze, I realized she was eyeing the pistol. She was aiming to kill us both.

_I won't let it happen._

"Three!" I shouted. I darted towards Rina, and heard Rena move towards Teppei. I used all my momentum in a powerful punch, but Rina moved to quickly, dodging to the side. My balance upset, I wasn't able to catch her, and she moved to grab the gun.

"RENA!" I shouted. Rena jumped back from Teppei and turned to face me, instantly seeing Rina. She ran at her, weapon readied. I ran to intercept Teppei, who was trying to take the opportunity to attack Rena from behind. I blocked his strike easily, countering with one of my own directly into his nose. Teppei screamed and collapsed to the ground.

_That's twice now…that has GOT to hurt._

A scream from behind me caught my attention. I turned and saw Rina on the ground, Rena's nata through her stomach. The gun was nowhere to be seen, and I assumed Rena had knocked it into one of the junk piles.

"Please…no…" Rina managed to say.

"…I know what you were trying to do to me, and to my father. The fact that you came after me here only made it easier to deliver justice. Farewell, and may you BURN IN HELL!" Rena struck quickly and decisively, killing Rina in seconds, with a ferocity that worried me.

_Rena…do you hate her that much…and what did she want to do to you and your father anyways?_

"…no…NO!" Teppei said from behind me. I turned to face him, Rena joining my side. Teppei crawled backwards in fear, until he reached a wall.

"Please…no!" His voice grew more and more panicked.

"What should we do Ryan?" Rena asked.

"…Rena…give me your nata." Without arguing, she handed me her weapon.

"You had a chance to leave. I was going to kill you yesterday, to ensure you couldn't hurt Satoko ever again. But…Satoko herself stood up for you, begged me not to kill you. So I relented, and spared you. You could have gone and lived with your girlfriend there, since I assume that's the relationship you had." I said.

"But simply living your life wasn't enough…you conspired to steal away the money that my papa has, using Rina to get close. I overheard you talking a few days ago." Rena added.

"The terrible things you've done, just for money and cheap thrills…all of this just shows me how you are unable to change. You will always be a parasite, leeching from the good people of Hinamizawa, most notably Satoko and Rena. You already broke Satoshi a year ago, and who knows exactly how many people's lives you've ruined. There is only one thing that can end this." I took a step forwards.

"NO! Spare me, please!" Teppei begged. I walked forwards and placed the point of the nata under Teppei's chin.

"Would you have spared Satoko? How about us, if we did let you go. We did kill Rina. In self-defence, mind you, but nevertheless we killed her…which means if we let you live, you'll run straight to the police in an attempt to save your own skin. If it were just me, I might risk it, to keep my promise to Satoko…but Rena is here. I won't let you ruin her life, like so many others. Death is your only salvation!" I raised the nata above him and brought it down; splitting Teppei's head open in a single blow. His body fell to the side, and lay still.

"It's finished. He won't hurt anyone again." I said solemnly.

"Ryan…what are we?" Rena said quietly.

"Rena?" I said, turning to face her.

"We just killed two people in cold blood…" Rena was staring at her hands.

"Stop. It isn't cold blood, we were attacked, and we defended ourselves." I said. I didn't want her to blame herself.

"But…Teppei wasn't dangerous anymore…and yet…you killed him…and I just watched. I didn't try and stop you…I _wanted_ him to die! What kind of monster am I?" Rena wrapped her arms around herself, tears in her eyes. I walked up to her and hugged her, eliciting a gasp from the crying girl.

"Teppei was very dangerous. He's the type of man to hold a grudge. If I hadn't ended the threat here and now, he would have come back again and again, until the two of us, and most likely Satoko, Mion, Rika, and Keiichi were all dead. I didn't have a choice." Rena merely shook her head.

"Rena…today never happened for you. Go home, and pretend this never happened. I'll deal with this, it'll be my responsibility. Forget that we came here, and forget all about Teppei and Rina. It wasn't your fault." Rena backed up a couple of steps, before she shook her head.

"No…I know what you're trying to do, and I want to thank you for that. But…I did do this, and I need to live with it. It's not fair to abandon you with this kind of thing. After all…we're friends, and friends stick together, no matter what. Right?"

_Wait…she said something like that before. But when did she…That's right…that first world…when I had no lunch. She said nearly those exact words._

"…Friends always help out friends in trouble, big or small." I said.

"Huh?"

"It's something y-…a very close friend of mine said. It was over something small…but you know what? I only just now realized what that person actually meant when she said that. Alright, we'll deal with this together." Despite the circumstance, Rena smiled.

"This friend of yours sounds like a nice person." She said, changing the subject away from the darker issues. I smiled wryly.

"Oh, she is. She can be scary when she gets mad…but she's ultimately a gentle person who cares deeply for her friends."

"…do you like this friend?" Rena asked.

"Of course, she's my friend after all. In fact…she's my best friend, and I'd do anything to protect her." I said. Rena frowned.

"That's not what I meant. Do you…_like_ her." Rena said. I sighed, realizing what she was asking.

"I'm…I'm not sure how I feel actually. I've never felt like this, and I'm not sure…" I trailed off, realizing that I was speaking with _Rena_ of all people about this. Rena only smiled when I stopped.

"You'll figure it out." She hugged me tightly for a moment, before she started walking towards the van she kept her treasures in.

_Does she know…that it's her?_

"Where are you going!?" I shouted.

"I keep plastic bags in this van; I'm getting them so we can…" She trailed off. Neither of us wanted to discuss the issue of the bodies, not after we'd managed to change the subject.

"I'll come with you…just in case." I said, running after her. Behind me, the empty stares of Rina and Teppei followed me with an accusatory air. I refused to acknowledge them. They had sealed their own fate by attacking us, my response was for once completely justified. I felt no doubt, though I worried for the future.

_So it begins again. Rena…am I going to have to fight you too? I hope not…for both our sakes._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long…but I hope it was worth it. I know this one is almost completely parallel to the original arc…but give me time, and I'll make it worth your while. Let me know if something needs work, as always.**


	18. Hosshinkishi: Accusations

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: A sad turn of events, and Ryan and Rena were left with two bodies to deal with. How does it end? Here you go, Chapter 18: Accusations.**

* * *

We entered Rena's van, and she quickly gathered several plastic bags, as well as two black shirts and pants. She handed a set of clothing to me, before blushing.

"Umm…Ryan?" I laughed.

"I won't peek if you won't." I held my hand out, and Rena smiled as she took it. We both turned away from each other and changed into the clothes. When we were both finished, I turned again to face her. It was amazing how the change of wardrobe altered Rena's appearance. She was still cute…but they didn't really suit her.

She reached into the glove compartment of the van, and retrieved several plastic bags. I held them with some trepidation.

_I can't believe…I'm really going to do this. But…what choice do I have?_

I left the van, trusting Rena to follow, as I returned to the bodies. Already, crows had started to gather. I shooed them away. Rena walked up behind me, her nata hanging loosely from her hand.

"Do you…or should I…?" I couldn't voice the act that we had to perform.

"I'll do it." Rena said; her voice flat. She reached down and grabbed Rina's hair, holding her head up. I winced, as I saw her swing. It took several blows before the head separated. I grabbed the head and placed it inside the plastic bag, not worried about the gore that was hitting the clothes I'd borrowed.

"Rena? Do you have a place we can stash these until we find a place to bury them?" I asked.

"There's…an old fridge near the van. It'll work." Rena continued to hack away at body parts while I took the pieces to the fridge. When I returned, Rena had almost finished with Rina. I started wrapping the other parts.

"…wonder if we should have invited Rena and Nii-nii?" A voice drifted on the wind. My blood turned to ice, as I recognized it as belonging to Satoko. I glanced at Rena in shock, and could tell that she had heard as well.

"Nah, those two are probably hanging out together. I think they…" Mion trailed off as she, as well as the rest of the club, walked over the rise and got a clear view of us…and the remains of the bodies.

"What the…What the heck is this!?" Keiichi shouted in surprise. Rena took an involuntary step backwards.

_No, if the club decides to condemn Rena for this…I'll never be able to stop the Syndrome, this world will become lost instantly…I've got to try to control the damage here…but…how? Maybe…_

"…I'd hoped to avoid letting you find out about this…but I guess it can't be helped." I said quietly.

"What!? But…" Mion started to say. I interrupted her.

"…don't tell the police Rena was involved. I'll take full responsibility." I hung my head.

_I refuse to let Rena bear this burden. If I claim full responsibility, at least Rena will have plausible deniability. That's the best I can do under the circumstances._

I felt Rena place her hand on my shoulder.

"That's not fair Ryan. You protected me, warned me about the danger Rina was posing when she went for the gun, and spared me the horror of killing for a second time. I can bear my punishment."

_Rena…_

"Enough! Who says we're going to tell the police!?" Mion finally shouted in frustration, not being able to get a word in edgewise.

"But…you're not!? But…we killed them. We're murderers…" I said quietly.

"Tell me Ryan…did you lure them out here with the intent to kill them? Or, much more likely, did they come out here with the intention of killing you." Mion asked. Rena stepped forwards.

"Rina was embezzling my father. She tried to kill me in order to get more money from Papa…but Ryan saved me. Then…I killed her in the fight afterwards." Rena said.

"Then I say you did nothing wrong. You defended yourselves, and you have nothing to be ashamed of." Mion said; a small smile on her face.

Rena smiled sadly. "Still…things will change from here on out. Ryan and I…now that you know…we can't ever be the same as we once were. The happy days of games and fun, they're all gone now…"

"Why!?" Keiichi shouted, interrupting Rena.

"Huh?" Rena said in confusion.

"I said, why? Why does the days filled with happiness have to end!?" Keiichi said. Tears had formed in his eyes.

"But…we're murderers now…" Rena said.

"But we're friends…right!? What does that word even mean, if we turned our backs on you now, when you need us most! I won't abandon you, and I won't let you abandon us!" Keiichi had an odd combination of anger and sadness on his face, as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Keiichi…" I said quietly.

Keiichi turned to face me. "They may be dead, but you're still letting them hurt you. You're still letting what they did keep you from happiness. Dammit, I…" He trailed off, seemingly unable to continue.

"Keichii…do you realize what you're saying!" I said, emotion filling my voice. Everyone grew silent as I spoke.

"Back home…had this situation come up, one of three things would have happened. The first is that I would have been blackmailed, and made into little more than a slave. The second is that they would have turned me in to save themselves from their own troubles. And the third…is that I would have been killed. But you…you still accept us, even with this horrible sin that weighs down our hearts." I had clasped my hands in front of me, crying.

"We'll all be here for you, no matter what. Nothing you could do will break that." Both Rika and Satoko said nearly at the same time. I felt tears fall from my eyes, as the two girls each took one of our hands each and held them close. I could only cry even harder. Beside me, I noticed Rena had tears in her eyes as well, though she wasn't crying like I was.

"It's like…I actually have a family, for the first time." I said, my voice shaking.

"Of course you do! This club is a family, one born of friendship." Mion said. Rika moved even closer to me, pressing her body against mine. She stood as tall as she could, and whispered; "_Now you know why I haven't given up…even after 20 years of pain."_ Wiping my eyes, I nodded, as she backed off.

"Thank you everyone…I was so worried you'd hate me…hate us." Rena said.

"We could never hate you, either of you. Now…let's clean this place up and I'll help you get rid of them." Mion said. Everyone spread out and took over some part of the effort. Mion and Keiichi helped me bag up the parts, while Rika and Satoko went around removing anything obvious pointing to a murder, like blood or torn clothing. In minutes, everything looked normal again. Rena and I quickly changed back into our normal clothes inside the van, before re-emerging out in front of our friends.

"Everyone…I think it's best if we just pretend today…never happened. Is that alright?" I said. Everyone responded in the affirmative.

"I'll take Rena home, alright. No need to worry about us. I'll…see you later." I waved back to the club as we left.

* * *

"It's funny…" Rena said quietly, about 5 minutes after we left the junkyard.

"What is?" I asked.

"I don't think that they realized that they were lying, back there." Rena said.

"Lying!? About what?" I didn't understand.

"Keiichi said he won't abandon us? How sad, that he doesn't even realize that he can't possibly keep his word. Friends…they are only friends during the good times. When things grow hard…you have no one left to rely on…except yourself. I'm happy that they aren't going to turn against us just yet…but when the time comes when they need to make a choice…we'll be left all alone." She said sadly.

"Rena, that's not true!" I shouted in indignation.

"Isn't it? Ryan…you never did explain why you left New York…though I can probably guess. Your first reaction to a stressful and dangerous situation is to fight…just like me. So it stands to reason that your past is similar to mine. Then there is the reason we fight; we both know that if we don't, no one will. Without the will to fight, we both would have been killed…or worse. Am I right?" Rena asked. Despite knowing she couldn't possibly know about my past, it scared me how she _did_ know how I felt, in spite of the fact that I'd decided I wanted to protect others ahead of myself. I couldn't just say that though…

"You have no idea what my past holds Rena…something I'm thankful for every day." I said.

"Exactly. I don't know your past, just as you don't know mine. How then, can either of us be expected to help the other? It's impossible." Rena said.

"That's…that's not…" I trailed off, unable to form a coherent argument. I knew she was wrong, deep within me, but I couldn't articulate the feeling. Rena smiled in a grim way, seeming to take my hesitation as a sign of affirmation.

"You're starting to realize the truth, and it hurts, doesn't it? But…far better to learn this way, than to try and rely on others in your time of greatest need…only to find no one willing to stand beside you, to be your ally." Rena said. She turned away and whispered to herself, though I still heard.

_Just like me…a year ago in Ibaraki._

"Rena…you're wrong. You have to be wrong!" I started shouting. Rena only laughed.

"You're only getting upset because you know; deep down, that I'm right. No one will help us. As soon as something happens…our friends will turn against us. I already know that…but you still need to learn. After all…if I know this, I should teach you…as your friend. Don't get me wrong…I really am happy they decided to stand by us…but it won't last. Nothing, good or bad, lasts forever. Goodbye Ryan." Rena turned and walked towards her own house, since we'd reached it while talking. I could only stand there and stare sadly at the troubled girl as she entered her house. Dimly, I was aware that tears were falling from my eyes, though I made no effort to stop them or to wipe them away. These tears were not like the others. These tears were born of pure sadness.

_Why…Rena…_

* * *

I was still standing there 10 minutes later when Rika walked up behind me, and placed her hand in mine. Satoko placed her hand in my other.

"Let's go home…" Rika said quietly. I allowed them to lead me away, following them. On the outside, I was a stone, refusing to show emotion. Inside, however, I felt a maelstrom of emotion and pain.

_Rena…no matter what I do, it never works, and now you're suffering for it. If I'd been faster, strong…just __**better**__ than I am…I could have killed them both, and saved you from those terrible feelings that you're feeling. But now…now you don't trust anyone, you probably have the Syndrome…and I'll probably have to fight you. But…I don't want to fight. I want…I want everyone to live in peace! Why does everything go wrong!?_

"It's ok Ryan…you'll figure out a way. I know you will." Rika said to me, snapping me out of my sadness for a moment.

"Rika…I'm not so sure. Rena…when we were walking home, all she would talk about is that…no one can help her, and so she trusts no one. I'm afraid…I'm afraid we might lose her."

"_Baka!_ She's making the same stupid mistake I did." Satoko said. I turned, almost having forgotten she was there, due to her remaining silent, in spite of her usual nature.

"I wouldn't accept any help from anyone…and look what that got me. Rena…we'll save you. Right nii-nii?" Satoko's eyes were filled with confidence and trust in my abilities to help Rena. That single look broke the shroud of self-pity I'd placed around myself.

_What the heck am I doing? I need to save her, and I can't do that if I'm busy wallowing. I'll show her that her friends will always be there for her…that __**I'll**__ always be there for her. I have to…_

"Satoko…thanks. You just showed me what I have to do. Sorry Rika, but I've got somewhere I need to be. I'll save Rena, no matter what! Even if she doesn't think she needs saving!" I said. Rika smiled, and nodded, as I turned around and ran in the other direction.

_First…the library. Rena said that she had no one to rely on a year ago. It might have been something small…but based on how she was acting, I doubt it. There just might be something there, and if there isn't, I'll ask Rena's father about it. I need to find out what broke her ability to trust if I'm going to heal it._

* * *

"Excuse me? Do you carry local papers from nearby towns?" I asked the librarian.

"Why yes, we do. What can I get for you?" The librarian said.

"I'm looking for the April, May, and June editions of Ibaraki's paper, from a year ago." I said. The librarian went to a filing cabinet, and began searching through it. In a moment twelve papers were on the desk. I didn't even need to search, seeing as what I was looking for was on the front page of the second week of May edition. Plastered across the page was an image of what was clearly Rena.

'_Rampage at Ibaraki Middle School'…'every window in the school was smashed with a baseball bat'…'three boys were injured by the girl'...'Unconfirmed rumors of a sexual assault'._

I sat back as I read the entire article.

_If those rumors are true…then it explains everything. In fact…it's likely Rena suffered from the Syndrome back then as well. But… the trauma she's endured will make it even more difficult to reach her…especially if these rumors about a 'sexual assault' are true. But that doesn't matter…I have to try. I won't lose Rena to this damn Syndrome! She's far too precious to me to lose her now!_

I placed the papers back on the counter, returning them to the librarian, mumbling a thank you as I left. I was shocked to realize that it had grown dark, having spent a long time in the library. It had to be at least 9:00.

_It's probably too late to do anything. I'll talk with Rena tomorrow…and I'll definitely show her that she's wrong._

* * *

I yawned loudly as I walked towards the waterwheel that was the older part of the Clubs' meeting place. As I drew closer, I could see that Keiichi and Mion were already there.

"Hey guys! Wait…where's Rena? Doesn't she usually get here before everyone?" I asked.

"We're wondering that too, but…we can't wait any longer, or we'll be late. Maybe she's sick?" Keiichi said. As we walked away, I kept glancing back, hoping against hope that she would appear; however, the road behind us remained stubbornly empty.

_Has it begun already? Rena…_

I walked in silence, my worries precluding any conversation. Mion and Keiichi noticed, but kindly pretended they didn't, probably attributing it to what had happened yesterday.

* * *

Nothing interesting happened at school, as usual, and afterwards, Mion and Keiichi quietly approached me and said that they'd found a place to put the remains of Rina and Teppei. I told them I'd come with them after getting my things. Entering the classroom, I saw a solitary girl waiting for me…as I knew she would.

"It's started, hasn't it?" I said. The girl nodded. I sighed.

"I hate that it's come to this, but if she threatens anyone else…I'll have to do what I must. Are you sure you can't tell me what she'll do?"

"_You're still not ready. If I tell you…your future will be irrevocably changed…just as Rika said. I happen to agree with her on this. Please don't ask again unless you are certain I will tell you."_ Hanyuu walked past me, without turning to face me. I sighed after a moment had past.

_Despite that…I don't want to fight her…I'll continue to search for another way._

* * *

Keiichi had taken us to a secluded cave, tucked deep in the woods.

"It's perfect. No one comes out here, and even if they did, and found the body parts, it could just as easily be attributed to a bear or something."

"So it's decided. We'll bring the body parts here. We should probably go now and do it quickly…I just wish that Rena was with us." Mion said.

"Maybe it's better that she isn't here. We can pretend this never happened, since she seemed bothered by this." Keiichi said.

"Then what about me? Maybe I shouldn't be here either." I said.

"You don't look bothered…it's a bit strange actually." Keiichi said. At that, I averted my eyes from Keiichi and Mion.

"I'm no stranger to death…much as I'd prefer otherwise." I said in a low voice. Both Mion and Keiichi seemed to realize it was a touchy subject, and fell silent.

"Let's just get the damn bodies…and get this over with." I said, irritated. Both Keiichi and Mion nodded, and we departed for the junkyard.

* * *

It took three trips and a little over two hours for us to transfer the bodies to the caves. On the third trip, I caught a glimpse of white near the fridge, though I didn't find anything when I searched. I was disappointed, but I continued on with Keiichi and Mion back to the cave.

"So now what?" Keiichi asked as we finished putting down the last pieces.

"Now? Now we make it seem like this could have happened naturally, if someone finds this place." I said. I began unwrapping the bags and throwing the parts away, nearly retching from the stench as I did so. Mion tried to help, but after the third part, fled the cave. Keiichi lasted until the fifth, having a slightly stronger constitution. I, however, remained resolute.

_This is my mistake. This suffering will remind me not to make the same mistake in the future._

It took 15 minutes to unwrap all the parts, and another 5 to strew them around the cave. After that, I ran into the woods and lost my lunch.

"Urgh…that was…unpleasant." I said shakily, stumbling to Mion and Keiichi. They caught me as I tripped.

"You don't look too good. Are you gonna be ok?" Keiichi asked. I started to nod, before changing my mind. I shook my head.

_Until Rena is safe and sound…nothing will be ok._

"This will change things…and not for the better. I know you forgive us…but I'm not sure Rena forgives herself. I'm worried, especially since she wasn't at school. I'm going to look for her, but if you guys happen to see her…don't approach. Just pretend she's just another villager unless she talks to you."

"But why?" Mion asked.

"Please trust me. I don't know if I'm right or wrong on this…but if I'm right…Rena is a very dangerous person to be around now. She might do something…bad. I need to find her and make sure that doesn't happen. Please, just promise me you won't get involved until after I speak with her."

"…I don't know why you're asking, but you trust us enough to give us a warning. That's good enough. I promise, even though I don't know why you'd ask such a thing." Mion said. Keiichi also promised a moment afterwards.

"Thank you. I'd…better get started looking for her. I'll see you around." I waved as I left the cave.

_She's at the junkyard now. I caught a glimpse of her hat, so I know she was close by, watching us. The question is…why didn't she join us, and why did she hide when I noticed her? Heh…not much of a question. A better question is…what was it exactly that triggered her Syndrome to such a high level? She was forced to kill, but it was self-defense, and we both know it. No…she wouldn't have mentioned Ibaraki if it was simply the kill that was bothering her. But…I have no concrete information on what happened back then. The paper only mentioned rumors…but even if they're true, why would she change her behaviour towards us? I don't understand! Dammit!_

I wandered into the junkyard, and headed straight for Rena's van. When I arrived, Rena was sitting on the roof. She was waiting for me.

"I wondered when you would get here." Rena said; her voice barely above a whisper.

"Rena…I need to know. What's going on? What happened to make you this way!?" I said. Rena stood and turned to face me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rena said.

"Oh come on! Why are you avoiding everyone? Why don't you trust any of us?"

"I already told you, when things are difficult, you can't rely on…"

"Rena, we can help you…all you have to do is let us in."

"You can help, if I let you in? You hypocrite." Rena said.

"Hypocrite?" I said, confused.

"You claim that friendship can conquer even something as terrible as murder, so long as you trust your friends enough to tell. Perhaps that's true, perhaps it's not. But you aren't the person who should be saying that."

"What do you mean…?" I said. I genuinely didn't know what she could be talking about.

"Chiro Manuki. Does that name mean anything to you?" Rena said. My eyes widened in shock, as my blood felt like it froze in my veins. That name should not be known in Hinamizawa...and the fact that it was shattered the sense of security I'd built around myself. Suddenly, I felt very vulnerable…and very afraid.

_How…how could she…_

"I see that I was right. You claim that so long as I trust everyone, that everything will be ok. But…you aren't taking your own advice. You're hiding your own dirty secret…SO HOW DARE YOU TALK DOWN TO ME!" Rena's voice, which before was barely hearable, suddenly rose to a shout, stunning me with the contrast.

"Rena..I…"

"Save your excuses. I'm not interested. And as for the others in our dear little club…well, let's just say that you and I aren't the only ones with a darkened history."

_What…what has she done? How the hell has she figured out so much! No…there's no way she could have done this alone. It's impossible! _ _Someone had told Rena about my past, and that someone had to know about events in America. Even with that though, how did they know it was me!? Only the police in America would even have reason to suspect me. Perhaps an officer? Maybe it's Oishi? But...no, I don't know enough._

"Who's informing you?" I asked. Rena turned to face me.

"It's not important…"

"The HELL it's not important. You have no idea of what you're doing Rena…none at all!" I shouted.

"And I suppose you do? Ryan, I'm done listening to you." Rena turned to leave.

_I can't let it end like this. But…what can I say to make her listen? It has to be…_

"What happened in Ibaraki?" I shouted. Rena stopped suddenly. She didn't turn, though I could tell simply from looking at her that she had tensed, as if she wanted to strike.

"If you value your life, you will not ask that again." Rena said. I realized I'd struck a nerve.

_You won't be able to threaten me Rena. I'm not afraid._

"I said…what. Happened. In. Ibaraki!?" I said each word slowly and clearly, making sure Rena heard me. She stood even stiller, almost like a statue. After as moment, I wasn't certain she would react. I moved to approach her…

"You…BASTARD!" Rena turned and drew her nata, before lunging at me.

_Shit…I pushed her too far. I didn't think she'd actually try and kill me! Now what…_

Drawing my bokken, I parried her strike, but didn't counter attack. Instead, I dodged to the side, recovering my stance. Rena had turned to face me. In her eyes, I could see a tell-tale glow…the glow of the Syndrome.

_It's too late now…I might as well get as much information as possible…so I can save her in the next world. Rena…I'm sorry…_

"Why are you so afraid to answer? What happened in Ibaraki!?" I shouted. Rena's eyes narrowed in anger. She charged at me, swinging her nata in devastating arcs. I dodged and blocked constantly, but the powerful blows were wearing me down, her increased strength made her stronger than me.

"I never wanted to remember! You…you bastard!" Rena screamed as she attacked. I dodged her attack, turned and ran at one of the piles of junk, quickly climbing it. In seconds, I was out of her reach.

_Perhaps that was the wrong question._

"Then let me ask a new question. I found out that you'd smashed the windows in your school back then…why did you do that. I'm not trying to hurt you…but I have to know! Please Rena!"

In response, Rena only screamed in rage, attacking the junk pile I was standing on. I was surprised when the pile began to shift.

_Uh oh…_

I tried to maintain my footing, but it was a losing battle. The pile collapsed, and I fell with it. After a chaotic five seconds, I was partially buried under the junk which I was formerly standing on, and Rena stood above me, nata raised.

_So it ends…dammit, I didn't…I wasn't trying to end it like this._

"You people are all the same…all you think about is yourselves. You never think about what you're doing to others. All you do is take, and hurt, until there's nothing left or someone stops you."

_Wait…is that…_

"So…the rumors were true…weren't they? Those boys in Ibaraki…they did the unthinkable to you…didn't they." Rena gasped in surprise as I voiced her heart's pain.

"_Gomen nasai_…you were suffering all this time…and no one helped you. That fault lies with me…no, with all of us. We weren't there for you…no wonder you decided that you could only help yourself. But…that's changing right now. I managed to figure out your secret…and I will never allow it to happen again. I will protect you, from anyone who would hurt you…even if that person is yourself." I raised my arms towards Rena. In the back of my mind, I realized that this was exactly what had happened with Keiichi and Rena in another world.

_Except…when Rena swings that nata…there will be no 'Ryan' to save me._

"You figured it out!? You could never know the things I felt! Those people had no right…no right to do what they did! And you…you have no right to say those things! You won't protect me, you can't even protect yourself!" Rena raised her nata and swung it towards my head. I closed my eyes…

…only to hear the sound of metal on metal. I opened my eyes to see a baseball bat three inches away from my face. I followed the bat, and saw Keiichi, struggling to hold the nata away from me.

"He might not be able to save himself…but that's why he has friends who can help him when his own strength isn't enough! You have friends too…if you'll only let us help you!" Rena jumped back, abandoning her attack, and burst out laughing.

"You have no idea…none at all. But…I've learned the truth about this town, about each and every one of you. Keiichi…I wonder what you did with your model gun? I wonder…" Keiichi stiffened beside me.

_Model gun? Wait…maybe that is something similar to Chiro for me. Keiichi…_

"Rena…wait!" Keiichi said after a moment…but she had already gone. Sighing, Keiichi began shifting the junk off my body. After a moment, I was able to throw the remaining things off of me. I tried to stand, only to have my right knee give out. Glancing at it, I could see it was very swollen.

_Why don't I feel it? Am I using the Syndrome too?_

Mentally, I tried to calm myself. In a moment, I felt pain radiate from my knee. I turned to Keiichi.

"Thanks Keiichi. But…um, I know it's probably personal and something you want to forget…but…what did Rena mean by a model gun." Keiichi looked stricken, and avoided my gaze. I struggled to my feet, using my bokken as a crutch, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Keiichi…it's something you regret, isn't it. Rena pulled the same trick on me…but…I won't think any less of you even if you tell me. Everyone makes mistakes…and I doubt that what you did can compare to the things I've done." Keiichi remained very quiet, and after a moment, I thought he wasn't going to share. I moved to leave the junkyard.

"…I was never really happy in Tokyo. Everything was boring. School didn't challenge me, and I didn't really have friends, since everyone was jealous of my grades. So…I ended up saving up and buying a model gun, to entertain myself." Keiichi paused, and I realized that this was very difficult for him. I turned back to him.

"Keiichi…don't force yourself if you don't want…" I started to say.

"…I made a stupid mistake. I…I made the decision to chase down younger kids and shoot at them with the model gun. I even made the news…" Keiichi struggled to maintain his composure, though he didn't stop.

"…it all went well; no one really got seriously hurt…until that day. She heard me sneak up, and turned…and I hit her in the eye. That scream still haunts me. I ran home like a coward, and checked what could happen if you hit someone in the eye. It said it could blind someone. I felt horrible…so I confessed to my parents. They…they helped a lot, and they decided to move, to get me out of that place. So…we came to Hinamizawa." Keiichi said.

"I see…that's pretty bad…but mine is worse." I said.

"How could it be worse!?" Keiichi said, surprised.

"I…I was sick, back in New York. I had a disease that affects the mind. A young girl by the name of Chiro Manuki saw me when I looked a little depressed, and tried to cheer me up by drawing a funny face on me. I didn't see that until afterward, all I saw was a delusion of a syringe. I freaked out…and I…I…" I trailed off, though I knew Keiichi understood.

_Why do I keep telling this story? Is it because I'm afraid of myself…no, that's not it. No…it's because I __**want**__ them to hate me…to condemn me. But…_

"Ryan…" Keiichi didn't say anything more. He stared at me with sympathy in his eyes. He knew the pain that such regret could inflict.

"But…I refuse to let it bind me. For a while, all I could do was blame myself, and throw myself at danger. I told myself I was atoning…but in reality, I was just trying to punish myself, hurt myself. In fact, that's probably the main reason why I just told you, instead of keeping it secret. But now…now I can't afford that luxury. Chiro is dead and gone; her life stolen by my hand…but Rena is still here. Rena is still alive…and I plan to keep it that way. I won't let anyone else die, not while I still draw breath!"

Keiichi could only stare at me…in what I realized was awe.

"I'll help you. If you need my help, just ask. I won't ask any difficult questions." Keiichi said.

"Thank you Keiichi…but…I think this is something I need to do alone. I have to figure out how to reach Rena. Right now…she's all alone, haunted by what happened just over a year ago…in Ibaraki."

"What happened?" Keiichi asked. I shook my head.

"I already broke her trust enough by finding out myself. It's best if I don't say…although I can say that she's far more hurt than she's let on. Just…please be there for her when she needs you…" I turned and walked away, leaving Keiichi by himself.

_Be there for her…because I might not be able to._

* * *

I made my way to the clinic, to get treatment for my knee. I was surprised to see Satoko waiting for me.

"What are you doing here Satoko-chan?" I asked.

"I was worried when you didn't go home or come to Rika's and my house. I was scared you got hurt…so I came here. Nii-nii…what happened?" Satoko said.

"…I found Rena…but she's not herself." I said grimly.

"You fought!?" Satoko said. I nodded.

"A pile of junk fell while I was standing on it, and I twisted my knee. It's a good thing Keiichi showed up when he did…or I might not be standing here." Satoko stood silent for a moment, before throwing herself at me, nearly bowling me over.

"Please be more careful! I don't know what I'd do if…if…" Satoko trailed off, near tears.

_And I just keep making mistakes…Satoko…I didn't mean to hurt you. Gomen nasai…_

"Satoko. I promise you…I will not die before I save Rena. I simply won't allow it." I said.

"If you break your promise…you'll have to put a needle in your eye." Satoko said quietly. I laughed in response.

"That's only for a pinky swear though…" I grinned at the younger girl, and extended my pinky. Satoko smiled, and looped her pinky into my own.

"Now it's a real promise." I said. Satoko giggled, finally put at ease.

"So…since you're here, now would probably be a good time to go and bug Irie until you can see Satoshi. Wouldn't you say?" Satoko didn't say anything, though the fact that her face lit up and she immediately charged into the clinic were answer enough. I laughed a bit as I entered the building.

_Thank you Satoko…with you around, my troubles are a little easier to bear. I will keep my promises…no matter what._

* * *

**A/N: We're getting close to my favorite part of this arc. It's gonna be a blast. Leave a review if you see any errors or just want to make me feel good. Also, I'm sorry this took over a month to be uploaded…lousy internet failed on me and it took a while to get running. I also managed to finish the next chapter, which will be uploaded really soon, to make up for the horrendous wait time.**


	19. Hosshinkishi: Duel

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Events that have built up around our protagonist Ryan are now coming to a climax. Please enjoy Chapter 19: Duel.**

**Also, thank you to Michael S. Repton, for pointing out that Ibaraki and Shirakawa, the village Hinamizawa is based on, are in fact nowhere near each other, making a certain plot point kinda weird. For the purpose of the story, they are pretty close, despite what reality says.**

* * *

"Satoko-chan…I simply don't know what you're talking about." Irie said as I entered the room where he and Satoko were talking. I sighed, even though I knew that he would do this.

"But Nii-nii wouldn't lie! I know that…" Satoko said. She sounded upset.

"Satoko…come here a moment." I said, entering the room. Satoko turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Nii-nii…I asked him, but he won't tell me!" Satoko said.

"So you're the one who she calls 'Nii-nii' now. I don't believe we've met, I am Dr. Irie." He said, extending his hand. I smiled as I shook his hand.

"I knew that, though we haven't met. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aminiko Ryan. Now…will you answer Satoko's question, or will I have to expose you as a liar." I said, as I released his hand.

"I don't…" Irie started to deny it again. I scowled, annoyed.

_I really don't have time for Irie dodging the question. I need to get my knee patched up, and then find Rena…but helping Satoko is still worth it._

"There is a secret staircase at the end of the hallway that this room is located in. You can access it via a hidden keypad with the combination '9-2-4-7-6'. Ringing any bells?" Irie said nothing, though he had gone white.

_It's pretty handy that Hanyuu had known that and showed Rika and I it in the aftermath of the last world._

"As I thought. Let's go Satoko…I'll open if for you." I moved to lead Satoko to where I knew the hidden door was.

"Stop! I can't…I can't let you go there!" Irie said. I smiled, knowing that Satoko now knew that I had told the truth, without a doubt.

"Irie…you can't stop me. If we fought over this, I'd win, as you are no fighter, and we'd be exactly where we are now, with you unable to stop Satoko from being reunited with Satoshi. Face it, Satoko will see her brother and nothing you say or do can stop us." Irie looked like he was going to say something, but sighed and hung his head.

"I…dammit, you don't know what you're doing!" Irie said, though he seemed resigned.

"Ryan-kun protected me from my uncle, since I wouldn't go on my own, since I blamed myself for Satoshi's disappearance. If I'd known that Nii-nii was sick, and being kept here…maybe it would have been different. Maybe…" Satoko trailed off; though I knew she wanted to say that I wouldn't have had to murder Teppei. I patted her head.

"Everything I did for you Satoko, I did willingly. You don't need to feel like anything is your fault anymore." Satoko smiled, and leaned into me. Irie looked at me, his face softening.

"Satoko-chan…I'd like to speak with Ryan privately for a moment." Irie said. Satoko glanced at me, and I nodded. She left the room. Irie turned to face me after she had left.

"You need to know something. Satoko has an illness known as…" Irie started to say.

"…Hinamizawa Syndrome, right?" I finished. Irie gaped in surprise. I laughed.

"Irie, I know what I'm doing. Satoko will be fine, she won't awaken the Syndrome. I know you don't believe me…but it's true. I know this for a fact." I said.

_After all, in the last world, she found him, and that was after I'd died, along with Rika and Shion. If finding Satoshi was going to cause the Syndrome to awaken, it would have happened then._

"But…how…that's supposed to be…" Irie started to say. I smiled as I cut him off again, already anticipating what he would say.

"…a secret? It still is. It's only due to a series of incredibly unlikely events that I know about it. One of these events is that I too have the Syndrome, though I can resist it to some degree." I said.

"But that's impossible!" Irie said.

_No…it isn't. I'll show you exactly how possible it is!_

Focusing on the terrible memories I'd gained in the past few worlds, I allowed the fear, the pain, and the anger to wash over me. Slowly, I felt the unnatural strength enter my body. I opened my eyes, meeting Irie's. He took a step back in fear.

"Is it really impossible? Than what is this? You can tell I have the Syndrome now…can't you!? If you don't…I wonder what _will_ convince you." I said, stepping towards him.

"Alright, you've made your point! Just stop!" The fear in his voice resonated with me…making me remember the terrible things that the Syndrome was capable of…just as I'd known it would. I calmed down, bringing the Syndrome back down to its lowest level.

"…don't try and tell me what is impossible. Some things you would consider impossible, have occurred in my past, and continue to occur even now. So many things…" I said; both anger and sadness in my voice, a remnant of the Syndrome's effects.

"…Ryan-san." Irie sounded sad. He didn't know what I was talking about, but picked up on my tone.

"I'm going to show Satoko that her brother didn't abandon her. She deserves at least that." Irie stood quietly for a moment, before nodding.

I took a step to leave the room, but pain lanced through my knee. I collapsed against a wall.

"Ryan! What's wrong!?" I chuckled.

"I guess I shouldn't have used the Syndrome at all…my knee's flaring up. That's why I came here originally…I hurt my knee, and pretty badly too." I said. Irie shook his head.

"We'll show Satoko her brother, and then I'll patch you up. Here, use these." Irie handed me a pair of crutches, which I took gratefully. Together, we walked down the hallway, where Satoko had already revealed the keypad and entered the code. As we arrived, the hidden doorway opened.

"Care to share how you know about that code?" Irie asked me, obviously irritated that I'd discovered his secret. I grinned.

"Oyashiro told me. After all…I fight on her behalf." I said cryptically.

_Now I know why Rika sometimes acts the way she does. Maintaining an air of mystery by revealing choice bits of info is kind of fun. But I shouldn't get carried away…lives are at stake._

"Well, I'm happy that it turned out Oyashiro didn't curse my brother…so I guess Oyashiro is a good person then." Satoko said. I smiled at her.

"She's the best kind of person there is…and I can say that with absolute certainty." I said.

_This development will certainly make Hanyuu happy. I wonder if Hanyuu and Satoko could be friends…if Satoko ever learned the true nature of Oyashiro, that is._

"Alright Satoko…Satoshi is here. You can see him, but I can't let you go inside." Irie said as we arrived at the window. I glanced inside, seeing a vision of Satoshi with bullet holes in his head, before reality broke through the memory.

_If I fail again…that memory will once again become reality._

"Nii-nii…" Satoko said, placing her hand against the glass. I could see in her reflection that tears were filling her eyes. It was obvious that despite what she had claimed to everyone…that she had believed that Satoshi had left her. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"He was strong…he bore the full brunt of the Syndrome in an effort to protect you…and I know he did it with a smile. He doesn't want you to cry…he wants to see you laughing, happy, and safe." I said. Satoko turned to me, smiling through her tears.

"I know…I know that now. I've been doing everything wrong. He sacrificed himself for me, though he didn't know it would happen…but if he had, he still would have done it willingly. I wasn't a burden on him…I was…I was…" Satoko couldn't finish her sentence.

"…His greatest treasure. His precious Satoko-chan." I finished for her. She nodded, crying even harder.

_I want to comfort her, to stop these tears…but these tears are long overdue. Maybe it's good for her to cry now that she's found her long lost brother. I wish…I wish I had someone who would miss me like that if I was gone…_

She walked up to the glass, standing proudly despite her tears.

"Nii-nii …I'm stronger now...and I have wonderful friends who protect me like you once did. I have Mion and Rena…they've gotten even crazier since you came here. A boy named Maebara Keiichi moved to Hinamizawa…though he's kind of dim, he's a really good person, a lot like you. Then there's Rika…she took me in when I was all alone. But…the most special friend I have is Ryan. He reminds me of you even more than Keiichi does. He fought Uncle, like you fought Auntie…and he wouldn't let him hurt me. He's an amazing person…and I hope you wake up soon, so I can introduce you to him. I'm sure you'd like him a lot. So please…Nii-nii…please wake up soon. I'll be waiting for you." Satoko let her hand fall from the glass once more, before turning to face me.

"Let's go. If he were awake, he'd tell me to go and have fun with my friends, not mope around." I smiled as I nodded.

"You're right about that, but I need to stay here a while…remember?" I said. Satoko thought for a moment, before she realized I meant my knee.

"Right! Heal fast Ryan…and be careful." I nodded, as Satoko skipped past me and up the stairs behind us. I turned to face Irie, who had remained silent.

"Ryan-san…how did you injure your knee in the first place?" Irie asked.

"Let's find somewhere to sit down before we play 20 questions, alright?" I didn't wait for an answer, instead slowly moving towards the stairs. Irie caught up rather quickly and helped me climb the stairs, resealing the exit behind us. As we exited, Irie motioned towards a room. I entered and sat on the bed within. I rolled up the right leg of my cargo pants, allowing Irie to see the injury.

"Ooh…that's pretty swollen, probably since you've been walking on it. Let's get you some ice, and an elastic support for it, then we'll talk, since I have plenty of questions." I nodded, and waited patiently as he retrieved the supplies. In a minute, he returned, and placed an ice pack as well as a leg brace on the injury. In seconds, I could already feel the difference.

"Feel better?" Irie asked. I nodded.

"That's good. Now…how did you injure your knee? That kind of injury isn't likely to occur from normal movements, or even from sports. It looks like it was injured in a fight. What happened?" I shook my head.

_If I tell Irie the truth…he might go after Rena…and who knows what'll happen. No, better to prevent Irie from having a reason to suspect Rena has the Syndrome._

"I hurt it in a fall." I said. Irie scowled, obviously realizing I wasn't telling him the truth.

"Why are you lying?" He asked. I laughed in response.

"You're smarter than you let on. I _did_ injure it in a fall, but as to the circumstances surrounding it…I don't think I'll share. Thank you for your help, but I think I'd better go." I stood, now able to move more or less normally.

"Ryan-san! Please, wait!" Irie said. I stopped as I reached the door. Turning around, I faced Irie. My entire demeanor darkened, as I started speaking.

"I have a question for you Irie. How are you able to manage both the clinic and the secret underground area all by yourself? Or…is there another organization helping you? Like…maybe, the Yamainu?" I said. I heard Irie gasp in surprise behind me as I said 'Yamainu', obviously not expecting me to know their name.

"I thought as much. I don't trust them, nor will I ever, and because of that, I can't trust you. The next time we meet, we may be on opposite sides of a conflict if you continue to work with them. A storm is coming Irie, a battle for the future, one which many will not survive…be ready for it." I said, before I left the room, the man within stunned by my words. I walked out of the clinic lost in thought.

_Irie may be a good person…but he is not my ally…he's with the Yamainu. Many of them may just be following orders…like Rika said, but still, that makes them no less dangerous. They will kill us if I don't act quickly enough. Dammit, if only I could remember who their leaders are, I could end that mess right now! Then I'd only have to worry about Rena…_

The thought of Rena reminded me of how our last fight had gone, as well as my own feelings on the matter.

_I wasn't willing to actually fight her. I pushed her for information…but when I had a chance to strike back…I didn't take it. I know that she's still in there, the kind-hearted girl I call my friend…but…if I can't reach her, can I do this? _

I blinked quickly, trying to hold back tears.

_Can I actually kill her in order to save everyone else? If it comes down to it, if she refuses to listen to reason…can I kill her?_

The inability to answer that question, even just to myself, bothered me more deeply than I was willing to admit.

* * *

Rena didn't come to school the next day or for several days after. Even over the weekend she didn't show her face. I held out hope for Watanagashi, but still she remained missing. No one seemed to know where she had disappeared to. Apparently, she hadn't returned home either since our fight in the junkyard. The police were sweeping through Hinamizawa and the surrounding area, but weren't able to find her. The club was worried about her, but none more so than myself.

_Rena…where are you? What are you planning?_ _Show yourself so I can help you…please…_

Despite my silent pleading, however, Rena did not reveal herself. By Tuesday, we were forced to resume club activities without her.

"…I wonder what Rena's doing right now?" Satoko said as Mion dealt out the cards for a game of poker.

"I hope she's safe. Maybe…_he_ had some friends that aren't happy that he's gone." Mion said. I shook my head. Teppei was a coward; he wasn't likely to have friends who were any braver.

"He wasn't the sort to have friends like that. That chapter is closed. No…something is making Rena avoid us…and I don't know why!" Keiichi said.

"She's lost her ability to trust. Her past has reared its ugly head, and it's dragging Rena down into darkness and despair." Rika said quietly.

"_Please be careful Ryan-kun. Don't do anything rash..."_ Hanyuu said to me. I sighed in exasperation.

"I can't play like this, with Rena gone, my concentration is shot. I forfeit, and I'll take the penalty tomorrow." I stood from the table and moved to leave.

"Where are you going Nii-nii?" Satoko asked. I shook my head.

"…to talk with Mr. Ryuugu." I said, as I left the room.

_I need to know exactly what happened. Rena was assaulted in Ibaraki, and her reaction at the junkyard confirmed that…but how far did it go? Based on her reaction…I have to assume the worst…but maybe I'm wrong, but I can't afford even the smallest misstep if I want to save her. Rena's father holds the answers I need right now._

"_Ryan…why do you have your sword and bokken?" _Hanyuu asked me. I glanced down in shock, since I didn't remember arming myself.

"_You didn't realize? Ryan, you need to be careful! Don't use violence as your answer to everything! I told you before; you can't create happiness with the edge of a sword! You need to use your head and your heart if you want to save her!"_ I kept walking, though I pondered Hanyuu's words.

_She's right. Every time I use my sword, I regret it. Each time I draw blood, my soul is steeped in further darkness, pain, and regret. But…how do I save her with my mind and my heart? Is it even possible!?_

"Thanks for the advice Hanyuu" I said as I left the building.

"_Ryan…what are you trying to do?" _Hanyuu said as I walked down the road towards Rena's home. I didn't answer, mostly because I didn't know myself. Was I truly trying to save Rena…or just Rika? Whose life was more valuable to me? Answers swirled around in my head…and none seemed right.

"What I must…like I always do Hanyuu. You know that." I said as I turned to face her. Hanyuu only shook her head at me, floating beside me silently. I turned forwards once again.

_Is there no way to save everyone? But then…how can I possibly choose._

* * *

I hesitated as I stood at Rena's door.

_Maybe he doesn't know anything…or maybe he doesn't want to remember. What right do I have to demand answers of Mr. Ryuugu, when I couldn't even help his daughter?_

"_You've come this far Ryan. Don't lose your way now." _Hanyuu said to me. I nodded, and steeled my resolve as I knocked on the door. Silence followed for a moment, before the door opened. Rena's father stood there; obviously depressed and exhausted.

"Oh…you're Aminiko-san…aren't you? You're Rena's friend." He said. I nodded.

"Yes. I don't mean to intrude, but is it ok if we speak for a little while? I have some questions I would like to ask." I said.

"You want to ask about Rena, don't you?" He asked. I nodded in response. Rena's father smiled, his fatigue momentarily vanishing. The concern I was showing for Rena must have seemed like a silver lining in a terrible situation for him.

"Rena…said some things the last time I saw her. I…wanted to ask what she meant, and while I have an idea, I'm almost certain you would know better." I said. Rena's father opened the door further, inviting me in. I smiled and made my way into his home.

_Maybe I can get some answers…but are they the answers I want? Are they the answers that will tell me how to save Rena? Dammit, I need to find her fast…before something terrible happens._

* * *

"So why are you here? What would you like to ask?" I sighed.

"I need your word that what I say here doesn't leave this room. What I need to tell you…could get Rena and I in a lot of trouble, through no fault of our own. Promise me." I said seriously. Rena's father sat silently for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright. I promise. So what's so important?"

"I'll tell you why Rena is missing right now, what happened on the day she decided to disappear. That day…Rena and I went to the junkyard, since I wanted to try and find a new sheath for my sword, though really, that was just an excuse to spend some time with her. When we got there however, we were attacked. Who do you think attacked us?" I said.

"I'm…not sure. Who could have a reason?" I sighed.

"Someone who's been using you since you first met, solely for the money. Your girlfriend, Mamiya Rina. Rina attacked Rena in the junkyard, but I was able to intervene. That's when Hojo Teppei showed up, who we figured out was her real boyfriend. But really, that's beside the point. A fight broke out between us, and in order to save our lives, Rena killed Rina, and I killed Teppei. Afterwards, we were discovered by our friends, but luckily, they understood our position and helped us out.

"So that's why Rina disappeared? You…killed her. But why would she try and hurt my daughter?" He asked. I was surprised he was taking this so well.

"Honestly? I think she was being ordered by Teppei, since he seemed like he was in charge. Since I'd already hurt him rescuing Satoko, I think he wanted to hurt me by killing a friend of mine. It's was just lucky that I happened to be with her when they sprang their ambush."

"I suppose that's a possible motive…but we can't know for sure. Please continue your story."

"Alright. When I walked Rena home…she said that we'd be left on our own, that we couldn't trust anyone and that they'd abandon us as soon as things went wrong, that there would be no one to be our ally. That was all she meant for me to hear, but she said something under her breath to herself. She said that it was just like what happened in Ibaraki. She disappeared that night, but I found her the next day in the junkyard. I…well, I accidentally provoked her. I was forced to fight against her to protect myself when she attacked me. So my question is this; what happened in Ibaraki? What happened exactly? I have an idea because of the research I've already done, but I was hoping…" Rena's father cut me off.

"It would make sense that having that mentioned would upset her. She confided in me when she returned home that day. But…Ryan, can I trust you? If I tell you this, and you don't treat this information with the respect it demands, you could really hurt her. Are you certain? Can I trust you?" I nodded.

"I want to save her. She's lost right now, with no one to trust, no one to help her. I can't do anything unless I know. So please, I have to know, even though it's personal!" I practically begged. He nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll tell you all I know…about what happened in Ibaraki. That day, Rena returned home battered and crying. She told me everything. 3 boys had attacked her. From what I could gather, the leader of the boys had tried to get Rena to date him, and she had refused. Seeing that he couldn't get her to be with him willingly, he tried to take her by force. Ryan…the reason Rena is acting the way she is, is because she has lost her ability to trust, because those boys tried to rape her. She fought them off, thankfully, but something changed. She sometimes seems like a different person, darker, more reserved. I'd hoped that simply being away from Ibaraki, in a peaceful village like Hinamizawa, would help her. It seems I was mistaken."

_I was completely right. Rena…I'm so sorry. I wish…I wish I could have been there, so I could have helped you. But…even though there isn't anything I could have done, no way I could have known…that doesn't excuse my crassness in trying to make you tell me._

"Ryan-san?" Rena's father snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry…just thinking about…things that happened. As for what you said; no, you weren't mistaken. Everything had been fine until Rina had attacked her. Such an attack by someone she knew and trusted brought those painful memories to the surface, and changed Rena into who she is now. But…I plan to show her that not everyone is like that. I plan to bring back the peaceful, joyful Rena. Thank you Mr. Ryuugu…you've told me what I needed to know, even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear. Have a good night." I excused myself and left the house, my decision made; my path clear.

_I'll save you from yourself Rena…even if I have to kill you. This pain that shackles your heart…if I can't heal that…then it would be better to die._

* * *

As I walked, I decided to stop by Rika's house to tell her of what I'd learned, and to prepare for the coming night, since this was the night that Rika would be kidnapped and killed if nothing was done.

_I can't give up on finding Rena…but I need to protect Rika first. Rena will still be around here somewhere…unless Hinamizawa's destruction happens first._

When I arrived, I knocked and waited patiently. No one answered. I cracked open the door and saw that everything was normal, save that Satoko and Rika weren't there.

_Where…did they go?_

I caught a whiff of smoke as I closed the door. As I walked towards my home, the smell grew stronger and stronger, until I could actually see a plume of smoke. Just as I noticed it, several police cars and fire trucks sped past me. I glanced at the horizon, and finally noticed where the smoke was actually coming from.

_Wait a minute…that place…that's the school! And if Rika and Satoko aren't home, they were likely there with Mion and Keiichi! But why…unless…no way! Rena…you didn't!?_

Fearing the worst, I charged towards the school, hoping that I was wrong, yet knowing that I was right.

* * *

As I arrived, I could see a crowd surrounding the school. Searching the crowd, I saw several students who looked like they'd escaped the blaze, though my friends weren't among their number. I ran up to the nearest one. He was one of the younger students, just barely older than Satoko. He seemed terrified…but I needed answers.

"What happened here!?" I asked as I ran up. He looked towards me.

"Ryan-san! It was Rena! She…she showed up with her cleaver and took everyone hostage shortly after you left. We were still around watching, and she tied us up and put gas all over! She…she hurt Mion and made a bunch of demands, but eventually Keiichi tried to stop her. I got out along with some others, but Mion, Rika, and Satoko are still trapped! No one can get close, it's too hot! One of the firemen tried…but he collapsed before he could reach them."

_No one can get close because of the heat…but the Syndrome might let me break through! I have to try at least…_

"I'll save them." I said. I charged towards the burning building. The heat hit me in waves, but I pressed onwards, disregarding the heat with the power of the Syndrome. An officer tried to stop me, but the heat brought him to his knees before he could reach me.

_This is dangerous…are they even still alive! I won't last long unless I find an extinguisher to cool the flames, even with the Syndrome. But…I won't give up!_

As I drew near the door, it opened, and Rika stumbled out. The heat didn't seem to be as intense inside the building, but as Rika exited, she collapsed suddenly, the heat instantly dropping her. I grabbed her and pulled her out and back to safety. As I did so, I noticed the rain gutters were burning and belching black smoke.

_So that's it. The gutters burn hotter, since there's gas to fuel it, and that creates a barrier of heat that no one can break through…but why!? Why would you do this Rena!? Dammit, I don't have time to wait for them to burn out; I'll just have to break through again!_

Rika came to as I brought her to a paramedic. She turned to me.

"Ryan…Rena is…" She managed to gasp out. I placed a finger over the oxygen mask that had been placed on her, silencing her,

"I know. I'm going to save Satoko and Mion. You sit tight, and I'll be back." Rika smiled, and nodded.

"You can't go back there! It's a miracle that you even got as far as you did!" A nearby firefighter said.

"No, it isn't. The gutters are on fire with more fuel than inside. It's much cooler inside the school. My friends are probably still alive, and I'm the only one who can break through the heat." I said in response.

"Why!?"

"I…I can reduce pain in myself due to intense training. That also includes heat. I'm the only one who can do this. I'm going no matter what!" I said, deliberately avoiding mentioning the Syndrome. The firefighter sighed.

"I won't convince you…will I? You're really willing to risk your life like this!?" He asked. I nodded.

"Dammit, at least take this!" He handed me a portable fire extinguisher.

"You can use that both to put out fires and to cool yourself if you get too hot. Be careful…I can't believe I'm trusting a kid to go into an inferno."

"You couldn't stop me anyways, if you tried, I would have drawn my swords. They're not for show. I've gotta go now, see you on the flip side!" I said. I ran back at the school and opened the door. I entered slowly. The hallway was mostly intact, with only small fires dotting it. I ran through, using the extinguisher to put out the flames as I passed. The smoke made it difficult to see and to breath, but by ducking, I could avoid the majority of it. I turned into a smaller corridor, which was nearly blocked by debris. The flames here were hotter, and I used the extinguisher on myself, lowering my temperature.

_Where are they…can they be past here?_

"Is anyone there!? Help us!" Satoko's voice came from the furthest classroom. She sounded weaker than normal, the heat and smoke must have been taking their toll.

"Satoko-chan! Hold on, I'm coming!" I slowly made my way through the corridor, careful not to disturb the wooden beams that held up the roof. I opened the door and nearly collapsed from the wave of heat. I blindly shot into the room, trying to create a pathway. A small shout of gratitude was heard when I shot towards the right, so I aimed in that direction.

"Ryan-kun! Over here!" I entered the room and saw Satoko holding a fire extinguisher of her own, though hers was barely able to produce foam. She tossed it aside as I reached her.

"I held off the fire as long as I could…but Mion won't wake up, and the window is blocked." I looked around. Mion was tied to a chair, and her head was bloodied.

"Did Rena do this too?" Satoko nodded.

"Why!? Why did she do this? Why is she trying to kill us all!?" Satoko cried in confusion.

"…she's hurting too. We're all victims here…no matter what it seems like. But that doesn't matter right now! Satoko, where's the window?" I asked. Satoko pointed at a fallen beam, beyond which I could see the faint glow of the police cars' lights. The beam was notched right in front of the window, and was about 5 inches thick.

_My sword isn't designed for this…but it's our only chance. Mion and Satoko won't make it through that inferno…cutting that beam to open the window with the power of the Syndrome is our only shot! But if I miss…even by just a hair…my sword will snap like a twig. If that happens, we're as good as dead. But…I have to try…_

I drew my sword slowly, and handed the extinguisher to Satoko.

"Keep the flames off Mion and me. I'll open a way out." I closed my eyes as I stood in front of the beam. The ebb and flow of the heat from the fire, a simple pattern of sensation, put me into a calm state, where time seemed to flow more slowly.

_I can do this…I have to. Ready…steady…Strike!_

I swung the blade in the instant that felt right, and felt the beam shift slightly…before falling, cut in two. I turned back and cut Mion free from her bindings, and picked her up.

"Alright Satoko, move it or lose it! We're getting out of here!" I quickly hopped through the window and helped Satoko through afterwards. She nearly fell unconscious from the heat as we climbed out, but she persevered. In moments, we were surrounded by paramedics and firefighters. An oxygen mask was placed over my mouth, and I gulped down oxygen greedily. In a moment, I felt better, and pulled the mask off my face.

_Where are Rena and Keiichi? They weren't inside the school…so where?_

Suddenly, a memory of the water gun fight we'd had ran through my mind.

_I hid on top of the school and ambushed Keiichi and Rena; they both knew how I got up there…could they be…_

I glanced above the school, but the smoke obscured anything that could be going on up there. Listening carefully, behind the sounds of the crackling flames, I could hear the sounds of metal on metal.

_Keiichi…Rena…_

I stood up and moved towards the school once again, this time towards the back.

"What are you doing? Everyone's out, don't risk yourself for meaningless possessions!" A firefighter called out. I shook my head.

"Keiichi is still there, on the rooftop. So is Rena. I'm going to help him!" Running at the shed, I clambered up and leaped over the burning gutter, which had nearly burnt itself out, leaving only a smoldering hunk of melted metal with small flames dotting here and there. The smoke was thick, but I stumbled to the higher rooftop and clambered up. Up here, the smoke was thinner, creating a sort of arena. In the middle of the rooftop, Keiichi and Rena were fighting, bat clashing against nata. Keiichi's clothing was blackened, and I could tell he'd already suffered some injuries from his battle against Rena. It was obvious he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"No matter how many times you try, you won't stop me Keiichi! I am far stronger than you, and you know it!" Rena shouted. Keiichi barely managed to deflect Rena's attack, falling to a knee.

"Why!? Why won't you stop this! Why…do you want to hurt us? Rena…" Keiichi cried. He didn't understand Rena, couldn't see why she was doing this…but I did. I stood up and walked into the middle of the rooftop, drawing Rena's and Keiichi's attention. As I reached Keiichi, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Keiichi…you should run. I'll handle this." I said quietly.

"What…no way! I've got to…" Keiichi started to protest.

"You don't know what's going on, you're burned and exhausted, and you need to let everyone know you're all right. Don't worry Keiichi, consider this payback for when you saved me at the junkyard." I said confidently. Keiichi started to argue again.

"Keiichi. You said if I needed your help, you'd do it, no questions asked, right? Well, right now I need you to make sure all our friends are ok, and to get yourself fixed up. Alright?" I said. Keiichi gritted his teeth.

"Ryan…you…you'd better come back! I'll never forgive you if you don't!" Keiichi said, his voice filled with concern. I smiled in response.

"It's a promise. I'll figure this out, and the two of us will come back…together. Now go!" Keiichi stared at me for a moment, before running and jumping off the roof, the smoke now dissipating. Below, I could see Rika, Satoko, and Mion watching. Mion had awoken and the medics had patched her up. As I looked at her, her eyes locked to mine. They were sad, yet also hopeful. She wanted Rena to be okay, and me as well. I nodded towards her, shooting a quick smile, before I turned back to Rena.

"And then there were two. So Rena…you went through a lot of trouble to elude the police and those who were worried about you. So what did you do, what did you learn? I really hope it was worth all the worry and pain you've caused!" I said, standing directly opposite from Rena. The small flames that hadn't yet burnt out continued to crackle ominously around us, as ethereal light from the moon illuminated the two of us, standing in opposition. The overall effect was eerie, almost as if the darkness was watching us.

"Don't act like you know! I know you're in league with them!" Rena shouted. As she did so, she absentmindedly scratched at her throat. I noticed she had bandages on previous wounds.

_She's at Level 5 of the Syndrome…no doubt._

"In league with them? Who are you talking about!?" I shouted. Rena laughed.

"In league with the aliens of course. The aliens who killed the real Ryan and replaced him with you, a copy. The real Ryan wouldn't stand here against me; he'd help me fight them, like he did with Rina and Teppei." Rena said. I laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of her idea.

"Aliens? Copies? Rena, I pegged you as smarter than that. The reason I'm standing against you is because you set the school on fire and nearly killed Mion, Satoko, Keiichi, Rika, and the rest of our classmates. This has nothing to do with Rina and Teppei, the situation is completely different. We fought them because they were trying to kill us, everything that's happened here has happened because of you!"

"That's not true. Keiichi, Mion, and you took the bodies to make copies of them, so you could replace them in order to kidnap me. It's all in the book." Rena said.

_Book!? What book? Where did she…no, I'll figure it out later. Right now…I either have to save Rena…or kill her. I'm out of time and out of options._

"And what about Rika and Satoko. Even if everything you've said is true, even if Mion, Keiichi, and I were some kind of monsters… you still endangered them. If I hadn't shown up when I did, Satoko would have burned alive along with Mion. Are you trying to tell me that sweet innocent girl, who I will remind you was not with us when we moved the bodies, does she deserve to die for something she didn't do? Answer me Rena!" That seemed to faze Rena a bit.

"I…I didn't…no! It doesn't matter. All I'm doing is…" Rena tried to argue back. I felt a surge of anger flow through me, as I interrupted.

"The HELL it doesn't matter! I don't care what happened in Ibaraki, and I don't care what you read in some book; that doesn't justify what you're doing here! None of us hurt you, and yet you're taking your hatred out on us! So, if that's how it has to be, if this is the path you've chosen…then I will protect them from you…Rena. It's time for us to end this, once and for all! Draw your weapon and prepare yourself! I'll end it all right here, right now!" I drew my katana and bokken, and settled into a dual-bladed stance. I was ready now...ready to duel Rena to the death if necessarily.

_Rena…one way or another, this ends here!_

Rena showed a small smile as she readied her nata. "I'll show them that I'm right. I'll save the world!" Rena charged at me, swinging wildly. I parried with my katana, spinning with the blow, and trying to strike with my bokken. Rena dodged nimbly, trying to get behind me. Since I hadn't yet recovered from either of my actions, I kicked out at Rena instead. My foot connected with the flat of her nata, which she'd brought to her chest in defense, sending her flying back.

"Save the world!? Rena, look around! Does this look like you're 'saving' anything! If anything, you're endangering everything. Weren't you happy!? The Games Club, those silly happy days where we played together! Are they worth throwing away like this!?" I shouted. Tears filled my eyes, and I blinked them away. Rena shook her head as she swung her nata at me. I knocked the blade aside with my bokken, swinging my sword at Rena, forcing her to jump back to dodge the blow.

"I'm trying to…protect…" Rena said quietly, uncertainty now in her voice.

"Protect!? By hurting Mion!? By burning all your friends alive!? How is that protecting them? How is that protecting anything? JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROTECT!?" I screamed at Rena. She blinked, suddenly confused. She shook her head, trying to clear away the words which had shaken her.

"Shut up…SHUT UP! You're just trying to trick me!" Rena charged me in anger, trying to end the fight, trying to stop my logic from cutting away the delusions which clouded her mind. I stepped aside, letting her miss me. She turned; rage in her eyes…but behind that anger was sadness.

_She's still there…and she knows that this is wrong…Rena, break free! I know you can!_

Rena continued the battle, unleashing a flurry of attacks, and I continued to parry, block, and dodge. However, I couldn't get an attack off, since Rena moved too quickly, preventing an effective counter.

_No…it's not that she's fast…it's that I'm moving slower than I should. But why? Is it…I don't want to hurt her even now!? But why!? If I don't, they might all be killed! I can't let that happen…I have to…_

Countless memories rushed through my mind like a hurricane, the intensity of the memories nearly bringing me to my knees. Each memory contained Rena. Her cheery outlook, her silly sense of humor. Her attentiveness and compassion for her friends, and her inability to simply leave a friend unhappy. Each memory showed me a different aspect of Rena, and taken together, they revealed to me a simple fact, a simple truth, something about myself I'd known since I'd met her, but hadn't been able to properly acknowledge. Despite how she was now…I knew what she meant to me. I knew what truth Rika and Hanyuu had seen, yet refused to share.

_I know now. This battle is over. Rena…_

"I won't shut up, and I'm not trying to trick you. I'm only telling you the truth, and yet you continue lashing out in anger and hatred. The truth is hurting you only because you are fighting to protect a lie. No one here hurt you, and yet you continue this pointless battle? Do you really, truly, want to kill me? Is that your real goal? Is that what you want, deep down in your heart!?" I asked; hitting her with an armour piercing question. She almost seemed to recoil from my words.

"I…no…but…" Rena was at a loss for words.

"Rena…this isn't what I want either. I…I don't want to hurt you. And I think I know why. Why Rika refused to tell me what would happen, even though she knew. Why I can't bring myself to move fast enough to break through your defenses, even though I should…and why I always seem to go to you when I'm in trouble or upset, even if I shouldn't." The blades fell from my hands and clattered off the rooftop, leaving me unarmed.

_I'm certain this is it. Rika…Hanyuu…thank you. Thank you for being strong enough to let me realize this on my own. It means so much more this way._

"You idiot. You're completely defenceless now! It's over!" Rena ran at me, her confusion seemingly forgotten.

"Rena…I can't win this fight. If you truly want to kill me, then do it. I won't fight anymore; it's not in me to kill you. But…I want you to know this." I said quietly. As I spoke, I closed my eyes.

"_Shini_!" Rena screamed. I stood without fear, and without regret. I awaited her attack as I spoke.

"Rena…I love you, with all my heart…and I just now realized this. It's too bad…I would have liked to hear what you thought of me." I said. I could hear the swish of air as Rena's nata swung through the air.

_Farewell…maybe in the next world, I can tell the real you…how I feel._

For the first time since I'd begun this battle to protect Hinamizawa and my friends within it, death did not feel like a failure. I felt that I'd made real progress, not in protecting Rika and the Club, but rather in understanding myself. I now knew why Rena caused such huge changes in me…and I knew that I would never harm her. Dying now…it was ok, so long as she lived. I accepted the fate that I'd been dealt.

A piercing sound hit me instead of the expected metal blade…the dull thunk of metal on wood. I opened my eyes in surprise.

Rena's nata was embedded into the rooftop directly in front of me. Rena herself had stopped, and simply stared at me, disbelief on her face.

"But how could you possibly…I've hurt you…so much. This has to be…another trick…" Rena said quietly. She was trying to see the advantage I was trying to gain, only to realize there was none. I had truly opened myself up, and had almost allowed her to kill me. The hatred in her eyes, along with the glow of the Syndrome, was subdued in that moment. I knew that from this point on, this was the real Rena I was speaking with.

"I've hurt you too…and probably worse. It seems we both hurt the ones we care about, despite ourselves. I shouldn't have pushed you about your past, it was your choice to make, to tell or not. But what I said is true. I love you Rena, more than you could possibly understand. You've done things for me that you don't even realize, that are impossible for you to even know happened. You've always been there for me, you've always had my back…and you are the one who first showed me the joy of having friends. Because of that…because of that, I'll always protect you, no matter what opposition I'd be forced to face! I could never hurt you, not in a thousand years." Rena gasped, and started to cry.

"You don't know what you're saying Ryan. You couldn't possibly understand what those words mean to me." I shook my head. She was obviously thinking of Ibaraki, and what had happened there.

"Actually…I do. I talked to your father, and he told me about Ibaraki. I'm sorry I broke your privacy, but…" Rena shook her head.

"No, don't apologize. You…you were worried? Even after everything I did? Even when I hurt you this much? But…why!?" Rena said, not understanding my motives. I nodded.

"Rena, no matter what happens, you're my friend! I'll never, ever, give up on you! That's a promise I will never break! I swear it." I said; conviction in my voice.

"Ryan…thank you." Rena simply pulled herself closer to me. Her breathing slowed, and she relaxed. The trust she felt was clear in this moment. I felt pure peace and joy at that simple gesture. It reminded me of how I felt when I first arrived in Hinamizawa.

"Rena …do you remember the day we first met?" I asked. Rena smiled, and nodded.

_It's the same as the first world…that day._

"I do…you forgot your lunch, so I shared mine." She said.

"Yes…that was the first time someone had done something selfless for me. That day…I think that day is when these feeling were born. That day was the day I began to love you. Of course, it was only the start…but even now, that day stands out in my mind. If it weren't for that…things would be different now, and not for the better. So…thank you Rena. Thank you for being you." I said sincerely.

"Ryan…" Rena threw herself against me, tears falling from her eyes. Her nata lay forgotten on the rooftop. Surrounded by smoke and seeing only by the ethereal light of the full moon, the two of us simply held each other, disregarding the danger of the place we were in. To us, in this moment, there were only each other.

"Rena…" I brushed her hair aside, looking at her face. Her eyes were completely normal.

_The Syndrome is gone…Rena…you did it._

"We should go…this place isn't safe." I said. Rena nodded.

"Ryan…I just want to say…I'm sorry." Rena said. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're back to normal, and no one is permanently hurt. A building can be rebuilt, trust regained. It's people we can't replace…but no one died, and no one is lost. So no worries!" Rena smiled happily, before gasping and changing her expression to one of sadness.

"But…Mion. I hurt her…and she didn't deserve it. Not to mention Rika and Satoko. And Keiichi risked everything to try and stop me…" I smiled.

"Mion is tough, and more than that, I know she understands that heart-ache can make people do crazy things. I just know she'll forgive you! Keiichi knew what he was doing, he'll be happy to see you back to normal. As for Rika and Satoko…those two couldn't hold a grudge to save their lives." I said.

"I hope you're right." Rena still sounded worried.

"I know I'm right. Rena-chan." I said. Rena frowned slightly.

"Please, not yet. I'm…I don't know if I'm ready…or if I feel the same way. My hearts all messed up and weird, I can't…I don't know…" I could tell Rena was confused by her own heart. To push my own feelings on her now would be cruel.

"I understand Rena. It's ok." I said quietly. I felt a little sad, but I did understand.

"We should go." Rena took my hand and led me towards the edge of the rooftop, quickly retrieving her nata as she did so.

A sudden 'crack' echoed around us as we had almost reached the edge, along with a terrible tremor. The roof began falling apart beneath our feet, and the heat increased dramatically. Whole sections of the roof fell into the inferno below, while others remained stable.

"Rena!" I shouted in concern, as she nearly tumbled past me into a hole that had opened.

_I won't let her die now! Not after everything that's happened!_

Feeling the power of the Syndrome surging through me, I shoved Rena with all my might. She fell backwards towards the edge of the roof, to the safety of the ground beyond.

"RYAN!" Rena screamed as she fell through the smoke that still billowed from the rain-gutters, which no longer burned. I smiled as I watched her go.

_If you live…then it's ok._

I accepted my fate. I knew that the fire below, or the smoke around me, would claim me. As I lost my balance, I simply closed my eyes. In the darkness, I saw two figures. They cleared, and revealed themselves as Satoko and Keiichi. I heard my own voice in the darkness, quickly followed by Keiichi's.

"_Satoko. I promise you…I will not die before I save Rena. I simply won't allow it"._

"_Ryan…you…you'd better come back! I'll never forgive you if you don't!"_

…

_I can't die now. I made them both a promise._

My eyes shot open, as I quickly reached out and grabbed the ledge from which I'd fallen. I quickly swung and hooked my leg up on the ledge. Using all my strength, I pulled myself up to the relative safety of the rooftop. Glancing around I could see that the platform on which I stood was the only place still stable enough to stand on. It was a good 10 feet to the edge of the building.

_Well, no time like the present to practice my long-jump! Here I go!_

With a small running start, I ran and jumped at the smoky wall which obscured my vision.

_Rena…I'm coming! I want to hear your answer, from your own heart. Until I do…until I know for sure, I'll continue to survive!_

* * *

**A/N: A love confession!? Crazy, but I'm sure you saw it coming. I worked hard on this to make it the best I could, so I hope you liked it. This chapter right here is basically what I've been working towards since day 1, and was one of my original envisioned arcs. Leave a review if you notice something wrong or just want to let me know I'm doing a good job, and have a very nice day.**


	20. Hosshinkishi: Introspection

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: Last time, Ryan escaped the burning school, saving both Rena and all of his friends. But…nothing is ever easy. Here is Chapter 20: Introspection.**

* * *

The smoke parted in front of me, and I could clearly see everyone, still surrounding the school. Mion, Keiichi, and Satoko were all surrounding Rena, who I could tell even at this distance was frantically apologizing. The rest of the school children formed a larger ring around them. The medics and police officers were no longer here, their vehicles also gone.

_Strange...that shouldn't happen at the site of an emergency situation like this...wait, could the Yamainu have done something? At least Rena is safe for the time being, there isn't much I could have said to the police to get them to leave Rena alone._

"Ooof…" I grunted as I landed, the wind knocked out of me from the impact. Everyone turned.

"Nii-nii!" Satoko shouted, running at me and throwing herself in a running hug. I caught her and returned it, before setting her down.

"I'm back. I did promise you I'd come back, didn't I?" I smiled, as Satoko nodded enthusiastically. The remainder of the club, including Rena, had come over to me. Before they could speak, I held up my hand silently asking for them to remain quiet as I spoke.

"Just a couple of things I want to say before anyone else. I don't know how you feel about what happened, or what Rena has said, but listen to me. What happened here…it wasn't fully Rena's fault. There's a very dangerous illness in this village, that causes intense distrust and paranoia, and at higher levels, can even make someone who is normally gentle into a homicidal maniac, and finally, when it reaches its ultimate level…they kill themselves by clawing out their own throat. That illness is called Hinamizawa Syndrome…and that is what made Rena do the things she did. You can even see the self-inflicted wounds that she bears on her neck."

"What…are you serious…" Rena said in disbelief. I smiled.

"I'm perfectly serious. Why would I lie?" I said.

"But how could you possibly know about this, if even we don't know. You just moved here a couple of months ago." Mion said. I stopped smiling, her words evoked sad memories.

"Terrible things happened in my past. Right now, only Rena and Keiichi know about them…but those things happened because of the Syndrome. I know about the Syndrome…because I also have it."

"Then aren't you dangerous?" Mion said. I shook my head.

"No. I've learned to live with the Syndrome, and overcome it with the power of my will. It's useful too, since the Syndrome also makes people stronger, faster, and able to react much faster. It's basically your body functioning at its peak abilities. But…it's still not safe to use in general, even with my knowledge about it. Something that messes with my head, like if something really bad happened…could make me lose control."

"Something really bad? Like what?" Satoko said.

"If…if you died, Satoko. That would do it." I said quietly. Everyone grew quiet.

"So what about me. I know that what I did was wrong, that everything I thought I knew was wrong…but what if it happens again. I don't want…to hurt anyone. Ryan…you need to end this…make sure I can't hurt anyone. Please…" Rena said quietly.

"Just look deep inside yourself for the thing you want to protect, or the thing you regret. You will know what to do…just like I do. Unless you turn your weapon against us…I can't do it Rena. No…I won't do it, not can't. I refuse to take your life from you." I stepped forwards to try and put a hand on Rena's shoulder…only for my body to erupt in pain.

"AUGH!" I screamed, collapsing to the ground. My vision dimmed, as I nearly lost consciousness.

_What is this!? Is this…the result of my actions? The flames…the heat…it was too much. The Syndrome masked the pain, allowing me to save my friends…but now it's time to pay the price. But…it was worth it._

All over, my body was badly burned. Looking myself over, I could see that every bit of my exposed skin was reddened, and I could feel blisters forming along my legs. I felt fatigue weighing me down, and the injuries that hadn't yet healed from previous battles were flaring up.

_With these kind of injuries…I'm lucky I lasted as long as I did…I guess it took this long for the effects of the Syndrome to die down._

"Nii-nii!" Satoko reacted first, instantly at my side. I looked up into her eyes, which were shining with tears that hadn't yet been shed. She was worried about me. I felt a strange feeling well up in my chest, and a strong urge to cry.

_I have…to stay alive. For them…if it's for them, I can risk it. No…I have to risk it. They're still in danger._

"I won't die…not now. There's so much left to do…" I closed my eyes.

_The Syndrome…its power to mask pain…it's the only way. I need to be strong now, when their lives are in peril. I need the power of the Syndrome! Even if it blocks only a little bit of the pain…it'll be enough._

I focused on the tragedies of my past, Rena's deaths in particular. The Syndrome reawoke, a burst of hatred flowing through me before I was able to rein it in. I shook my head, ridding myself of macabre thought, opened my eyes, and stood. Satoko gasped in alarm.

"Nii-nii…your eyes! What happened to them…?" Satoko said.

"Everyone look at me, at my eyes. See how they shine? That is the only way you can tell if someone has the Syndrome besides their behaviour." I said.

"But why!? You said you can control it, so why is it awakening!?" Rena asked.

"I…the fire did a lot of damage to me. Without the Syndrome, I'd fall unconscious…or worse. No, I have to use it, to take the risks involved, in order to protect you…and Rika. Wait a minute…where _is_ Rika?"

"The medics took her away a couple minutes ago, something about smoke I think…"

_The date…the Yamainu…no…NO!_

"What!? No…no way! I won't let them…I've got to go, before it's too late!" I tried to run past the club, but they stopped me.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no time! I've got to get to Furude Shrine now…or Rika…Rika will die!"

"What!? But how do you know!? All they're doing is helping her…" I shook my head violently, cutting her off.

"There's no time for me to explain…you have to trust me!" I said.

_Even as injured as I am…I have to try. I can't just let her die. I'll fight again…I'll fight as many times as I have to._

Mion stared at me in disbelief, and I was almost certain she'd get in my way…only for her to nod and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Alright. If you're right, Rika is in danger, so we need to go now. I'll ask how you knew this later." Mion said.

"Wait, what!? You're not coming, it's too dangerous!" I argued. Mion shook her finger at me as she started speaking.

"Says the injured boy who can't even move without using an illness that can make you go crazy. Ryan, if Rika is really in danger, then you need our help if you want to save her. Aren't I right?" Mion responded.

_I don't want them to be in danger…but she's right. I do need their help, since I can't fight normally the way I am. But…_

"Fine…but Satoko and Rena stay out of this." I said.

"Wait, what!?" Both Satoko and Rena shouted.

"Rena, even though you've managed to supress the Syndrome, you still have it, and it's at least at Level 3 even now. If you get into a stressful situation now, it could fully reawaken, and I'm not sure you can overcome it with willpower like I can. And Satoko…how could I ever face Satoshi if I brought you into a battle. What if you got hurt!? No, you two focus on escaping Hinamizawa."

"Why would we need to escape?" Satoko asked, ignoring her own complaints for the moment in favor of an explanation.

"Right, I didn't mention that. The people who took Rika are trying to wipe out the village. They've already taken Rika, which means they'll attack tonight. If we move now and work to avoid the enemy, we can evade them and escape to Okinomiya. That's my objective once we rescue Rika."

"But how. Ryan…were you working with them? Is that how you know this? How can we trust you!?" Mion shouted.

"You can trust me because of the fact that I risked my life to save Rena. Why would I betray her, and by extension you, after something like that. We're out of time, I can't fully explain, and an explanation will be better anyways if Rika is with me to explain things that I can't. You need to make up your minds, about whether you want to trust me or not." I said firmly. Rena stepped forwards.

"I trust you. In fact…right now, you're the only person I trust enough to save me from the Syndrome. I don't…I don't want to be apart from you. I'm going with you whether you like it or not!" Rena said. Satoko walked up to me, and looked directly into my eyes. She stood confidently, and spoke clearly and with obvious determination.

"That goes for me too! You're my nii-nii until Satoshi comes back…no, even after he does, you'll still be my nii-nii, just like him! You're trying to help him, right? How could you be a bad person? I trust you, and I'll help out, after all, no one is better at traps than me." Satoko said.

"You two…you're too stubborn for your own good. I'd rather know where you are then have you sneaking behind us, so telling you 'no' at this point is useless. Keiichi? Mion? Are you coming?"

"Of course. I said I'd help you, no questions asked. I told you that because I trusted you, just like you trusted me with your secret." Keiichi said. I nodded, and turned to Mion. She smiled.

"You've won the trust of the entire club. That alone makes me trust you, despite my misgivings. Lead the way." Mion said.

"Alright. We need to get to Furude Shrine as soon as possible. They've only been gone about 5 minutes, meaning they've probably reached the shrine. Luckily…we do have enough time to get there before they kill her." The club members nodded somberly. I turned and started running as fast as could towards the shrine, knowing they'd follow. I also grabbed my sword and bokken, which had fallen to the ground nearby, and sheathed them. Mion caught up first, quickly followed by everyone else. My injuries had slowed me to the point where I was the slowest person, and everyone slowed down to match my pace. Mion decided to continue the conversation.

"Ryan…how do you know we have time?" Mion asked. I shook my head.

"Because…the enemy won't simply kill her in any old way. They desire to perform the old Watanagashi ritual on her. Setting up everything will take a small amount of time." I said. Mion gasped, her face taking on a horrified expression.

"But why!? Why would someone do such a horrible thing!?" Mion said, confused.

"_I've been watching the enemy. They think that killing my 'reincarnation' will make them gods, and force the world to remember them. That's their reason."_ Hanyuu joined the group and floated beside me, matching my speed. I nodded at Hanyuu, acknowledging her presence.

_I can't answer Hanyuu without being considered crazy, especially since the Syndrome is active. But…_

"Everyone…if I said…if I said I could talk to Oyashiro…would you believe me?" I asked. I drew confused stares from the club members due to the subject change.

"What? I…I don't know…I guess?" Mion said quietly. She sounded uncertain.

"I would." Rena said. She spoke with utter certainty in her answer.

"I said I trust you, and that means I trust you not to lie to me." Satoko said.

"The same for me. We all trust you, so I for one will take what you say as truth."

_A new way of fighting just opened up, thanks to their trust. Thank you everyone…we need every advantage we can get._

"Alright. Hanyuu, please scout ahead and make sure we don't get ambushed, since we don't know if there is a trap up ahead. Also…is Rika still ok?"

_Umm…she's still unconscious, but she's alive. Ryan…are you sure you should have told them…_

"They've shown their trust in me, so in turn, I trust them. I've learned from my past mistakes. I believe that trust is the key. Hanyuu…I'm certain that this will help us. Please, help me protect them."

"…_Alright. Be safe."_ Hanyuu said, before moving ahead of us. I turned to face the club, each of them were staring at me confused.

"Before any of you ask, the name I just spoke, Hanyuu, is the name of a spiritual girl who is Rika's guardian spirit. She also happens to be Oyashiro. She'll be helping us. To answer your question Mion, they have delusions of becoming a god, and believe they need to kill the 'Reincarnation of Oyashiro', in order for that to happen."

"That's insane!" Mion shouted, her outrage leading her to forget questioning me on the unusual source of the information.

"Agreed. That's why I fight them. I won't let Rika die again! No…that's not right. I…I won't let any of my friends die again. I'll protect you all. I promise." Everyone gave me strange looks.

"Again?" Keiichi said, confused.

"…yes. Again. I…there's really no time to explain it…but this isn't the first time I've lived this night…and every other time I've lost. But those times…I didn't have all of you working together with me. Together, we'll win this time! Let's go! There's no time to waste." I said, increasing my pace despite my injuries. The club followed suit, and we travelled in silence. I contemplated the coming fight, and how to keep everyone safe, while everyone else seemed to assimilate what I'd told them.

* * *

"_Rika is being held captive by Takano. She's the one who is going to kill her, and there are four people hidden around the shrine. That wasn't like that in the past. Why did it change?" _Hanyuu told me. She had been waiting at the entrance to Furude Shrine.

"Maybe Takano is getting flashes of past worlds. I've seen Satoko showing evidence of that; she mentioned in a past world that she had seen Rika die in her dreams. Maybe that has something to do with it." I said. Satoko shot me yet another strange look, which I ignored.

"_Perhaps…but that makes our job harder. If you just rush in…then you'll die in a hail of gunfire."_

"Then we need to split up and deal with each threat simultaneously. Hmm…Satoko, do you think you can trap a person who isn't moving?" I asked. Satoko looked thoughtful for a moment.

"…it'll be tough, but I can do it." Satoko said.

"Alright, then Mion, Keiichi, and Rena can handle the other three, then I…" I started to plan out or strategy.

"What are you talking about? We can't hear or see Hanyuu, remember!" Mion said, slightly annoyed.

"…right. There are four people hidden around the shrine, and they are all armed…but they won't expect a surprise attack. If we take them out first…" I said.

"…then we can save Rika without getting hurt. I got it. So where are they?" Mion finished my sentence for me.

"I'll get Hanyuu to point them out to me, and I'll tell you." I glanced at Hanyuu, who nodded in response. She drifted towards the woods off to the side, and gestured at a particularly thick bush. I pointed it out to Mion. This repeated three times, Hanyuu revealing our enemies hiding places.

"So here's the plan. I'll wait a couple minutes for all of you to get in position. Then, when Hanyuu tells me you are all ready, I'll scream and run into the shrine. That's your cue to knock them out. I'll distract the one in the middle."

"But are you sure you can handle it? You're pretty badly hurt." I smiled.

"To quote something you said in the past Mion…'this old man's still plenty strong!', so don't worry about me." I said. Mion looked unconvinced.

"Besides, my only job is to act as a diversion. I'm counting on you and Rena to take down Takano and rescue Rika. I'd do it, but…" I glanced down at my injured body. The blisters had stopped forming, but movement aggravated them, though right now, I didn't have a choice. It seemed I was at the worst I'd reach if I took it easy. Even so, it was far too much damage to allow me to fight normally. My sword was useless to me. That thought gave me an idea.

"Mion. I want you to take this. I can't use it in my current state, but I know you can." In my outstretched hand was my sword. Mion looked at it, then to me, a look of surprise on her face.

"Ryan!? I can't…I couldn't possibly…" She started to protest. I shook my head.

"This is war Mion. We can't hold back, or we'll die, along with everyone around us. I entrust my sword to you. Use it to protect the people you care about." Mion stared at me, contemplating what this meant, before she carefully took the blade, and attached the sheath to her hip.

"Ryan…thank you. I know how much this sword means to you. I've seen you practice with it almost every day since you arrived here in Hinamizawa…so I'll do my best to live up to that trust." I smiled.

"I believe in you…all of you. Now, let's save Rika…together." I said. Everyone nodded, and disappeared into the brush. I waited a minute, allowing them to reach their targets. I crept up to the shrine, careful to avoid being seen. I could see Takano drawing a knife. Her intent was clear.

_It's now or never! There's no time to wait for Hanyuu!_

"STOP!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and running as fast as I could into the shrine.

"Wha…" Takano spun, surprised. I continued running straight at her, even as her hand flew into her coat.

_I can't dodge. It's impossible in my current state. If I tried it…the pain would likely knock me out. If that happened, I'd probably die._

Instead of trying to dodge, I simply ran straight at her, fearlessly.

"RIKA!" I screamed. Takano had drawn her pistol, and leveled it at my chest. In a single second, she'd pull the trigger.

_I guess this is goodbye…but at least you'll live on._

A loud _crack_ echoed through the night. Takano simply stood there for a moment, before falling forwards, revealing that Keiichi had reached her and bashed her over the head with his baseball bat. I smiled.

"Thank you Keiichi." I said. He simply smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I walked forwards and picked up the pistol which Takano had dropped. I pointed it at Takano.

_She's still a threat…as soon as she wakes up she'll come after us. So I need to kill her…so why? Why are my hands shaking!?_

"Why!? Why can't I end it!? She'll come after us…I know that. So why…?" I trembled as Mion slowly walked up to me and pressed gently on my arm, lowering the gun.

"She's not a threat anymore. We can run before she wakes up. That's why. Killing her now isn't defending your friends or yourself…its murder." Mion said.

"But she…she killed Rika so many times! She deserves it!" I shouted franticly. Mion shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean by that, but even if that's true…killing someone in cold blood is wrong. You know that…that's why you can't do it."

_But I...I've killed so many people...why does one more matter this much. Is it...is it really like Rika said?_

_"You fight, and kill, but it isn't what you want. You take every other path before that one."_

_I guess...I guess I really want to be who Rika sees me as._

"I…dammit!" I put the gun in my pocket, as well as taking the second gun and the knife she had and placing them in my other pocket and one of my belt loops. I turned to Rika.

_Now I have weapons I can use in an emergency, even with these injuries. But…is Rika ok?_

"How is she?" I asked Rena as I kneeled next to Rika. Hanyuu was floating behind her, worriedly watching Rika.

"She seems ok; though she won't wake up." Rena said.

"_Takano did something to her…injected her with something strange. It made me feel woozy, and knocked Rika out." _Hanyuu said.

"She's been drugged. She'll wake up in a few minutes if this is like the past worlds…but we don't have time to waste. We need to get going now. The Yamainu have already started the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, and there's no way we can stop them. If we try…we'll only die alongside everyone else. No...we need to escape while we can. Keiichi, can you carry Rika?" Keiichi nodded, and picked up the unconscious girl. I drew one of my pistols.

"I can handle threats so long as my ammo supply holds out, but I'd rather avoid conflict if possible. We should move through the forest as much as possible and make for Okinomiya. Once we get there, we should seek shelter with Shion." I said.

"How do you know about Shion!?" Mion shouted in surprise. I smiled.

"I guess we have a little time, no more than a few minutes, but enough time for me to give you the gist of the story…but we should hide in the woods if we're going to talk. Follow me." I led everyone to a small clearing a short distance from the shrine…the same clearing I'd awoken in the first time I came to Hinamizawa.

"So…you want to know how I know what I do. How I knew that they would try and kill Rika, how I know about Shion, and a whole bunch of other things…right?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright. You deserve the truth, however unbelievable it is." I glanced around. Satoko and Rena seemed eager to hear my story, while Mion and Keiichi looked more reserved. Hanyuu also was here, but was keeping to herself and watching Rika closely.

"Ok. I wish Rika were awake, but it can't be helped. The truth is, Rika and I…we're special. We've lived through this accursed month of June several times. I've lived it 5 times, while Rika has endured this for close to 20 years." I held up my hand, preventing anyone from speaking and interrupting me.

"If…or rather, when we die, we're saved from death by Hanyuu, who takes our spirits to a place called the Sea of Kakera. This place is a sort of in-between world, filled with crystals that are, in reality, entire worlds. We enter these Kakera and restart back near the beginning of the month. In this world, I awoke on the 13th. These worlds are for the most part pretty similar, with only a few major differences. The main things that change are who is most affected by the Syndrome, and if certain people are present."

"Which people?" Rena asked. She seemed to be the most accepting person of the story.

"Teppei and Rina are the two who come to mind first. This is the first world I've been in that involved them." I said.

"You still haven't answered my question. How do you know my sister?" Mion asked impatiently.

"I met her in the previous world. Keiichi and I had gone to Angel Mort after a game tournament you hosted at your uncles shop. We happened to get her as a waitress, and she also helped us when Keiichi accidentally angered some bikers. We became….friends that day." I paused before saying friends, the memory of the last time I'd seen Shion flashing through my mind…her body, killed by my own hand.

"Why did you hesitate when you said that? What happened?" Mion asked. Despite her not knowing what had happened, I still averted my eyes, feeling ashamed of that world's outcome.

"…A painful series of events occurred in that world, leading Ryan and Shion into a lethal conflict, and ending in their mutual deaths." Rika spoke, sitting up as she did so.

"…How long have you been awake Rika?" I asked. I'd long since stopped being surprised by Rika doing things like that, though everyone else was startled by her sudden input into the conversation.

"Long enough to realize that you're telling them completely about our past." Rika said.

"You…you killed her?" Mion seemed shocked, taking a step back in fear. I sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately. In that world, Shion had gone insane due to the Syndrome, and kidnapped Rena and Satoko, as well as murdering Rika. She even imprisoned you and took your place in order to deceive me. If I hadn't done what I did…everyone would have died…even though it didn't make a difference in the end." I said. I'd averted my eyes from everyone, not wanting them to see the pain that would undoubtedly be there.

"What do you mean, it didn't make a difference?" Rena asked.

"…Within one week of the disaster, you, and everyone else in the club, was dead. I tried to protect you, warn you…but it didn't work. You all were murdered to keep the secret of what the Yamainu had done, that is, wipe out Hinamizawa, and all those who live in it. That's why…that's why I'm telling you all of this. I don't want to worry you, to cause you pain, but I don't want you to die either! This is why I fight! I'll keep my friends; the people I care about…and love…I'll keep everyone that matters to me safe! I wasn't lying when I said that I feel like you're my family." I said. Mion looked at me in a new light. Finally, it seemed that I'd truly won over Mion. She trusted me.

"…Alright. I believe you. So what now? What do we do?" Mion asked. I shook my head.

"We get away, and stay away. We can't return, or we'll be killed. Even though I fought against her, for a short time I knew the real Shion, and I know she's a good person at heart. Because of that, I know she'll help us in our time of need. But…we need to reach her, and without attracting too much attention. It's time for us to leave. Rika, are you ok to walk?" I said, as I turned to Rika.

"No, the drugs are still in my system. I won't be able to move faster than a crawl for a while at least." Rika said. I shook my head.

"I'll carry you then. Seeing as I can't fight unless I use these pistols, which will draw enemies to us, I may as well make myself useful. Hop on up." I lowered myself to the ground, and Rika carefully climbed onto my back. She seemed to take extreme care not to aggravate my injuries. Standing again and getting used to the weight, I motioned for everyone to follow me, as we walked away. I paused at the edge of the clearing for a moment, before moving on.

_This is where it began. Back then…I had no one. I was alone, empty, a pathetic excuse for a person. But now…now I have things worth fighting for…people worth protecting. It's amazing how much of a difference that makes. All the people I care about…the things I want to protect…I only have them because of Hanyuu and Rika. Thank you…_

(break)

"Ungh, damn these stupid branches!" I groaned as the third branch in as many minutes smacked me in the face. Satoko giggled in front of me.

"Don't laugh at me…" I said, though my heart wasn't in it. We'd been walking for close to half an hour, without encountering any enemies.

"Where exactly are we? Is this the right way?" Keiichi said. I shook my head.

"No idea, I don't know the woods all that well." I said.

"We're going the right way. I know this mountain like the back of my hand. Up ahead is a bridge which we need to cross if we're…" Satoko started to say, before the sound of a breaking branch caused her to immediately stop speaking.

"Is it just an animal?" Keiichi said after a minute had past.

"Maybe it wa…" I started to say, before a bullet whizzed past my head.

"Run! I'll hold them off!" I shouted. I carefully handed Rika to Mion, before I drew a pistol and took cover. The only one who tried to turn back to me was Rena, but Keiichi and Satoko dragged her off.

_It was too good to be true. We can't escape that easily. But I won't let them die…even if I have to kill again!_

I stood behind a tree, awaiting the enemies advance. Sure enough, in a moment, three uniformed men jogged into the clearing. I waited until they couldn't see my hiding place, before I peeked out and shot. My first shot went wild, but the second connected, taking down the leading man with a headshot.

_That was lucky. Guns aren't my specialty. If I get into a straight gunfight, or hand to hand combat, then I'm finished. My only chance is to sneak around and harass them from the shadows._

Darting backwards into the forest, I tried to find a new hiding place. Seeing a fallen log, I ducked behind it, peering past through a rotted hole in the wood. The two remaining men sprinted to where I had been before. I lined up the shot carefully, and fired. The man took a hit in the arm, dropping his weapon and causing him to scream.

Jumping from my hiding place, I ran at an angle, avoiding the trees and taking shots. Most of mine went wild, whereas his hit the trees behind me, just barely missing me, despite my reduced speed. I realized he was shooting into the dark, unable to actually see me. With only a single shot left, I stopped moving, aimed carefully and shot. I hit the man in the chest, and he dropped his weapon and clutched at the wound. I ran forwards, dropping the useless gun while drawing the knife I'd taken and cut his throat, before spinning around and killing the second man, who was trying to pick up his weapon.

"I…can't believe I won…" I said, panting for breath. While I hadn't felt the pain from my wounds during the fight, it had returned with a vengeance. My entire body ached and burned, and breathing was more difficult that it had been.

_No choice. I can't stop to rest; I have to catch up with them. I have to keep going._

Following their tracks, I ventured even further into the forest.

* * *

The sound of rushing water met me as I stumbled forwards. I'd reached my limits; my body was ready to give out. In addition, though they hadn't yet reached me, I could hear people following me.

_This isn't good. If they catch up, I'm not going to be able to escape._

I sighed in relief as I saw the stars through the branches up ahead. I broke through the trees and stood at the edge of a cliff. Just to my left was the bridge. I could see several sets of footprints on the bridge.

_They made it. Good. They're waiting for me on the other side._

I started crossing the bridge, slowly, as to not lose my balance. I made it halfway across before the men emerged from the forest. They opened fire, and I immediately took a shot to my leg. I fell to the boards, pain overwhelming all control of that leg.

_No…no way. This can't end like this. Everyone…I can't…I won't let them go after you. Rika…Hanyuu…I'm sorry._

I drew the knife as well as my one remaining pistol. I fired wildly at the men, who took cover behind the trees. I smiled; my plan working just as I wanted it to. Using the momentary lapse in shots, I sawed through the ropes holding the bridge. The first broke after only a couple seconds, but the bridge remained balanced. I cut the second before they had emerged, but once they realized my plan, they began shooting in earnest. A bullet hit my leg, just a little below my other wound, as I cut the third rope, causing me to scream in pain and drop the knife. As it broke, the bridge dropped out from under me, only a single rope still connected the two sides of the gorge. I started to fall.

_Not yet…_

I grabbed the rope, refusing to fall until the bridge had been completely broken. I steadied my grip on the gun, placing the barrel against the rope, and fired. The rope snapped and wrapped around my wrist jerking me upwards, before it broke in several other places as the bridge collapsed. I fell into the rushing river below, dropping the gun as I did so. As I hit the water, my entire body went numb, and I finally allowed myself to black out. As I fell into darkness, I thought only one thing.

_Please…stay alive everyone…_

* * *

"Why did we leave him behind?" Rena asked suddenly. It had been about 15 minutes since Ryan had separated from them.

"We left him because he chose to fight in order to protect us. It's what he does. There wasn't much we could have done." Rika said quietly.

"But…it wasn't right! He was hurt, he…he might be…" Rena trailed off, unable to voice her worst fear.

"He made his choice. This is what the two of us live with. Life…and death. We both know the true meanings of both. That's why he stayed behind despite his condition…why he is able to sacrifice himself for others." Rika said.

"…I should have stayed." Rena said. She stared back the way they'd come.

The sound of breaking branches and footsteps silenced the group. They hid as best they could, though a serious search would find them.

"_They caught up to us?"_ Rena whispered.

"_Seems like it…damn. I don't think we can sneak past. Our only choice is to fight."_ Mion answered.

"_But…they're a lot stronger than us…and do we really want to kill them?" _Keiichi said.

"_We've got no choice. Ryan said it best, this is war. We need to give it our all, just like in Club Activities. Can I count on you?"_ Mion said.

"…_ok." _Keiichi said.

"_I'll take them down…and avenge Ryan-kun."_ Rena said, anger and pain in her voice.

"_Alright…on three, we jump out. Satoko, Rika, try to slip away during the fight, and get to Okinomiya."_ Mion said.

"_One…two…_THREE!" Mion screamed, leaping out from her hiding place, sword drawn. Striking quickly, two men hit the ground before they even knew what had hit them. Rena and Keiichi quickly followed and each struck down an enemy themselves. Regrouping, they stood with their backs to one another, ready to fight off the attackers.

Bullets flew from the trees, barely missing Rena and Mion. In reaction, they dropped to the ground, trying to avoid the gunfire. Slowly, several men emerged from the woods. In seconds, a dozen men had surrounded the three teens.

"Grr…" Mion growled in frustration, regaining her footing and holding her katana defensively.

"Mion? What do we do?" Keiichi said, slightly panicked.

"I don't…I can't…" Mion was at a loss. They'd been found and trapped; there wasn't anything they could do.

"It's ok Mion. We tried…" Rena said quietly.

"Stop. It's not them you're after, it's me. Let them go, and I'll go with you without a fight." Rika said, emerging from the shadows.

"What!? Rika, stop!" Mion shouted.

"Mion…all I want is to see you survive. So it's ok if I die now…so long as all of you escape. Show me that…that the suffering I endure isn't for nothing. Please…promise me that." Rika said, her voice cracking with sadness. Mion remained silent for a moment, before nodding.

"Rika…_Gomen nasai_…" Mion said, tears in her eyes. Rika walked towards the first man who'd emerged.

"If you simply leave now, no more of your men will be killed. Surely you can allow that much at least." The man seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding.

"Our mission didn't mention them, so it doesn't matter. All we need to do is capture you. Your friends are free to go…so long as they don't further interfere. Personally, I'd rather kill them for what they did to my unit…but the mission comes first, and attempting to kill them could jeopardize its completion." He said. Rika nodded, and put her hand in his.

"Goodbye…please tell Ryan…not to worry, if you meet up with him. I'll be ok." Rika said, before she was taken away.

"…no…NO! Rika!" Rena moved to interfere. Rika turned suddenly, shouting back at Rena.

"Don't endanger everyone! If you try and stop them…everyone else will be in danger. Think about it…sacrifice one person to save the others…it's a strategy the Games Club can be proud of…and it's ok. I don't blame any of you…I chose this on my own. Do you understand?" Rika said. Rena stopped, and with tears in her eyes, nodded. Everyone watched as the men disappeared into the night, bringing Rika with them. When they had gone, Rena fell to her knees, crying.

"It's my fault…it's all my fault. If I hadn't…if I wasn't so stupid, if I didn't try to burn down the school…then Ryan could have saved her. And now…now they're…they're…" Rena was inconsolable, though Mion, Keiichi, and Satoko did their best. Eventually, Rena calmed down enough for them to continue moving towards Okinomiya. It was a long journey, but uneventful, their enemies satisfied with their completed mission.

* * *

The sound of running water met me as I slowly awoke.

_What the…I'm…alive?_

I glanced around, trying to get my bearings. I was halfway in the water, my body resting against a rock in slow moving water. Shore was but a couple of feet away. Even though the water barely offered resistance to movement, I still had great difficulty opposing it…the damage my body had sustained had reached critical levels. The rope that had wrapped itself around my arm had several pieces of wood attacked to it, and those seemed to be why I had floated, instead of sinking to the bottom of the river.

_I'm just surprised I didn't drown, even with this wood helping me float. I was unconscious the entire time…wait, how far did I drift?_

Weakly swimming, I made my way to shore, before looking around. Nothing seemed familiar, though downstream in the distance; I could see a faint yellow glow…city lights.

_That must be Okinomiya. But that means I drifted quite a ways._

Deciding that making for the city was my best bet, I walked towards the lights, following the river.

_Maybe the others have already made it to Okinomiya. I should try and meet up with them._

As I walked, it became increasingly clear exactly how badly I was injured. The simple motions of walking caused my body to erupt in pain, and in less than 5 minutes, I was slumped over a fallen tree, trying to regain my breath.

_Forget meeting up with them…I need to reach the city just for medical attention…_

After a couple minutes, I'd recovered enough to continue…for about 10 feet. I fell to my knees as my body gave out again.

_Dammit…I need…to…reach…the city…_

I weakly crawled forwards, emerging into a cleared area with a dock. I could see the back of a house…just before I lost consciousness.

* * *

Countless crystals surrounded me, as I floated in darkness. I glanced around, already realizing this was the Sea of Kakera.

_I guess it was too much. I must have died…what an ignoble way to go. Oh well…I should go find Hanyuu._

I floating forwards, looking around. A glint of light caught my eye. I ventured towards it, and eventually reached a golden crystal.

_Huh? That's new; I've never seen a kakera that wasn't a pale blue or black. Weird…_

I saw movement from behind me, and I spun around. Hanyuu was there.

"Hey Hanyuu. I guess I didn't make it…but I tried. Where's Rika?" I walked forwards to put my hand on her shoulder…only for it to go right through her.

_What the hell!? Hanyuu and I are both spirits here, which should mean that I can touch her. Why…why is it like this!?_

Hanyuu didn't even seem to notice me. She floated towards the golden kakera.

"It's almost ready. Rika…soon, you'll have someone who can help you. I just hope this works…" She placed her hand on the kakera, and it seemed to glow.

_What am I, chopped liver? I thought I was helping her!_

I walked forwards and placed my hand on the gold crystal.

_So what are you supposed to be anyw…?_

A flash of light erupted around me, everything turning white, as I lost awareness.

* * *

The light faded…revealing that I was now standing in Furude Shrine…only not. Everything was pale, like the color had been leeched from it. The sky wasn't a sky, it was simply blank, an endless expanse of uniform gray. The only bastion of color…was myself. Glancing at my own hand, I could see that I was still the same as I usually was.

"Where…am I?" I said quietly. No one answered. With nothing else to do, I decided to explore this strange world.

Within a few minutes, I'd determined that there was no one else in this Hinamizawa. This world was empty save for me. But that left a single question…why was I here?

I'd reached my own house when sudden sounds broke the silence of this quiet Hinamizawa. I ran at the door, eager for something, anything really, to tell me just what was going on. Bursting into the house, I saw two figures fighting. They were both a monochrome gray, matching this colorless Hinamizawa. One was on the ground, unarmed, arms spread wide. The other held a sword, and brought it down. As he swung, suddenly, my vision split. On one hand, the killing blow was averted. That person had changed from gray to shining white. In the other vision, however, the blow was not averted, and the figure on the ground was killed. That person had changed to jet black.

_This is…that world. The world where I went insane. This was my fight against Rena…but the way it happened matched the white version of events. So what is this dark version of me… and why am I even seeing this in the first place._

As I watched, my vision remerged, leaving the white 'Ryan' in place of the gray. I had no idea what had happened to the dark figure. In a flash of light, both 'Ryan' and 'Rena' disappeared. I shook my head, confused and worried.

_If this happened here…it's possible this world is just re-enacting my past…which means I should go to Keiichi's house. If I'm right…that's where the next set of figures will appear._

* * *

I walked slowly up to Keiichi's house. As I neared, the door burst open and a monochrome version of me ran out of the door, being pursued by Keiichi. Once again, my vision split in two.

In the white version, my counterpart disarmed Keiichi, and tackled him to the ground. Rena arrived and helped me subdue the crazed boy. After what seemed to be a long conversation, 'Ryan' released him, and Keiichi dusted himself off and apologized to Rena. He was clearly upset…probably at the death of Mion which he had caused.

I turned to the dark version, where I was fighting Keiichi. It was clear that throughout the fight, Keiichi was falling progressively further into the Syndrome. In the end, I stabbed him with my sword, pinning him to the ground, before knocking him out with the bokken and killing him with a blow to the head.

The two visions merged together once again, leaving the dark version of myself in place of the gray. A flash of light occurred once again, and my dark counterpart disappeared.

_Are these…the ways I could have stopped the tragedies? The light version saved Keiichi…and if Keiichi had lived in that world, it may have been possible to save Rika without losing Rena. But…why? Why am I seeing this? Just what is this place!?_

I glanced around, thinking back, and remembering the site of my next major battle.

* * *

I pried open the iron door enough for me to slip through, and entered the darkness that was the Sonozaki Torture Chambers.

_I fought Shion here…and sacrificed myself in order to save Rena and Satoko…but will that be light…or darkness?_

I crept into the main chamber, where my vision split instantaneously. I paid attention to the light version first.

The battle between Shion and me, looking in from the outside, was rather intense. The battle went back and forth, though Shion defended much better than I had. I suffered injuries far more serious that she sustained. Within a couple minutes, I was down on the ground. Shion stabbed me…and I stabbed her in return.

_So it was the light version of events that I followed, was it? But then…what was the dark?_

I shifted my attention to the dark version of myself. Up until a point, the battle was identical…until I used the Syndrome. Shion started talking to me, though I couldn't hear.

_But I remember what she said to me._ "_I see I'm not the only one who possesses a demon inside them. Maybe we can work together after all." Wait…no way._

I watched my counterpart intently, as he gave his answer. Though I couldn't hear him either, I could read his lips.

"Maybe that would be best. If I work with you…I'll survive. That's all I want." He said. I stood flabbergasted.

_That's not what I want at all. I want my friends to be safe above all other things._

The dark version of me walked up to Satoko, and heartlessly slit her throat, before turning to Rena and doing the same. Just watching this, what could have been, filled me with revulsion. Thankfully, the two visions merged, leaving me with the light version of myself, who vanished in a flash of light.

_No way…there is no way I'd ever do that. I would never hurt Satoko or Rena like that, or anyone else for that matter._

'_**Are you sure?'**_

_Who said that!?_

I spun around, trying to identify where the voice had come from…but there was no one.

"Where are you!?" I shouted into the darkness.

'_**I am with you, wherever you may go. No matter what you do, eventually, you will return to me.'**_

I started to panic, not knowing the source of this voice, and growing more unsettled with each moment. I ran from the chambers, and didn't stop until I was back at the road.

_What the hell is going on!?_

* * *

With no other leads, I reluctantly continued on my journey, quickly reaching the school. As I reached it, it burst into monochrome flame.

_So this is here too? This one…I followed the light path, since I didn't kill Rena. I saved her and everyone else too._

I climbed up onto the roof, walking through the flames without suffering damage. As soon as I reached the top, my vision split. I didn't bother watching the light version of events, instead opting to see what might have been…the dark path.

Rena and I opposed each other, blade clashing against nata, but there was no conversation. There was only battle, anger against hatred. With a sudden burst of speed, 'Ryan' managed to get behind Rena, stabbing her with his sword. In shock, she dropped her nata and clutched at her wound. Without mercy, 'Ryan' leapt to the side and kicked Rena, sending her flying off the rooftop, landing in a crumpled heap. After grabbing her nata, 'Ryan' followed after her with a leap, stabbing her with her own weapon on impact. With a strangled cry that I couldn't hear, Rena weakly reached towards the sky, before falling still.

The two visions merged, leaving me stunned with what I had witnessed.

_Am I really capable of that? Could that really have happened?_

'_**If you were willing to throw aside your foolish inhibitions, then yes. You could be that strong.'**_

_Strong!? That dark version of me is a monster! I…I think I know what's going on. This place is connected to me somehow, almost like my subconscious given form. The dark version of me…that is me without restraint, using the Syndrome to kill for my own gain, without regard for others. That is the version of me that I fear, that I strive to avoid becoming. The light version is me using my strength for the betterment of others…even going so far as to sacrifice my own life._

'_**Light and darkness are an illusion. There is only power. Only when you throw aside all morality, and work only for your own betterment, will you realize your true strength.'**_

_What use is power without a reason to use it? Without my friends, I'd be living a meaningless life. A life with no purpose, with no reason to exist._

'_**Power is its own reason.'**_

_That is not true. Power is useless if you have no reason to use it. Simply having it doesn't mean a thing. But…enough of this stupid banter. Here's a new question. Who are you? If I'm right, and this place is somehow me…then how are you here?_

'_**You finally asked the right question. Return to Furude Shrine, and your question will be answered.'**_

I shook my head, getting my bearings.

_Furude Shrine, huh? Well, seeing as I have no way out of this place, I may as well. I might even get some answers._

* * *

As I approached the shrine, I could tell something had changed. Above me, the monochrome gray had darkened, almost becoming black. It had the atmosphere of night. Throughout my body, I could feel a keen sense of dread, which grew stronger as I reached the stairs.

_I'm not afraid. I'll figure out the truth of this place._

I climbed the steps and started walking towards the shrine. As I passed underneath the _tori _however, everything disappeared, leaving only a gray void.

_What the heck? Was it a trap?_

That thought was discarded as the world reformed around me…only I was no longer in Hinamizawa. Instead, the familiar streets of New York welcomed me.

_The hell? How am I here now? What just happened?_

I took a quick look around, trying to get my bearings. In a moment, I knew where I was…and I understood exactly why I'd been brought here.

_This is my old Dojo…but that means…_

I turned to the alleyway, already knowing what I would find. Instead of my vision splitting, however, there was only the dark version of myself. A small figure stood near the dark 'Ryan', holding a marker.

_Chiro…_

With a sadistic smile, 'Ryan' drew his sword, and cleaved right through Chiro. I could only stare in shock as the girl fell in two.

_That is not how she died…that's worse. But why…why would this happen?_

"**Glad you could make it" **The dark counterpart spoke for the first time. I realized he had simply done what he had to unnerve me, to cause me to feel pain and doubt. Instead, I felt anger.

"Bastard! Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" I shouted in anger.

"**Why? Why not! It's not like this is the real Chiro anyways. As for who I am…well, you can call me Ryami.**

"Ryami…how did you end up here? Why are we the only one's here?" I asked. Ryami simply laughed.

"**You just don't get it, do you? I'm you, the parts of you that you reject and push deep down inside of you. But…when you first used that forbidden power, the Syndrome…I was free! I could hurt and kill to my heart's content." **Ryami said, before he burst out laughing. I clenched my fist, barely holding myself in check.

"You…you're a monster!" I shouted.

"**You would say that, after all, you and I are opposites. But…now that you've come here, things will change." **Ryami said, walking forward slowly.

"Now that I'm here? What's special about here?" I said, not understanding.

"**Surely you've realized it by now. This place, this world…it's your very soul. And once I destroy you…I'll be all that remains. So…all you need to do now…is DIE!"**

Ryami lunged at me, swinging his sword. Defenseless, all I could do was jump back out of the way.

_This is insane! I need to get away from him. I need some way to defend myself._

I ran back out of the alleyway, Ryami in hot pursuit. As I ran, the world disappeared like it had before, and I reappeared back in Furude Shrine. I sprinted down the steps as Ryami materialized behind me.

"**Look at you…all afraid. I though you wanted to be a big tough hero, like some fairy-tale knight. But you can't protect anyone. Hell, you can't even protect yourself from me, and I'm not even technically real."** Ryami taunted me.

_He's right. He's the darkness of my heart personified. Running away won't help. But how can I fight him._

Warm memories flowed through my mind. Happy times with the club, my happiness and pride at being able to save Rika in that one world, the determination I felt trying to save them. I stopped running and turned to face Ryami.

"Why am I running? Why am I afraid? If you are the darkness in my heart…then that means I am the light. The things I love and cherish. The things I want to protect. Those who care for me, who care about my wellbeing and safety. These things are what will give me power!" I held out my hand, and closed my eyes.

_I need a weapon. Please…someone help me._

As I opened my eyes, a sword materialized in my hand, glowing with all the colors of the rainbow. Somehow, I knew this blade held the feelings the club members felt for me…and I for them.

"This place isn't real, at least, not by normal definitions. So it stands to reason that the normal rules of reality don't apply. In addition, since this place is supposed to be my soul…then it also stands to reason that normally immaterial things like emotions and willpower are more than that here. They can be material objects, such as this blade forged solely from friendship. Because of them, my precious friends, I was able to stop myself from unleashing the Syndrome…from unleashing you! That makes this the perfect weapon to face you with."

"**So you understand. Big deal. I'll still kill you, and take your place!" **Ryami shouted

"No. I won't let you. If ever you gained control…terrible things would happen to my friends. I gave into you once, and because of that, I killed Keiichi. No, I'll stop you here and now." I said calmly, holding the blade I'd summoned towards him.

_I don't know why I came here, or why this place exists. I don't know if my theory about Ryami is right, or not. There are a lot of things I don't know…but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I defeat him. Ryami…the demon within me._

"**DIE!" **Ryami shouted.

"_Shini!" _I screamed in the same instant. We both charged towards each other, my blade slamming against his. We struggled against each other, perfectly matched…or so it would seem. Slowly, inch by inch, Ryami forced my blade closer and closer to me. I struggled to hold it off.

_No…I can't let it end like this. I won't…be…BEATEN! NOT NOW!_

I forced my sword back with renewed strength and vigor, forcing Ryami to take a step back. Pressing my advantage, I swung rapidly, forcing Ryami into a defensive cycle of blocks. I watched closely as I fought, looking for an opening.

"**Heh…you're pretty good. But…you can't beat me. All I have to do is…THIS!"** Ryami shouted, before something changed. The world grew darker still, and Ryami closed his eyes. When he opened them…they were shining a very familiar gold.

_Oh crap._

* * *

**A/N: Now I know you're wondering just what the heck is going on here, since things may have gotten a little weird…but I promise it will definitely be explained…eventually. This is not the end of the Hosshinkishi arc, in case you were wondering. I know the 'soul world' and the golden kakera might seem a bit out of left field…but bear with me, I have plans.**

**Also, I hoped this cleared up any misconception about Hinamizawa Syndrome as it is used in this story, but just in case, I'll explain. The Syndrome is not a superpower mode; instead, it allows the user to disregard all but the most intense pain, making them very difficult to take down, seeing as they won't notice anything but the most severe injuries. They also disregard the body's natural limitations concerning muscle strength (which I lack a figure for in real life, but for the sake of the story is about 50%), but extended usage leads to extensive damage to the muscles and bones of the afflicted, but also allows them to approximately double their strength and greatly increase their speed and agility. This downside doesn't usually come up due to the other symptoms of Hinamizawa Syndrome, namely, paranoia, delusions, and formication, which kills them before this becomes an issue. However, for someone who can prevent themselves from dying *wink wink*…it might suck. BTW, this isn't just a fix, but actually how I planned it from the start…I just kinda made it seem like Ryan was super powered in chapter 19, when he really wasn't.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I tried to take note of some of the things people have mentioned, namely, messing up who is speaking and acting in the paragraphs. I did my best to match them up this time. Leave a review and let me know if there are any problems. **


	21. Hosshinkishi: Evasion

**Kishi no Kakera**

**A/N: The next chapter of Hosshinkishi-hen is here, just in time for June. Say hello to Chapter 21: Evasion.**

* * *

"**With this, your hope, your dreams, they amount to nothing. Perish!"** Ryami shouted. His eyes shone a sinister gold, and it was quite clear what had happened. He had manifested the dark strength of the Syndrome…and was wielding it against me. Running forwards, he swung his sword in a devastating arc, slamming into my own sword. I held the assault off, but the impact brought me to my knees.

_No way…I…what do I do? I can't hold this off forever._

Despair started to find its way into my heart, the futility of the current situation starting to sink in. I started to wonder if Ryami was right, that I couldn't defeat him.

_No…I won't give up. If this monster overcomes me…there won't be anything standing between him and my friends. Who knows the kind of things he could do to Rika, let alone the others._

I stood back up, holding the blade in front of me defensively.

"**Why persist? You know this is a futile struggle. I'm far stronger than you. After all, you rely on my strength when things get too tough for you."** Ryami taunted me. He struck lightly, forcing me to defend. I knew he was holding back…toying with me.

_Ryami is the darkness of my heart. What have I done in order to supress him in the past? I tried using friendship, creating this sword with it…but it isn't enough. No…there's something else. Anger and hatred give Ryami power, they're emotions rooted in darkness. But then…their opposites should be what I need. The opposite of anger…joy. The opposite of hatred…love._

I realized what I could use…the ultimate weapon.

_It's so simple. Simple friendship can help us weather the harshest of storms...but to banish it, you need more. You need..._

I dropped the sword I'd forged from friendship, jumping back from Ryami. Separated from me, the sword burst into a multicolored stream of sparks and disappeared.

"It's true. Alone, you overpower me easily. I truly am weak…if I'm alone, fighting solely for myself. That's why it's lucky that I'm not alone. When there's someone I'm fighting for…someone I want to protect, someone I want to be with…that's when I can draw on true strength. That's why I'll keep fighting…for Rika…for my friends…and for Rena. I don't know how she feels…but I know how I feel, and that's what matters right now. I want to survive this…, so I can save my friends, and so I can hear Rena's answer. It's time to finish this.

_Rena…my feelings for her…they're love. Love and joy, the perfect counter._

"**You're delusional. You can't defeat what you can't accept. Reap death from the power you cannot hope to master!"** Ryami charged at me, intending to end the battle in a single strike.

Blue flames burst around me, an intense inferno that repelled Ryami. The flames felt incredibly powerful, but they also felt gentle, refusing to burn me. The flames began to swirl all round, eventually condensing into a familiar shape. A young girl, holding a nata composed of blue fire.

"**How…how the hell are **_**you**_** here!"** Ryami shouted. Rena smiled, holding her nata towards Ryami, the threat obvious. Flames burst forth from the ground, burning in front of her, forming a barrier, which Ryami immediately started trying to break through with devastating sword blows.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Didn't you hear what Ryan was just talking about? Fine, I guess I'll spell it out. I'm not really Rena; I'm Ryan's feelings for her, namely, love. He loves Rena more than any other person, including himself…that's the reason I took on this shape, nothing more." Rena said. Her voice seemed slightly off, almost a merger between hers and mine. She turned to me.

"I hate to agree with what he said, but he's right. You can't win right now. Even with the power you're using through me, you're only delaying the inevitable. You need to escape this place, break your isolation, and reunite with your real friends. If you are with others, you can hold the Syndrome back, but alone, the darkness in your heart will erode your will and Ryami will take over your soul."

"Leave!? But…how? I don't know…" I started to say.

"Before you came here, you saw a golden kakera, and you disappeared in a flash of light when you touched it, did you not? Then you found out that you are in your own soul…you and I both know what that implies. So let me ask you…how do you normally leave a kakera?" Rena said.

_That golden kakera…that wasn't a dream, it must have happened. But…something isn't right, the events don't match up. If that golden kakera is supposed to be my soul…then why was Hanyuu acting the way she was. As for how I normally leave a kakera…that's depends on Hanyuu._

"Don't try and figure out the mystery of the golden kakera now. Try talking with Hanyuu when you see her…but for now, you need to call on her to escape…or at least her counterpart in this world. I'll protect you from Ryami while you figure it out." Rena said. I nodded in response.

…_Hanyuu? I need to escape this place. Are you there?_

"_I am. Are you ready now?"_ Hanyuu's appeared in front of me and answered, though I noticed her voice was slightly distorted, just as Rena's was. She was a part of me as well.

"Rena…thanks for helping me get my bearings. I know you're a part of me…so really, it's like I'm just talking to myself…but I'm grateful anyways." I said. Rena smiled at me.

"You're welcome. Now go…he's almost broken through." Rena said. Her flame barrier was almost broken.

"Wait! Just what is Ryami exactly? Do you know?" I asked.

"Just as I am the personification of your love and joy…Ryami is the personification of your anger, hatred, and regret. Essentially, he is the Syndrome personified. He is what you will become if you lose yourself completely to the Syndrome. You have to hold him back…or terrible things will happen…now go! Go before it's too late!"

"Okay. Thank you." I said.

_Hanyuu…let's go._

The world started to glow white, before fading away to black.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. Around me was the sterile white of a hospital room…actually, I recognized this room.

_This is…Okinomiya General Hospital…it's actually the same room Rena was taken to in that first world…_

I pressed the call button, before simply lying down and thinking.

_Why would I arrive in Okinomiya? Unless…_

"You're awake!?" The nurse said, surprised, as she entered the room.

"Y-yeah. Um…may I ask…what's the date?" I said.

"Uh…well, we should probably do some tests before you try doing anything…" The nurse avoided my question.

"I asked what the date is." I repeated.

"Well…you see…it's against policy to tell you that."

"Against policy? What do you mean!?" I shouted. I tried to get up…only to realize my body was extremely weak. I struggled up anyways.

"I see you've noticed. Coma victims generally react poorly to discovering their condition."

_A coma…so how long has it been? I don't look or feel that much older…so it can't be decades or something crazy like that…but it's definitely no longer June of 1983._

"I don't care about policy! I understand I've lost time, probably a lot. But…there were people depending on me, so tell me how long it's been…even just in general!"

"I can't…"

"Then get me someone who can!" I shouted. The nurse nodded, and left the room.

_I may as well face facts. It is no longer June, and Rika told me herself that Hanyuu's power would cease to function once it became July. Either she is alive, in which case the things I've done were enough to protect her, or she isn't, in which case I've failed miserably._

A doctor entered the room, and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"So can you answer my question?" I asked. The doctor shook his head.

"The nurse who was just here was correct in stating that it's against policy…but I have questions for you. The most important one is this…how were you injured in the manner you were?"

"How was I injured? Why does that…"

"Gunshot wounds are not a typical injury. Either you were attacked…or you had a run in with law enforcement. In either case, the authorities are to be notified. You can answer me, and I can supply the officers with the information they want, or you can be questioned. It's up to you Aminiko."

_The police…no, the Yamainu probably have men in the force. Wait a minute…_

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"I had no identification on me, and I only just recently moved to Japan, meaning there aren't records you could use to identify me. How did you…" I saw the doctor frown, before he withdrew a syringe and lunged at me, trying to stab me with it. I rolled off the bed, getting out of range, with a sudden burst of strength…the Syndrome awakening as a response to danger.

_Damn…I gotta be careful. If I go out of control now…who knows what I'll do. Ryami was the proof that the darkness of my heart is stronger than what I can withstand alone. Not to mention that I can't use it for long without trashing my body._

"You're with them, aren't you!? You're a member of the Yamainu!" I accused.

"…It would have been so much simpler had you just answered the questions. You would have been taken to a secure facility to treat the Syndrome, and you may have even made it out alive. Now we need to do this the hard way." He said. He began getting closer, and I backed away slowly, until I hit the wall. Beside me was a window, and I could see this was the second story.

"Alive? What about the people of Hinamizawa!? You people murdered 2000 people…and for what!? What the hell are you trying to accomplish?"

_Takano has her own goals…but who's supporting her and why? Who is behind the Yamainu?_

"Hinamizawa was unfortunate, but a necessary sacrifice. Japan can ill afford to have a powder keg like that sitting inside its borders. Hinamizawa Syndrome is a dangerous illness…but it can also be a powerful weapon in the right hands. That's why we need you…the only known survivor of the Syndrome."

_I showed Irie my control over the Syndrome…and that's why they're after me. That's why I'm alive, even though they knew where I was. But…I won't be a pawn for them. Ryami was right when he said I wanted to be a fairy-tale knight…able to protect everyone. But now, I'll put my money where my mouth is. I'll show that black hearted shadow of mine exactly what I can do…and I won't need him to do it. I'll save everyone, no matter what._

"A necessary sacrifice!? If it hadn't been for you people, they'd all be alive. This torment that I endure…it's your fault. I won't be a pawn for you to use. I am Ryan Aminiko, and you can tell those people you work for that I am much more than just a survivor. I'll become the demon in the night to you people. That's the only way I can avenge my fallen home."

"And what makes you think you'll have the chance." The doctor sneered at me.

_I don't have a choice. Hospital slippers and robes aren't ideal clothing, but they'll have to do._

"That's easy. I'll just leave here, and you can't stop me. Tell your superiors that the Demon Knight of Hinamizawa is coming for them…no matter how long it takes. Even if I die, I will rise again. No matter what you do, I will never allow you to win this war!"

Balling up my fist, I smashed the window, and quickly leapt out of it, only sustaining minor cuts doing so. The doctor ran to the window staring at me as I landed, before running back inside.

_I've got to get away for now. Both the Yamainu and the police are going to be pursuing me. I may talk big, but for now, I'm too weak to even think about fighting them head on._

Running out of the parking lot, I turned down the main street.

_Where do I go? Where can I find allies…the only places I know of that have any connection to my friends are the game shop that Mion's uncle runs…and Angel Mort. I think trying to reach the restaurant is a better choice. I really wish I knew exactly where Shion lives. I'll play it by ear and see how it goes._

Continuing down the road, I noticed it was much colder than I remembered.

_Is it fall? Or perhaps spring. One thing is certain, it definitely isn't June. Damn…I have no idea what I'm going to do…but until I manage to contact Rika and Hanyuu…I can't die. I must survive._

White vans drove ahead of me and cut off the road. Looking back, I saw more had parked behind me. I was surrounded.

_Damn…what do I do?_

I scanned the surrounding area, and noticed an alleyway. Running into it, I tried to put some distance between me and the Yamainu chasing me. I made it to a courtyard of sorts, when each of the three exits was blocked off by a van. Men poured out of the vehicles, each armed with stun guns. There were 9 in total.

…_This is bad. I'm trapped._

I looked around again, and noticed a discarded broom handle, which had broken where the broom itself was. I grabbed it and held it defensively, much like a bō.

_I don't know how to fight well with this, but it's my only shot._

"Come peacefully. We don't want to risk killing you." One of the men walked forwards.

"I'd rather die than help you people. After what you did to Hinamizawa…how dare you!" I shouted.

"We gave you a chance." He said, before he and his men readied their stun guns."

Rage filled my body, and I strained to rein it in.

_This is a residential area…if I lose it…who knows how many people will die before I can control myself. No…I can't take that risk. Even if death is my only other option, I will not kill the innocent…not again. _I grit my teeth and brandished my weapon, feeble though it was.

"Bring it on!" I yelled, charging forwards, ready to fight for survival.

* * *

After escaping from Hinamizawa, the remaining members of the Games Club had managed to reach Shion's apartment. She took them in, and learned their story. As they had lost everything after the destruction of Hinamizawa, Mion, as newly appointed head of the Sonozaki family, pulled out all the stops in supporting her friends, mostly by buying the apartment building that Shion lived in and giving all her friends an apartment, as well as paying for their day to day living expenses. However, the older members of the club, not wanting to simply freeload, took part time jobs in order to defray the costs somewhat.

Despite the fact that they'd managed to elude the Yamainu, they were still wary, and each looked out for the others, only going out in groups, though after several months had passed, they relaxed their guard.

As of late, Keiichi had left to go to Tokyo and speak with some of his extended family members with matters concerning his inheritance, seeing as his parents had died in the disaster. They also intended to attempt to force him to move back to Tokyo, though Keiichi was adamant of the point of not leaving his friends. Satoko accompanied him, having latched on to him as an older brother figure. After losing Ryan, she had entered a state of depression, and only Keiichi seemed to be able to pierce her shroud of gloom. This relationship was another reason Keiichi refused to leave.

All in all, life had returned to a semblance of normalcy, though below the surface, each felt the gnawing pain of loss…but none more than Rena, though she hid it well.

* * *

"See you later Yoshirou." Rena said. She'd just finished her shift at the toy store, where both she and Mion worked. It had been a slow day.

"See you on Thursday!" Yoshirou; Mion's uncle and the owner of the toy shop, called back.

"Yeah!" Rena said as she darted out the door. She walked quietly, simply watching people go about their business. She glanced in the direction of Angel Mort.

_Shion should be off work soon. I think I'll stop by._

Rena quickly walked towards the doors, only to nearly run into Mion and Shion, who were exiting.

"Rena? Oh, you got off work now too. That's great, we can all walk together."

"Yeah, I was just seeing if Shion was off work…but why are you here Mion? I thought you were supposed to go grocery shopping today."

"I took care of those ages ago. I thought I'd come pick up Onee-chan, so she doesn't get lost and wander off."

"Hey!" Shion shouted.

The two of them started arguing, though their bickering was good-natured.

"We should probably go; otherwise it'll be too late to cook dinner." Rena pointed out. The two twin girls stopped fighting and nodded in agreement, and the three of them began walking towards home. They were walking down their usual route past the hospital and down a side street when they heard a shout from pretty far away.

"I'd rath…elp you, af…you did…mizawa."

"Did…did that person just say Hinamizawa?" Mion said. She turned to Rena…only to see that she had taken off in a dead sprint.

* * *

_That voice…_

Rena ran forwards towards where she had heard the voice. She was almost certain…and yet it was impossible.

_He died…otherwise; he would have found us by now. I'd just…just started feeling like things could be normal again? Why…why now!_

She saw that white vans had blocked off an alleyway. Rena simply sped up and jumped over the hood of one of the vans.

"It can't be…" Rena said in disbelief.

* * *

"No way!" I blocked another strike with the broom handle, preventing the electricity from stunning me. I slowly backed away, using the weapon as a deterrent…but it was a losing battle.

_What do I do? There isn't any way to break through._

"It can't be…" A small voice said from behind the group of men…a voice I recognized. I glanced over…and saw Rena.

The men turned and saw Rena, and three of them broke off from the group.

"Grab the girl too…she's seen too much. We can dispose of her later." One of the men said.

_Dispose...no…No…NO!_

"_Shini!_" I shouted, a surge of strength rushing through me as the Syndrome fully awoke to Level 5. I swung the handle in a devastating arc, fueled by the Syndrome's power, which knocked several of the men back from me, and KO'd one of them.

"Never…ever…threaten Rena, or I'll send you straight to hell!" I shouted. The Yamainu seemed to grow afraid at this development.

"He's…he's using the Syndrome? What do we do?" One of them said fearfully. The one I'd picked out as the leader turned to face his subordinate.

"He's only one person, and he's weakened from being in a coma. Just do it like we practiced and we'll be fine." He said. I merely smiled.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with…let me show you…the true power of the Syndrome!" I shouted, trying to intimidate them.

"Ryan-kun! Be careful!" Rena shouted to me. I noticed she'd grabbed a metal rod to use as a weapon, and stood against three men, who were trying to surround her.

_I'll protect her…that's what this strength is really for. With her here…I can control this. I can do this._

I darted forwards and slammed my own weapon into the nearest man, who stumbled backwards. Jumping back, I threw the handle like a spear, which slammed into yet another man, bringing him to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. I settled into a neutral stance.

_Rena is right. Even with the Syndrome, I'm not invincible…and using the Syndrome exacts a heavy cost. But right now, I have to use it to live…and to protect her._

The four men who were still capable to fighting me slowly advanced, their stun guns held forward, trying to ward me off. I waited for just the right moment, before I lunged with a kick, knocking one of the stun guns from the lead man, before decking him with a powerful punch, dropping him. I tried to leap back…only to realize my mistake. While I'd been preoccupied with the first man, the other three had quickly surrounded me.

"So this was your plan." I glanced from one to the other, trying to pick a weak point…but there was none. Where before they had seemed afraid…now they were the picture of confidence. I realized that their earlier fear was merely a ruse. I forced myself to calm down, easing out of the Syndrome, in order to prevent myself from making a rash decision.

_But…that doesn't help me…how do I escape. What do I do now?_

Rena was fighting the last of the three men who had attacked her, the other two lying unconscious. I noticed her eyes were glowing.

_That's not good either…Rena's using the Syndrome too. But…can she control it? I have to pray she can._

"You've lost. Surrender now, or die. You aren't worth the lives of my men, and damn what my superiors say."

"How about you surrender. You may have beaten me, but you'll be no match for Rena. She'll wipe the floor with you, and you know it. Otherwise, you wouldn't be trying to get me to surrender. Time is on my side right now."

"Damn you…damn you!" The man shouted angrily. He moved forwards, before suddenly stopping, the sound of a stun gun being used suddenly met my ears. At first, I thought I'd been hit, but when I glanced around, I realized my mistake. The man I'd been speaking with fell forwards, revealing Mion and Shion standing behind him. Almost in unison, they darted in opposite directions. With a powerful haymaker, Mion took out the man on her side, while Shion stunned the other, while dodging his own strike. Shion ran forward and attacked the other men, who were beginning to recover. In seconds, every enemy near me was down.

_Talk about good timing…if they hadn't shown up…_

"Ryan! You…you're alive!?" Mion said, obviously surprised.

"I am…thank you both; that was good timing on your part." I said. Shion nodded.

"Now's not the time, but when we get somewhere safe, boy, do I have a lot of questions, and you are going to answer them, like it or not." Shion said. Something in her voice said she wasn't thrilled to see me.

"Hmm…outright hostility on meeting me…I'd say Mion's told you about what I told her." Shion scowled.

"Not the time, but yes. Now let's go." Shion was gruff, taking charge. She ran towards Rena, as well as the one remaining Yamainu agent.

"She's acting like you usually do. Did you switch places again?" I asked. Mion smiled.

"No, she's just become really protective since…you know." Mion said, a little sadly. She put her arm around my shoulders, and the added weight actually mattered.

"I understand. Um…where are you guys staying…I could really use a rest right now. I'm exhausted." Mion nodded.

"You look it too. We're not too far from here; let's get out of here before they wake up." Rena and Shion rejoined us, Rena having returned to normal, and we quickly made our way to the apartment building where everyone was apparently staying.

* * *

Shion was forced to wait on questioning me, since as soon as we reached the apartment; I simply collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep, exhausted.

When I awoke, it was nighttime. As I glanced around the room, I noticed a cold cloth was on my forehead, so I took it off and placed it in a nearby bowl of water. Rena was lightly dozing on a chair beside the couch, and I realized she had been caring for me while I slept.

_Am I sick...or maybe I just pushed myself too hard? Either way…Rena, you stayed by my side. Thank you._

Gently moving Rena, I placed her onto the couch and covered her up. She smiled, settling into a comfortable pose, before falling more deeply asleep.

I walked around the quiet apartment I found myself in, taking note of where everything was, and cleaning myself up in the bathroom. When I emerged, one of the Sonozaki twins was sitting in the chair beside Rena.

"Hey. Which one are you?" I asked bluntly.

"Shion. Now that you're awake…I want to talk to you." She said. The undertone of hostility was still in her voice.

"Fine…but before that, I want to ask you something. Please stop acting like I'm your enemy. I'm not."

"That's not what I heard from my sister." She replied.

"I'll give you the whole story on that, and then you'll understand why my actions in that world were justified. Or are you so arrogant to think you can't make mistakes." I said. Shion glared at me.

"Fine then. Explain. I'd just love to know what exactly justifies murdering me." Shion said sarcastically.

"How about your own murder of Rika, or the kidnapping and torture of Satoko and Rena. Perhaps imprisoning your sister? Or maybe the bloody mess you left in my house, along with a threatening letter? Do any of these things sound like they'd justify self defense?" I started to get aggravated and raise my voice, before I noticed Rena stirring. I motioned for Shion to follow me, before walking out onto the balcony.

"I wouldn't do things like that. How do I know you aren't lying?"

"If you can't trust what I'm saying, you also can't trust what Mion said about me, seeing as her source of information is also from me. Seeing as I'm not glorifying myself, I'd say I'm pretty trustworthy. As for your motives…well, you did have one…although I'm not saying that makes what you did ok. But before I go any further, I want to say this much. The Shion of that world is a different person than you are. You experienced different things. It's best to think of that Shion as a you that could have been…but isn't. Because of that, even though that Shion was my enemy…that doesn't make you my enemy." I said.

"Alright…why would I do something like that?" Shion asked. She seemed to be calmer, and her voice had softened.

"Before I answer that, I have a question for you. What's your opinion on Satoko? It's important, be honest." I said. Shion blinked, surprised.

"Satoko? Hmph…she's needy, and clings to people too much. She needs to grow up." Shion said.

"I thought as much. The other you thought much the same. She blamed Satoko for weakening Satoshi, and allowing him to be captured…all false accusations, but that's what she thought." I said.

"False accusations? That is what happened!" Shion said in protest.

"No. Satoshi had the Syndrome, just like Rena and I do. However, unlike me…and apparently Rena, he couldn't control it. He was driven to murder his aunt in an effort to protect both himself and Satoko, but became delusional and believed she was still alive and trying to kill him. Because of that, Irie was forced to hide him away, inducing a coma so he didn't die from the Syndrome's effects. If he hadn't…Satoshi would have died by clawing out his own throat." I said.

"How do you know this!?" Shion asked.

"Rika told me a lot…and I also saw Satoshi in the hidden part of Irie Clinic. But…that isn't the important part. The you of that world believed the Sonozaki family kidnapped him, and you blamed Satoko, believing that her reliance on him weakened him to the point where he couldn't defend himself. You were doing some investigations, and broke into the Saiguden, when I noticed and followed you. That cemented me in your eyes as an enemy, and also Rika, since I told her. You thought that we were trying to curse you…again, untrue." I said. Shion had stopped interrupting, and allowed me to continue. She seemed to understand the logic her other self had followed.

"Because of that, you kidnapped Rena in order to get to me, even using her blood to write me a pretty gruesome message in my home. When I saw that, I came after you. At that point, you'd already murdered Rika, while Satoko and Rena had only suffered minor injuries. When I fought against you, you manifested the highest level of the Syndrome, and beat me down pretty easily, though I managed to bait you into letting your guard down. We stabbed each other, you died pretty much instantly…while I managed to stay alive long enough to free Satoko, Rena, and Mion. After that…well, long story short, everyone died, murdered by the Yamainu. Mion was killed when she returned to Hinamizawa in an effort to learn the truth, which also let me know that Satoshi, your mother, and your grandmother had died as well. Although…after we died, you and I both arrived in the Sea of Kakera, and we made up. We became friends." I said.

"…I'm sorry." Shion said, her voice softening. I glanced at her.

"The way Mion said it…it sounded like you killed me in cold blood. Maybe…I just didn't want to believe it. That I could be…" Shion was holding herself, self-loathing clear in her voice. I stepped forwards and hugged her, eliciting a gasp from the girl.

"Stop it. I don't blame you. The Syndrome is a terrible thing; it's not your f…" I started to say.

"But you and Rena can control it! Why…am I so weak that I can't? Why…" Shion said her voice breaking. She started to cry.

"It's not a matter of weakness or strength…but rather of having a reason to fight. I've done some pretty terrible things, and I've killed, both to defend myself and in cold blood. Rena was forced to kill in order to protect herself, and I'm sure she fought when she was escaping Hinamizawa. Those memories, of the horrible things we've done…they give us the strength to overcome the Syndrome. But you…you didn't have that. In fact, from what I can tell…you are more a victim than most. The other you also told me about your past. For instance, I know about your family's archaic laws, as well as one of the punishments they inflicted on you. Does 'three fingernails' sound familiar?"

"…" Shion was speechless, in utter shock.

"I'm not saying it gives you any more right than anyone else…but I do understand where you were coming from. That's why I keep fighting. All of my friends seem to have tragedies marring their past…so I want to give them a shining future, a future where all of us can be happy. That's Rika's dream…and my own." I said. Shion spent a moment composing herself, only speaking once she had regained control of herself.

"Ryan…about Rika…" Shion started to say. I shook my head.

"I already figured it out. I haven't seen Hanyuu, and Rika would have sought me out if she was here. She died before making it here…didn't she." I said sadly.

"She sacrificed herself in order to let everyone else escape." Shion said.

"That's just like her. Shion…I need to know something. How much time have I lost? What's the date?" I asked.

"It's…October 25, 1983 as of 15 minutes ago." Shion said.

_4 months I lost…_

"Shion…I'm going to rest up, get my strength back…and then I need to go somewhere. I need…" I started to say.

"You're going back, aren't you? Back to Hinamizawa." I nodded.

"I can't talk to Hanyuu…and I really need to. I need to know if I'm trapped in this world, or if there's some way to reunite with them. I'm glad everyone survived…but I can't stay. I made Rika a promise. I promised I'd break the cycle of torment she's trapped in. This world…It's pretty good… but it's not the perfect future I'm fighting for. I don't belong here." I said.

"…the others aren't going to be happy." Shion said.

"That is why I don't plan to tell them. Well…I…I need to tell Rena. I owe her that much at least."

"She really cares about you, you know. She…she was really torn up and depressed when she first got here. She's only just started to recover. If you leave her again…" Shion left it unsaid, but I knew. Leaving Rena would mentally destroy her.

"I know that. I don't want to hurt her…but I don't know if I can protect her this time." I said sadly.

"Are you sure that you can't stay here? Maybe it's not perfect, but…" Shion said. I interrupted her before she could finish.

"I can't abandon Rika. I promised her. My word is one of the few things I have left. I won't break it if I have a choice." I said.

"Never going back on your word. That's a good quality to have." Shion said.

"But it makes my life a living hell sometimes." I said. Shion laughed at that.

"Not funny…" I said, annoyed. Shion shook her head. We stood in silence for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Shion said.

"Sure." I answered.

"What do you think of me? I mean...after what you've told me, I need to know. Am I...a monster?" Shion asked shyly.

"Why are you asking?" I said.

"I'm…well, you have more insight, since you've seen a side of me no one else has." Shion said.

I thought about it for a minute.

"I think…you're fierce, and powerful…but also mistrustful. You're also pretty loyal, which you showed me when you warned Keiichi of what you thought was danger. But…when things go badly for you, you become cruel and sadistic. You enjoy others suffering, probably because of your own, and place yourself above others. You care more about your own suffering than that of others, no matter how great." I said.

"…that's harsh." Shion said. I shook my head.

"But…I don't think for a moment I know everything about you. I saw you at your absolute worst…and that doesn't include what's happened in this world. Here…I see you as a kind, protective girl, who cares for her sisters friends despite her own personal conflicts with one of them."

"Hmm…I can accept that. Thank you…maybe I can change. I don't…I don't want to be a monster. I want...I want friends. I've always wanted friends." She said quietly.

"You don't need to worry. If anyone is a monster here…it's me. As for friends, I'll always be yours." I said. Shion started to ask me what I meant about being a monster, but I waved her off, entering the apartment again and sitting in the chair, falling asleep almost instantly. I tossed and turned, nightmares from my past tormenting me.

_You killed because you wished to save Satoshi. Your intent was pure, even though your methods were not. But I've killed in cold blood. Not all the Yamainu are evil, some are merely deceived, tricked by Takano and those she works for…but I slay them none the less, and I have no intention of stopping. That Shion and I…are we really so different?_

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later, just as tired as when I went to sleep. I glanced at the couch, and noticed a certain girl watching me from the couch.

"…Rena." I said simply.

"Ryan-kun…" She said. We both seemed to be at a loss as to what to say.

"…Rena. I need to tell you something." I said.

"You're leaving. Right?" Rena said.

"Huh…how did you know?" I said, surprised. Rena smiled at me, placing her hand on my chest.

"You want to go after Rika, right? You said you both can travel between worlds, and since Rika died in this world…you'll want to go after her."

"…That's right. But…I don't know if I can. I'm going back to Hinamizawa to try and speak with Hanyuu. Since I can't speak with her now, I think that the only place where I'll be able to see her is at the place where her strength is strongest…Furude Shrine. Rena…I'm sorry. I can't stay…but I don't want to hurt…" I said, before Rena interrupted me.

"It's ok Ryan. I understand. But before you go, I want to answer you. You asked me…what I thought about you, right?" Rena moved closer to me, holding me. I stiffened for a moment in surprise, before relaxing, holding her closer.

"I think I love you too…but I'm not sure. I don't know what this feeling is. I want to explore this feeling with you…but…I feel like you need to go, even though I don't want you to. I feel…like I can't keep you from what you're meant to do. But…that's ok. I don't want you to worry…so just do your best. Alright, Ryan-kun?" I smiled.

"Alright, Rena-chan." I said.

"Just…don't forget me. Can I ask at least that much?" Rena said. I could feel her sadness. I moved closer and hugged her as hard as I could.

"I could never forget you Rena…I'm so sorry!" I felt tears fall, and didn't care.

"_Parting is such sweet sorrow_…I read that somewhere once. It almost feels like it would have been better to not have been reunited with you, if we had simply gone on without ever knowing if the other survived. It hurts so much that you need to go and I can't go with you…but…I'm still glad I got to see you, one last time. Even though it hurts."

"Rena-chan…"

"Do your best, and don't give up. Rika-chan is counting on you." Rena gave me a bright smile. I stopped crying and returned it.

"Thank you. I was worried that I'd hurt you…I'm glad that isn't the case." I said.

"Ryan-kun…can I just ask one more thing without seeming selfish? Ryan-kun…can you stay here for the night? Can you stay…with me? Just for tonight?" She said quietly. I simply nodded, held her close, and lay down on the couch. We didn't say anything more. We didn't have to. We drifted off, still holding each other. Throughout the night, I felt safe and at peace. I didn't feel guilt and sadness from my past, nor did I have nightmares. I felt…happy.

_Thank you Rena. I need this too. I need to stop feeling like a monster, like 'Ryami'. I need to feel like 'Ryan' again. I need to feel human. I need...you._

* * *

**A/N: I bet no-one realized Ryan wasn't actually dead. What happened in the last chapter will be explained in time, and it's quite important, so don't forget it. Also, I'm aware that Ryan's depiction of coming out of a coma is unrealistic, but I didn't want to try and write a semi-conscious person slowly awakening over several weeks, seeing as I have no personal experience with it, and is probably quite boring. Anyways…I think this is going rather well, aside from the 1 month post times…which are bothering me. Oh well. Next chapter ought to be exciting. Like always, leave praise or criticism if you want.**

**On a side note, I'm working on an omake, which will likely be placed between this arc and the next. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
